I'll Wait
by Nadey
Summary: What do you do when you've literally told the entire world that you're in love with someone... and then you meet her? You convince her to love you back! *Lemons* AU/OOC/AH
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Ok, for people who have read my other stuff, you'll know I don't usually post until I've completed the story on my laptop. But I'm so unsure about this one I don't want to carry on with it if it turns out to be rubbish!**

**This one deals with celebrity, a bit like my other story, Damage Control. Hopefully it's still alright though. I'm hoping that if you like it, then the pressure of having readers to please will make me keep writing because I'm losing the will to live at the moment!**

****************

"_What about celebrity crushes? Have you ever had a major thing for a celebrity?"_

"_Of course I have! But my answer is hardly going to be original, and I think I've probably answered this before elsewhere. Every guy out there is in love with Bella Swan, right?"_

"_You're not worried she'll see this?"_

"_I'm going to guess that she has more important things to do in her life than watch my interviews, I doubt she even knows who I am!"_

"_Apparently she's a fan of the books..."_

"_Yeah, I heard that somewhere!"_

"_Are you hoping she'll be at the premiere?"_

"_Well, it'll be one more person than I'm expecting to be there!"_

"_You're not expecting a big turn-out then?"_

"_It's a relatively small movie, there's no huge stars in it... who knows?"_

***

"Hey, I've just heard you've got a new admirer, and he's not very shy about announcing it to the world!" Angela said excitedly as she waltzed into the room where Bella was strumming softly on her guitar.

"What are you talking about?" Bella shook her head, ceasing her playing and putting the guitar on the floor next to her, carefully leaning it against the wall.

"Edward _Cullen_!" Angela swooned. Bella pressed her lips together firmly, looking to Angela for further explanation.

"You're shitting me! You don't know who he is?" Angela's eyes widened infinitely as she chastised Bella incredulously.

"_Should_ I know who he is?" Bella shrugged, totally oblivious.

"He's starring in Junk, you know? The books you like? He _is _Jack Porter!" Angela gushed, her hands coming together as she looked away dreamily. "He is _so_ hot you wouldn't believe!"

"Oh..." Bella shrugged again, "I think I got an invite to the premiere the other day," She started looking around in the piles of paper around her, "Daniel's going to take me."

"You can't take _Daniel_!"

"He's my fiancé, Ange. Who else am I supposed to take?"

"_Me!"_

Bella laughed as she found the invite and pulled it out of the envelope to take quick look over it.

"Yup, Junk. Next week. Exciting..." Bella raised her eyebrows and nodded her head, trying to seem excited.

"Are you not excited?" Angela asked, sitting down on the couch opposite Bella.

"I've just heard that maybe the film isn't as good as the books," Bella shrugged, "I don't want to be disappointed."

"Believe me, Bella, you will _not_ be disappointed once you see Edward Cullen!"

"About that..." Bella eyed Angela, "Now I know who he is, I can tell you I saw him on a movie poster the other day," Angela leaned forward, excited to hear Bella's judgement, "I wasn't all that impressed to be honest."

"No way!" Angela cried, "It must be a bad picture, he's a God. A God I tell you!"

"I'll take your word for it!" Bella laughed at her friend's indignant love for this man. "Look, Ange, I need to get this arrangement together for tomorrow..." Bella sighed, reaching for her guitar again. Angela nodded and got up, heading out of the room, but turned before she left.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"I think he's said it in like, 7 interviews now..."

"Said what?" Bella asked, her heavy day crashing down on her.

"That he _loves_ you!" Angela squealed and ran out of the room.

Bella shook her head and laughed, going back to working out her performance for the following night.

Bella was first and foremost a singer, but she'd turned her hand to acting a few times, most recently in a spy film, playing the evil seductress to Daniel Turner, who had later become her fiancé. She'd been in the business since she was 14, discovered while shopping at the mall by a scout who was looking for girls to join a band.

Bella turned up for the audition, thinking it would all be some kind of joke, but was surprised when the group of people she was auditioning for asked her if she'd be interested going solo. After getting an agent, a manager and signing a good deal, she set to work on an album. It was received well, considering Bella was only 14 at the time and interest started to grow.

Her agent was beginning to receive offers for acting roles, but was vehemently turning them down, under the impression that Bella was solely focussed on her music. However, when she received an offer asking her to star in a T.V remake of a very successful film, Bella admitted her interest in acting. She went for that audition and stormed it, aged 15.

Bella made a name for herself on the show that ran for 6 seasons, all while still recording and releasing her music. By the end of the last season, Bella had made the transition from child star to successful, desired woman. This was helped by her role which had, towards the end, needed her to partake in some heavy R rated make out sessions and barely there costume.

However now, 3 years down the line and aged 24, her music took precedence.

"Hey, baby," Daniel called as he walked through the front door of her L.A condo. He walked into the room and leant down to kiss her temple as she continued playing.

"Hey, yourself! Where've you been?"

"Oh, here and there. I had to do a script read through," He answered and walked to the kitchen, grabbing a beer from the fridge before coming back in and sitting where Angela had been previously.

"How's it going with the thing?" He asked, gesturing towards the guitar with his beer.

"The _thing_? I'm guessing you mean the arrangement?" Bella laughed, putting the guitar down.

"Yeah!" Daniel laughed in return, "All done?"

"Pretty much," Bella shrugged, "There's only so many ways I can make it different!"

"What's this?" Daniel asked, leaning forward while pulling a swig of beer from the bottle, taking the premiere invitation out of the envelope Bella had put it back into, "Junk?"

"Yeah, you know those books that I like?"

Daniel shrugged with a shake of his head.

"Oh, well, they're adapting the first book into a movie."

"You want to go to this then?" Daniel asked, tossing the invite onto the coffee table.

"Only if you want to go? If not then Ange really wants to go, so I'll take her."

"Oh, hang on, what time is it?" Daniel asked quickly, after he had nodded.

"Erm..." Bella leaned forward peering at the invite, "7:30."

"I... Should be able to make it," Daniel said, looking like he was trying to work something out.

"Are you working?"

"Um, yeah..." He said, obviously still trying to work out how the timings would coincide with his work.

***

"_How excited are you for the premiere then Edward?"_

"_I'm really excited, I mean, I've been doing all these interviews non-stop for weeks. Once the movie's out, I can relax and sink back into normality!"_

"_Do you really think your life will go back to normal?"_

"_I don't see why not, it's the movie that people are interested in. I'm so... boring!"_

"_The media don't seem to think so though. They're loving the speculation about you and Bella Swan..."_

"_There's speculation? How can there be speculation? I've never _met_ the girl!"_

"_I think they're all waiting for you to fight Daniel Turner for her!"_

"_Ah yes, Daniel Turner, the bane of my life! We'd be happily married with kids if it wasn't for him!"_

"_Have you seen her Maxim shoot? I've brought you a copy just in case you didn't have it!"_

"_Oh how thoughtful! I didn't even know she'd done a Maxim shoot. I don't get out much anymore... Holy shi- Wow."_

"_Nice, hey?"_

"_Does anyone know if Daniel Turner has a good left hook?"_

_***_

"Ange, I haven't heard from him all day, I don't know if he'll be coming..."

"Yeah, but is he _really _that interested? I mean, you _know_ I'd be a much more willing participant tonight!" Angela begged Bella as they walked into the store to pick up Bella's dress for the premiere.

Angela was Bella's personal assistant, but Bella had always been pretty independent, not being happy with having an assistant for anything. Angela had been appointed after Bella had begun working on her T.V series. Angela was only in her early twenties at the time, and they became best friends so Bella kept her around ever since, paying her to not really do much at all.

"I'll give him a call once we get back to mine and I'll see if he really wants to go, ok?" Bella laughed as they reached the sales lady who immediately recognised her.

"Miss Swan! It's a pleasure to meet you, we've got your dress safe out the back, if you just want to pop into a dressing room I'll bring it in."

"Thank you," Bella nodded politely and headed to the dressing room, Angela following behind her.

***

"Just wait here, ok? I'm going to take the dress inside and then we need to go and pick up Jessica and Mike."

"I don't see why you let her do your make up, you do it so much better yourself!"

"Because, Angela, if I want Mike to do my hair, they come as some kind of weird fag hagging package deal!" Bella laughed, grabbing the garment bag and stalking off towards the condo.

Bella pushed the door open and was surprised to see a t-shirt on the floor just by the door.

"Dan? Dan, are you here?" Bella called out as she picked up the shirt and walked through the condo towards her bedroom.

She nudged the door open with her shoulder and was met by Daniel sitting up in the bed, shirtless apparently, with the comforter pulled up over the rest of him. He looked a little startled and Bella raised an eyebrow at his face.

"Dan, what are you doing here?"

"I... uh..."

"Shit!" Bella whipped her head around to the strange, female voice and stood frozen as she saw a dishevelled, underwear clad girl falling out of her closet.

"Bella... Bella, this isn't-"

"Don't say what I think you're about to say," Bella said with a low, menacing tone. Turning her head extremely slowly to look at Daniel, who was desperately pulling his boxers on.

She turned back to the girl who was stood, shell shocked and embarrassed, staring at her.

"I suggest you get out of here. Now," Bella said in that same deep tone.

The girl gathered her clothes quickly and literally ran out of the room, Bella heard the front door slam behind her.

"Bella," Daniel whispered, taking a step towards her. Bella's head whipped round to him quickly, a menacing glare on her face.

"Are you going to make me ask the questions or do you want to save me the hassle by just giving me the answers?"

"Bella, I-"

"Don't bullshit me. Just tell me what I want to know."

"A year and a half, we met at the after party of the premiere. Yes, we were dating then. No, I don't love her."

"We've been engaged for a year-" Bella stated simply, to which Daniel nodded, "You asked me to marry you, all while nailing her behind my back for 6 months already..." She thought for a little longer, "We were only dating for 2 months before you met her, I've only had 2 months of a real relationship," Bella's eyes were void of emotion. She stared forward, focussing on nothing in particular.

"I lov-"

"Don't," Bella said shortly. The emotion in her voice non-existent.

"Be-"

"I suggest you leave now."

"But, I-"

"Leave."

Daniel looked at Bella for what seemed like hours before gathering up his clothes and looking around for his shirt. Bella held it out for him, still staring at nothing. He took it and put it on, he got to the door of the bedroom, turning and looking at Bella again before leaving.

For a long while, Bella sat, staring at nothing. She didn't cry, she didn't scream, she didn't feel anything.

"Bella? What happened? I saw Dan run- Shit, what the fuck happened?" Angela said as she rushed to Bella's side, putting an arm around her.

"Um... he, did you see...?"

"I saw a girl run out in her underwear, and then I saw him come out after, I thought maybe I'd seen wrong?"

"No, you didn't."

"Go and sit down in the other room, play the drums, or the piano. Whatever you do when you're pissed, just while I change the sheets, ok?"

"You don't have to," Bella turned to look at Angela, trying to put on a brave face, to which Angela laughed slightly.

"Hey, let me earn my money somehow, I've basically been fleecing you for years!"

Bella nodded with a very quiet, forced laugh before heading out of the room and walking to her piano, sitting down and playing a soft haunted melody.

Angela came into the room after a short time and sat on the bench next to her.

"Right," Bella said brightly, clapping her hands together, "Let's go get Jess and Mike!" Angela looked at Bella warily.

"Bella, I'm not sure y-"

"Ange, you want to see this movie right?" Angela nodded slowly, "I'm not wasting my fuckhot dress..."

"But what about D-"

"Please don't say that name in my house," Bella stated simply before standing up, "He's not going to ruin my life. Tomorrow is ice-cream day. Tonight is movie night, okay?" She looked at Angela with a hopeful, almost pleading look in her eyes.

"Okay," Angela agreed and stood up quickly.

"And don't worry, I've got a dress you can borrow so Edward Cutler can't keep his eyes off you!"

"Cullen," Angela corrected, "His name is Edward Cullen."

"Cutler, Cullen... same thing!" Bella laughed and pulled Angela out of the house, grabbing her keys off the table. "Oh, and in the morning, can you start looking for a new place for me?" She whispered, her hidden emotion suddenly making an appearance as they walked towards the car.

"Sure thing. And you're staying at mine tonight, no questions."


	2. Chapter 2

"Look, I don't care what you say or do, my hair is just my hair," Edward complained as his manager whined about the unruly mop on top of his head, "There's nothing that can be done, believe me, I've lived with it for 24 years!"

"I just think you could have a _bit_ of effort in, this is a big deal for you," Alice, Edward's manager chastised him as they sat in the limo, waiting to be told they could get out.

"I'm wearing a suit, Alice," Edward smirked, which made Alice laugh.

"True enough!" Alice looked down at her clip board and tutted, "I don't know how we're going to fit all this in. Short is key ok, Edward?"

"No problem," he murmured in returned, glancing out the window, suddenly ridiculously nervous.

"Oh! And I think you might be in for a bit of a surprise!" She bounced in her seat excitedly before throwing the door open and climbing out.

Edward shook his head incredulously and climbed out after her, suddenly deafened by the ear piercing screams that emanated from the crowd. He winced and followed Alice forward until she told him to stop, and then she stepped to the side, allowing him to pose for photographs in front of the paparazzi.

Feeling self conscious, he ran a hand through his hair and looked around, up and down the red carpet, looking for Emmett or Tanya but not seeing them.

Alice grabbed his hand and led him to a reporter, Edward smiled politely and leaned into the reporter so he could hear the questions.

"Edward, this is amazing, how are you feeling?"

"I... I can't even describe it. Totally not what I was expecting!" Edward rambled as if he'd never had media training.

"You must be nervous for the fans to see your version of Jack Porter?"

"Not at the moment, I might be when I'm being held at knifepoint later for being rubbish!" He laughed and ran his hand through his hair again. He looked down the carpet again and noticed Emmett's large form posing for photographs with fans. Alice tapped him on the shoulder, meaning he had to move on, he looked apologetically at the reporter.

"Good luck Edward, it's going to be great."

"Thanks," Edward smiled and walked down a little further to another reporter, answering their questions.

While doing his 6th interview, the screams which had subsided ever so slightly were suddenly deafening again. Edward paused mid answer and looked around, Emmett and Tanya were already there so it must have been someone else, he knew that some celebrities had agreed to attend.

After just over an hour of interviews, Edward made his way over to Emmett who was still with the fans. Emmett saw him approaching and turned to look at him, a broad smile on his face.

"Edward! How happy are _you_?"

"This is crazy, man! Utterly crazy!" Edward answered, an octave higher than usual. He surveyed the crowd and saw some utter filth written on some posters and banners that were rather explicit wishes about his manhood.

"Have you seen her yet, man?"

"Oh, yeah, Tanya is still interviewing..." Edward answered, his gaze flicking to Emmett while still trying to concentrate on signing his autograph.

"Rose?" Emmett frowned in confusion before his eyes lit up. "Fuck me. You don't know!"

***

"Bella! Bella! This way please!"

Photographers were blinding Bella as she stood posing for photographs in the middle of the red carpet on her own. It wasn't very often that she turned up to things like this, and if she did, she _never_ came on her own. She shifted her weight onto her other leg as she posed for a few more shots before deciding it was time to move on.

Angela walked behind her as she made her way to Jane, a journalist she'd met a few times and actually got on with relatively well.

"Bella! How lovely to see you!"

"Hi Jane, how're you doing?"

"Really well thanks! Are you excited about the film?"

"Yeah, super excited!" Bella answered, all of her media training pulling off her enthusiasm with ease, "I've heard it's great!"

"You didn't bring Daniel tonight? Is he jealous of Edward Cullen?" Bella laughed uncomfortably, "Where is Daniel?"

"Um..." Bella raised her eyebrows, desperately trying to think of something to say, should she out him as a cheating scumbag? "You know what? I'm stag tonight, here with my friend Angela!" She reached out for Angela, who took her hand and held it tightly.

"Are you saying you're single?"

"I'm definitely single," Bella said quickly before backing away from Jane. "Right, I'm off, thanks!"

***

"Look where Jane what's-her-name is... green dress, fuckhot body, long luscious hair..."

"No _fucking_ way," Edward breathed, Emmett and himself had turned away from the crowd momentarily so Emmett could see his reaction, but now Emmett had turned back to the fans and Edward was frozen to the spot.

Edward had joked around in interviews about loving Bella Swan, but nobody knew the truth of it. Edward had been obsessed with Bella since he was 14. They were the same age, and when she came onto the music scene, although she was targeted at girls at the time, Edward was mesmerised by her. He would secretly take his sisters old magazines, scouring them for pictures of innocent Bella Swan, and then would defile them in the only way that a 14 year old boy could.

Luckily as she got older, it became okay to be turned on by her, every guy with a working dick was fantasising about her. Edward was not ashamed to admit that issues any men's magazines she had posed for, were sitting in a sorry state under his bed.

He studied her for a moment longer as she moved on to do some more interviews, professional as always, and in a ridiculously hot tight green dress that sat precariously high on her thigh. Something struck him.

"Emmett. Em? Emmett!" He said desperately, pulling him away from the crowds of girls, "Look at her..."

"Yeah, man. She's so hot, I wouldn't mind la-"

"Shut up," Edward said curtly, "Is she here on her own?"

"Well I don't see the douche she's engaged to anywhere..."

"_Yesssss_," Edward breathed out.

***

"Do you get it now?" Angela asked excitedly as they walked out of the movie theatre, heading towards the after party where Bella intended to get well and truly smashed.

"Sorry, Ange," Bella shrugged, really not understanding all the hype around this Edward Cullen guy.

"Seriously? But he's so... Ungh! I can't even describe him!" Angela clutched a hand to her heart as they were walking.

"No, he's way to clean cut. I get why the tweens love him, but us older women? No," Bella smiled as the bouncer let them into the bar with no questions.

"You're crazy, Bella!" Angela laughed as they sat at the bar, "Why haven't I seen him yet?" She looked around eagerly.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be here, Ange. Stay calm!"

"Stay calm?!" Angela almost screamed as Bella ordered them both drinks, "Stay calm? I've told you, he's a God!"

"Thank you," Bella mumbled to the barman and paid, telling him to keep the change before turning back to Angela, "You're supposed to be professional here, Angela."

"Fuck professional, Bella!"

***

"Edward are you going to the party?"

"Erm, yeah, I am..." Edward replied nervously to Tanya, pulling his arm away from her as she tried to link up with him.

"You look really hot tonight, by the way," Tanya said quietly as they entered the bar. Edward nodded and rolled his eyes as he scanned the room.

He immediately spotted the green dress. She had her back to him, and was talking animatedly to the woman with her.

"Dude, dude, dude!" Emmett almost ran up to them, nearly knocking Edward over.

"What's up?" Edward asked, finding it difficult to take his eyes from Bella.

"So... Bella's done a few interviews tonight, ok?" Edward nodded impatiently, urging him forward in his conversation, "She's made a shocking revelation..."

"Emmett, just shut the fuck up or tell me. Choose one now!" He wanted to laugh, but he was concentrating too hard on the back of Bella's head.

"Ok, calm down!" Emmett said, holding his hands up in a surrender gesture, "She's single, man. Daniel's gone."

"Single?" Edward repeated softly, feeling a smile creep across his face.

"Dude, that's the first time I've seen you smile all night!" Emmett boomed.

***

Edward walked up to the bar, close, but not too close to Bella and her friend. He knew the barman wouldn't see him where he was, so he was going to have to move closer to them, _how unfortunate_.

He made futile attempts to get the barman's attention, noticing out of the corner of his eye that Bella's friend had noticed him, and was currently holding back an excited squeal. _Hopefully Bella would react in the same way. She _was_ a fan of the books after all._ He feigned interest in getting a drink a few more times before moving casually closer to Bella and her friend. They were sitting at the corner of the bar, so it was, of course imperative that he lean across them to order his drink.

"Sorry," He mumbled in a typical agitated patron way as he got close enough to them that he could lean onto the bar in front of them, getting the attention of the barman and ordering a drink. He turned to look at Bella and her friend, acting casual as fuck, "I've been trying for ages to get a drink, it really shouldn't be that difficult!" He laughed, watching as Bella appraised him with an inquisitive look.

"You need these," She cupped her breasts through her dress and pushed them up ever so slightly, making him hard in the process, "They work a charm!" She laughed and his eyes widened like a crazy man.

"I'll remember that for next time. I'll have to get working on it!"

Bella's friend looked between them both, a mixture of disbelief and excitement.

"You better get working," Bella said in her smooth, silky voice that he never thought he'd hear for real, "My Momma gave me these ones!" She laughed in a mock ghetto accent.

He laughed and paid for his drink before turning back around to Bella and her friend, but was majorly disappointed to see they had headed off to dance.

"Bella, are you crazy?" Angela exclaimed incredulously as they danced together, moving to the music.

"What are you talking about? That was funny! He laughed!"

"Yeah, he did laugh," Angela nodded, looking at her like she was mental, "You know who that was, right?"

Bella stopped dancing and turned back to the bar, her eyes finding the scruffy man she'd joked with. She squinted slightly before noticing he was staring at her and turning back to look at Angela, raising her eyebrows in question, she shrugged.

"Bel-la!" Angela whined, pulling on her hand, "_That_ was Edward Cullen!"

Bella's eyes widened in shock before turning her head slightly towards the bar, he was still stood there looking at her.

"_Him?"_

"Yes, Bella. Him!" Angela whined again, covering her face with her hands in embarrassment, "Why can't you ever just look at the photo's when I tell you to?"

"But... He doesn't look the same!" Bella reasoned, turning her attention back to Angela.

"No, he's kind of a bum in real life," She looked at him adoringly.

Bella nodded before continuing dancing. She didn't look at Edward again, and didn't talk about him either. He was hotter than he'd been in the film, definitely hotter than the movie posters. _He looked like he could do with a good washing. _She thought before shaking it off and dancing some more.

"I'm thirsty," Angela mentioned after a while. Bella nodded and let Angela pull her to the bar, they snuck into a little gap between patrons at the bar and Angela ordered and paid for them.

"Hey, Bella Swan, right?" A male voice from next to them said happily. Bella turned with a wince, worried who it might be. She was pleasantly surprised. "I'm Emmett McCarty, nice to meet you."

He held his hand out to her, and she took it gingerly with a smile while they shook hands.

"You, too," Bella said softly, taking her drink from Angela, "This is my friend, Angela."

"Hi, Angela, nice to meet you," Emmett said with a huge smile. Angela looked stunned.

"Um, hi! The film was great, you were great, it was all just..."

"Great?" Emmett finished for her with a smile, making her blush. Bella shook her head at Angela, giving her a little glare before she realised Emmett was talking.

"Did you like the movie, Bella?"

"Yeah," Bella nodded, sipping her drink, "It was really... great!" She rolled her eyes, making Emmett laugh.

"Emmett, have you se-"

"Edward!" Emmett said happily as he turned to the voice that had come from behind him, he slung each arm over the shoulders of Bella and Angela, lifting his eyebrows teasingly at him. "Have you met my new friends? This is Angela," He momentarily tightened his grip on her, "And, well, this is Bella..."

Edward was furious, embarrassed, and stunned by Bella standing in front of him in the arms of Emmett.

"I believe we met, albeit briefly," He murmured casually, although on the inside, his stomach was doing somersaults. "Nice to meet you both."

Bella took a quick glance at Angela who looked like she was going to hyperventilate; she couldn't take her eyes off Edward. Edward noticed her gaze move and his eyes followed hers, landing on Angela who looked like she could do with a lie down. Emmett noticed as well and tightened his hold on her, letting go of Bella in the process.

"Woah... I'm going to take you to sit down!" Emmett said, pulling Angela to a nearby booth. Bella turned to follow, but her wrist was brushed by Edward's hand. She stopped instantly at the contact and turned her head to look at him inquisitively.

"Sorry," He muttered, looking at her intently, "Just... he's pretty good at stuff like that. Can I get you a drink while she gathers herself?"

"Um..." Bella looked toward to Angela who was sat, looking at Emmett with wide eyes, but talking happily. She looked down at her nearly full drink and then up at Edward who was frowning in frustration. She quickly grinned, downing her drink and letting out a triumphant breath when she was finished before holding her glass up to him, "Another?"


	3. Chapter 3

"So, tell me, did we completely ruin the books?" Edward asked after he'd bought both himself and Bella a drink. He handed her the glass and she'd taken it with a small smile, he was so nervous to even be in the same room as her, let alone talking to her. He decided though, that he was going to put his acting skills to good use, and fake his confidence.

"Um, no, not _completely_..." Bella remarked, sipping her drink and looking at him. "You know what? You don't look like you do in the movie."

"Yeah, well, I'm not the biggest fan of makeup. Sorry to disappoint you," Edward's heart sunk. She didn't like him; she liked the movie version of him. She liked Jack Porter.

"Disappoint me?" Bella frowned, setting her drink on the bar before looking back at Edward. She noticed the sparkle in Edward's eyes had diminished to a dull glow. "Why would I be disappointed?"

"Jack Porter is the perfect guy, right?" Edward shrugged.

"Hardly!" Bella scoffed, and then watched as the sparkle was reignited.

"Right, you've got me, I'll bite..."

"Well, you played him for 8 weeks..." Bella motioned towards him, his mouth held an amused smile as he listened intently to what she was saying, "Do _you_ think that a guy should look that perfect all the time? He's _so_ made up its repulsive!" Edward laughed heartily, which made Bella giggle while still trying to explain her point. "_And_ he's just not the type of guy I would choose to date, I mean... He's possessive, demanding, controlling. Sure, he loves her, but I really don't see what _she _sees in _him_."

"Wow, well, you really are something else aren't you?" Edward smiled at her, absolutely enamoured by how different she was. _Absolutely perfect._

"Oh!" Bella said, obvious panic in her eyes, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I'll go an-"

"Hey, Bella... No, don't go," Edward pleaded, his arm slightly outstretched towards her but without the nerve to actually touch her. She stopped and looked at him, a nervous smile on her face, "I didn't mean it like that. It's kind of... refreshing..."

"What do you mean?" Belle eyed him speculatively.

"You realise I've been around girls screaming Jack at me for the last few hours, right?" Edward leaned in and whispered in her ear, making her giggle, pulling her head away from his to talk to him.

"I don't get how they recognised you," Bella shrugged, "I had no idea who you were!"

"Yeah..." Edward started, "I kind of guessed that. Am I really that disgusting in real life?" He laughed nervously, awaiting her reaction. Bella laughed but stopped, looking him in the eye.

"Absolutely not, you're really h-" Edward's eyes widened in shock as Bella realised she was about to put her foot in it and embarrass herself, "I mean... I think you look better off screen, sans makeup!"

"Thank you very much," Edward smiled before leaning into Bella, who quickly held her breath, "You're not awfully repulsive either!" They both burst out laughing at the same time, Bella leant back slightly and stumbled a little. Edward noticed and reached out to her waist, steadying her, once she was back on her feet, Bella looked into Edward's eyes and then where his hand was still on her waist. He pulled his hand away with a nervous laugh before looking at her again, "Steady..." He whispered.

"Sorry about that," Bella breathed, running her hands down her dress to straighten herself out, "My boyfr..." Edward noticed Bella looked suddenly panicked and shook her head, "Ex-boyfriend," She exaggerated the 'ex', "He was always having to keep me from falling on my ass when I drank alcohol!"

"Well, I can't have you falling at my feet, can I? It would be terrible for my reputation!" Edward laughed, trying to dispel the tension that had developed. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened between them.

"Thank you," Bella looked at the floor, "For not asking."

"It's not my business what happened, I can't say I'm not pleased though..." Bella raised an eyebrow at him.

"Pleased?"

"Well I doubt you'd be talking to me right now if he was here with you!"

"You're probably right," Bella said with a smile, "Look, I've got to go and check on Angela..." Bella stood, Edward watched her as she turned to walk towards where Angela and Emmett were sitting. She turned hesitantly, looking at Edward for a few seconds, "I'll... I'll see you later."

***

"Well well, well. I can't believe he let you go..." Emmett grinned as Bella approached the table.

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked as she sat at the booth opposite Angela, but next to Emmett.

"Bella, for fuck's sake, I _told_ you he'd been talking about you in interviews!" Angela exclaimed, her hands coming down heavily table in between them.

"Oh, that," Bella mused, turning her head, but not her eyes towards the bar, noticing Edward sitting at the bar talking to a group of people in her peripheries. "I forgot..."

"You know about the interviews?" Emmett laughed, "He's gonna die of embarrassment!"

"Well, I tried to tell her, but once again she wasn't listening!" Angela looked pointedly at Bella who just rolled her eyes in response.

"You know I don't care about that stuff, Ange."

"I know, I know," Angela said, before noticing that Bella had perhaps had enough excitement for the day. She looked tired, and it looked like the emotions that she was trying to keep hidden were catching up with her. "Hey, Bells, you want to head back?"

Bella nodded meekly.

"Oh, what? You can't leave, you're not _nearly_ drunk enough yet!" Emmett looked expectant, but already defeated.

"Emmett, it's been really lovely meeting you, but we've had a rough day. Sorry," Angela reasoned with him and stood up, coming around to Bella's side of the booth and helping her up.

"I'm sure we'll see you soon," Bella said with a smile, "Well done with the movie."

"Thanks," Emmett answered, "I'll see you ladies around!" He stood up and headed quickly to a group of girls who squealed at him.

Angela and Bella were headed for the door of the bar when Bella caught sight of Edward who was being accosted by a woman by the dance floor. When he looked up he saw Bella heading to leave and literally pushed the woman away from him.

"Hey, you're not going are you?" He asked as he got closer. Bella nodded before turning to Angela.

"I'll go get a car, I'll meet you out there," She mumbled and left.

"It happened today," Bella murmured, not looking him in the eye, "I'm just so... tir-"

Without thinking, Edward leaned held her shoulders as he pushed himself forward and kissed her hard, with a closed mouth, not expecting anything back. He pulled away and took in her shocked expression.

"He's an idiot, whatever he did," Bella's eyes remained wide and confused, "I guess I am now too..."

"Bella, car's here!" Angela called from the door, shaking Bella out of her thoughts. She looked up at Edward, opening her mouth to speak but shutting it again soon after.

"Bella?" Edward shook his head to apologise.

"Thank you," Bella stated, now looking determined, "I'll see you around, Jack Porter," She smiled cheekily and flicked her hair over her shoulder before turning and leaving the bar, leaving Edward stunned, but laughing.

***

"Right, cookie dough or phish food?" Angela walked into the room and slumped down onto the couch beside Bella with 2 spoons and to cartons of ice cream.

"I'll take cookie dough!" Bella laughed and took it from Angela as they sat sideways on the couch looking at each other as they ate.

"Has he called or anything?" Angela asked, scraping her spoon slightly over the top, skimming the lightest amount of ice cream onto her spoon.

"I haven't turned my phone on," Bella shook her head, "I'm going to change my number though."

"I'll sort that out for you," Angela offered, "What did he say then?"

"You mean when I found him lying in bed or when she fell out of my closet?" Bella scoffed.

"She fell out of the closet? How cliché!" Laughed Angela, Bella smiled sadly.

"Apparently they met at the premiere of our film..."

"Hadn't you two only just started dating? It took you ages to agree!"

"Yeah..." Bella whispered wistfully, "What a fucking joke. Then he just carried on with her. He proposed to me Ange, he _proposed! _What kind of jerk proposes to someone when he's cheating on them?"

"What are you gonna do now?"

"What am I going to do? I don't know, I haven't really thought about it. Just carry on working I guess."

"Are you going to go to that Gala on Friday?"

"I have to, I've already said I am."

"But he's going to be there..." Angela warned.

"Look, I can't let him ruin my life. Can you just call ahead and get them to move tables for me please?"

"Yeah of course I can... That or I could get you to go as somebody else's date?" Angela grinned wickedly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Edward Cullen's going," she shoved some ice cream into her mouth quickly, watching Bella's reaction, which was completely nonchalant.

"Cool, well... I'd still rather go on my own, thanks."

"Come _on_ Bella! He's so totally into you!"

"Yeah, I got that when he kissed me..." She looked up as she saw Angela choking on her ice cream, she coughed hard and then looked at Bella.

"When he what?" She spluttered.

"He kissed me at the bar the other night, no biggy, just a quick kiss."

"And you're only just telling me now?"

"Like I said, Angela, no biggy!"

"But he _kissed _you!" Angela put her carton on the coffee table so she could concentrate on the conversation, "Do you like him?"

"He's cool," Bella shrugged, "But I'm not really into him, and I want to be on my own for a while anyway..."

"So you'd turn him down if he tried it on?"

"Yes, Angela!" Bella laughed, "Not everyone has the willpower of a lap dog!"

"I've said it before, and I'm not too proud to say it again, you're crazy!" Angela laughed, "Anyway, Jasper's going as well so I guess I could see if I could I move you to his table?"

"That's a great idea, can you get Rose to come as well? I need her to do some mingling with me!"

"I'll have a word, but you know she doesn't like stuff like this!"

"She says that until she gets there and then she'll be all over anyone who offers me a job! Such a classy manager!" Bella laughed.

"Speaking of Rose, have you spoken to her yet?"

"No, like I said, I haven't even turned my phone. I bet she's going mental!"

"I'll go get your phone and sort it out and then you can ring her, she'll kill him! She never liked him in the first place!"

***

"Look, dude, get over it. We have interviews to do!" Emmett whined as Edward sat back in his chair, waiting for the next reporter. He hated junkets, they were always so boring, the same inane questions again and again. Today had been no different, however the reporters were all very interested to know if the reports were true that he had taken Bella Swan back to his hotel room for an evening of debauchery. The truth was, he'd wanted to, but he didn't even have her number. She seemed pretty keen the other night, but girls could be so coy, and he never really knew what they were thinking. She was obviously really cut up about Daniel Turner, but as she'd said, it had only happened that day. He was surprised she'd even come out, if it were him, he would have been cooped up in his room for days. Whatever she thought of him, he couldn't and wouldn't stop thinking about her.

"Edward, Emmett, Tanya... nice to see you all!"

"Hey, Steve, right?" Emmett said, reaching across to shake hands with the reporter. Edward followed his lead, taking Steve's hand and shaking it professionally. Tanya stood slightly to kiss him on the cheek before taking her seat next to Edward again.

"How long have I got?" Steve asked the co-ordinator.

"9 minutes," came the reply, so Steve got right to it.

"Hello, I'm Steve Kennedy, and I'm here with the hottest actors on the planet right now," Cue Edward's inner eye roll, "Tanya Denali, Emmett McCarty and Edward Cullen... Guys, welcome to Living..."

Everyone murmured a polite hello before he continued, "So, you had the premiere on Monday, how was it for you all?"

"It was crazy," Emmett started, always happy to be interviewed, "I've never been to anything as big as that, and the fans were awesome."

"Yeah, I'm always surprised about the amount of attention we get, but the premiere was a whole new world of crazy," Tanya added.

"Did the fans like it? Have you had any feedback?" Steve asked, looking pointedly at Edward, who shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"I had some really interesting feedback actually," He thought back to Bella at the bar, "I had someone tell me I looked repulsive!" Steve's eyebrows raised high onto his head and let out an exasperated laugh.

"Really? A male fan of the books, or...?"

"No, it was a female fan actually, she's very different..."

As the interview continued, Edward sat and waited for the inevitable and sighed inwardly as it came.

"So, Edward, do you want to set the record straight about Bella Swan?"

Edward paused for a few seconds, looking down at his hands. To all of the other journalists he'd said that they'd only spoken for a few minutes but that she was a lovely girl. He decided it wasn't wise to take a risk.

"Um... Yeah, we spoke for a bit..."

"I spoke to her the other day, she told me you attacked her as she left the after party?"

Edward looked at the journalist incredulously, frowning as he took in what he had said before laughing loudly. _If she wanted to play this game, then he was all for it..._

"She said that, did she?" Steve nodded and Edward laughed again, "Well that's true, I guessed it would be my only chance to make an impression so I just grabbed her and kissed her!"

"Is that how you get all the girls?" Steve laughed.

"No, usually he just says his name!" Emmett chuckled, earning him a smack to the chest from Edward.

"Do you think it made an impression then?"

"Time will tell!" Edward laughed.

***

"Bella, did Edward Cullen attack you at the Junk premiere?" Rosalie asked as she spoke to Bella on the phone.

"Um, attack me?" Bella laughed, knowing they were the words she'd told Steve Kennedy when they'd met for a drink the day after the premiere. "Why would you ask that?"

"It's all over the internet, apparently he did an interview with your friend Steve yesterday..."

"Oh my God, are you joking?" Bella moaned, grabbing her laptop and turning it on, "I mentioned something about it to Steve the other day..."

"You mean it's true?" Rosalie asked angrily, "First you don't tell me about your dickhead ex-boyfriend and then you don't tell me about some serious talent that you mack with at a club?"

"Rose..." Bella started, "We did not make out, he just kissed me, I didn't kiss him back. I can't believe he's even admitted to it!"

"Well he has! It's a pretty funny interview actually, you should check it out. He looks hot!"

Bella found the interview on youtube and quickly pressed play, she watched it while Rosalie was prattling on about something on the line.

"_I spoke to her the other day, she told me you attacked her as she left the after party?"_

"_She said that, did she? Well that's true, I guessed it would be my only chance to make an impression so I just grabbed her and kissed her!"_

"_Is that how you get all the girls?" _

"_No, usually he just says his name!" _

"_Do you think it made an impression then?"_

"_Time will tell!" _

Bella smiled at the video, Edward had looked like he wasn't willing to answer the question to begin with, but when Steve mentioned her directly his face literally lit up. She's noticed that Tanya Denali stayed silent through this particular segment of the interview, a look of utter disgust on her face. Bella scoffed. The truth was, Edward had definitely made an impression on her, but she just wasn't ready. She could imagine Edward as a really good friend, but nothing more, _unfortunately._

"Bella?"

"Huh?" Bella shook her head and shut the laptop, putting it on the couch next to her.

"Were you listening to me?"

"No, sorry, I was watching the interview..."

"Right, whatever, I was just saying I'll come and get you in an hour so we can go and get the dress for the gala."

"Oh right, yeah, no problem. Hey, do you know if Angela sorted out the seating arrangements?"

"Yeah, she did, you're sitting with Jasper... lucky bitch!"

"God, anyone else you want to add to your list? That's Edward Cullen and Jasper..."

"Shut it, Swan!" Rose laughed, "I'll see you in an hour, byeeee!"

***

Rose was in the hotel foyer an hour later waiting for Bella to come down. When the elevator opened, she walked right up to Bella and handed her a new set of keys.

"What's this?"

"The house, you wanted it, right?"

"Well, yeah, but I thought we needed the owners to find a place?"

"Yeah, well, I did a little deal. It seems like they were more than happy to just swap with you. They're in your old place, and your stuff has been moved in. Now you can move out of this place, I fucking hate hotels!"

Bella narrowed her eyes at Rosalie with suspicion. She knew there would be more to the deal than a simple house swap, but she decided not to go into it. Bella had seen a house relatively near her old condo and fallen in love with it, so if she had it, then no questions would be asked.

When they arrived at the store, Rosalie went to go and get the dress she had chosen. Bella hadn't had the time to look for one, so she had no idea what it looked like, but she had always trusted Rosalie's judgement when it came to clothes.

Rosalie stepped into the dressing room with a gold jacquard, capped sleeve shift dress, and Bella was immediately in love with it.

"Amazing, right?" Bella nodded in agreement, "One of a kind! Try it on!"

"By who?" Bella asked as she pulled it on and Rosalie did up the zip.

"Proenza Schouler," She said confidently, before shrugging, "I think that's how you pronounce it anyway!"

Bella laughed as she checked herself in the mirror. "I love it!"

"I knew you would, I just have great judgement, what more can I say?"

***

Rose and Bella headed to Rosalie's apartment to get ready. They were greeted by Angela, Mike and Jessica as they entered and Bella was ushered directly into the chair.

"The dress is black and gold, right?" Jessica asked, her eyes scouring the mountain of makeup she'd brought with her.

"Er, yeah," Bella replied. "I think I want something dramatic... dark."

"Oooh yeah, that'll be fun!"

Jessica got to work on the makeup as Mike sat next to Bella with a style book flicking through it casually.

"Have you got any ideas?" Mike asked.

"Um, well I like the cut of the dress. It skims my collarbone, so I want that to be visible, so definitely not down. Maybe a messy updo?"

"Ooh, that would be fabulous!" Mike clapped his hands together, getting up from his chair and standing behind Bella. "A low ponytail with a back combed crown? Lotssss of volume!"

Once the hair and makeup was complete, Bella had a look in the mirror. Daniel would have hated it. He'd always complained when she wore dark eye makeup, saying she looked like a whore. Bella bit her lip which Jessica had only put a little balm onto, so not to detract from the eyes.

"It looks amazing, Bella." Angela walked up behind her and handed her the garment bag, "You look incredible..."

"Thank you."

"You don't have to dress how he wants you to anymore, you know? He's gone." Angela looked sad and went to sit on the bed behind the mirror.

Bella took the dress out of the bag and quickly shed her clothes, putting on the appropriate underwear and pulling the dress carefully over her body.

"Ange, can you do me up?"

***

In the car, Rosalie was looking intently out of the window, a scowl on her face.

"Shit," she muttered before looking around to Bella.

"What is it?" Bella asked, worry in her voice.

"He's in the car in front, he's just got out..."

_Daniel. _Bella thought. If she got out of the car now then they would meet on the carpet in front of the cameras and then the tabloids would have a field day with it. Suddenly the car door opened from the road side and a well dressed man landed with a thud on the floor by Bella's feet.

"Miss Swan..." He looked up, and Bella was pleased to be met by the smiling face of her friend Jasper Whitlock. "Would you like to run the gauntlet with me?"

Bella laughed and nodded, just as the door was opened. Jasper got out first, met by camera flashes and shouting. He put his hand out, helping Bella from the car and smiled as he linked arms with her.

As they walked towards the sponsor board that they would have their photos taken in front of, Bella quickly murmured, "Thank you, Jasper."

"It's hardly a chore to be seen with you!" Jasper chuckled. They reached the board and stood slightly apart from each other for a few shots before the photographers wanted pictures of them together. They were obviously going to make out that they had come as a couple. _Something else for Rosalie to deal with._

"You look amazing by the way," Jasper whispered into her ear as the photographers were shouting at them. "Are you trying to impress somebody in particular?"

Bella cleared her throat awkwardly as she caught sight of Daniel, standing alone in front of the cameras a little further up, his manager stealthily behind him. She shook her head at Jasper quickly, a weak smile on her face.

Jasper pulled her away from the cameras heading up towards the journalists and T.V cameras that awaited them. "This where I have to leave you, babe," He murmured and pressed his hand on the small of her back comfortingly before heading off. He turned back around quickly, "I'll meet you in there!"

Bella nodded and went to do her interviews.

"Bella! You're here with Jasper Whitlock tonight? Are you announcing you're dating?"

"Oh... No!" Bella shook her head with a smile, glancing in Jasper's direction. "I met up with him just before we got here. We've been friends for years."

"Have you bumped into Daniel Turner yet?"

Bella coughed and turned to see Rosalie glaring at the journalist.

"No, I haven't."

"Ok..." The journalist looked positively scared of Rosalie and so moved on. "Are you looking forward to the event tonight?"

"Oh, yes absolutely. Most people know I love my fashion so it's great to be invited to something as prestigious as this."

Most of the interviews were relatively the same, only a handful needing a glare from Rosalie. Bella was just about to head inside, finished with her media run before she spotted Steve Kennedy in the media pit.

"Wait, Rose. I see Steve..." Bella turned and walked to him, laughing as she spoke. "What have you been saying about me, Mr.!"

"I'm guessing you're talking about my rather enlightening interview with a certain Mr. Cullen?" Steve grinned.

"You told him I said he attacked me!" Bella whined.

"But you did say that!"

"In _confidence_!" Bella emphasised, but Steve laughed.

"It's my job! Anyway, he didn't seem offended. He's quite taken by you, it seems!"

"Oh don't start!" Bella groaned, turning away from him. "I'll ring you in the week!"

Bella walked into the foyer of the building, spotting Daniel just to the right of the door. She looked to the ground as she tried to walk swiftly past him. As she wasn't looking she managed to walk hard into someone big, she let out a grunt as she crashed into him.

"Hey, hey! Watch where you're walking Miss Swan!" A familiar voice said. She looked up and saw the beaming grin of Emmett McCarty.

"Emmett!" She smiled, "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking!"

"I noticed that. Where were off to so quickly anyway?" Emmett looked around for where she could have been heading.

"Just... Um... Well, I just needed to get past the door," Bella turned her head and saw Daniel looking intensely at her. she quickly turned her head back to Emmett who had seen their exchange.

"Ooh, ok. Let's move you away then..." He put his arm around her as he moved them further into the foyer. From under his arm, Bella looked up at Emmett who was looking around the room with a slight frown.

"You don't have to do this you know..." Bella whispered, which made Emmett turn his head towards her in confusion.

"Do what?"

"Put your arm round me just to make Daniel jealous." Emmett immediately tightened his hold on her momentarily, squeezing her into his side.

"I'll be honest, Bella. I really couldn't give a shit about your idiot ex boyfriend, it's his loss. I'm just trying to find som- Shittt."

"What is it?" Bella asked, panicked.

"Look. At. Her." He answered, staccato, his eyes glancing towards the bar where there was a woman standing.

"The blonde?"

"Yeah... Fuck. She's so hot my balls ache..."

"Beautiful imagery Emmett, but something I'm sure she'd find just as amusing..."

"You know her?"

"Yeah, that's Rosalie. She's my manager."

"You know what to do..." He said very seriously, his hand moving to the small of her back and pushing her gently towards Rosalie.

Bella turned to look at Emmett incredulously, shaking her head before turning and walking towards the bar.

"Bella! You haven't bumped into him have you?"

"No, I nearly did on the way in, but I got saved."

"Saved? By who? Jasper?"

"No, someone I met the other night. Emmett McCarty?"

"Emmett McCarty? From Junk? He's so hot! Why didn't you tell me you'd met him?"

"I don't know, it didn't seem important! Anyway, he's quite interested in meeting you. He had some choice words actually..."

"Me? He thinks I'm hot?" Rosalie looked surprised, but it was not fooling Bella. Rose was extremely confident about her appearance and was definitely not shy. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Shut up and just go and talk to him, will you?"

Bella stood by the bar as she watched Rosalie walk confidently towards Emmett whose eyes lit up as soon as he saw her turn around.

***

Edward stood at the far side of the bar watching Emmett put his arm around Bella. _She obviously liked Emmett more than him. _He turned to order himself a drink before they had to go and sit down at their tables. After a while of looking down at his now empty glass he looked up and locked eyes with Bella who gave him a little wave and a smile. Suddenly he sat up straighter and smiled at her, he decided he would go over and talk to her. Emmett seemed to have disappeared somewhere so it would just be them again, like it had been at the premiere.

Just as he was a few yards from Bella, Jasper fucking Whitlock walked right up to her. He kissed her hard on the cheek and put his arm around her. If that wasn't enough, she then turned around and hugged him tight. Jasper Whitlock was a massive deal, he was one of the most successful film directors in the world. If Edward didn't respect him as much as he did then he would have knocked him out for intercepting his alone time with Bella.

Everyone got called into the main room a few minutes later so Edward went to find his seat. He was sat at a table with Emmett, Emmett's manager James and Alice, as well as some other professionals he'd not met before.

Emmett came and sat down next to him with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"What?" Edward asked, bored and annoyed.

"Have you met Bella's manager?"

"Of course I haven't met Bella's manager, you idiot! I haven't even spoken to Bella so I'm unlikely to have met her fucking manager!"

"Woah, calm the fuck down Eddie boy!" Emmett chuckled, hands up in a surrendering gesture. "There's another reason you haven't met her..."

"Yeah? What's that?" Edward asked, uninterested.

"I've been occupying her time in what may have been a staff room!" Emmett's eyebrows raised in delight as he took a sip of his drink.

"What the fuck? You're such a dickhead, man!" Edward shook his head in disapproval and then watched as Emmett turned his head and his eyes lit up. Edward's gaze followed Emmett's and his eyes landed on a beautiful blonde woman walking quickly towards the table next to them. His eyes shifted to the woman walking behind her and his own eyes lit up at the sight of Bella in a scandalously short black and gold patterned dress. There was only one problem, beside Bella... _Jasper Whitlock. _Edward sighed heavily and slumped back into his chair, his eyes still following Bella who was walking towards her table. From where she was sitting, they were facing each other. It would be a test of his patience all night.

Edward tried to discretely watch the exchanges between Bella and Jasper, trying to see if he'd misinterpreted their relationship.

Bella looked up from her seat at the table and saw Edward looking at her with an intense stare. She smiled much like she had at the bar when he hadn't come over to talk to her. She'd been waiting for him to come over, she'd seen him get up but he never showed. She was surprised when Jasper came over and put his arm round her. He told her that Daniel was making his way over to her so he'd come to keep him away.

Bella had known Jasper for 4 years. She had initially auditioned for a small part in one of his movies, but she'd not been right for it. They kept in touch ever since, becoming firm friends. Jasper was always coming up with roles for her in his movies, but Bella was either too busy for him or the project wasn't something that she felt comfortable with.

The way Edward looked at her confused her. His eyes were smouldering with what looked like anger but she couldn't imagine why. The seat beside him had recently been vacated. His manager, a short woman with crazy short black hair, had run off somewhere. Taking a deep breath, Bella excused herself and stood up, walking over to Edward's table.

"Hey..." She said with a shy smile, watching Edward's eyes brighten as he sat up straighter. "Is this seat going to be free for a while?"

"Well, actually, I was hoping it was about to be very much taken... Sit down." He pushed the chair out with his foot and Bella smiled and sat down awkwardly.

"How're you? Coping with the hysteria?"

"Well, to be honest, I'm actually a little upset you're not screaming at me and falling at my feet!" Edward laughed. "That's all that seems to be happening recently!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Shall I start over?" Bella giggled, beginning to stand up but stopping when she felt Edward's hand on hers.

"I think I'll cope without it for one night. How are you? I saw Daniel earlier..." Edward was suddenly serious, and Bella took a deep breath.

"Um... I'm okay, I think." She nodded a tiny nod before continuing, "I decided I'm not going to let him ruin my life. Emmett saved me earlier, and Jasper's doing a good job."

Edward nodded in response before frowning, "Saved you?"

"He keeps trying to talk to me. I'm not interested in anything he has to say," Bella shrugged and then turned her head to look at Jasper who was chatting happily to Rose.

Edward thought of a way to change the subject, but seeing her glancing at Jasper threw him off for a few seconds, resulting in an awkward silence.

"Um... so... I _attacked_ you did I?" Edward laughed, and Bella whipped her head back to him quickly, giggling in response.

"I seriously didn't know he would be interviewing you. _And_ I said it as a joke!"

"You saw the interview?" Edward asked, suddenly embarrassed.

"Yeah," Bella shrugged, "Rose told me about it so I checked it out."

Edward swallowed hard, "Have you... erm... Have you seen any of my other interviews?"

"Angela's told me to look at them, I haven't got round to it..."

"Please don't!" Edward pleaded quickly.

"Why?" Bella giggled, acutely aware of what he didn't want her to see.

"Dude, game's up! She knows all about your confessions of love!" Emmett laughed, hitting Edward playfully on the shoulder. Edward grimaced and hung his head a little.

"You're joking?" He cracked one eye open hopefully and looked at Bella who had her lips pressed together and a look of sympathy in her eyes.

"I promise I haven't actually _seen_ any of it!"

"This is the most embarrassing day of my entire existence..." Edward mumbled, burying his head in his hands. Through his hands Bella heard a muffled, "And you've got a fucking boyfriend in the shape of Jasper fucking Whitlock!"

"Um... what?" Bella asked quietly.

"Jasper Whitlock..." Edward lifted his head from his hands and looked in Jasper's direction, "You're new boyfriend, right?"

"Absolutely not!" Bella laughed, "You really should know that... considering."

"Considering what?" Edward shook his head in confusion, "That I kissed you and you didn't have me killed?" Bella laughed again.

"Do you ever pay attention to what your manager get's up to?"

"Alice?" Edward was even more confused than before, "What's Alice got to do with this?"

"They've been dating for like, a year now Edward," Bella stated with a smirk.

"What the fuck? So you're not... you know?"

"No!" Bella laughed, "I'm very much single, and staying that way thank you very much!"

"I can't persuade you to go on a date with me then?" Edward asked with a cocky smile.

"Nope!" Bella laughed, popping the 'p' and making Edward pout like a child.

"Really?"

"Really," Bella confirmed with one nod. "We could swap numbers thought if you want? Be friends?"

Edward thought about it for a while. _Could he be friends with the woman he'd got off on since he was 14, and still continued to do so?_


	4. Chapter 4

**B, I'm bored... amuse me? x**

**Amuse yourself, some of us are busy! – B**

**What are you busy doing? x**

**I'm shopping, stop pestering me Mr. Cullen! – B**

**Let me meet you? Lunch? x**

**What will you do if I say no? – B**

**Keep texting you until you agree... Everyone needs to eat, B! x**

**Ugh, fine. Ring me when you get here and I'll tell you where to meet me – B**

Bella and Edward's relationship had gone from strength to strength since the gala dinner, they spoke every day and met up often for lunch or dinner. Often it was a group of people rather than just Bella and Edward, but they always made time for one another. Edward found the friendship difficult, often finding himself staring at Bella for longer than appropriate or thinking about her in unfriendly ways.

However close they were, they were nothing more than that. Friends. They would flirt and joke with each other but it would never go any further than that. Bella felt bad sometimes, knowing how Edward felt about her didn't make things easy for a friendship, but she couldn't help the way she was feeling. She still hadn't told Edward about everything with Daniel, but he was patient and would never ask if she wasn't comfortable talking about it, he would wait until she was ready to tell him.

"Well hello there, Miss. B!" Edward teased as he crossed the road to meet Bella. They hugged quickly and Edward kissed Bella's cheek. "How are we today?"

"Well..." Bella started, pulling out of the hug. "I _was _enjoying a nice quiet shopping trip but then I got harassed by some weird fan asking to go out for lunch with me!" She laughed and Edward stepped away from her, his hands up in a surrender sign.

"Well don't let me force you into a free lunch! Go home to your _ice castle _if you want!"

"Ohh... Very funny!" Bella rolled her eyes, "Ice castle, cold hearted right?"

"You cut me deep, Bella!" Edward feigned hurt with a pout and clutching at his heart dramatically. Bella threw one of her shopping bags at him.

"I see those acting classes were a waste!"

"They couldn't teach me anything at those things, babe!" Edward laughed and pushed her forward down the street holding a few of her bags for her.

Once they were sat in a private corner booth of a quiet restaurant they often dined at, they quickly ordered and waited for their food to come.

"What were you doing before you rudely interrupted me then?" Bella asked, taking a sip of her coke.

"Just reading a few scripts, nothing special. And then I thought of you!"

"Wow, thanks!" Bella rolled her eyes.

"What about you? How're things?"

"Oh, don't ask..." Bella grimaced, looking around the restaurant for something to distract her. She spotted a few girls sitting at a table near them who were just about noticing who was sitting in the same restaurant.

"What's up B? Did something happen?"

"Daniel called me this morning..." Bella shrugged, her attention focussing on the table in front of her.

"He calls quite a lot though, right? I mean, it's been a month and he's still trying to call you..."

"Yeah, but this time I answered." Bella shut her eyes, waiting for Edward response.

"Why the hell did you answer? I thought you didn't want to talk to him?" Edward was suddenly worried that Bella would get back with him and that any progress he'd made with her would be ruined.

"I didn't intend to! I wasn't looking at the screen and just answered."

"Well... what did he say then?"

"He said he was sorry. That he loved me. That he didn't want to lose me over something as stupid as what happened..."

"Bella...?"

"Hmm..." Bella mumbled, rubbing at her eyes to halt the tears that were threatening to fall.

"You know I still don't know what happened, right?" Edward spoke softly, knowing Bella was upset but not sure how to approach the situation. Bella suddenly looked up in realisation.

"I never told you _anything_?" Edward shook his head and Bella let out a shaky laugh.

"I seriously thought I'd told you at least the basics..." She shook her head before looking at him again.

While they ate Bella explained everything that had happened, and how long it had been going on for. Edward sat in a stunned silence, when Bella was finished, he took her hand from across the table and held it tightly in his.

"And he had the nerve to say that was a stupid thing to row about?"

"That's what I thought!" Bella said angrily, her hands coming down hard on the table. "Anyway I told him to fuck off. I really just... I just want to be left alone."

"Hey..."

Bella kept her gaze on their clasped hands.

"Hey... Bella?" She looked up and saw Edward looking at her, an unreadable expression in his eyes. "You could always write a song about how much you love _me_!" He joked, and watched as her eyes lit up in amusement. "That'll show him!"

"About that..." Bella cocked an eyebrow at him, pulling her hand away at the same time, "You have to stop talking about me in interviews!"

"I'm hoping that at some point you'll just get so fed up of me telling everyone how much I love you that you'll agree to go out with me!" Edward laughed.

_***_

"_So are you going to tell us what's going on with Bella Swan then, Edward?"_

"_What's going on? Absolutely nothing! My plan on seducing her is a work in progress... but apparently it's not progressing!"_

"_She's not interested?"_

"_No, it's a shock I know!"_

"_You've been seen out together a few times recently?"_

"_Oh yeah, we're really good friends apparently. I'll get there though, I'm working on it!"_

"_You're not giving up then?"_

"_Oh, God no! She can't resist me for too much longer!"_

_***_

"_Edward, we hear you're dating Bella Swan?"_

"_You've heard that have you? Have you heard that from her? I've been waiting for ages to hear that from her!"_

"_Not from her unfortunately..."_

"_Oh, I guess we're both still waiting then!"_

"_Have you asked her out on a date then?"_

"_I've asked her out on many, many dates! I proposed to her the other day!"_

"_Any luck?"_

"_Nah, nothing. She's dead inside!"_

"_Wow, you're such a charmer!"_

"_And you wonder why we're not dating?!"_

_***_

"_Bella, Edward Cullen's been pretty vocal about you recently..."_

"_Oh, yeah. Whenever he talks about me in an interview he lets me know!"_

"_You're good friends then?"_

"_He's a friend, yeah. Nothing more than that though..."_

"_He seems pretty serious in these interviews about wanting to date you?"_

"_Oh, he is serious. He's telling the truth, he asks me out all the time."_

"_He said you were dead inside in a recent interview..."_

"_Yeah! I actually saw that one..."_

"_Any response? We could have an interview war..."_

"_If he wasn't so desperate I might, but I think it would be mean to kick a man while he's down!"_

***

"Bella, you two really have to stop being idiots in public if you don't want the press thinking you're a couple." Rosalie walked into the recording studio with an armful of magazines. "Look, picture after picture of you both hugging, his arm around you, looking into each other's eyes..."

"There's really nothing going on, Rose. I'm not interested in Edward like that..."

"Well that's not how it looks, is it?"

"What do you want me to do about it, Rose?" Bella rolled her eyes in frustration.

"You should come out with Emmett and I tonight. We're going for drinks and James will be there..."

"Am I supposed to know who James is?"

"Emmett's manager. He's really hot and I th-"

"Hang on a second. Are you setting me up?"

"It's about time you got ov-"

"Don't finish that sentence Rose. I mean it. It's not that I'm just not interested in Edward... I'm not interested in _anyone_."

"Fine, I won't set you up. You'll come though, right?"

***

Bella was getting ready for her night out when her phone chirped from the dresser, she picked it up and saw a message from Edward.

**Tell me you're not going out tonight? x**

**Why would you be asking me that? –B**

**Can you just answer the question please? x**

**Yes, I'm going out tonight. Rose and Em invited me out –B**

While patiently waiting for another text from Edward, her phone rang. It was Edward. She looked at it in confusion for a little while before answering it.

"What's the matter Edward?"

"Please don't go out tonight..." He sounded a little upset.

"Why?"

"You know they're trying to set you up with Emmett's manager, right?"

"Well, they _were_. But I told Rose I wasn't interested..."

"She didn't listen to you. He's still going."

"How do you know all of this Edward?"

"I just had a call from Emmett bragging about it!"

"Why would he call you to tell you that?"

"Oh come on, Bella!" Edward whined angrily. "You know exactly why I would be interested in that!"

"Edward, I can't keep telling you that I do-"

"Fine, go! I don't give a shit!"

"Edward, please I d-"

The line went dead. Edward slammed the phone down angrily. He didn't mean to get angry with her, but the fact that she was still so oblivious to the fact that he was deadly serious about her really pissed him off. For all of the playful flirting that they conducted in, Edward was always trying to convince her to give him a shot. Daniel had hurt her, but she was letting it affect her new relationships.

Alice had shown him the magazines and websites all with the pictures of him and Bella together. Alice said it was great for his career, but he wasn't interested. In those pictures, he saw a couple. He could see it in her eyes. It was definitely there, but she was so blinded by what Daniel had done that she couldn't see it herself.

Edward stormed into the kitchen and threw the fridge door open, grabbing a beer and walking back into the living room. He slumped down onto the sofa and put some music on, letting it attempt to soothe his mood.

He heard a knock at the door a while later. It started out normal but began to turn more urgent. Edward stood up and walked over to the door, pulling it open cautiously. There stood Bella, looking absolutely stunning. He pulled the door open further and gestured for her to enter.

"Edward, I don't want to come in..."

"Oh..." Edward frowned, still holding onto the door, venting his anger by squeezing it tightly.

"I want you to... I'm... Look, Edward... I'm sorry, ok?"

"What for?" Edward murmured.

"Everything... If you thought that we were something more than we were, if you thought I was interested in being set up with James, if you... I understand if you can't do this anymore."

"Do this? _Do this?_ What is it that we're actually doing here, Bella?"

"Um... We're friends..."

"No we're not..."

"Yes, Edward. We are."

"No, Bella we're not." Edward was fuming his hand still digging into the door as he held it open.

"I don't understa-"

"I was never _just _friends with you Bella and you know that. You knew that when you met me. If you never want anything more with me then I understand, I'll just live with it. But you have to know I've never thought of you as a friend."

"I know..."

"Then what are we doing, Bella?"

"I don't want to lose you, Edward..." Bella's eyes pleaded with Edward to forgive her. She loved him. But just not in the way that he wanted. He would never understand that she couldn't let go of Daniel. However hard she tried, he was always there in some way reminding her. "Please can we just go back to how we were?"

"I don't think I can," Edward shook his head with a heavy frown.

"But nothing's changed. Neither of our feelings have changed!"

"You're dead inside..." Edward mumbled. He looked up when he heard a quiet giggle from Bella.

"You're desperate!"

"Ice Queen!"

"You're bordering on being a stalker!" Laughed Bella just before launching herself at Edward. She wrapped her arms around him a tight hug, making him stumble back slightly before finding his balance and returning the hug.

***

"Alice, look. If he's here then you _have _to try and get me a part in one of his movies..." Edward pleaded. He still hadn't let on that he knew about Alice and Jasper Whitlock, but trued to bring him up in as many conversations as possible so that she would feel awkward and cave.

"He's not just going to give you a part because I say so, Edward. I don't have any kind of influence on him!"

"I bet if you fluttered those eyelashes at him, he might take his eyes off Bella for a bit!" Edward teased, hoping that by bringing Bella into it that Alice would get jealous.

"He doesn't fancy Bella!" Alice said with a frown.

"Well, they seem pretty cosy to me! Bella told me that sh-"

"What? What's she saying about Jasper?" Alice asked quickly, glaring at Edward.

"Well, he's going with her tonight, isn't he?"

"Yeah, but only because she doesn't like going to these things alone..."

"How do you know that Alice? Do you know something I don't?" Edward raised his eyebrows at her and she frowned before it dawned on her. She shot up and hit Edward hard on the shoulder.

"You little fucker! You know!"

"Hey! Watch the suit!" Edward laughed, holding her still.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew?"

"Why didn't you tell me in the first place?"

"Ugh, fine. I'll talk to him, ok? I was getting around to it anyway..."

They left the hotel and got into the car that was waiting for them. Tonight there was a big awards ceremony, Edward was presenting an award for Best Music Video of the year. Bella was nominated, but hopefully she wouldn't win so that there was no awkward on stage moment with them.

Things had been really good between them since their argument. There was still a little tension occasionally but it couldn't be helped. Edward had noticed that as they'd got even closer, Bella became more comfortable with him. They would touch more in public and their flirting became even more playful and almost intense at times.

They pulled up at the venue and Edward got out, running the red carpet and press in a little over an hour. He answered questions about his nominations, which included Best Actor and Best Film. He also answered a lot of questions about his relationship with Bella, his answers were no different than before. He wasn't going to be cagey about his feelings for her, if he changed his media answers drastically then it would be all over the internet immediately that they were together. Every other day there were new internet rumours about their 'hot and steamy nights' in hotel rooms around the world. He didn't want to add to them.

Edward was directed to his seat, Alice following behind him.

"What the fuck?"

"What's the matter, Edward?" Alice asked.

"They're _trying _to get a story, right?" Edward remarked, gesturing towards the seating arrangements. He was sat on the seat behind Bella which he knew meant that he would constantly be distracted by talking to her, just because he couldn't help himself.

"You're complaining about sitting near her?" Alice asked incredulously.

"Of course I'm not. I just don't like the fact that they _know_ they can get a story out of this!"

"Oohh... Looks like we're going to be getting a bit _more _press here, Cullen!" He heard from behind him. He turned and smiled when he saw Bella walking in with Jasper and Rosalie. Jasper and Alice smiled adoringly at each other and Rosalie was obviously looking for Emmett.

"It looks that way," Edward shrugged. "Fancy giving them something to write about?" He asked cheekily, stepping towards her and putting his hands on her hips, pulling her towards him sharply.

"Get the fuck off me, you pervert!" Bella swatted his hands away with a laugh.

"Oh, but you love it, Swan! Did you not hear about the hotel guests complaining about our indecent noise levels last week?" Edward teased. Bella pushed herself out of Edward's grip and laughed.

"No, actually, I'd not heard that one! That's good though, I like it!"

"You like it, huh?" Edward raised one eyebrow at her.

"I _love_ it..." Bella whispered seductively.

***

"Next time we go to one of these things, you're coming with me..." Edward leant forward and whispered to Bella while a nondescript award was handed out.

"Why?" Bella whispered back, keeping her gaze on the stage so not to rouse any suspicion.

"I hate seeing you at these things with Jasper..."

"But you know there's nothing going on."

"Yeah, but if you can come to these things with him as friends, then you can come with me as a friend... right?" Edward was hopeful. He hated seeing Jasper's arm draped over Bella at every kind of function they needed to be at.

"In theory..." Bella whispered in a teasing tone.

"Pure fact, Bella." Edward leant back, a smug grin on his face.

***

"_And the winner of the award for Best Female is... Bella Swan!"_

Bella looked at Rosalie and Jasper who were smiling broadly at her. She stood up and turned to pass her drink to Jasper, as she did, she saw Edward smiling intently at her. She flicked her gaze up to his quickly and he mouthed congratulations at her. She nodded quickly with a smile and made her way to the stage. She took the award from some reality star she'd never heard of before and turned to the microphone.

"Um... Thank you _so_ much for this. It means a lot. Er... I just want to thank Rose, Ange and Jasper who've been great. Um... and to other people that have been there for me. They know who they are! Thanks guys!" Bella lifted the award up towards the crowd and headed backstage to do a few quick interviews before going back to her seat. As she was approaching, she saw Edward with a weird smile on his face. Bella smiled in confusion at him as she sat down, she felt his breath on her neck and turned her head to see Edward leant forward right next to her ear.

"I'm not important enough to be mentioned?" Edward whispered teasingly.

"Ohhh, is that why you're friends with me? So I'll mention you at every possible opportunity?" Bella teased back, having to move her face away from his to avoid any awkward photographs.

"Of course it is. I wouldn't put up with the shit you give me for nothing!"

Bella was about to respond when an organiser came to get Edward so he could go backstage ready to present his award.

As Bella watched him walk away he turned and flashed her a cheeky grin to which she shook her head with a smile.

He came out onto the stage about ten minutes later, he always managed to look shy in things like this, and it was kind of endearing. She watched him as he scanned the crowd quickly before coming to the microphone.

He ran through the nominations as the video played, and Bella felt her heartbeat speed up. She was dreading the result hoping that she wouldn't win. It wasn't that she didn't want the award, more the fact that it would be ridiculously awkward on stage.

"Right, the moment of truth..." Edward laughed awkwardly, opening the envelope. A knowing but nervous smile played on his lips, "I must say I've seen this video a few times, and enjoyed in _immensely_... Bella Swan!"

The crowd cheered and Bella rolled her eyes with a smile at Edward's little speech. She kissed Jasper and Rose on the cheek quickly before getting up and heading for the stage where Edward was waiting for her.

"Hey..." He whispered as she came towards him. They hugged quickly and Edward kissed her on the cheek. "Congratulations!" He whispered in her ear. She pulled away and took the award from him before going to the microphone.

"Hello, again! Thank you again for this, it's amazing. And I have to let you know, Edward _has_ actually seen that video a few times... you take what you can get when you're desperate, right?" Bella shrugged and turned to look at Edward who was laughing hard along with the audience. "Oh... and I forgot to thank someone last time, so let me try again. I'd like to thank Rose, Ange, Jasper and... _Jack_." Bella turned to look at him again and smirked, raising an eyebrow before pulling away from the microphone. She lifted the award again like before and headed off the stage, Edward behind her.

They walked down the stairs of the stage, and just before heading out into the press room Edward put his hand on her waist, stopping her and turning her to him.

"Very funny, B..."

"You liked that, did you?" Bella teased, taking a step towards him and pushing herself up against him softly. His breath hitched as he looked down at her.

"What are you doing?" He choked out.

"I'm going to go and do some interviews..." Bella smiled nervously and quickly turned and walked away.

She didn't know what had come over her, but she had suddenly just felt the need to be close to Edward. As close as possible, and it felt good. There was a thick tension between them tonight, with him admitting that he hated seeing her with Jasper, and her doing that. This night was very different to normal nights. What hadn't changed was their usual interaction in front of the press. Granted they'd never been on camera together before, so the press were going to write whatever they wanted about that little episode on stage, but that was just them. No amount of press would change their relationship.

***

"So... How many times were you asked about me?" Edward smirked as Bella and himself stood at the bar ready to order at the after party.

"Not at all..." Bella raised an eyebrow, returning his smirk. "You're just not that interesting, I guess."

"I guess not..." Edward frowned and ordered their drinks for them. They were silent while waiting for them until the silence was interrupted by Alice pouncing on Edward's back, making him stumble forward into the bar. His hands found purchase on the bar, able to hold both himself and Alice up before straightening as Alice hopped down.

"What was that in aid of?" Edward chuckled as he turned around, handing Bella her drink without really looking at her.

"I just got you an audition!" Alice squealed and hooked her arms around Edward's neck. Edward's hands reached up to his neck and unlatched her, pushing her away from his body with a sceptical smile.

"Jasper?"

"He said he's always been interested in working with you! You can repay me by getting me a drink!"

"You're a star, Alice!" Edward leant down to hug her tightly, "What can I get you?"

Bella watched as Edward's face lit up when Alice told him the news. She knew from conversations she'd had with Edward that he was desperate to work with Jasper and so she was happy that Jasper had agreed to see him. She put her hand on Edward's forearm as he leant on the bar, he glanced to look at her and she smiled broadly.

"What's up?" Edward murmured; the look in his eyes indecipherable.

"Well done!" Bella said excitedly.

"I didn't _do_ anything..."

"Well... I mean... are you ok, Edward?" Bella frowned, shaking her head.

"Yeah, I'm good. Sorry..." Edward frowned before standing up straight and facing Bella. "Want to go and sit down?"

Bella nodded and so Edward led them to a booth, they sat down and Edward frowned again.

"Where is everyone?"

"Um, Emmett and Rose didn't stick around for long. And I guess that Jasper's with Alice somewhere?" Bella shrugged looking around, "Is my company not good enough for you, Mr Cullen?" She joked. His head shot up and he studied her intently.

"I just wanted to make sure we weren't interrupted..."

Bella frowned in confusion, "Interrupted? Are you going to ravish me or something? Right here?" She laughed, and his eyes darkened considerably.

He scooted around so he was sitting close next to her, his head descended to hers and she felt his breath on her ear.

"Edward, what are you doing?" Bella breathed. She didn't move her head to look at Edward, knowing that he would be too close for it to be comfortable. Instead she moved her eyes to the side, watching his eyes scan all over her face.

"What are _you_ doing, Bella?" He whispered into her ear, making her shiver slightly. "You _knew _what you were doing earlier, you _knew_ what it would do to me."

"I... I wasn't thinking. I mean, I just... I wanted to be close to you." Bella stuttered out.

"You think that I don't want that? _All the time?_"

"I'm... I'm sorry, Edward..." Bella choked out.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't take you here? In front of all of these people?" Edward said darkly, while Bella was focussed on the table in front of them, her eyes wide with shock.

"Um... it would ruin our careers?" Bella tried to laugh but it came out as more of a terrified whimper. She heard Edward inhale deeply but still refused to turn her head to look at him, she could feel the heat of his skin next to her face.

"Is there a particular reason you won't date me?"

"It's not just you, Edward... I don't want to date _anyone_..."

"You said you weren't going to let him ruin your life."

"I'm not. _He's not._"

"Don't lie to me, Bella. You've not moved on at all!" Edward moved away from her suddenly, his hands coming down palm down on the table.

"I've moved on!" Bella protested with a frown, finally turning her head to look at him as he was now at a comfortable distance. The look on his face was difficult to see, he was clearly hurt but was staring at her incredulously.

"Oh, yeah? How's that then? Turning up to events with somebody else's boyfriend? Not being able to be on your own in case he comes over? _Refusing_ to date somebody who is sitting here right now, _begging you_?"

"Just because I won't date you doesn't mean I haven't moved on, Edward! I just don't feel anything!"

"How do you know?" Edward attempted to stare her down and she frowned.

"How do I know? You need proof I don't feel anything?"

"I need proof..." Edward nodded.

"Fine!" Bella shifted onto her knees on the seat and closed the distance between them quickly. Her hands rested on Edward's shoulders as she quickly shifted closer. He looked up at her with a confused frown, but his eyes lit up with realisation as Bella's lips found his.

She started a slow pace, their lips grazing each other's softly. Edward took his chance and licked across her bottom lip before pulling it into his mouth and sucking on it lightly. He attempted to put his hands on her hips and hold her to him as she was pulling away, but eventually she detached her lips from his and scooted back to her original seated position. A little flushed and breathing heavily she cocked her head to the side with a slight frown.

"Nothing..." She whispered.

"Nothing?" Edward smirked.

"Nothing."

Edward shrugged with a smile. He'd just kissed Bella Swan... _She'd_ just kissed _him_.

Bella went back to staring at the table, swirling the straw from her finished drink in her fingers. The truth was; she kind of wanted to do that again. She still didn't want to date him, but _damn_ that kiss was pretty amazing.

"I meant it earlier by the way..." Edward started, halting Bella from her thoughts about the kiss.

"Huh?"

"The awards next week, you're coming with me." Edward shrugged, setting his beer bottle on the table with a flourish.

"I'm not even due to go to that, Edward. That would be you taking me as your date!" Bella protested with a frown.

"I suggest you check your phone, B!" Edward said with a smug grin. "Try not to get too upset!"

Bella frowned in confusion, grabbing her iPhone from her clutch. There was a text from Rose. She slid her finger across the screen and opened the message fully.

_**Ok, try not to hate me... I'm your friend remember? I got a call from the organisers of the Movie Awards next week and they want you to present and maybe perform. Their organisation skills are shit... I'm surprised they're getting anyone this last minute. Anyway, I said yes because you need to get out more, B! I spoke to J but he can't make it, Edward said you'd already agreed to go with him so I guess all is good? Speak to you soon... again, please don't hate me! Rx**_

"Fucking _bitch_!" Bella exclaimed, throwing her phone back into her clutch and looking up at Edward who was smiling stupidly.

"Everything ok, baby?"

"I _hate_ you!" Bella hissed at him, moving to leave the booth.

"Cry me a river, honey!" Edward laughed before noticing Bella was getting ready to leave. He stood up abruptly and moved round to get out of the booth. "Where are you going?"

"_Home."_

She turned and walked away quickly. Edward grabbed his phone and keys before jogging after her. They reached a car at the same time, Bella climbed in and attempted to shut the door behind her but it was caught by Edward who quickly climbed in behind her.

"Don't walk away from me." Edward moved his head to whisper in her ear, "It gives me the perfect excuse to check out your ass, and as you didn't feel anything when we kissed I shouldn't imagine you want me doing that."

Bella scoffed and shook her head, watching his smile turn into a sickening smirk. She scoffed again.

**A/N - There you go, their first kiss... nothing spectacular, right? Thanks for reading... much more to come! xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Ok, to those of you who read my other story, Damage Control, you'll probably already know that I'm updating coz I've had a rubbish day of rubbishness and I normally like getting updates from my fave stories when I've had a rubbish day, so this is dedicated to everybody who hates Mondays! x**

"Ok, can we just do that one more time? From the top?"

Bella nodded and proceeded to start her performance rehearsal once again. Apparently the sound levels weren't great so she'd done the same routine nearly 9 times all the way through. The organisers of this show were shit, as Rose had said. Bella was surprised that there would even be any awards for the winners to collect.

Since the last awards show she'd been to where she'd kissed Edward, Bella had only spoke to him on the phone. He was busy doing appearances and more promotion even though the film needed absolutely no more. Bella was glad for his schedule though, not wanting to have to face him.

The more she thought about the kiss, the more confused she became. If she didn't feel anything then why was she so desperate to do it again?

***

After Bella got home from her rehearsals she went into her bedroom to grab her stuff so she could have a shower before meeting Angela and Rose. She heard her phone ringing and sighed before looking at the caller ID, Edward. She sighed again as she answered it.

"Hey, _baby_!" Bella drawled sexily down the line. Edward took a small while to answer.

"Hello, gorgeous! How're you today?"

"I'm all _sweaty_ and _hot_... I'm just heading for a shower. What can I do for you?" Bella teased still.

"You can do plenty for me, baby! Why are you hot and sweaty?"

"I've just been having crazy, wild sex with a stranger in my car!" Bella said sarcastically.

"Lucky car!" Edward chuckled, "Are you going to tell me the truth?"

"I've been at rehearsals for this stupid show you're dragging me to!" Bella whined.

"Which is exactly why I'm phoning!"

"Huh?"

"Well, I'm just out about to get fitted for my suit. I need to know what you're wearing."

"Why would you need to know what I'm wearing when you're getting your suit, Edward?" Bella eyed her dress which was hanging on the outside of her closet. It had been sent especially for her yesterday; an Alexander Wang corseted black jersey dress with silver detailing and exposed boning.

"So we can co-ordinate!" Edward said as if speaking to a child.

"We are so _not_ co-ordinating, Edward!"

"What, so you're not going to tell me?"

"No, I'm not!" Bella answered indignantly.

"Fine, I can make a guess though... And a pretty accurate one at that!"

"And what exactly does that mean?"

"_Well_... other than my premiere where you ventured out in an uncharacteristic, _but still fuck hot_, green number... You always either wear black or gold!"

"Wha-" Bella cut herself off as she thought about her dresses from previous functions. _She liked black, is it a crime?_

"It's black or gold isn't it, Bella?" Edward teased from the other end of the line, she could just picture his accompanying smirk.

"I'm not having a conversation about fashion with somebody who is often compared with a homeless person!"

"You're amazing, Bella!" Edward laughed. "Right, I'm off to go get my suit. You go get naked and think of me!"

"You wish, Cullen!"

"You love it!"

"You love yourself, don't you?"

"I guess I'm not too shabby!" Edward laughed.

"Do one!" Bella shouted with a half giggle. She'd heard someone in London shouting that last time she was there, and had been desperate to use it ever since.

"Oh... pulling out the inner Brit in you, are you?"

"Seriously, Edward. I don't want to talk to you anymore. Go away!" She laughed and hung up before she could hear his response.

***

Edward had been promoting all week and was still fielding questions about Bella. He didn't mind answering them, but he was frustrated that there was nothing new to tell anybody. He was having to repeat himself over and over again that there was still nothing going on, and by the end of each day he found himself a little more depressed about it.

To say he was excited about going to an award show with Bella as his 'date' was an understatement. He'd waited years to even meet her, and in the past week, she'd kissed him and now was going on an unofficial date with him.

Remembering the kiss made Edward's mind fuzzy each time. She may not have felt anything, but he certainly did. She, however seemed set on forgetting it had ever even happened so he would just have to up his game even more.

After calling her and having a lively conversation filled with innuendo and teasing, he had his suit fitted and made his way back to his apartment where he was met with a huge box.

He sat on the couch and put the box on the coffee table opening it quickly to end his curiosity. He groaned as he shut the box again. _Fan mail._ Surely somebody could deal with this for him?

He pulled out his phone and called Alice.

"Edward," Alice sighed, seemingly annoyed, "What can I do for you?"

"Sorry if this is a bad time, Al... Look, I've just got a shit load of fan mail stuff..."

"Huh? Why would that get sent to you? I'll get it sorted, they usually get redirected to the office so the girls can deal with it..."

"Oh, you mean I actually have someone to sort this out for me?"

"_Yes, _Edward..." Alice spoke as if to a child, "We couldn't be wasting your ever so precious time!"

"Ok, ok, enough!" Edward laughed, "Everything ok anyway?"

"Yeah, I'm just discussing a few minor details in a magazine contract you have... Oh shit! Have you got your suit? I completely forgot to remind you!"

"Yes, Alice, calm down! I'm not entirely incompetent!"

"Well, I'm sure that you remembering has more to do with who you're going _with_, rather than where you're actually _going_!"

"I have no idea what you mean!" Edward laughed, shaking his head at Alice's teasing.

"I'm sure, I'm sure!" Alice giggled, "Oh, and I spoke to Jazz earlier, he asked if next week was ok for you? I said yes because... well... I _am_ your diary!"

"That's fine, yeah. Thank you..."

"Oh, don't thank me until he's given you a part, Edward. He's my boyfriend, he'll do me this favour, but if you suck then you won't get the part!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Ali!"

"Anytime, you know where I am!"

"Right, I gotta go hit the gym. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course! I'll be round an hour before we need to go!"

"Fine, I'll see you then. Bye!"

"Bye!"

Edward hung up and put his phone back in his pocket, he kicked the box off the coffee table as he leant back on the couch, letting the letters fall over the floor. There was no way he was going to the gym, but Alice didn't need to know that, he grabbed the remote and tried to find something good on the television.

After an hour of channel hopping his sighed deeply, throwing the remote onto the cushion beside him. He thought about calling his Mom but then discarded that idea, she'd been reading too many tabloids recently and therefore probably believed his love child had just been born in Mexico or some other rubbish.

His mind flashed through a list of people he could call. One name kept coming up but he shook his head to try and clear it, Bella had already agreed to be seen _with_ him at an event tomorrow night, and so he wouldn't push his luck any further.

_A call to his Mom_ _it was_.

"Hello?"

"Mom? It's Edward..."

"Edward? I think I've heard that name somewhere before... where was it... erm... _Oh. _That's right! My _son_, Edward!"

"I know, I haven't called. I'm sorry!" Edward groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Would you believe me if I said I'd been _really_ busy?"

"I might have believed that if I hadn't seen you at who knows how many events in the magazines!"

"That's all work, Mom... I don't choose to go to those things!"

"So, you don't choose who you go _with_ then either?"

"Well, yeah I _do _get to choose that. To some degree. What are you referring to, may I ask?"

"That Swan girl."

"Swan gir- You mean, Bella?" Edward shook his head, "What's the matter with Bella?"

"Well you seem to be talking about her a lot. And I saw a picture of you both the other day. _And _a blog I read said they saw you both kissing in the park!"

"The park? We haven't even _been _to a park, Mom!" Edward groaned again, letting his head fall back onto the couch. "There's nothing going on, I swear. I like her, you already know that. But she's really not interested!"

She scoffed.

"What?" Edward opened his eyes and lifted his head, "What was that for?"

"She's not interested? Well that's just a joke isn't it? I mean, she's been with everyone!"

"Mom!" Edward said angrily.

"It's true, in the magaz-"

"The magazines are a load of _shit, _Mom..." Edward hissed, not raising his voice.

"Don't you swear at me, young man!"

"Well you're talking a load of rubbish! You don't even know her! Do you believe everything they write about me?"

"Of course not!"

"Then why would you believe everything about everyone else?"

"Well, she looks the type doesn't she?"

"Excuse me? You know what? I don't want to have this conversation with you right now, Mom..."

"When are you seeing her again?"

"Mom, I don't want to talk about Bella."

"Are you sleeping with her?"

"MOM!" Edward shouted, throwing his head back again and shutting his eyes tightly.

"A mother has a right to know, Edward!" She said indignantly.

"Do you want to know about every woman I've slept with, Mom? Do you want that? Because I'll list them all right now if you want. I'll be here a while!"

"Edward..."

"No, Mom. Listen, I don't care how many people Bella's been with. I've probably been with more, but as neither them or I was famous at the time, nobody cares. Everything that's written about Bella, try thinking about what they would write about me if that story was about me and not her. People wouldn't care if she wasn't famous!"

"So you _are _sleeping with her?"

"Seriously, Mom. If you don't stop asking I won't ring you again. I'm not sleeping with her. You know I would shout it from the fucking roof tops if I was, her poster is still up in my bedroom at yours!"

"Good."

"Good?" Edward shook his head and sighed, "That's all you have to say?"

"I don't think she'd be a good mother to my grandchildren..."

"Goodbye, Mom."

"Edwa-"

"Goodbye."

Edward hung up and threw the phone on the couch, it landed nicely next to the remote control. He stood up angrily and went to grab a beer from the kitchen

Edward's mother, Esme had always been hard on the girls that he brought home. So much so that he ended up refusing to take girls home from the age of 18 unless both of his parents were out of the house. He'd never had too much trouble being successful with women, but with that came girls who probably weren't as good for him as they could have been.

He'd always been told that he could be a model or an actor but he'd not listened to anyone. He was set on going to college and studying medicine like his father, Carlisle. However he found that one audition; went to purely as a laugh, changed his mind. Although he didn't get the part, he loved the atmosphere of an audition and the adrenaline rush of making a tit of yourself in front of people.

He decided to get a bit more serious with it, and ended up with an agent who sent him for various auditions. He got a few commercials and catalogue jobs, but nothing big. Not until Junk. And now all of this was happening around him.

His mother was happy for him career wise, but seemed to think it would all come crashing around his ears. It was like she was waiting for it. Expecting it.

Edward took a long sip of his beer and closed his eyes. Bella wasn't seen as virginal in the press, but she was hardly Paris Hilton either. Half of what was written was lies anyway, or at least he hoped it was. If it was true then there was no way that he could compete with what she'd had in the past. He was having trouble enough considering himself competition to Daniel, let alone the plethora of men the magazines listed.

Edward ran his hand roughly down his face, scratching at the 2 days worth of stubble that had grown. He hated the clean cut look and so whenever given the opportunity he forewent shaving.

He strolled listlessly back to the sofa and threw himself down on it. Picking up his phone and illuminating the screen with a press of the button.

**How's the suit? – B**

He smiled, however much he tried to not let Bella affect him, it was useless. He tried so hard to keep things friendly but it was futile. There was no way he could have this woman in his life simply as a friend.

**The suit looks good. You'll be salivating when you see me. I'd bring spare panties just in case ;-) x**

He put the phone back onto the couch and attempted to find something to watch again, but he couldn't take his gaze off the phone. Finally after a whole 3 minutes, he counted, it chimed with another message.

**Stop thinking about my panties, Cullen. It never gets you anywhere. Having a good night? –B**

Edward smiled again. This was ridiculous.

**Had a delightful convo with my Mom. Can't please some people. I've been thinking about you a lot actually... x**

He decided he'd be truthful, there was no point in lying to her. She could easily tell when he was lying, even through text. She was a little weird like that.

**Can I ask why? Or would I not want to know? Have you been risking blindness again? – B**

Edward laughed out loud at that one.

**Nothing like that. Not tonight anyway! It's nothing really. Just press stuff. x**

**Press stuff? – B **Bella sent back quickly.

**Yeah, just one of those games, you know. Dispelling rumours and whatnot. Can I call you? Come over? Anything... x**

Suddenly he felt the urge to just see her. His mother was not going to ruin this for him, he really liked Bella. She was better than he'd ever imagined her being and he wasn't going to let go of that just because his Mom believed a few stories in the tabloids.

**I'm out with Rose and Ange so I can't really talk. I'm thinking of leaving in a bit though... – B**

**Come over here? x**

Edward stood up and walked over to the drawer in the kitchen that held the takeout menus. He quickly phoned to pizza place nearest him and ordered a pizza, hoping that Bella would come over to help him eat it.

**Is everything ok? I can come over if you really need me. – B**

**I really need you x**

His response was short and probably evoked a bit of panic in Bella, but he was desperate to see her. Once she got there she would find he was fine, but right now. Right now, he needed her to tell him he could hold his own with her. That he wasn't going to become one of _those _guys listed next to her name.

The pizza was delivered in half an hour, and just as he was paying the delivery kid, a cab pulled up outside. It sat stationary as the delivery kid drove away on his scooter. Edward stood at the door and looked quizzically at the cab for a few seconds before Bella stepped out.

"Edward?" She asked as she walked towards him, "What's the matter?"

"I'm so glad you're here!" Edward sighed, putting the pizza down on the table next to the door haphazardly before enveloping Bella in a tight hug. "Don't ask me why, I just... I'm glad."

Bella pulled away and frowned in confusion before looking at the pizza box.

"Dinner?"

"Of course! Come in..." Edward pressed his back against the door, letting Bella walk through the doorway and into the apartment.

***

"Now, what's this about your Mom and the press then?" Bella asked as she bit into a slice of pizza.

"Before I start, my Mom is... difficult, ok? She's like this with everyone, but now she can actually start googling my friends and reading magazines instead of listening to town gossip... well... she's insane!"

"Am I supposed to understand that?" Bella asked as Edward chuckled a little.

"Not at all. It was just a bit of background..."

"So... your Mom's read something about you?"

"About _us_..." Edward corrected, raising his eyebrows but his eyes focussing on the coffee table rather than at Bella's reaction.

"So she thinks we're dating, right?" Bella shrugged, "That's no big deal..."

"No?"

"Why would it be? I mean, everyone thinks it. Even Rose thinks it!"

"Rose thinks we're dating?" Edward asked; the amusement evident in his voice.

"She thinks we're secretly boning but we like playing with the press so we're keeping it on the down low."

"She's got it all worked out, huh?"

"It certainly seems that way..." Bella shrugged again. "So, getting back to your Mom..."

"She... well... she doesn't believe me."

"Why doesn't she believe you?"

"Because... Shit, this is going to sound so bad, I'm sorry-"

"Just tell me, Edward..." Bella said softly as she moved towards him on the couch, sitting closely next to each other, their knees touching.

"I said that you weren't interested in me, and she said... She said that she didn't believe me because all the magazines say you-"

"Oh! Because of the list of guys they put in every article they ever write about me? Is that what you meant when you said you wanted to dispel some rumours?"

Edward turned his head and focussed on Bella's eyes which were unreadable. He nodded before looking down at the floor.

"I'm sorry..."

"Look, Edward... We're friends, right?" Edward looked up at her again and nodded. She moved her legs under her so she was sitting sideways on the couch, facing him and put her hands on his thigh.

"Anything you want to know, I'll tell you. I'll tell you anything."

"But I shouldn't even be asking. I don't have the right to ask you any of this. You're not my girlfriend!"

"Yeah, but... you fantasize about me at night when you're... 'relieving tension', so I guess we have some kind of connection!" Bella teased, even pulling out the air quotes to diffuse the awkwardness of the conversation. Edward immediately felt relieved and started laughing as Bella giggled to herself.

"Am I good in your mind?" Bella teased.

"I've had better!" Edward teased right back, earning him a slap to the arm.

"Well, that shows how rubbish your imagination is then, doesn't it? If your own fantasies aren't good... well... that's just... depressing!" She laughed and he pushed her back down onto the couch so she was lying down with him hovering over her.

She stopped laughing and frowned, her eyes searching Edward's face for something.

"Are they all true?" Edward whispered as he straightened himself back out on the couch, pulling Bella up with him.

"Ugh, no! You've read the list, right? I wouldn't sink so low!"

Edward chuckled lightly.

"Let's look it up online and I'll go through each one!" Bella offered as she reached for Edward's laptop.

"Why are you doing this?" Edward asked as he watched her google herself.

"Because you want to know. I want you to know. It's important..."

"Why?"

"Because _you're _important," Bella stated quietly, not looking Edward in the eye.

"Even if we're not boning and playing with the press?" Edward feigned shock and watched Bella laugh.

"_Even_ without the boning!" She stopped laughing and concentrated on the screen for a few seconds, clicking a few buttons before smiling triumphantly, turning the screen to show Edward. "Here we go. The conquests of Bella Swan. Maneater!"

"Where do you want to start?" Edward offered.

"Let's start at the beginning shall we?" Edward nodded and leant back into the couch. Bella followed and sat close next to him, the laptop resting on her knees so he could see.

"It starts with the most recent. Well, you know Daniel's true so we'll skip that..."

"You don't have to do this, Bella..." Edward warned.

"Come on, it might be fun! Right..." She pointed at each name as she spoke, "No, no, no, absolutely fucking not, yes, yes but only once..." She looked at Edward who was looking between her face and the screen. "You, ok?"

"I'm good..."

"Right, I'll carry on then. He was drunk and couldn't get it up, so no, yes, yes, no, no because he's married and no fucking way, he's like 65!"

"There's one more on the list..." Edward remarked and watched as Bella's head whipped round.

"Ahh, yes. Edward Cullen. I've heard of him before. Apparently he has this thing about telling anyone and everyone that he wants to date me!" She giggled and put the laptop down.

"So is he a yes or a no?"

"He's a... no, but we've kissed..." Bella bit her lip as she stared intently at Edward.

"But you didn't feel anything, no?" Edward's face descended to hers until they were millimetres apart, his eyes darting from her eyes to her lips.

"I d-"

She was cut off by Edward's phone ringing, followed by his groan as he pulled away from her and reached forward to the coffee table, looking at the screen.

"It's my Mom..."

"Answer it, it might be important." Bella stood to leave but felt Edward's hand on her wrist, pulling her back down gently. She pulled her hand away from his grasp lightly.

"I have to go anyway. I need my beauty sleep for tomorrow!" She laughed, but it came out choked.

Edward cancelled the call and stood up.

"I'll call her back then. I'll walk you to the door..."

"Just to make sure I leave, right?" Bella giggled.

"Absolutely, I don't need another stalker!"

They got to the door, and Edward pulled it open. They both stood looking at each other awkwardly.

"Hey... Bella... look..." Edward rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Thanks for coming over..."

"It's not a problem. I just hope you know that you don't need to be afraid of asking me anything. I wouldn't lie to you. That stuff isn't important to me anymore. It's all either lies or the past..."

"I know. I'm sorry if you felt you had to tell me..."

"Hey, I said it didn't matter, ok? Don't return the favour though, ok? I'm not being rude, but it's just not as interesting if the girls aren't famous, and as I'm the only one on your list so far... well... let's just say... I think I'd be a little bored!"

Edward laughed and leant down to kiss Bella on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, I'll phone you when we're on our way to your place..."

"Cool, I'll see you then!"

Bella headed out of the door and was half way down the driveway when Edward called out to her.

"Bella?" She turned around expectantly, "I don't _want_ anyone else on my list, you know?"

"I know!" Bella said happily as she hailed a cab quickly and climbed in. Edward watched as the cab drove away down the street and away from him.


	6. Chapter 6

"Bella, it's not that I don't _want _you to go with him. It's just... if you're not actually a couple, then you're making my job _so m_uch harder than it has to be. It would be easier if you _were_ fucking!" Rosalie said as Bella was being tortured with curlers by Mike.

"Rose, it was your idea I even go to this thing! Don't go blaming me just because I'm not having sex with Edward!"

"God..." Mike sighed, "Why would you turn that down? He's so... Ahhh!"

"Enough, Mike!" Bella laughed, pulling her head away from Mike's hand which was holding the curling tongs precariously close to her face as he got lost in his thoughts of Edward. "It's just not like that with us, you know?"

"How many times does he have to tell you though? I don't understand!" Mike set back to work teasing her hair.

"It's not about how many times he tells me!" Bella groaned. She was so fed up of having this conversation with everyone. "It wouldn't work because I don't like him like that!"

"_Everyone_ likes him like that, sweetie!" Mike muttered and then stepped back. "Ahh, the finished article, marvellous as always!"

"Wow... I love it!" Rosalie beamed as she stood next to Mike.

"Really? It's good?" Bella asked, unsure. Mike turned her chair around so she could see a mirror and she watched her eyes widen in shock. At least she _thought_ they were her eyes. Her hair had been teased into a loose curly style. It was completely off her face, pulled into a loose quiff and pinned back until it all hung in waves down her back. Her makeup was dark and dramatic to go with her dress and so it wouldn't have to be changed for her performance later on.

"I love it, Mike. Thank you." Bella was interrupted by her phone chiming and picked it up to look at the caller I.D. she instantly smiled and slid her finger across the screen to answer.

"Mr. Cullen, what can I do for you?"

"Let's not get into that now, shall we?" Edward laughed, "We're just leaving so I'll be with you in 10... Are you ready?"

"Um... at the moment I am sans dress, but that's quickly rectified!"

"You're naked?"

"No, Edward. Just because I've not got my dress on doesn't automatically mean I'm naked!"

"A guy can dream, right?" Edward chuckled.

"Well apparently not, if what you told me last night was true!"

"You can always prove me wrong, Bella!"

"Ugh, in your dreams!" Bella scoffed, "If you want me to be ready, I have to go and get my dress on or I _will_ be naked when you get here!"

"I'll keep talking then!" Edward laughed.

"Bye, Edward!"

She hung up and stood up, noticing Rose and Mike looking at her with an eyebrow quirked each.

"What?"

"Oh, honey..." Mike shook his head apologetically, "You can protest all you like..."

"I've had enough of this! I'm going to get changed! I'll need your help with the zipper, Rose..."

Rose followed her through the room and assisted Bella with the zipper of her dress before stepping back and letting out a low whistle.

"_That_ is just unfair!"

"What?" Bella asked, smoothing down her dress nervously.

"Well, black is hardly exciting... but that dress is so... Oh my God, I can't even describe it. You'll know what I mean when you see Edward's face!"

"For fuck's sake! Stop with the Edward talk!" Bella waved dismissively and walked out of the bedroom and straight into Edward's chest, they collided with an 'oomph'.

"Shit... sorry, Be-"

Bella stood back and smoothed her dress out again, shaking her head to sort her head out before looking up at Edward who had stopped talking.

When she looked into his eyes, he was staring at her in what looked like awe.

"Um... Edward?" Bella asked, worried that he'd not said anything for a little while.

"You look incredible!" Mike almost squealed from the other side of the room, "Even if I do say so myself!"

"Um, thanks?" Bella said almost dismissively as she turned her attention back to Edward.

"What the fuck is with you?" She laughed, pushing on his chest. That seemed to snap him out of whatever mind fuck he was in. He looked at her again briefly before cocking his head to the side.

"Not bad, Swan!" He smirked before stepping back and gesturing to his body.

Bella had always had a thing for a man in a suit, and Edward was no exception. But tonight... tonight he was... indescribable. The suit was clearly bespoke and fit him perfectly, showing his newly earned muscles delightfully. The skinny tie, haphazardly pulled up to an open top button epitomised his effortless sexiness. _Woah woah woah. Sexiness?_

"Not bad..." Bella shrugged, "Are we going then?"

"Of course, I was just coming to check if you needed any help with... your zipper?"

"Edward, I'll never need your help in that department, _thank you_!"

"Not even to help... get it off?" Edward smirked and deftly avoided a playful slap from Bella by grabbing her hand and pulling it down so they would be walking hand in hand. "Come on now, Bella. Let's keep the domestic violence to a minimum tonight, ok? We don't need people thinking I'm in an abusive relationship!"

"Save it, bitch!" Bella chided with amusement and then watched as Edward feigned being deeply hurt.

"Both of you, stop it!" Rosalie laughed, "Just leave! I'll meet you there later."

Edward and Bella walked out of the door and climbed into the waiting car where Alice was waiting patiently.

"Alice, you should have come in," Bella groaned as she realised she would have been waiting a while for them.

"Bella, seriously? I've waited longer for Edward to do his _hair_!"

"I take offence at that!" Edward chimed in.

"Good! Now maybe it'll take a little less time in the future!" Alice laughed and Bella joined in.

"Right, now... What are you two saying to the press about your... status?"

"The same as we've always said, Ali," Edward shook his head in frustration.

"That's all very well, but you've never formally turned up to anything together. They're going to think you're outing yourselves!"

"Well, that's their mistake then isn't it?" Edward said curtly with an almost snappy tone directed at the tiny woman who sat there and took it in her stride.

"Hey, Edward... calm down, ok?" Bella attempted to soothe him, her hand resting on his forearm while she turned to look at Alice. "I'll tell them that Edward refused to let me go stag, that we had a bet or something... That's the type of thing they want to hear."

"A bet?" Edward cocked his head to the side and glanced at Bella in confusion and interest.

"Yep... something like, I would have to go with you if I couldn't name every film you've ever been in?"

"Yeah, but you _do _know that..."

"Edward, we're making this up... None of it is true!" Bella laughed.

"Fine, say that." Edward shifted in his seat slightly, moving towards Bella a little more. "Everyone will know you're with me coz you love me, though!"

"That's just a cross I'll have to bear isn't it?" Bella sighed and rolled her eyes as Edward draped his arm around her shoulders, laughing.

***

Once out of the car Edward led Bella to the press area of the red carpet so that they could get their photographs of the evening. Bella was slightly ahead of Edward at this point so she stopped and turned to face one side of the photographers who were all shouting both her and Edward's names. A few were asking obscene questions, but Bella had learned to block them out over the years. Edward came to a stop next to her and stood close, one of his hands resting lightly but protectively on the small of her back.

Bella chanced a glance up at Edward who immediately noticed her movement and looked down at her, his huge smile reaching his eyes like she'd never seen before. That fact made her return his smile as they stood in front of the blinding flashes.

Edward leant down to Bella's ear and whispered, "Want to give them something to report?" The amusement in his voice did not go unnoticed.

"Absolutely..." Edward's eyes lit up, "Not." Bella laughed as he shook his head with a smile and turned back to the cameras.

They split for a few moments to do some individual shots and then turned to the other row of photographers lining the other side of the carpet.

They did their interviews, each repeating the story about the bet to any journalist who asked about their relationship. They both reached the end of the red carpet at about the same time and were about to walk in when Bella heard her name being called by a familiar voice.

"Shit..." Bella shut her eyes as she hissed and turned around cautiously to face the person who had called her. Edward who had started walking in turned just in time to see Bella's face in a grimace as she turned around and looked up to see... Daniel.

"What is it, Dan?" Bella said sharply.

"You haven't answered my last few calls..."

"That's because I told you all I had to say the last time I answered! Can we not do this Dan? I'm not interested in your excuses or anything; I just want to have a good time!" Bella almost groaned as she pleaded with Daniel to leave her alone.

Edward took a step so he could stand at Bella's side, he didn't stand too close, but was there simply in support of her. Daniel looked him up and down a few times with a smirk before looking back at Bella.

"Oh, yeah. I've heard all about the _fun _you've been having with him. What is he, like, 18?"

Edward opened his mouth in retort but Bella stopped him by putting her hand on his arm.

"Daniel, you have absolutely no right to even be _interested_ in what I do now, let alone who I'm friends with!"

"Don't try and make out like you're just friends with this dickhead, Bella! I've seen him with his hands all over you!"

"What?!" Bella scoffed, glancing at Edward quickly who was staring intently back at her before quickly glaring at Daniel again. "_Edward_ and I are friends, and that's _all_! Whatever you think you've seen is wrong!"

Edward turned his head to see Alice staring at the whole exchange wide eyed, she motioned for him to leave but he shook his head adamantly. Instead he put a hand on Bella's shoulder, she looked up at him.

"Alice..." He whispered.

"Daniel, I don't want to hear from you, or even see you again, ok? We are over, I'll never forgive you, and that should be all you need to hear. So. Just. Fuck. Off!" Bella glared pointedly at Daniel again who smirked in response before turning back to the fans lining up on the street and walking over to them.

"Shit, Edward, I'm _so_ sorry!" Bella put her face in her hands and shook her head from side to side, "I'm so, so, sorry!"

"Hey, no. Don't say you're sorry, that's ridiculous, Bella!" Edward ran his hand up and down her arm for comfort before leading her to Alice who was safely inside the building, away from the flashes of cameras.

Once inside with Alice, Bella looked up warily. "Did they get all of that?"

"I don't think they did, actually. It all looked quite cordial from where I was; just a few glares but nothing that can be blown out of proportion."

"I'm sorry, Alice..."

"Look, Bella. Stop apologising, ok? I can't have you apologising all evening for something that wasn't even your fault!" Edward said with authority. Bella looked up at him and he smiled warmly, enveloping her in a friendly hug, she sighed happily.

"I'm glad you were there," She whispered.

"Good job you lost the bet then, eh?" Edward teased as she pulled away; trying to bring back the playful banter they'd had before the incident with Daniel.

"God, you're annoying!" Bella laughed as they started to walk into the main auditorium, Edward draped an arm over her shoulder and leaned down to her ear.

"When you say God..." He whispered, "Do you mean, like, your own personal sex God?"

"Yes, Edward..." Bella rolled her eyes with her sarcasm, "That's exactly what I meant!"

"Good!" Edward laughed with a nod as he motioned for Bella to sit down in her seat next to him, sitting down just after her.

"Hello, you two!" Rosalie called as she came walking in with Emmett trailing behind her. "Alice told me there had been a Daniel incident, anything I need to know about?"

"Well if Alice told you, then I'm sure you've got most of the details!" Edward responded.

"It was nothing, Rose." Bella intercepted, "He was just making some comments about Edward and I, but I've told him, in no uncertain terms to leave me alone."

"You think he'll listen?" Rose asked in all seriousness.

"I don't know..." Bella sighed heavily, "But I've done all I can now, so..."

"Absolutely, let's forget it. Look, I'm sitting over there with Emmett." Rosalie pointed to some seats a few rows behind ours, "If you need me, then just give me a text or something, ok?" Bella nodded in response and smiled up at her. "Good luck, you'll be amazing!"

Once Rosalie had gone to sit with Emmett, Bella turned to look at Edward warily.

"I bet wish you'd never got involved, right?"

"You're joking, right?" Edward laughed in surprise. "You just told a famous movie star to fuck off so that you could spend the evening with me! I've waited years for that!"

Bella laughed and rested her head on his shoulder quickly as she giggled to herself.

***

The show started and Edward sat with Bella by his side proudly, Alice was next to Bella as he had an aisle seat, but she kept leaning forward to look at him, checking what he was doing. Each time she did, he would turn and give her a look which told her to leave him alone, but she carried on.

A few awards in, and a man dressed in a dark suit came up to Edward, tapping his shoulder to ask him to lean back before leaning in front of him and whispering to Bella. He stood back then and waited as Bella stood up. Edward put his hand on hers as she stood from her seat and looked at her inquisitively.

"Performance," She whispered as she leant down and kissed him on the cheek, "I'll be back later, don't do anything stupid!"

"Stupid?" Edward whispered back in confusion.

"Just, if you win... be normal, ok?"

"You won't be back for my award?" He whispered in disappointment.

"I'll try!" She whispered and then scampered off behind the man in the suit.

Alice moved into the seat Bella had been sitting in, and a chair filler sat in her chair.

The show was fairly routine and Edward found that he was missing the presence of Bella at his side. He kept looking to his side to make a funny joke or comment about something that was happening but was met by tiny Alice, who did not always understand his humour the same way that Bella did.

After a few more awards where Edward clapped and smiled for the camera that seemed to constantly be focussed on him, Bella was announced. At this announcement, he sat up straighter in his chair and paid more attention to the stage. He heard Alice giggle next to him, but didn't want to tear his eyes away from the stage to glare at her.

As the curtains opened on one side of the stage, Edward sat forward in his chair and set his attention firmly on the woman occupying the stage. She had changed into a tiny gold dress that left little to the imagination and was dancing and singing with enthusiasm, just as he had imagined her doing. Edward had never seen Bella perform live, thinking that if he did, then it would ruin his illusions, but she surpassed all of his expectations. He sat in wonder as he watched her prance around the stage, at one point she looked directly at him and he beamed at her, hoping that she could see him through the blinding lights that were on her.

When the performance was over, everyone started cheering, but he could only sit and smile. Alice turned and noticed him sitting, motionless. She nudged him, knocking him out of his thoughts as he started to clap along with everyone else.

Bella then came out 10 minutes later to present an award, dressed back into her amazing black dress that had rendered Edward speechless earlier. After she walked off the stage with the recipient, Edward waited eagerly for her to return to him.

His award was announced and he started looking around impatiently for Bella. If he won, he wanted to celebrate with her, not with Alice, however much he loved her. Luckily, the presenter of the award was a little tipsy from the free champagne and rambled on a little before finally announcing the nominees. Just as the video clip played, Bella rushed up to Edward and took her seat next to him, grabbing his hand hard as she tried to catch her breath. Edward turned with a huge smile and kissed her hard on the cheek, watching as her smile matched his.

"Made it!" She whispered happily and laughed.

"And the winner is... Edward Cullen!"

Edward was still staring at Bella and it took him a beat longer than it should have for him to register that his name had been called. He stood up and dragged Bella to her feet too. Alice stood aswell so that she could congratulate him. Edward leant over Bella and kissed Alice on the cheek before standing to face Bella again. He took her head in his hands and kissed her cheek slowly.

"Thank you," He whispered and kissed her again before pulling away.

He made his way up to the stage and took the award from the supposed comedian who had presented it to him. He went to stand at the podium and looked out into the audience.

"Thank you to everyone who worked on the movie. It was great to be a member of such an amazing cast and I dedicate this to them. I also want to thank my cast mate from my new movie, Emmett for being there for me the past few weeks, and my manager Alice. There are loads of other people I should thank, but I want to thank B, for being the best friend a guy could ask for. Thanks."

Edward tilted his award towards the audience slightly and they clapped as he went backstage to do some small interviews. He then went back to his seat eagerly, just wanting to be near Bella again. As he sat down Bella smiled at him and he beamed back.

"Congratulations..." She whispered.

"Thanks," He whispered back and reached for her hand so that he could hold it tightly for the rest of the show.

***

"You won, Edward! You actually won!" Bella said excitedly as they walked off to their car which would take them to the after show party. Edward smiled appreciatively at Bella as she beamed at him. His hand was itching to reach out and grab hers again. They'd held hands for the rest of the show after he won his award and he could feel his hand buzzing still from the connection they'd shared.

"I never said how amazing you were... on stage..." Edward murmured as they stepped into their car. Alice was behind with Emmett and Rosalie so she was going to get in their car.

"Oh, thanks..." Bella said, surprised he would even bring it up after winning an award.

"I've never seen you live before... it's quite... something."

"Quite something?" Bella questioned, "Is that good or bad?"

"Good!" Edward retorted quickly, "Definitely... good."

"What are you going to do to celebrate then?" Bella asked, turning in her seat so she could look at Edward.

"I was thinking we could have some crazy sex, actually! What do you say?" Edward only half joked, quirking an eyebrow in Bella's direction to which she simply scoffed.

"You're so full of yourself, you know that?"

"Absolutely!" Edward laughed, grabbing her hand as she tried to hit him playfully on the arm and kissing her knuckles.

***

When they arrived at the party they worked the cameras quickly and refused to do interviews, deciding they had done enough at the main event. When they got inside they went to sit down at a secluded booth after getting their drinks from the free bar. They sat and spoke for a long while about nothing special while their drinks were refilled constantly. After a while, both were feeling the effects of their drinks.

Bella draped herself across Edward's lap, almost lying on the cushy seat of the booth, much to Edward's amusement.

"What are you doing?" Edward chuckled.

"I'm tired; I'm too old for this partying stuff!" Bella sighed dramatically.

"Bella, you're 3 months older than me!"

"Yeah, well..."

"Yeah, well? Is that your response?" Edward laughed, Bella nodded her agreement. "So eloquent!"

"Hey, look..." Bella growled as she raised herself up into a seated position and scooted until she was so close to Edward that they were touching. "I didn't even want to come to this thing!"

"Like you would pass up the opportunity to spend the evening with me!" Edward teased. "Anyway, you get to see me win an award! And what congratulations do I get?"

"I said congratulations!" Bella argued, not noticing that they were getting closer and closer as each of them spoke.

"Show me..." Edward whispered after noticing that their lips were millimetres apart.

"Argh!" Bella growled as she scooted out of the booth angrily. She grabbed her clutch and started towards the door.

Feeling a sense of déjà vu, Edward watched her for a few moments before following her and catching up with her just before they both climbed into the car. As soon as Edward was seated next to Bella, she turned with an angry look on her face.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" Edward feigned ignorance.

"You always get so close that I can't think... and then you..." Edward had started his descent again towards Bella's lips, and when they were once again millimetres apart, Bella stopped talking. Her eyes were glued on his lips and she licked her own involuntarily at the thought of kissing him. _Kissing. Edward._

"Ugh!" Bella almost shouted, pushing him away from her, "You're doing it again! All the fucking time!"

Edward chuckled to himself and shook his head before turning his attention to his iPhone while Bella searched through her clutch.

"Fuck!" Bella exclaimed. Edward casually lifted his head in her direction, his mouth still in a half smirk from their earlier exchange.

"Something wrong, love?"

"Rose has my fucking keys!" Bella said almost hysterically. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Phone her?" Edward suggested calmly while he watched Bella freak out.

Bella nodded and grabbed her phone, finding Rose's name before hitting call. It rang for a long while before a breathless Rosalie answered the phone with an irritated tone.

"What is it, Bella?"

"You have my keys, they wouldn't fit in my bag remember?"

"Well, I also have a very horny man between my thighs right now, B!" Rosalie's exasperated laugh made Bella cringe, "You're not getting them back tonight!"

"Well what the fuck am I supposed to do?"

"You're still with Edward, right?" Rosalie asked, obviously getting frustrated with the conversation. Bella flicked her eyes over to Edward who was trying to pretend he was playing on his phone when it was obvious he was listening to the conversation. He looked up at Bella over the phone and looked quickly back down when he saw her staring back.

"Yes." Bella answered simply, "But I can't s-"

"Look, Bella. You told us all you weren't interested, so it won't be a hardship to stay there for one night, will it? Goodnight." Rosalie promptly hung up and left Bella staring at her phone.

"That went well then?" Edward asked with obvious humour in his voice.

"Have you got a guest room?" Bella asked timidly.

"You are well aware that I don't have a guest room, Bella..."

"Well, can I-"

"Of course you can stay over... on the couch!" Edward smirked and watched Bella's eyes widen in annoyance.

"The couch? You're joking! You're supposed to be a gentleman!"

"Take it or leave it, B!"

Bella huffed and crossed her arms over her chest as Edward laughed at her response once again.

***

The car soon pulled up outside Edward's place and both of them climbed out of the car and made their way inside. Although Bella had been to Edward's home many times before, she was suddenly nervous at the prospect of spending an entire evening there.

"I'll set up the couch, give me a second..." Edward said quietly as he walked off to grab some pillows and a comforter. "You know where the bathroom is, is if you want to go and clean up or whatever."

Edward was more nervous than he imagined he would be at having Bella over to stay. They'd had a bit of fun tonight, but they'd never gotten so intense with each other before and he was worried that maybe he'd taken it too far.

Bella walked off into Edward's room where the bathroom was connected. After Edward had set the couch up he was just making his way into his bedroom when the door cracked open and Bella's head peeped out.

"Everything, ok?"

"Um... do you have a shirt or sweats I could sleep in?" Bella seemed nervous and Edward smiled with a nod, trying to relax her. He grabbed an old shirt and some boxers from a drawer and gave them to her just before she shut the door again quickly and he heard a muffled thank you through the door.

Edward undressed and decided that he would wear sweats to bed instead of his normal just boxers so that Bella would feel a little more comfortable. He was considering a t-shirt when he heard the door open again and Bella walked out wearing his old high school shirt with Cullen on the back.

Bella looked at him with a scowl. "Is this a joke?" She turned around to point out his name.

"I just picked out whatever was there, I promise. I can get you something else?" Edward offered. I truth, he loved seeing her in that shirt and never wanted her out of it... unless she was willingly naked in front of him.

"Don't worry about it," Bella sighed and made her way to the living room. Edward jogged out after her.

"Hey, Bella. I was joking, take the bed!"

"No, the couch is fine, thank you..." Bella climbed onto the couch and wriggled around settling herself in.

"Seriously, that thing is _not _comfortable... take the bed!"

"I said, the couch is fine..." Bella said adamantly.

Edward could see that he wasn't going to get anywhere with her when she was in this type of mood so he shrugged and turned around to go to his bed.

"Night then, Bella..."

"Night..."

As Edward was walking towards his room, he heard a shuffling and then footsteps padding up behind him.

"Edward?" Bella whispered.

Edward turned around and looked at Bella, expecting a question or something else. What he wasn't expecting however, was what happened next.

"Congratulations on tonight..." She whispered and leant up, her hands on his shoulders to pull herself up level with him before she pushed her lips against his softly. After a few beats of stunned stillness, his hands found her hips and he held her there while their kiss deepened considerably. He felt Bella's tongue swipe across his lips and he parted his lips in response, their tongues met in a fierce, heated kiss and they massaged each other. All too soon in Edward's mind, Bella pulled away breathless and almost panting. A nervous smile crossed her face, and a confused one on Edward's.

"Congratulations..." Bella whispered again before turning on the spot and heading back to the couch. Edward stood watching her walk away in _his _shirt, in _his_ apartment, to _his_ couch and smiled a huge goofy smile.

"Still nothing?" He asked cheekily.

"Absolutely nothing..." He heard from the darkness.

He laughed and headed to his bedroom. He got into bed and attempted to sleep. He woke up 2 hours later and was restless, he kept thinking about Bella in the next room, and Bella's kiss. He groaned as he felt himself standing up. He knew this was a bad idea.

He padded out of his room and walked into the living room to find a sleeping Bella on his couch. She looked so cute and peaceful and hated to disturb her. Luckily his couch was large enough for him to slip in behind her. He pulled the comforter over himself as he lay next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"What are you doing?" Bella whispered groggily, turning around so that they were facing each other, their faces just inches apart.

"I couldn't sleep," Edward smiled.

"So you thought you'd come and interrupt mine?"

"Can we please just sleep? Nothing funny, no arguments. Just sleep?"

"Mmm..." Bella sighed happily, "Sounds good..."

Her voice was softer than a whisper as she drifted off to sleep again, in his arms. One of her arms came to rest on his hip and she sighed again in her sleep, a smile on her face.

Edward fell asleep with a smile on his face too.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - Hellooooo! I take it everybody like the last chapter? You might be a bit annoyed at this one though because it seems Bella is still in denial. Hold out for her though, she'll sort out her issues in the end... it may just take a few chapters! Still with me?**

**Also, I mentioned this in the A/N for Damage Control, but thank you to everyone who reviews and to Mothermeow5 for being a great inspiration to keep me writing!**

The next morning, Edward woke up feeling more rested than he had in a long time. As he brought his hand up to rub his eyes, he realised that his arm was rested on something warm and moving. He opened his eyes slowly and smiled when he saw Bella close to his side, just stirring from her sleep.

"Oh!" Bella said in a surprised voice, "I forgot about this little sleeping arrangement!"

"Yeah, me too..." Edward nodded, but smirked a little as he remembered the kiss they'd also shared last night.

"Where's my phone? I need to see if Rose has got out from under Emmett long enough to give me my keys back!" Bella laughed nervously as she stood from the couch quickly, searching around for her phone.

"Are you in that much of a rush to leave me?" Edward pouted for effect.

Bella turned her head slowly to look at Edward and to her surprise, her heart skipped a beat at his dishevelled morning appearance. She swallowed thickly before turning her attention back to searching for her phone, her thoughts suddenly casting back to an amazing kiss right in this apartment. Last night.

"I kissed you..." Bella murmured so softly she wasn't sure if he'd even heard her.

"You've been thinking about it too, huh?" She looked at him and he was smirking at her leaning back on the couch with his arms crossed behind his head.

"It was just to say well done!" Bella reasoned more with herself than with Edward as she found her phone.

"Ok!" Edward shrugged. _Far too innocent_.

"Ok? You're not saying anything else?"

"Nope!" Edward popped his 'p', "I'm just reliving it, you go ahead and phone Rose..."

***

After Bella had got hold of Rosalie, she gathered up her things so that she would have everything together for when Rose came to pick her up.

"Edward, can I at least have some sweats so I don't have to walk out in your boxers?"

"Jesus woman! You're all take, take, take aren't you?" Edward teased as he walked into his room and came back out with an old pair of gray sweats, tossing them to her.

"Hey, I think Rose is here, B!" Edward said as he spotted a car outside his apartment on the street.

"I'll be just there..." He heard from the other room and then turned as Bella walked back in, wearing the sweats, still with the Cullen shirt covering her. "I'll wash this stuff and get it back to you as soon as, ok?"

"Oh, no..." Edward shook his head with a devious smile, "I want you to keep them."

"Keep them?"

"Yup, just in case you ever... need them?" Edward shook his head at stupid his sentence sounded.

"I think I'll just bring them back to you!" Bella laughed and then headed towards the door. Edward nodded and followed her. She stopped just before she opened the door to leave.

"Thanks for letting me stay," She said quietly and leant up to kiss him on the cheek. Edward took his chance and put his hand on her cheek and pushed her head to the side a little so he could catch her lips with his own and planted a chaste, soft kiss there.

Bella's eyes were wide as she lowered back down onto her feet.

"What are you doing?" She asked as her thumb ran lightly over her bottom lip, looking up at him.

"Well, you don't feel anything, so I guessed we could do that... you know, a friendly kiss?" Edward shrugged.

"I... I have nothing to say to that!" Bella laughed awkwardly, "I'm going now... goodbye, Edward."

"Bye, Bella!"

She opened the door and walked quickly to Rosalie's waiting car, Edward watched as she sped away down the street.

***

"Things still rosy between you and Bella then, man?" Emmett said as he bit into his burger.

"Um, yeah..." Edward replied. The truth was, he'd been completely distracted since she'd left his apartment 3 days ago. He'd not tried to contact her, giving her some space, but she'd not even tried to get in contact with him.

"Nailed her yet?"

Edward nearly spat his coffee out at that remark and Emmett laughed loudly.

"Pardon me?"

"I was checking to see if you were really listening! What's going on with you?"

"Nothing, Em!" Edward shook his head with a frown.

"Fuck off! There's something up your ass!"

"Jesus, Em! You don't know when to leave things alone do you?"

"So there _is _something then? Is it Bella?"

"Why would you assume it's Bella?"

"Well, Rosie said something about her not being herself recently..."

"What? When did she say that? What did she mean? Is she ok?" Edward panicked, thinking that Bella hadn't contacted him because something was wrong.

"Woah, calm down, man! She just said that Bella was being a bit quiet, that's all!"

"She kissed me..." Edward said quietly.

"She what?" Emmett shouted enthusiastically, "She kissed you?! Why aren't you buzzing with happiness?"

"Shh!" Edward said harshly, looking around at the other patrons in the diner. "It's complicated, I can't really explain..."

"Well, you gotta try, man! I'm dying over here!"

Edward sighed deeply, putting his fork down. "We've kissed before, I mean... It was a joke, but she kissed me and then said she didn't feel anything so we left it. And then last night, she just... we weren't joking around or anything, she just came up to me and..."

"So, you nailed her, right?"

"Of course not, you moron!" Edward shook his head with a frown, "She walked off after and went to bed, said she didn't feel anything again. But it was... different this time. And then, I couldn't sleep so I went to sleep next to her, and we just kinda... we were happy... you know?"

"Edward, seriously... you're going to have to hand you're dick back soon you know that right? Make a fucking move already!"

"I don't know what to do..." Edward confessed quietly.

"When do you head off to shoot?"

"Next week. I've got my audition with Jasper tomorrow as well."

"You've got to start something before you go. Leave her wanting more. Then go..."

"What? Why would I do that?"

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder... and the need grow more uncomfortable!" Emmett laughed.

***

**Good luck in the audition today Edward – B**

**Oh! So now I get a text! I thought you'd dropped off the face of the earth! x**

**Hey, don't hate! I was only wishing you luck! – B**

**Thanks gorgeous, am I going to see you later? x**

**Not if I can help it... Baby ;-) – B**

**Please? What if I need someone to congratulate me? x**

**I suggest you open the draw of your bedside cabinet and say hello to my cover of Maxim! – B**

**You don't happen to have a spare copy? Mine's a bit dog eared. x**

**You disgust me – B**

**But you would though, wouldn't you? x**

**I think I've proved that I wouldn't! –B**

**Let's stop all these games baby, you get to mine later tonight and I'll show you what you've been turning down all these months! x**

There was no reply.

Bella sat reading the last text over and over trying to think of a witty response, but all she could think of was "ok." She put her phone back in her pocket and tried to forget about it, but it was like it was burning a hole in her pocket. She shook her head to try and clear it before picking up the script nearest to her and reading it through.

Edward was looking at his phone anxiously, waiting for a reply. Maybe he'd gone too far. After ten minutes, he gave up and shoved his phone in his pocked while walking into Jasper's office.

"Edward! Nice to see you, man!" Edward shook hands with Jasper and was surprised at how casual he seemed to be.

"Nice to see you too, Mr Whitlock."

"Oh, God. Call me Jasper, you're my girlfriends client and one of her best friends, I think we can deal with first names can't we?"

"I guess so!" Edward laughed nervously.

"Alice tells me you're a big fan?" Jasper leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed behind his head.

"That woman really doesn't have a verbal filter does she?" Edward shook his head in embarrassment.

"I did actually tell her that you probably wouldn't want me knowing that!" Jasper laughed.

"Has she blown my chances then?" Edward winced.

"Huh? Are you joking? She hasn't told you?"

"Told me what?" Edward said slowly and cautiously.

"The writer of the movie, she wrote this with you in mind. Won't have anyone else play the part..."

"So I don't have to audition?" Edward asked, utterly confused. He'd never gotten a job without an audition before.

"Nope! She saw you in Junk and a few commercials, she loves you. You'll have to do the screen tests so we can cast your "leading lady", but other than that. The part is yours Edward."

"Oh..." Edward frowned in confusion, before looking up at Jasper with a huge smile, "That's amazing!"

"You liked the script then? Alice told me you'd read through all of it in a few hours?"

"It was incredible, I was so desperate to play Matt, I was willing to beg!" Edward laughed. He watched as Jasper looked towards the door of his office and his eyes lit up. Edward turned his head slightly and saw Alice pop her head into the room.

"Have you told him?" She asked excitedly.

"You, Alice Brandon, are evil!" Jasper said as she laughed and walked into the room, "You can't do that to someone, he must have been shitting himself thinking he was coming in for an audition!"

"I told him that if he was rubbish he wouldn't get the part!" Alice said proudly, walking over to Jasper and kissing him on the cheek.

"Yeah, thanks for that, Alice!" Edward shook his head at her.

"Right!" Alice clapped her hands together, "Let's get the contract sorted!"

***

"Pick up. Pick up. Pick up. Pick up. Pick up." Edward chanted as he heard the ringing.

"Hello, this is Bella..."

"Bella! Gue-"

"Sorry I can't answer your call at the moment..."

"Shit. Fuck. Shit."

"Hey... Cullen! Calm it!" Bella laughed down the phone. "I was joking! What's up?"

"You're such a bitch, you know that?" Edward asked through his desperation to tell her his news.

"Do you want me to hang up? I have no problems with putting the pho-"

"No! No, just... Sorry! Ok? I'm sorry!"

"What's going on, Cullen? Bad audition?"

"Erm... Where are you?"

"At home reading scripts."

"Can I come over?"

"I thought I told you I wasn't seeing you today..."

"Yeah, but you were joking, right?"

"I don't know, Cullen. What do you think?"

There was a ring at Bella's door, meaning someone was trying to get through the gates. "Give me a sec, there's someone at the door."

"Ok."

Bella looked at the video entry display that was next to her door and was surprised to see Edward standing there expectantly.

"Well, I seem to have a stalker..." Bella said quietly.

"Is he hot?" She saw Edward smile cheekily into the camera before winking. Bella shook her head with an amused smile.

"Um... I think _he _thinks he's hot!" She laughed, "Come in, you idiot!" She pressed the button that would allow him through the gates and then hung up on the phone, walking to open the door for him.

"What were you doing? Standing outside my apartment checking I was here?"

"I was in the area..." Edward shrugged.

"You're such a liar! Jasper's offices are on the other side of town!"

"Just shut up, woman! I'm here, now greet me properly!"

Bella's eyes widened as she thought about their goodbye a few nights ago. She thought about how Edward had granted it ok for them to kiss on the lips in a friendly way. Edward started to chuckle.

"It's called saying 'hello' and asking if I want a drink, Bella!"

"I know that, you asshole!" Bella said angrily and pushed him into the living room. "And you can get your own drink, you know where everything is!"

"Are you a bit on edge, Miss Swan?" Edward laughed as he walked off into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"Of course not, I've just been reading scripts all day!" Bella said moving the scripts from the couch to the table.

"Anything good?"

"Oh, I don't know..." Bella sighed, "I'm not really feeling it at the moment..."

"Then turn them down and take a break?" Edward suggested.

"Look, are you going to tell me about your audition or not?" Bella smiled.

"I didn't have an audition..." Bella frowned in confusion, "The writer refused to have anyone other than me play the part so I've got it!"

"Are you joking?" Bella asked excitedly, "That's amazing!" She flew at Edward and hugged him tight, her arms around his neck. As she was pulling away from him, she turned her face to his and they looked into each other's eyes for a few, long seconds.

Edward's mind was swimming with Bella being almost on top of him and her face being so close to hers. His eyes glanced down at her lips and his heart skipped a few beats. He leant towards her and kissed her softly and quickly, much like he had at the door of his apartment a few days before.

She pulled away from him completely with a smile and sat on the couch cross legged facing him, before carrying on like it had never happened.

"You get to work with Jasper, then? That's amazing! I bet you're so excited!" Edward shook his head at her nonchalance towards the kiss.

"Really excited. I've always wanted to work with Jasper, it's like a dream come true..." He looked at her intensely before lowering his voice to a whisper, "One of them, at least."

"We should definitely go out and celebrate! I'm busy for the rest of the week, how about next week?" Bella asked, changing the subject.

"I'm going for pre-shoots next week, Bella, remember?"

"Oh... Oh yeah. Of course I remember!" Bella shook her head with a frown, looking down at her entwined hands that were resting in her lap. "How long will you be gone?"

Edward smiled softly, thinking that maybe Emmett was right.

"Pre-shoots are two weeks, and then seven or eight weeks filming, depending on how fast we work..."

"So like, nine or ten weeks then?" Bella asked more to herself than to Edward.

"Seems that way..."

Bella nodded to herself before looking up, her eyes seeming to be looking anywhere other than actually at Edward.

"Are you going to miss me, B?" Edward said softly.

"Ha! I'll be _far_ too busy to miss you, Edward! Ego, much?" Bella laughed almost nervously.

"It's ok to miss me, you know? I'm going to miss you..." Edward frowned in concentration, looking for even the slightest falter in Bella's eyes. She closed them for a few seconds, obviously trying to gather herself before looking back up. At him.

"Like I said..." She said stoically, "I'll be too busy."

Edward nodded. _Absolutely gutted_. He'd just given her the chance to admit that she felt something and she shot him down completely. He felt utterly rejected and suddenly couldn't wait to get out of her apartment.

"I have to go..." Edward said quickly and stood up, not waiting for Bella to stand up and walk him to the door. "I know you're working this week so I guess I won't see you before I go." He breathed deeply, staring at the door that he was about to open. Bella was stood in the doorway of the living room, about 10 feet from him.

He opened the door and took one last look at her. "I'll see you in a few months..." Bella's eyes were glassy as she stared at him leaving her apartment. She was fighting the urge to run to him and pull him back inside, inviting him to stay and spend the night. Properly. But she was frozen to the spot, desperate not to do the wrong thing.

She nodded a tiny nod, looking at the floor, not wanting to see him leave her.

"A few months..." Bella repeated in a whisper with a nod. She heard rather than saw the door close, and when she looked up, he'd gone, and the door was shut behind him.

_A few months._


	8. Chapter 8

"Edward, you really need to sort your head out. You're all over the place..." Alice said in a worried voice. They'd been on location in British Columbia, Canada for just over a month now, and there was a noticeable change in Edward.

Alice wasn't sure what had happened before they'd left for Canada, but she was pretty certain it had something to do with Bella. Edward couldn't even say her name, and definitely couldn't sit through a conversation where she was mentioned.

He'd done a few on set interviews with various publications and he'd asked Alice to request no questions about Bella. His usual cheeky, personable interview demeanour was gone and replaced by a monotone, seemingly depressed, Edward Cullen.

His work on set had been methodical and perfect; he'd really immersed himself in his character, a drug addict with a few violence problems. It was a small, independent film, the type Edward could really sink his teeth into. It was a hard hitting drama which would show the audiences a darker side to the heart throb they'd seen in Junk. Alice was enjoying seeing him so into his role, but when he didn't completely leave his character on set at the end of the day, she got a little worried.

"Just... Stay out of it Alice..." Edward almost hissed.

"Whatever she did, it c-"

"Don't talk about her."

Alice nodded silently. Looking around his trailer, trying to think of something to say.

Luckily for her, her phone rang.

"I've got to g-"

"Just go." Edward said curtly, sitting with his head in his hands, staring at the ground.

Alice stepped out of the trailer and answered the call.

"Hey, Jazz."

"Hey, baby... How's it going?"

"I don't know what's wrong Jazz, he won't talk to me. Or anyone else for that matter. I don't know what to do."

"I went to see Bella today... She hasn't been in town recently. Something about needing to get away some place quiet to write."

"Did she say anything about him?"

"No, it was the weirdest thing, Ali. When I mentioned him, her smile faltered for the tiniest moment, and then she was smiling like there was nothing wrong again."

"There's something going on with them. I don't know what, but whatever happened is fucking up Edward."

"Believe me, Bella wasn't herself either."

***

Bella was sat in Rosalie's living room staring aimlessly at the TV while she spoke about her latest night with Emmett.

"Are you even listening to me, Bella?"

"Huh? Of course I am! Emmett's amazing, and hot, and... well he's just perfect isn't he?"

"Ha! Of course he is!" Rose laughed. "Have you heard from Edward since he's been away?"

"No." Bella said quickly, wanting to change the subject desperately.

After she'd let Edward walk out of her apartment over a month ago, Bella had been doing everything in her power to try and distract herself from thinking about him. After she'd finished a few work commitments, she headed to a small town in Essex, just outside of London in England. She'd stayed there a few weeks, unwinding and attempting to write some songs for her new album that she would be recording once she got back. Although lots of new songs were written in the privacy of the small house she'd rented, she couldn't stop thinking about Edward. There were so many times she'd wanted to call him, or text him. Anything just to know that he was alright.

She'd been so stupid not to tell him that she felt something. She let him leave thinking that she wouldn't even miss him when he was gone for ten weeks, when in reality, it was like a piece of her was missing. She didn't just miss him. She _needed_ him.

But now she couldn't do anything about it. He was filming and would be hating her, he wouldn't need her bombarding him with unwanted texts and calls. He'd waited months at her side, waiting for her to change her mind, and she'd let him leave just before she realised it for herself.

"Did you have fun with Jasper yesterday?"

"Um, yeah it was ok..."

"What did you do?"

"Just lunch," Bella murmured, still drowning in her thoughts of Edward.

"Just text him!" Rosalie said, suddenly serious.

"I only saw him yesterday..." Bella frowned in confusion.

"You know I'm not talking about Jasper, Bella."

"Just stay out of it, Rose." Bella visibly winced whenever he was brought up in conversation or when she saw his face on magazines. She couldn't cope with this intense conversation.

"He's not doing well up there, Bells."

Bella frowned, cocking her head in Rose's direction.

"He's falling apart."

Bella shook her head and put her head in her hands, staring down at the floor.

"Just like you."

Bella looked up again and stared at Rosalie. "I'm not falling apart."

"Bullshit!" Rose stood up angrily, "You don't just waltz off to England to write... ever! You don't go anywhere by yourself, let alone halfway across the world! Whatever happened between you two needs to be fixed. What happened?"

Bella was now shaking as she thought about Rosalie's words. She thought she'd been holding herself together, putting on a good face. But she now knew that it was useless, if Rose had noticed, then so would have Jasper.

"He needed me to tell him that I'd miss him..." Bella whispered.

"And so you told him, right? I mean, friends miss each other..."

"I didn't tell him."

***

"Ok, cut... That was great, Edward. You're done for the day now if you want to head off?" The director shouted. Edward nodded.

"You sure you don't need me anymore today?"

"Absolutely. Go back and get some sleep, you look like you need it!"

Edward nodded again and walked off to his trailer to get rid of the makeup on his face. He'd been trying to stay on set as long as possible most days so that he could keep himself busy. _Far too busy to miss anyone._ That was his excuse.

He walked into his trailer and grabbed his phone from his jeans pocket and illuminated the screen as he did every day in vain to see if there would be a message from her. He winced thinking about her once again. But as he looked at the screen he frowned as he saw her name and a message underneath it.

He put the phone down on the side and went to take his costume and makeup off, wanting the message to have his undivided attention. Once he was done, he grabbed his phone and sat down on the small couch. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath before opening the message.

**So, I think I might have been wrong. You can miss people even when you're busy, huh? –B**

Edward smiled, even though the text was short and didn't explain anything about what had happened; it was communication.

**Apparently so, how busy have you been keeping yourself? x**

**Swamped. You? –B**

Edward smiled again; Bella had been keeping herself as busy as possible too. It wasn't an admission of feelings, but it showed that there was _something._ He was no longer a _nothing_.

**Hectic. What've you been doing? x**

**A small trip to England, nothing much! –B **

**England? Wow... nice distraction. I've only had a movie to shoot! x**

**Not working out for you? –B**

**I thought it was... until you text me x**

**England didn't work either. Got much free time up there? –B **

Edward raised his eyebrows at her question. Was she asking to come up and visit?

**Are you angling for an invite, B? x**

**I may have a few free days next week... –B**

**You better book yourself a flight then, gorgeous x**

***

Over the next few days texts were exchanged frequently. Alice noticed an immediate change in Edward and was pleased to see him getting back to normal. He still refused to answer questions about his relationship with Bella but that was more because he wanted to try and work out was going on with her rather than trying to hide anything from the press.

In the car on the way back to the hotel, Edward decided he was tired of texting. He wanted to hear her voice. He found her number and breathed deeply before pressing call.

She picked up after a few rings.

"Edward? I'm sure you have more important things to do than to phone me?"

"Ha! Absolutely not, love! I'm done for the day."

"So, you got bored and decided to phone me? I'm honoured!"

"I wasn't bored. I've been thinking about calling you all day!"

"Oh, well, in that case. I forgive you!"

"Oh thank God! What time are you getting in tomorrow?"

"About midday? You're going to be on set I'm guessing?"

"Erm, not tomorrow. I've got the day off; I've got an early call the next day."

"Oh, excellent! You can show me around then!"

"Of course I can! Where are you staying?"

"..."

"Bella?"

"..."

"B? What's wrong?"

"Um... Well, you know I don't usually do this type of thing on my own...?"

"Yeah...?"

"I've completely forgotten to book a fucking hotel! I'll do it now, get off the line!"

"Hey, don't worry about it, you can stay with me. I'm in a suite, plenty of room!"

"No, I can't do that, Edward. Just let me book something..."

"Ugh, fine, but you're being ridiculous. Phone me when you've sorted it, ok?"

"Yup, no problem! Bye, Edward!"

Bella hung up and quickly searched some hotels near Edward's, including his own hotel. After phoning around all of them and finding them all to be frustratingly full due to an influx of fan girls who had found out where Edward was filming. She phoned Edward back.

"Hey, beautiful! You booked in?"

"Um, yeah, about that? I may need to take you up on your offer... It seems the teens have booked out the hotels."

"Oh yeah... there _are _quite a few of them."

"So, does the offer still stand?"

"I'll make sure the room is to your standards for when you get here!"

"You mean you'll get housekeeping in?"

"Absolutely! You've seen my hands, right? Can't have me ruining them with picking things up off the floor!"

"Oh, God forbid!"

"I'm looking forward to seeing you."

"Me too."

"I've missed you..." Edward said, frowning as he waited to hear Bella say it out loud, she'd put it in text but they'd not spoken for a long time.

"Me too," She repeated. Edward shut his eyes in frustration.

"Right, I've got to go. You'll phone me when you know that your flights on time right? I'll bring a car to the airport to pick you up."

"You don't have to do that Edward..."

"I'm aware of that," Edward said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'll phone you."

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah... tomorrow. Bye, Edward."

"Bye, Bells."

Edward hung up and threw his phone on the bed next to him since he'd reached his room in the hotel between phone calls. He fell back onto the bed and groaned.

***

Edward woke to the sound of his phone ringing, he groaned as he rolled over to fetch it from his bedside but grinned when he saw Bella's name on the caller ID.

"Hey, baby!"

"Hey, I'm at the airport now, no delays or anything. I should be leaving in about thirty minutes..."

"Excellent! So I'll be at the airport about 12?"

"Sounds good! Don't come in... I mean it! The press have already found out I'm leaving LA so I'm guessing they will be swarming the terminal."

"Ok, as you wish! Now hurry up and get here so I can see you, please?"

"I'll try my best! See you soon, Cullen!"

"Bye, Bells!"

Edward hung up and put his phone back down, getting a few more hours rest before getting up and getting ready to go and collect Bella from the airport.

In the car on the way, Edward tried to distract himself with anything he could lay his hands on. He put his headphones in but the music he'd once considered as soothing was no irritating and made him fidgety and restless. He attempted to browse the internet on his phone but the only thing he could think about was Bella... _he was fucked._

After what seemed like forever, the car pulled up in the private parking lot. The driver turned around in his seat to speak to Edward.

"Do you want me to go in and wait for her?"

"I think that's a good idea..." He looked out the window and saw a swarm of not very well hidden photographers, "Can you lock the doors though?"

"Of course, Mr Cullen."

"Thanks, Seth."

Seth got out and locked the car before walking off into the terminal to wait for Bella's arrival. Edward attempted to occupy himself for a further half an hour while Seth waited for Bella, but after a short time he decided to text her.

**Seth's waiting for you x**

**I thought it was you that was waiting for me? I'm on the way to the car now. –B**

**Get here quicker. x**

Edward craned his neck to see the swarm of paparazzi going crazy and falling over each other, and it was obvious that Bella was leaving the terminal. It suddenly struck him that maybe he should have brought some of his security from the set to help with this manoeuvre, but that though was redundant now as it was too late. As he saw the photographers part the way to let Bella and Seth through he turned around again; not wanting to see Bella for the first time in ages after fighting through a pack of photographers. He would wait until she got into the car.

He heard the sound of the doors unlocking and his heart sped infinitely. His leg bounced up and down uncontrollably and his breaths were coming hard and fast, and unusual reaction for seeing your friend.

The back door opened and he saw her legs and heard her voice as she laughed with Seth, she bent down and stuck her head through the door with a shy smile. Edward's breathing hitched.

"Quick enough?"

"You'll never be quick enough. Get in here," Edward said seriously and reached forward for her hand as he attempted to pull her into the seat next to him. Once she was seated she launched herself at Edward, her arms around his neck and she held him there for a long while after Seth had started driving again. They were both content in each other's arms and neither wanted to move. Edward took a deep breath, inhaling Bella's scent. _Heaven._

"Did you just sniff me?" Bella giggled into the crook of his neck where she had settled herself.

"You smell good."

"You're a freak!" Bella pulled away and Edward groaned slightly at the loss of contact. Their eyes met and Bella blushed slightly. Edward's arms came out to her again and pulled her back to him.

"I don't want to let you go," Edward whispered into her hair and she sighed happily. Glad to be in his arms once again.

"I'm not going anywhere for a few days..." Bella whispered back.

They sat like that for the rest of the journey back to the hotel and both were unhappy when it was time to get out. They could both see the photographers who had gathered outside the entrance and Bella groaned.

"It'll only be a few seconds, just walk straight in," Edward whispered and kissed her shoulder as they both looked out of the window.

"What are you going to do?" Bella turned her head to see Edward resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I'll be right behind you."

"But what abo-"

"There's nothing going on, right?" Edward whispered wistfully.

"Right..." Bella said softly. "Ok, let's do this!"

Bella opened the door and climbed out, leaving Edward slightly stunned behind her. After watching her ass with a grin he climbed out also and tried to ignore all of the questions and comments from the photographers as he helped to shield Bella from their roughness as they battled through.

Once they were inside, they both breathed a sigh of relief before looking at each other and laughing. Edward reached down and took Bella's hand, to which she raised her eyebrows but didn't pull away.

"Let's get you upstairs, huh?" Edward grinned, and Bella smiled in confusion.

They got in the lift and Edward told the attendant the floor. Neither looked at each other as the elevator moved but both could feel the tension between them.

When they reached their floor, Edward led Bella out and down the corridor towards the room.

"I got a spare key card for you, it's inside. Remind me to give it to you."

Bella nodded and then walked into the room once Edward had opened the door.

"Not bad. Not bad." Bella appraised the room, walking around and checking things out.

"You approve?"

"It'll do, I suppose!" Bella laughed and then flopped down on the couch, shortly followed by Edward who sat down next to her.

"You hungry?"

"Not really," Bella shrugged as she nestled herself into Edward's side.

"I'm glad you're here..." Edward said softly, wrapping his arm around her.

"Me too."

"You missed me?" Edward asked, once again clenching his eyes shut for her answer.

"I did."

"Bella..." Edward sighed as he pushed out from under her, turning on the couch so that he could face her. "Can you tell me that you missed me?"

"I just did..." Bella frowned, looking down at her hands that were resting in her lap.

"No, Bella..." Edward cupped her chin and lifted her head until their eyes met. "Tell me why you're here?"

"Because I..." Bella closed her eyes and breathed deeply, "Edward, I..."

"Come on, Bella," Edward whispered pleadingly.

"I... missed you, Edward. I tried not to, but I couldn't stop thinking about you. I _need_ you in my life..." Bella suddenly blurted out and then shut her eyes so she wouldn't have to see Edward's reaction.

Edward's hands left Bella completely and he sat back away from her, wide eyed. He couldn't believe she had just said that, he was expecting a simple, 'I missed you', and instead he got a declaration. Bella opened her eyes slowly and saw Edward staring at her intensely.

"Bella, I..." Edward started, not seeming to be able to find the words, "I need you too." With that he leant forward towards her and caught her lips with his own. Her breathing hitched and she let out a small gasp, but as his hands found her hips and held her firmly in place, she almost lost herself in the kiss. Edward pushed her further down onto the couch, hovering over her as his hands held her still, preventing her from moving away. His mouth opened as hers did and their tongues fought for dominance in the fiery, passionate kiss that was the result of months of pent up sexual tension. Edward groaned audibly when Bella took his bottom lip between her teeth and pulled softly. All too soon, Bella attempted to speak, but was muffled by Edwards relentless attack on her mouth. She brought her hands up to his shoulders and pushed lightly. He got the hint and pulled away from her slightly, a satisfied smile on his face.

"Edward, I can't... I'm not sure if we should d-"

"Oh!" Edward said, and sat up quickly, "Sorry... I guess I just thought that maybe it was ok?"

"It was ok! More than ok!" Bella giggled nervously, "I just can't get to that yet... I'm not ready for... that."

Edward frowned in confusion. "You're still not sure?"

"No, no... I'm definitely sure. I'm just... not in the right frame of mind right now. I know this probably sounds stupid. But when I'm ready... it _will _be you, ok?"

Edward remained frowning and shook his head. "You want me, but not right now?"

"Something like that... Can we just, be friends a bit longer?"

Edward groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Are you joking? You want to be friends?"

"I'm sorry, do you hate me?"

"Bella, I... I could never hate you. I just, I'm _so _ready for this you don't understand!"

"Just a bit longer, I promise. Let me sort my head out... When I'm yours I want to be _all yours._ I want my head to be sorted out."

"You'll be mine?" Edward smirked proudly, turning his head to see Bella smiling nervously at him.

"I'll be yours."

"Then I'll wait however long it takes, B..." Edward said softly before leaning forward and brushing his lips against hers softly and quickly. As he pulled away he almost laughed when he saw Bella hadn't yet opened her eyes, she took in a deep breath before opening them. "Don't make me wait too long, ok?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Ok, dinner?" Edward asked after Bella had unpacked a few of her things, "There's a really nice place around the corner."

"Sounds good, let me just have a shower and get changed, ok? I need to get the airplane grime off me!" Bella laughed. Edward nodded and pointed towards the bathroom.

"Go ahead, love..."

She walked into the bathroom and as soon as he heard the water running he phoned the restaurant, telling them that they would be there soon and could they please have a relatively secluded table. The cast for the film had used the restaurant a few times and they were very accommodating so Edward held no hesitation in phoning them.

While sitting waiting for Bella to get ready, Edward thought back to his earlier conversation with Bella. While still confused, and to be honest, a little frustrated at still being friends with her, he couldn't help but feel the bubbling of excitement at the thought of being with her as a proper couple after all of this waiting. He wasn't sure what it was that Bella needed to sort out in her head, but he was pretty certain it had something to do with Daniel. He knew it was a long shot but he was hoping that she would sort her shit out before she went back to L.A in two days. He could think of plenty of things that they could do to occupy their time if that were the case, but he resigned himself to the fact that he would still be sharing some frustrated texts and phone calls with her over the next couple of weeks, maybe even months.

Edward shut his eyes as he waited and thought about her.

Bella walked out of the bathroom with a towel around her. Stupidly, she'd forgotten to take her clothes into the bathroom with her, and so she was padding across the room quietly, hoping not to gain the attention of Edward who was sitting on the couch quietly. She grabbed her clothes and then skipped quickly back to the bathroom to change.

While she changed she thought about her conversation with Edward, while she wanted nothing more than to progress from that kiss to something more... R Rated, all she could think about was her past. Although she'd told Edward a while ago that her past was her past, there were some things about her relationship with Edward that related to her relationship with Daniel. They had began as friends on the set of the movie they'd been shooting together, and to be begin with, their friendship had been much like her friendship with Edward. There was always an underlying tension that would only ever be resolved in one way. They would tease each other and flirt, not to the same extent as she did with Edward, but it was there nonetheless. While things had progressed quickly with Daniel, it was obvious that Edward was willing to wait, and Bella had to remember that.

Edward had confessed that he had been somewhat of a fan of hers since they were both 14, and so that gave Bella the impression that his feelings for her were real and solid, but Daniel was always in her mind, stupid little things that he'd said eating away at her.

Although never mentally abusive with it, Daniel had often commented that she was lucky to have him, and that not many other men would put up with her shit, so she should thank her lucky stars for him. He'd told her that nobody would ever love her like he would and that he was as good as she was going to get because she was a 'child star who had made it' and not many men would want to be associated with her, let alone be in a relationship with her. He'd also mentioned that she wasn't even _worth _a relationship, the image created for her made her seem easy and accessible to anyone and so if anything, _he _was doing _her_ a favour, giving her some credibility.

_Ok, so she was making him seem like he was being abusive, but it really wasn't all bad._ Daniel was the sweetest, most romantic man at the beginning of their relationship, and that was one of the reasons she'd stayed with him so long. She always thought that he'd go back to how he was when they first met, and the night he'd proposed, he'd done just that.

He'd taken her on holiday to Paris for a long weekend. _A dirty weekend_, he'd said. They'd had the most amazing weekend, walking through the markets and going to art galleries and museums. They'd eaten at incredible restaurants and stayed at an incredible hotel that looked out over the entire city. They'd spent a long time in bed reacquainting themselves with each other after Daniel had been on location in Prague shooting his latest film, and it was magical. There was always something different about sex after you'd been away from each other for a long time, and with Daniel, everything seemed more intense, and it was unbelievable.

On the last night, they walked hand in hand along the river and were crossing a bridge when Daniel stopped them both. Bella had turned around to see what was wrong, and when she did, she was met with Daniel down on one knee in front of her. Bella frowned and asked him what he was doing.

"_Bella, I'm down on my knee. A man doesn't do this every day, so I guess you know what I'm doing. I love you, I've loved you since the moment you walked onto set and said 'hello' to me. I know I'm much older than you, and that you probably think this is all a bit fast. But I want to spend_ _the rest of my life with you; I want you to have my children. I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me?"_

To say Bella had been shocked would have been an understatement. She knew Daniel wanted to settle down, he was, as he'd said, much older than her. He was just turning 41 whereas she was only in her early twenties, but she knew she loved him. He'd been a bit moody, but he was ready to settle down... _with her_.

Anyway, she'd said yes, and the rest was history. There was no wedding planning going on, and Daniel went back to being moody and a bit insulting a few weeks after their trip to Paris. In public though, he was the epitome of a gentleman and the doting fiancée, and the press lapped it up and sent it out to the public eye. And that's how things stayed until the day she'd walked in on him with that girl from the premiere.

She stopped thinking about Daniel and noticed that she was now, in fact, dressed and ready to go. She must have done it in autopilot as she couldn't remember doing her hair or makeup. She smoothed down her Helmut Lang blazer that was resting over her gray Kain tank and black Marc Jacobs ruffled skirt with multi-coloured sequins on the edge of the ruffles. She'd bought the skirt after Edward had accused her of not wearing colour. Although the skirt was black, she hoped that Edward would note her effort. She would top off the outfit with her bright yellow Christian Louboutins when she found them in her case.

She walked out of the bathroom cautiously, not entirely sure how long she'd spent in there thinking about Daniel. She put her stuff away and walked over to where Edward was sitting. Strangely, he hadn't moved from the spot where she'd seen him earlier, and as she walked closer to him she smiled as she saw his eyes shut. He'd fallen asleep. She went back to her case and got her shoes, slipping them on before walking back over to Edward. Standing just in front of him by the couch, she reached forward and ran her hand through his hair, feeling how soft it was on her fingertips.

He stirred slightly and a small smile appeared on his lips but he didn't wake up. She did it again and leant forward further, her breath fanning over his face, "Edward..." She whispered as her hand was still enjoying the feeling of his hair.

"Mmm?" Edward murmured through his sleep.

"Edward, wake up, baby..." Bella whispered again, softly.

Edward then woke with a start, his eyes opening quickly, immediately finding hers. He grinned happily and grabbed her hips, pulling her down onto him so that she straddled him on the couch. Bella laughed as Edward hugged her to him tightly.

"You fell asleep!" Bella gasped through her laughing. Edward hugged her tighter and began to kiss her neck reverently.

"You woke me up!" Edward said accusingly between kisses. Bella began to squirm and started laughing even more, "I was having the most amazing dream..."

"Oh yeah?" Bella pulled away as much as she could while Edward began to kiss down the column of her throat, "What about?"

"Well... I know this is ridiculous... but I dreamt..." Edward pushed her away a little so he could talk to her, but still held her securely in his arms, "That you..."

"That I...?" Bella urged, guessing what he was going to say.

"Were wearing bright yellow shoes?" He laughed and moved his head so he could see the shoes more clearly, "It wasn't a dream! What are the chances?"

Bella laughed and pulled away from him to get up from the couch and their compromising position. It would seem that Edward didn't have any boundaries when it came to being friends with her. She didn't know many friends that would straddle each other and be kissed like he was kissing her.

"Get up, Edward, I'm hungry!" Bella whined. Edward laughed a little and then stood up next to her, grabbing her hand.

"Ok, beautiful, let's go!" He started leading her towards the door, but Bella managed to take her hand from Edward's grasp to 'look in her bag'.

"Wow, we're going all out on the colour tonight, huh?" Edward mentioned as they got into the lift, Bella looked up to see he was looking at her skirt, she smiled to herself.

"I wasn't sure if you'd notice," Bella shrugged.

"Of course! I notice everything you wear!" Edward said defensively.

"I guessed that from when you caught me about wearing black and gold all the time! I'm going to make an effort from now on, I'm just starting out small!" Bella laughed.

Edward laughed as well and then stepped forward, intending on kissing Bella on the cheek, but she held her hand out to stop him. He frowned at her halt on proceedings, and she motioned towards the attendant.

Edward lifted his eyebrows but didn't protest. When they stepped out of the lift and into the lobby, Edward went to grab her hand again but Bella pulled away. While she kept walking, Edward held back. Once Bella noticed she turned to look at him.

"What am I doing wrong?" Edward asked as Bella walked back to his side.

"Nothing. It's just... I don't want you to... expect things... from me," Bella said softly and nervously.

"I'm not expecting anything. I told you, I'll wait as long as you need."

"Well, earlier in the room... when I woke you up...?"

"You didn't like that?" Edward frowned in confusion.

"Of course I did... but I just... Things can't get like that between us at the moment, ok? We're still friends, remember?"

"Believe me, I know..." Edward frowned and then pinched the bridge of his nose. "I won't... _bother you_ again, I'm sorry..." He walked off towards the huge glass doors of the hotel and Bella had to jog in her heels to keep up with him.

"Edward! Edward, you know that's not what I meant!"

Edward didn't answer but stepped out of the door, not expecting to see the hoards of photographers from earlier. By the time he registered it, he was surrounded and he turned around frantically to see Bella struggling through them. He pushed a few of them out of the way as he reached for Bella's hand. This time she took it and let Edward pull her through the crowd towards him, now certain he had her, he walked quickly down the street and round the corner, still followed by the men with the annoying cameras.

As they walked into the restaurant both let out a deep breath. The hostess recognised them immediately and led them to a booth near the back of the restaurant that was nicely secluded from a majority of the other diners. Once they were seated, Bella took off her jacket and looked at Edward pensively.

"Edward... I... It's not that you're bothering me, ok? Not in the least! It's just... You _affect_ me to the point where I can't think, and if I don't think then I'm likely to do something I'll regret..."

Edward's frown grew deeper and just before he was about to retaliate, Bella realised what she'd said.

"No! I wouldn't regret it, but I would regret _how _it happened. I told you, I want to be yours entirely. And I will be, soon, I promise."

"I don't understand... Am I allowed to touch you _at all_?" Edward shook his head in confusion and Bella let out an exasperated laugh.

"I... _enjoy_... kissing you. But when I say it can't go any further than that, you understand, right? No more straddling on couches or being handsy..."

"Right... no more straddling..." Edward repeated with a small smile, "Although that _was_ quite nice to be honest!"

"It wasn't bad for me either. But you just wait until I'm ready for you and it's be phenomenal, not just 'quite nice'," Bella joked and Edward smirked at her.

"And if it's not?"

"Oh, Edward..." Bella shook her head in disappointment, "You won't be complaining, believe me!"

"You've got it all planned out then?" Edward laughed.

"Absolutely! I've had a while to think about it!"

They both ordered and spoke about other things while they waited for their food. When it did come, they ate in almost complete silence, totally comfortable and effortless. After they'd finished, Edward watched Bella as she sipped at a glass of water.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Just so you know, I'm going to kiss you into oblivion when we get back..." Edward said in a hushed, but almost menacing tone.

Bella's eyes widened as she almost choked on her water. She put the glass down and looked at Edward with an eyebrow quirked, "You only get to do what I let you do, Mr Cullen!"

***

After paying the bill swiftly, Edward led Bella out of the back entrance of the restaurant which the hostess had kindly showed them. From this exit they were out of view as they walked the short walk back to the hotel and managed to get there without being noticed by the photographers who had decided to wait outside the restaurant for them to come out.

They got in the lift once again, and the attendant recognised them, pressing their floor without needing reminding. They stood apart from each other in the elevator but kept giving each other sly little smiles and looks when their eyes met.

They both thanked the attendant as they exited and headed down the corridor, Edward purposely made sure there was at least a foot between them as they walked towards the room, knowing that if he was nay closer he would want to grab her hand like he did earlier. As they got to the room, Bella waited patiently while Edward opened the door and let her in.

Once in the room Bella kicked her shoes off and turned to look at Edward who looked a little disappointed.

"What?"

"I _liked _them!" Edward almost whined.

"Well you try wearing them then! My feet are sore!"

"I could give you a foot massage?" Edward offered, well aware that he would be turned down.

"Ha! No way, you can just... Well, I don't know, but you're not coming anywhere near my feet!" Bella laughed.

"Oh, B... Did I not tell you?" Edward asked mock nervously as he walked slowly towards where she was stood in the middle of the room. "I kind of have a foot fetish..."

"No you fucking don't you asshole!" Bella hit him playfully on the chest as he reached her and laughed.

Edward grabbed her hand as it went to hit him again and pulled her toward him, she crashed into his chest with a little yelp and then Edward noticed that her breathing hitched as she looked up at him. His initial instinct was to lean down and kiss her, but instead he cleared his throat awkwardly and let go of her as he stepped back and away from their awkward position.

"Ok, well... I'm going to get ready for bed I think," He said awkwardly and then nodded, turning to get ready, leaving Bella standing motionless in her previous position.

As Bella stood there in the middle of the room she couldn't help but regret not kissing him. In truth, she wanted to do a lot more than that, but she'd set the boundaries, and he was simply sticking to them like she'd asked him to do. She glanced around the room and noticed that Edward had not set up the couch for her to sleep on. As he walked out of the bathroom, she turned around to look at him and was struck dumb by his appearance. She'd seen him shirtless before, but never before did he look as buff as he did now. His abs were nicely defined and his chest looked much harder and toned. He wasn't at all bad looking before, but now he was... _Damn!_

"When er... When did that..." She gestured towards his body with a flick of her wrist, "When did _that_ happen?"

"Huh?" Edward looked down at his torso and then smirked as he lifted his head so his gaze would meet Bella's again, but her eyes were trained on his newly acquired abs. "Oh... this?" He pointed down to his torso, "I've been working out a lot recently... I've been... Tense..."

"Tense?" Bella choked out, "O-Ok... Tense." She nodded and then attempted to walk to her case without giving away that she was completely flustered by his appearance.

She quickly went into the bathroom with her things, almost slamming the door behind her. She would show him. She smiled at her choice of sleepwear. A tiny pair of grey sleep shorts and his Cullen shirt that she was yet to give back to him. She slipped the shirt over her head and tied it in a knot to her side so that it wasn't as big as it had been last time she'd worn it. She fluffed her hair in the mirror and pouted to herself seeing if she could be sexy... _Of course she could!_

She stepped confidently out of the bathroom and looked for Edward, when she saw him, he was sitting on the couch that had been involved in their almost tryst earlier. She cleared her throat from behind him and he turned around to see her, she enjoyed his eyes almost bulging out of his head as he looked at her.

"W-What are you trying to do to me, B?" He stuttered, his eyes darkening as they raked over her barely clad body.

"What?" Bella fluttered her eyelashes innocently, "I'm just ready to go to bed..." She made an obviously fake, but very cute yawn, her arms lifting above her head and showing Edward a little more skin as the shirt rode up. "I'm tired."

"You know that's totally unfair don't you?"

"Absolutely!"

"Urgh, fine!" Edward sighed heavily, "You've got the bed, love. Sleep well."

"Are you not joining me?" Bella asked just before she turned around to walk over to the bed. He hadn't answered by the time she got there, so she turned around to see him staring at her with a frustrated frown.

"If you want this friends thing to work you can't joke like that, it's not fair..."

"I wasn't joking. We've done this before, right? I trust you..."

"Really? If you're fucking with me then just tell me now."

"Seriously, Edward, just get over here will you?"

Edward nodded and walked cautiously over to the bed, Bella climbed in happily, but Edward was still wary, and to be honest, getting a little frustrated. Bella was sending out all these mixed signals and it was hard for him to keep up. He wasn't sure what was appropriate anymore with her and so this could be an awful idea. She'd said they could kiss, but he couldn't be handsy, and he was pretty sure it wasn't possible to do one without the other if they were both lying in a bed.

He'd obviously stood staring at the bed for longer than he thought because Bella brought him out of his thoughts.

"Are you getting in?"

"Um... Look, are you sure about this, I mean-"

"Edward, I'm sure. Just get in."

With that, Edward just nodded and climbed into the bed on the other side of her. He situated himself quite a distance away from her but she didn't seem happy about that and scooted over so that she was closer to him.

"Bella?" Edward whispered.

"Mmm?"

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do here..."

"Huh?" Bella pushed herself up onto her elbows so she could focus on Edward, "What do you mean 'you don't know what to do'? It's a bed, you sleep..."

"Yeah, but... I mean, with you. I don't know what I'm supposed to do with _you._"

Bella's eyes suddenly caught on to his problem and she scooted even closer to him, leaning up a little and surprising him with a chaste kiss.

"To begin with, you can give me that kiss you were talking about earlier?" Bella suggested and then moved more towards the centre of the bed again, waiting for Edward to lean over and start.

Edward decided to just see where things went, Bella would tell him to stop if he was doing something inappropriate for a normal friendly relationship. He scoffed to himself; there was nothing friendly about their relationship. This was all bullshit and she knew it, she was just stalling.

He moved across the bed to wear Bella was waiting for him and ghosted his hand over her cheek and across her jaw bone. Her eyes shut on contact and she sighed happily.

"Just, before we start Bella..." He said softly and Bella opened her eyes to look at him, "I want to assure you that I would never do this to Emmett... He likes it rough," He chuckled at the end of his sentence and Bella laughed loudly before being silenced by Edward's persistent lips on hers.

His lips pushed against hers softly to begin with but they got more firm as the kiss deepened, Bella let out a little whimper as Edward pushed her down further into the pillow she was resting on. Edward growled a little as his mind fought with him about whether he could touch her or not. After a while, his body won the fight and he let his hand rest behind her thigh, ready to pull it up so that he could get in a better position. After he knew she wasn't objecting to his hands being on her he pulled her thigh up towards him, her knee bending and creating a nice little gap that he could move into. He now hovered over her, his hand stroking up and down the thigh that he had moved and occasionally finding the bottom of her tiny shorts which were much smaller than he had thought.

Their tongues worked together as their mind blowing kiss continued, and the room was filled with tiny whimpers from Bella and frustrated growls from Edward that drove Bella almost insane. She was completely lost in the kiss, drowning in its intensity. His hand was dangerously close to her ass as her shorts had ridden up with the movement of her legs, she wanted nothing more than for him to touch every inch of her body, but she would drive him mad if she kept changing her mind. Edward's hand pushed up past her ass and held her waist securely while the other aided in holding him up.

Completely instinctually, Edward had lowered his hips into Bella's as he'd moved his hand to her waist, and as her breathing hitched he realised what he'd done. He desperately didn't want the kiss to end, but he couldn't let it go any further than it already had. He groaned as he pulled away from her and flopped down on the bed beside her, his hands in fists as he tried to convince himself not to just take her as she lay breathless beside him.

They were both breathing hard, trying to get over what had just transpired.

"Sorry, B I-"

"Don't apologise, ok? I think we both knew that was going to happen... I don't regret it, so don't be sorry."

"Oh!" Edward raised his eyebrows in surprise, they had both been lying on their backs staring at the ceiling as they spoke, but as Edward began to speak again, they both turned their heads to look at each other, "I wasn't sorry for doing _that, _I was apologising for stopping! It seems I might have a slight control problem!" He laughed.

Bella rolled towards him and kissed him quickly and softly on the lips before rolling back away from him, "It'll only get worse, _baby!_" She winked at him and giggled.

"Oh, you're so cocky, you know that?" Edward smiled as he pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her. "You won't be so cocky when you're finally ready for me and I refuse you!"

"I somehow doubt that will ever happen. Even if you plan on doing it, you could never stop yourself!" Bella laughed as she settled in his arms. She put one of her legs in between his as they lay facing each other.

"Goodnight, love," Edward whispered and kissed her forehead, tightening his hold on her a little.

"Night, Edward," Bella whispered back as she sighed happily, nestling her head further into his chest and drifting off to sleep.

***

Edward's alarm went off at 4:30am much to his disappointment. A disgruntled Bella snuggled in closer to him and he felt satisfaction in that before realising that his alarm going off meant that he actually had to get up.

He hated early set calls, especially now that he had Bella exactly where he'd always wanted her; in his arms and in his bed. He looked down at her, a frown and a ridiculously cute pout marring her perfect face. He smiled before lifting himself up from the bed and away from her, Bella immediately mourned the loss of a warm body next to her and stirred from her sleep until she woke to see the bathroom door shut, the light creeping out of the gap between the door and the floor. She sat up in the bed, willing herself not to fall asleep again before he came back out.

She only had to wait about ten minutes, but was definitely not ready for what she was met with when he did come out. He was still wet from the shower with a towel slung low on his hips, she could almost see the water droplets trickling down his chest even though the lights were all off.

"Sorry, love. Did I wake you?"

Bella shook her head with a small smile. "Early call?"

"Yeah, sorry. I should be done by about 2pm, should I phone you?" Edward walked over to his closet to get some clothes for the day.

"Well, actually..." Bella said nervously twisting a strand of hair in her fingers; she brought her legs up and under her as she watched Edward moving effortlessly around the room despite the lack of light. He looked up at her inquisitively as he slipped his boxers on under the towel. "I was wondering... if maybe... you'd like me to... maybe... if you didn't mind, of course – "

"Bella, do you want to come to set with me?" Edward asked, bemused as he took the towel away from his waist and letting it fall to the floor, leaving him in just his boxers. He grabbed his t-shirt and pulled it on over his head as he waited for Bella's answer.

"You wouldn't mind me being there?"

"Hardly! I'm not as good friends with the cast on this one, so it would be great to have a friend around!" Edward's insides twisted as he called Bella a 'friend', knowing full well that they were well beyond that now.

"Um..." Bella wasn't sure how she felt about Edward calling her a friend either, it didn't sit right with her, but she didn't want to bring it up. "Well as long as you're sure, do you have time for me to have a quick shower?"

"Of course," Edward said with a broad smile as Bella got up quickly and gathered her things for the day. She rushed into the bathroom and had a shower, ready for a day on set with Edward Cullen.

***

Bella walked out of the bathroom just 15 minutes later wearing her Citizens of Humanity jeans style leggings, Marc Jacobs Blondie t-shirt and red and black checked Elizabeth and James shirt. She topped it off with Giuseppe Zanotti multi zip detailed killer heel boots.

"You realise you're going to be stuck on a movie set for the day, right? Are those boots a good idea?" Edward laughed as he stood up from the couch and walked towards her.

"Probably not, but hey! They look good, right?" Bella laughed in response.

"No question!" Edward said and leant down to kiss her softly before pulling away quickly. As he backed away from her he swooped down to grab her hands and pulled her towards the door, walking backwards while he looked at her.

"If you walk into a wall and give yourself concussion I'm not helping you!" Bella laughed, and Edward let go of her hands as he grabbed his wallet, key card and phone, shoving them into his pockets before opening the door and letting Bella out of the room first.

They walked down the corridor in a peaceful silence, not wanting to disturb any of the other guests staying on their floor. They reached the lift and were met by a very tired looking attendant who suddenly plastered a happy smile on his face when he saw he had guests.

"Too early, huh?" Edward joked with him as they rode down the lift to the lobby where a car would be waiting for them.

"Yes, sir. Something like that," He looked surprised that anybody was talking to him, let alone Edward Cullen. Bella smiled at him as they exited the lift and walked out into the lobby.

"The poor guys have to stand in a lift all day long, I don't think they normally get anyone talking to them!" Edward laughed as they headed out of the doors and into the waiting black car.

"Well, that was very nice of you, Edward! I don't think he knew what to say!" Bella giggled as Edward climbed into the seat beside her and shut the door.

"Good morning, Sir... Miss," the driver nodded at them both in his mirror with a tired smile.

"Seth... I've told you to call me Edward, I don't care what Alice said. And I'm sorry I didn't introduce you both formally yesterday, this is my friend Bella. And please, call her Bella."

Bella giggled and Seth turned in his seat to look at them both with a friendly smile.

"I'm sorry, Edward, it's just Alice scares me... quite a lot!" He laughed and then turned to Bella, "Nice to meet you... formally!" He nodded and winked a small wink at her to which she laughed.

Edward eyes her curiously as Seth turned back in his seat and set off towards the set. Bella smiled happily up at him.

"We did actually speak yesterday, Edward. You think I just walked off with him out of an airport without introducing myself?" She laughed.

"Well I don't know, Bella," Edward teased, "The magazines _have _said that on occasion you can appear aloof!" Bella laughed.

"I can appear _aloof_? Is that what they say? That's great! I wonder where they got that from? I think it might be because I once asked a journalist not to ask me about this guy I'd been linked with."

"Well," Edward started, raising an eyebrow at her, "that _is_ very aloof!"

"Yes, I suppose it is!" They both laughed and then Bella moved to Edward's side so that she could fit under his arm and snuggle into his side for the rest of the journey. Edward draped an arm over her shoulders as they sat in a comfortable silence in the sparse early morning traffic.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N – Another update for you all! Lucky you!**

**I mentioned on my other story that a fave story of mine has been deleted because of changed to the rating t&t's. I've heard it's happening to a few stories now, so if anyone has any other sites they use then let me know and I'll start posting there just in case I get told to take my stories down!**

**Enjoy the update!**

**xxx**

Seth pulled into the studios where they were doing a few inside scenes that day, flashing his pass and pulling into a parking space near the doors. Edward yawned and groaned about having to move from the very comfortable position he'd found himself in with Bella. Bella giggled a little and sat up, away from the warm body she'd been snuggling in to.

"Back to the daily grind..." Edward muttered, watching Bella smile at him sleepily. He climbed out of the car and the put his hand out for Bella to take, she willingly took it and he helped her out of the car. "Just stay close to me, ok?" He whispered as they walked towards the entrance, Bella looked up at him with a frown.

"Why? Am I not allowed to be here?"

"Oh..." Edward said with a cheeky smile, "Yeah, of course you are... I just like you being close to me!"

"Edward!" Bella hit him on the chest playfully.

"Hey, hey! No hitting the leading man!" A musical voice came from down the corridor they'd just walked in to. Bella looked up and saw Alice almost skipping towards them with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey, Alice," Edward started tiredly. "Bella wanted to come along today, that's ok, right?"

"Edward? Are you serious? It's about time you started throwing your weight around here! Of _course _you can have guests on set!" She turned to Bella, "He's been like a fucking hermit! Won't put a foot wrong or ask any favours... nothing!"

Bella laughed, "Nice to see you again, Alice."

"Yeah, it's great to see you both looking happy! Sorted your shit out?"

Edward laughed, looking down at Bella. He couldn't help but feel a little frustrated at her stalling the beginning of their physical relationship. He knew by now that she wanted it just as much as he did, but for her own reasons, she refused.

"There's still shit..." He murmured with a smile as Bella turned to look up at him, returning his smile. He looked to Alice again, "But that shit's been replaced with better shit..." Alice and Bella both laughed, and Alice turned to lead them down the corridor. Bella followed behind her, and Edward remained behind Bella, enjoying the movement of her ass as she walked. "Shit with benefits," he whispered to himself before he jogged to catch up with Bella and swatted her ass.

"Edward!" Bella scolded, her hand resting on the place where she had just been hit, "None of my friends do that to me!"

"I'm not your friend, B! Stop lying to yourself!" He laughed before jogging even further up the corridor to walk with Alice, leaving Bella to walk on her own, flustered and confused at Edward's little revelation.

***

After watching Edward shoot a few minor scenes from a discrete place where nobody could see her, Bella was starting to get a little bored. She looked around the studio, taking everything in, when she heard a voice close to her.

"The next scene is where it heats up, don't worry..."

Bella was startled by the voice and looked up at where it had come from. She found she had to look up quite a long way as she was faced with a hugely tall, russet skinned stranger who was smiling broadly at her.

"My name's Jake, I'm the runner," He held his hand out for Bella to shake and she obliged with a smile, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!"

"Oh, it's not a problem. I don't pay enough attention to my surroundings before I go off into space!" Bella laughed, taking her hand back from his, "I'm Bella."

"Nice to meet you, Bella. What do you do then? You don't seem to be working very hard!"

Bella looked at him quizzically. He could have only been 21 or 22, and she'd never met a man of that age who hadn't known who she was. She was slightly sceptical but definitely didn't want to come across as egotistical.

"Um, I'm a singer and a part time actress I guess..." Bella shrugged.

"Oh, so are you an extra?"

"Um... not quite, no."

"So, you're here to check out Cullen then, right?" Jake sighed, rolling his eyes. Bella laughed a little.

"You don't like him?"

"Ugh!" Jake groaned, "He's just so 'perfect', he was all my ex girlfriend would ever talk about. From what I've seen over the past few weeks working here, he's a moody dick! What can he have to be moody about? He's fucking Bella Sw-"

Bella noticed his eyes widen in shock as her eyebrows raised.

"Shit..." He whispered, he opened his mouth to talk again but was interrupted.

"B? Can you come and have a look at this? I don't know if I could do it any differently..." Edward called from the monitor by the director.

"Um..." Bella looked at Jake before biting her lip and turning back to Edward, walking over to join him looking at the monitor. "What's up? Just decided you can't act?" She joked and then noticed Edward look over her shoulder; his eyes squinted into a hard look before focussing back on her playful banter.

"That cuts me deep, B!" He held his hand over his heart in mock agony and then pulled her closer to the monitor. "Look, I'm not sure about this, it doesn't seem right and I can't work out how to do it convincingly."

Bella watched over the scene that Edward had just shot and then looked up at Edward, "Um... I think you need to be softer. You're too angry, I mean... I know it's an angry scene, but it's not like he's lost all of his compassion. His friend's just died, he's upset."

Edward nodded, "I think you're right, B," He smiled and then looked back at the director. "Can I do that again?" The director nodded and then realised who had suggested the change, his eyes lit up as he took in Bella's appearance. He leaned forward from his chair and held his hand out for Bella to shake.

"Lovely to meet you Miss Swan, I didn't realise you would be joining us today!" He smiled warmly.

"I found myself at a loose end!" Bella laughed as she shook his hand politely.

"Well, it's a pleasure to have you here, if you need anything, just let Jake know," He nodded over to where Jake was stood staring at the exchange.

"Thank you," Bella murmured, "I'm just going to go and watch from over there, I don't like to get in the way!"

The director nodded and then let Bella walk back to where she had been hiding before. Jake had gone off to run an errand or something so she was free to stand and watch Edward reshoot the scene. It was much better this time and he got it finished in 20 minutes.

"So, you came on an interesting day..." She looked up and saw Jake again, he looked nervous and embarrassed.

"Huh?" Bella shook her head in confusion.

"The sex scene? That's not why you came? To watch over your boyfr-"

"Edward's not my boyfriend," Bella shook her head. "And I didn't even realise they were shooting a sex scene today, he didn't tell me."

"Well h-"

"Bella," Edward gently put his hand on Bella's upper arm, turning her towards him slightly. "I've got a bit of a break before the next scene, you want to grab some lunch from catering?"

Bella's eyes flicked between Jake and Edward. _Surely Edward would have mentioned if he was shooting a sex scene today? _

"Um, yeah." She turned to Jake with a smile, "See you around."

Edward led her off towards the catering vans and they got lunch, heading back to his trailer to eat in private.

"So... you're having fun?" Edward asked.

"Uh, yeah, I guess so."

"Met lots of interesting people?" His eyes narrowed a little as he looked at her.

"Not particularly, the director seems nice..."

"What about the runner?"

"Jake?" Bella questioned.

"Yeah, I mean... I saw you with him a few times," Edward shrugged in nonchalance, "You seemed to be getting on ok."

"We haven't really had a conversation, Edward. He just introduced himself and told me he was the runner."

"Nothing else?"

"What do you think he said to me, Edward?" Bella frowned.

"I don't know!" Edward said, sounding exasperated. "He's just... I don't know. I don't like him much."

"No? Well he's not keen on you either, so there you are!" Bella said smugly and then watched Edward's grin.

"So he did talk to you?"

"Well, he said that before realising who I was. It was all a bit embarrassing and I'd rather forget it!" Bella laughed and Edward nodded.

"So... what else have you got to do today?" Bella enquired. Edward rolled his eyes and huffed out a big breath, rolling his eyes.

"_And _he told you about the scene! Look, it's not that I was keeping it from you, I just didn't think it was important!"

"It's _not_!" Bella insisted, "I just would have liked a little warning, that's all!"

"Well, you've been given a whole hour's warning!" Edward laughed, "It's just a small scene, no biggy!"

"What's it going to be like?"

"For us or for the movie?" Edward smirked and watched Bella blush in response.

"You're an asshole," Bella muttered, standing up and heading for the door of Edward's trailer. "I think you have to go back now, don't you?"

Edward stood up quickly and got behind her, pushing the door shut as she attempted to open it. Once it was shut, he turned Bella around and pushed her hard against the wall, pushing her further into it using his whole body. She was now situated firmly between him and the wall, feeling every inch of his newly acquired muscles. Both of their breathing quickened as Edward's face descended towards hers.

"It's going to be hard," He kissed her left cheek. "And it's going to be rough," He kissed her right cheek. "Against a wall," He kissed the left corner of her mouth. "And it's going to be over quickly," He kissed the right corner of her mouth. "But it's going to be hot," He kissed her chastely on the lips and then pulled away, leaving Bella breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling harshly.

"The movie or us?" Bella panted out, a smirk on her face.

"I believe I used the words 'It's going to be over quickly'..." Edward raised an eyebrow at her.

"So, like I said... The movie or us?" Bella continued smirking as Edward smiled at her, his eyes narrowing in her direction.

"Oh, Bella... You have no idea what you've got yourself into, have you?" His eyes grew menacing and Bella took a split decision to squeal before opening the door and darting out of it, leaving Edward walking out casually, grinning like a maniac.

Edward watched with an amused grin as he saw Bella almost run back to the set. His eyes scanned over his script as he followed her onto set.

"Edward! You never told me you were bringing your girlfriend to set today?" Lauren asked sickeningly. Lauren was his co-star for the film and she was much too forward for his liking, she was very well known for her numerous hook ups with co-stars, and unlike Bella's, most of her rumours were true.

"She's um... She's not my girlfriend, she's just visiting for a few days," He shook his head with a frown. He knew that Lauren would take that the wrong way. In her head, what she would hear would have been, _'She's not my girlfriend, I'm single and all yours, do whatever you want to me!'_

He cringed and turned away from her but was stopped when she gripped his arm.

"This next scene should be good, huh? I've been waiting to get my hands on you since casting..." She said in a low voice to make herself sound sultry but Edward blanched away from her.

"I've er... gotta go have my make up retouched!" He practically ran to make up and got it done by a smiley lady who was always very nice to him.

He wondered where Bella had gone, having not seen her since she ran away from him he was unsure as to where she would be. Hopefully she wouldn't be with the runner; Edward hadn't liked him since he'd overheard him telling somebody that his fantasy was to take Bella hard and fast against a tree, Lady Chatterly style. In Edward's mind, the only person who could have fantasies about Bella was him, and so he'd tried to keep away from Jake ever since.

Once his makeup was done, he left the trailer and looked around the set, eventually finding Bella talking with the director. He walked over and delighted in seeing Bella's eyes darken a little upon seeing him.

"Hey, you asking for a job?" Edward teased as he pushed Bella's shoulder lightly.

"She wouldn't need to ask!" The director said, and Edward felt a growl building up as he eyes Bella sleazily.

"Yeah, well... she's not acting for a while are you, B?" Edward said defensively.

"Well I haven't really thought about it actually," Bella frowned at Edward.

"Can I talk to you?" Edward murmured. Bella nodded before Edward made their excuses and pulled Bella away so they could talk privately.

"What's the matter?"

"Him," Edward nodded towards the director who was now talking to the props guys who were setting up for the sex scene he was due to shoot next.

"What about him?"

"He's... Well he's being... God! I just don't like him talking to you like that!" Bella let out a giggle and brought up a hand to cover her mouth as she looked up at an exasperated Edward.

"Why are you suddenly insanely jealous? A few kisses and you've gone caveman on me!"

"I'm not jealous!" Edward defended, "I'm looking out for you!"

"No you're not!" Bella laughed, "It's ok, Edward. It's ok to be jealous. It's a bit hot actually..." She put her hand on his arm and bit her lip seductively.

"Shit... Can we not do this? I have to go and shoot a scene with the village bike in a few minutes and I don't want her thinking she has any kind of effect on me!" Edward groaned and reluctantly took Bella's hand off his arm.

Bella laughed before letting go of him, "You go ahead and do your thing, stud!" She winked and watched him scowl at her before turning to walk away. As he was walking however, he stopped and by the movement of his shoulders she guessed he took a deep breath, and turned around again. He grinned before jogging back towards her; she frowned in confusion as he neared her.

"Don't get too worked up, honey!" He whispered as he kissed her cheek and then jogged back to set.

Bella shook her head at his antics and then walked to a point where she would be able to see what was going on. She looked around for Jake but he was obviously out doing his job, she breathed a sigh of relief because the conversations she'd had with him had been awkward to say the least.

She watched Edward get ready for the scene and having the light test, he spoke with the director and the cameramen. He looked so professional it was almost comical; The Edward Bella knew and the Edward that he was at work, were polar opposites, she smiled at the thought.

And then the scene began. _And damn was it a scene._ Edward and Lauren's characters were having a row about something that had obviously happened in a previous scene. Edward looked furious but incredibly sexy as he seethed and hissed out his lines, and then in what was a complete shock to Bella, Lauren's character accused Edward's of being jealous, suddenly clued up on Edward's remark about getting worked up. Edward then slammed Laurens forcibly against the dry wall and basically ripped her shirt off her. The movements were pronounced so that the camera could catch it all, but as Bella watched the scene get shot over and over her breaths shallowed and quickened. She sat and watched as he pawed at Lauren roughly and simulated pounding into her, hard and fast, pushing her harder against the wall with every thrust of his hips. Suddenly it got too much and she stood quickly, in a fluster and almost sprinted for the doors.

As she exited the building in haste, she neglected to notice Jake walking in through the door and so slammed into him so hard that he fell to the floor, with her on top of him.

"Shit, I am _so_ sorry!" Bella said quickly, pushing herself up from Jake and dusting herself off.

"Hey, not a problem!" Jake said cheerily, "I'll just sell it to the tabloids, imagine the headline: "Bella Swan knocks man to the floor in rage!""

"Really, I'm sorry!" Bella pleaded as she offered her hand to help him up but he refused and pushed himself up from the floor.

"Don't worry about it, really. What's the rush anyway? Cullen run out of hair gel?" Jake laughed and Bella managed to fight scowling at him, trying to be polite.

"No, nothing like that. I just needed some air, it's a bit hot in there, right?" Bella hoped that he would agree and that she wasn't making a complete ass of herself.

"Ah, they're filming the sex scene aren't they?" Jake nodded knowingly, "I saw them rehearse it the other day. It's hot alright! You needing somebody to release some tension, honey?"

Bella winced at him calling her 'honey', Edward called her honey just before he went and shot that scene, and now that was all she could think about. _That and how fucking furious she was at Jake's lewd suggestions!_

"Excuse me?" Bella asked angrily, "Did you really just say that to me?"

"What? A man's got to take his opportunities where he can!" Jake shrugged with a cocky grin. "Don't tell me you haven't been thinking about it, you're not dating Cullen so I don't see the problem!"

"You're disgusting," Bella scoffed and turned to head back to set, where hopefully the scene would have been completed. As she was halfway down the corridor, she heard his voice again.

"If you like it dirty, I can do that for you, baby!"

Bella was about to retaliate when she heard a very angry and unexpected voice from the direction she was headed.

"Jake? Did I just hear you correctly?"

Bella looked up and saw Alice standing with her arms crossed over her chest and an angry scowl pointed at Jake.

"Um... No, Miss Brandon. It was just a joke, I'm sorry Miss Brandon," Jake sounded like a little kid getting told off for cursing.

"Sorry's not good enough this time Jake, don't expect to have your job by the end of the day! This has been happening too often!"

"Please, Miss Brandon! I wasn-"

"No! I suggest you start looking for another job." She nodded in finality and Jake who turned, shoulders slumped as he walked away. She then turned her gaze to Bella with a smile, who had just witnessed everything. "Sorry, Bella. He was on his final warning for harassment in the work place."

"Oh! Well I don't know if I should feel grateful or upset that I wasn't the only one!" Bella laughed, and Alice joined in.

"Where have you been, anyway?" Alice asked, gesturing for Bella to follow her, "You're missing the big scene!"

"Oh I saw some of it but got a call on my cell so I had to head out," Bella lied convincingly.

"Well, I don't know if they will still be filming it now..." Alice pushed the door open to see the 'big finish' so to speak. Edward threw his head back and grunted loudly as he 'blew his load' for the purposes of the camera. Bella swallowed hard before walking in, hearing the director wrap up the scene and the day.

Bella sighed in relief that she wouldn't have to see any more of it. Edward saw Bella enter the room and wondered where she had been and if she'd missed the entire scene. After saying goodbye to everyone he walked towards where she was stood, back to the wall next to the exit.

"What you doing here? I thought you were watching from over there..." Edward motioned to the spot where she had been standing earlier.

"I...uh... Had to get some air and then had a bit of an altercation with Jake... who is now fired by the way!" Edward frowned.

"What did he do?"

"He was just a little forward," Bella said nervously. She was still thinking about Edward's scene with Lauren and hadn't quite calmed herself down. He seemed to be completely at ease though, as if he'd not just been pounding a woman against a wall for the last 45 minutes.

"What. Did. He. Do?" Edward repeated in a dark voice that made Bella shiver a little.

"He just... offered his services to me. I don't really want to get in to the finer details, Edward," Bella groaned.

"Fine. He's gone, so it doesn't even matter anymore, right?" Bella nodded in agreement and he smiled softly before in changed into a cocky smirk, "Enjoy the scene?"

"Not bad," Bella managed to shrug, but inside she was burning up at the look of Edward's smirk.

***

When they were back at the hotel Edward went to grab a shower and Bella lounged around on the couch, flicking through the channels to find something decent to watch. She jumped as he phone started to ring, and groaned when she saw Rose's name on the caller I.D.

"Hey, Rose," Bella sighed into the phone.

"What a delightful greeting, thanks a lot!"

"Sorry, I've had a long day. Everything, ok?"

"Um, not really. I hate to do this to you but you n-"

"B? Do you want to go out for dinner or get room service?" Edward shouted from the bathroom just as he walked out, rubbing his hair with a towel.

"Um... wait a second, Edward," She held up one finger to him and tried to focus her attention on Rosalie's voice. When she figured it was useless she turned her entire body so she couldn't see him at all. "What was that, Rose?"

"What the fuck? Are you sharing a room with Edward?"

"That's not why you called, is it? What did you want?"

"You're fucking him aren't you? You were lying to me!"

"I'm not fuc-" She stopped herself when she remembered Edward could hear her, "No, I'm not."

"Then why are you sharing a room?"

"There was nowhere else, now tell me why you called."

"Shit, I feel like a complete bitch now I know I'll be taking you away from your fuck buddy!"

"Huh?" Bella scrunched her nose up in confusion.

"I need you to come back, like... tonight."

"What? Why? I only got here yesterday!" Bella moaned.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I fucked up, I said you had days off but I forgot that you have an Esquire shoot tomorrow... I'm sorry!"

"Fucking hell, Rose! Just so you know... This. Is. Not. Ok... Just text me the flight details, ok?" She hung up and threw her phone across the room before letting her head fall into her hands.

"Bella?" Edward asked as he walked towards where she was sitting, obviously distressed.

"I have to leave tonight, I'm sorry..."

"What?"

"Rose is a complete fuck up! I've got a shoot tomorrow that she forgot about and now I have to go back!" She lifted her head out of her hands to see Edward kneeling next to her, a look of concern and sadness on his face.

"Oh..." Edward stood up slowly with a frown.

"I'm so sorry, Edward," Bella stood up as well, looking up at his sad features. "I really want to stay, I do!"

"I want you to stay, too..." He murmured, looking down at her. "Can you come back after?"

"Probably not, it was going to be a push staying for three days and getting back in time for the video shoot anyway." He could tell that Bella was genuinely upset that she couldn't stay, but he couldn't shake his sudden bad mood.

"So when will I see you again?"

"When are you finished?" Bella asked with a wince, knowing that she wouldn't be able to see him before he finished shooting.

"Another month," Edward rolled his eyes, "Are you telling me I won't see you until then?"

"I'm so sorry," Bella whispered and then heard her phone go off, indicating a text had come through. She reluctantly tore her eyes away from Edward and went to get it. Rosalie hadn't left her much time, to get to the airport in time she would have to leave in half an hour.

"When's the flight?"

"I have to leave in half an hour," Bella said quietly.

"You better pack then..." Edward muttered and then walked back over to the bed and sat down, watching as Bella worked around him, putting her stuff into her bag.

"I've sent a text to Seth, he'll be waiting outside..." Edward said darkly.

"Thank you," Bella replied. The tension in the room palpable and uncomfortable.

She got all of her bags together and looked at the clock next to Edward, 10 minutes to go. She took a deep breath and walked determinedly over to Edward who was sitting with his back against the headboard of the bed, his legs out in front of him. His look of disinterest changed to confusion as Bella climbed over him so that she was straddling him carefully.

"Bella, wh-"

Bella silenced him by pushing her lips against his; Edward quickly responded and put his hands on Bella's hips so that he could find purchase in the kiss. Edward's tongue probed as Bella's mouth opened willingly, she whimpered as Edward pulled her bottom lip into his mouth and growled. Bella lowered herself slightly and felt Edward pushing her down just a little more so that she became aware of his growing need. She whimpered again and then decided to make the bold move of circling her hips, effectively grinding onto him. He grunted into the kiss and pushed her so that she was lying on her back with him hovering over her. His grip on her hips increased and the kiss deepened even further as his hand slid down to her knee and pulled it up. He manoeuvred himself into the gap between her legs and Bella immediately starting pushing her hips up to find his, both of them groaning and whimpering as they made contact. Bella made the effort to open one eye to look at the clock. It was time to go, but she didn't want to. She wanted to stay and let Edward do whatever he needed so that he was back to normal again. Actually that was a lie, she wanted to stay so they could _both_ do what they needed to do, and Bella had no question what that was now. She needed him, badly.

She groaned as she tried to pull her mouth away from his but her willpower wasn't strong enough. They'd built up a slow, steady rhythm of thrusts against each other and neither wanted to stop.

"Edwaaaa-mmm" Bella tried but stopped.

"Shit, Bella, don't go..." Edward pleaded as he pulled away from kissing her, his mouth next to her ear as he continued his heavenly thrusts against her.

"I don't want to," Bella panted out.

"Let me... Let me... We need to finish," Edward groaned.

"I can't!" Bella gasped as Edward's thrusts quickened, sending her body into a quivering mess, so close to coming.

"You can, we can finish, just a bit more..." Edward panted.

Edward's cell started ringing and they both knew it would be Seth. Bella was now 10 minutes late and would miss her plane if she didn't leave now.

"I can't Edward... Seth..."

"Fuck him, Fuck Rosalie, Fuck the shoot... Just stay with me," His voice was almost feral in its intensity and Bella wanted nothing more than to stay with him but she managed to push him away slightly.

"Edward..."

Edward groaned loudly and had to literally jump off her in fear of grabbing her again. His prominent erection straining in his jeans for her to see as she stood slowly from the bed, her face flushed and her hair in disarray. Edward groaned again, knowing he'd done that to her.

Bella walked over to her bags and picked them up.

"I'll walk you down," Edward offered as he held a hand out to take a bag.

"I don't think that's a good idea, I'll never go..." Bella murmured.

"I should definitely do it then," Edward joked half heartedly, his heart already straining at the thought of her going.

"Stay here, Edward. Don't make this harder..." Bella pleaded as she started walking towards the door. Edward rushed up behind her and spun her, pushing her into the door and kissing her fiercely, their mouths opening instantly to deepen the kiss. Bella groaned and pushed him away, opening the door and stepping outside.

"I'll call you, Edward. I'm sorry..."

"I'll miss you," Edward whispered.

"I'll... miss you, too," Bella replied with a shy smile and then turned to walk down the corridor.

Edward stood in his doorway watching her walk away from him.

"You feel something!" He called down the corridor after her. She turned around with a smile on her face, although her eyes were glistening.

"I feel something," She agreed with a nod and then got into the elevator.


	11. Chapter 11

As Bella waited to disembark the plane in LA, she felt awful, not only had she left Edward, but she'd left Edward with, she was sure, a shed load of questions. She _had_ however told the truth about feeling something for him, and for that she was pleased with herself.

She filed off the plane along with the other first class passengers and headed for the terminal where her driver would be waiting for her in the private arrivals lounge. When she got there she realised that he already had her bags and smiled at the thought of not having to wait for them.

While in the car, Bella pulled out her phone and turned it on. After it had started running she was immediately hit with 5 text messages.

**I'm so sorry again Bella, I'll be at yours for when you get back with a bottle of wine. You can either drink it or hit me with it! Rxx**

**Hey! Rose is supposed to be with me tonight but I hear she's coming to yours? I thought you were supposed to be with Edward sexing him up? If not, I'll be with Rose at your place so I'm not lonely! Emmett**

**Bella :-( I heard you had to come back from Canada? Don't be too mad with Rose, she feels awful! I'll be at the shoot 2moro so I'll see you then! Ange xxx**

**Hey again, B... Emmett's going to be there tonight, I'm sorry! I tried to explain but he seems to think that he'll be the one to make it all better. You know there's no stopping him, so once again, I'm sorry! Rxx**

**Hey Beautiful. Give me a call or whatever when you land so I know you're safe? IFS... E x**

Bella frowned in confusion at Edward's message, _IFS?_ She hit reply and began to type.

**Looks like I'm going to be stuck with fuck up Rose and your BFF Emmett tonight. I wish I was still with you, I'm not in the mood for this shit. Btw... IFS? –B**

As the car pulled up to her house she breathed out heavily, not sure whether or not she was relieved to be home. She saw the front door open and Rosalie and Emmett came bounding out. She climbed out of the car and fixed a menacing scowl to her face.

"I'm thinking maybe I should take those spare keys back?" She almost hissed.

"You said they were for emergencies! This is definitely an emergency!" Rosalie answered with a slightly nervous look on her face.

"Damn right it is? How many rounds did Edward get? Can't have been many, you were only there for just over 24 hours and he was on set all day... 2 or 3 I reckon... Not enough to last until the end of the shoot!" Emmett shook his head in disappointment.

"Oh my god, you guys! For the last time, I am _not_ sleeping with Edward Cullen!" She shouted in frustration as the driver set her bags down by her feet and Rosalie told him he could leave. In her head however, all she was thinking was, '_not yet anyway'_, and the thought made her want to squeal like a teenager.

"Wow... that's some sexual frustration right there, babe!" Emmett pointed towards Bella while looking at Rose. Bella shook her head in disbelief as he grabbed her bags and started walking back towards the house with them all.

"Bella I don-"

"Seriously, Rose... I know you're sorry but at the moment I'm just too angry to accept it. I'll be fine tomorrow. I just want to be on my own at the moment, maybe we can do this tomorrow?"

As they were walking in through the door, Bella's phone chirped and she pulled it out of her pocket, reading the screen.

**I'm not doing you any favours, you can work it out for yourself, baby. Just tell them to fuck off and then phone me, I'll keep you entertained, I promise! x**

"Edward?" Rose asked.

"Um... yeah," Bella confessed and shoved her phone back into her pocket. "Look, you guys. Thanks for coming and all that but I'm seriously just really tired from the flight and the stress and all that. I'll look shit at the shoot tomorrow if I don't head to bed now."

"Ok, Ok. We'll leave. I'll be round in the morning to pick you up," Rose said pointedly and Bella just nodded in response. She said goodbye to them both and saw them out of the door before grabbing her phone again and calling Edward immediately.

"You actually managed to get them to leave?" Edward yawned into the phone.

"Shit... It's ridiculously early in the morning over there. You could have reminded me!" Bella palmed her forehead.

"It's either ridiculously early, or stupidly late... depending on whether or not you've been asleep!" Edward joked tiredly.

"You've not slept? Edward, that's so stupid!"

"Well it seems that sleeping is a little difficult. Apparently my body has become accustomed to having you next to me after just one night..." He laughed lightly.

"2 nights," Bella reminded, "Don't forget your invasion of my space on your couch!"

"Oh, how could I? 2 nights, you're right! Are you ok, beautiful? You sound a bit stressed."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just hate the fucking connecting flights! And I kinda hated leaving you in that hotel room all worked up..." Bella bit her lip thinking about the state he'd been in when she'd left.

"Yeah, well. That was quickly rectified, don't you worry about it. It was rectified a few times actually!"

"That Maxim coming into good use then?"

"No need this time. I just had to use my memory, it's better than I thought!" He laughed.

"Yeah wll yung nna ave sm nw pechas frm tomoe ta luk a sue..."

"Huh?" Edward asked thoroughly confused, "Babe, was that English?"

"Sorry, I was just getting changed. I said that you'll have some new pictures from my shoot tomorrow that you can look at soon..."

"You mean you're taking your clothes off while you're talking to me?"

"Edward, focus!" Bella rolled her eyes.

"Does that mean you're going to send me the pictures then?"

"Rose usually takes some on my cell from all of my shoots so that I can look over them, if you're lucky you might get sent a few to brighten your day," Bella smiled but yawned as she spoke.

"Look, baby, you're tired. I need you to sleep so that you'll look all kinds of hot at the shoot tomorrow. I want my day to be filled with brightness!" Edward joked, Bella laughed.

"And you get some sleep too! Just hug a pillow or something!"

"Will do. Sleep well, B."

"You too."

"IFS."

"Look, don't tease me about it if I'm not going to work out what it means!" Bella whined.

"Well I'm hoping you'll work it out soon enough!"

"Ugh! Just go to sleep Edward. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"Yes, Edward. I promise!" Bella laughed and rolled her eyes again.

"Goodnight, baby."

"Goodnight, asshole!" Bella laughed and hung up before flopping down on her bed and falling asleep quickly.

***

Bella was rudely wakened by someone banging on front door the next morning. She groaned before shoving the duvet off her and standing up, albeit unsteadily. She padded through the house until the reached the door and opened it slowly. The person on the other side though had other ideas and pushed it open, almost knocking Bella to the ground in the process.

"Shit, sorry!" Rose said as Bella straightened herself out. "I'm late as it is and we need to get go- Bella you're not ready?"

"What time is it?" Bella yawned.

"Time to fucking go! Go and get changed!" Rosalie yelled before Bella turned on her heel to go and get a shower and get changed.

Half an hour later and Bella came back down the stairs to meet Rose who looked like she was going to have a panic attack.

"Could you have taken any longer?"

"Sorry, Rose, but I had a busy day yesterday!" Bella said curtly, watching Rosalie's face drop automatically.

"I've said I'm sorry!"

"I know, I know. Let's just go, ok?"

***

While Bella was having the finishing touches done to her hair and makeup, Angela walked in and sat down next to her smiling broadly.

"Hey, Bella!"

"Hi, Ange. You ok?"

"I'm great, I had a date last night!" She giggled like a school girl.

"Oh, really? Tell me all about it!" Bella laughed.

"Nope! Not until you tell me about your dirty weekend with Edward Cullen!"

"Dirty weekend? What is it with you people? You've got your minds in the gutter!"

"So nothing happened?" Angela pouted.

"No, nothing happened! Just like normal!" Bella lied.

"Well that's the least interesting dirty weekend I've ever heard of!"

"I never said it was a dirty weekend, Ange! I went to go and sort things out with him; we had a row before he left and we needed to clear some things up!"

"Well, as long as that's all sorted?"

"Definitely!" Bella nodded with a knowing smile but trying to not let anything slip, "Now spill about you're date!"

"Oh God, Bella! He's amazing! His name's Ben and I met him at Starbuck's a few days ago, he spilt his coffee all over my new white shirt..."

"What a great start," Bella rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, it wasn't the best. But he apologised and offered to pay for the dry cleaning, I accepted, obviously because it'd be rude not to! Then I gave him my number and he texted me later that day and asked me out! It was so romantic, he came and picked me up in his Porsche and took me for dinner," She sighed with happiness and Bella laughed.

"What does he do then? Must be something good to have a Porsche!"

"Um... I don't know. Something to do with music... A producer, maybe?"

"Ben? Ben... Ben..." Bella thought out loud trying to remember a producer called Ben, "Cheney?"

"Yeah, that's it!" Ange said excitedly, "Do you know him?"

"Um, not personally, no. He produced one of my friends... it didn't really hit off though," Bella shrugged. "He's really great though. An amazing reputation! Hold on to him, girl!"

Angela laughed just before Bella was called to get changed for the shoot. She walked behind the screen where the wardrobe lady was stood, and what she held out made Bella blink, just to check she was seeing it correctly. It didn't consist of much, just a bit of black mesh with some of it gathered along the breast area... it was a bodysuit... Rosalie never said anything about it being a lingerie shoot.

"It's La Perla!" The wardrobe lady said proudly as she held it out for Bella to take. Bella took it in her hands with her eyes wide.

"Rose?!?!?!" Bella called, and Rose came running behind the screen.

"What's up?"

"A lingerie shoot?"

"Well, it's their favourite girls of the year thing..."

"You could have warned me, that's all I'm saying!" Bella held her hands up in frustration.

Rose left Bella to get changed into the barely there body suit, and although not thoroughly convinced, when Bella saw her reflection, she was quite impressed at how it accentuated her body.

Bella took the direction of the photographer and did her sultry poses next to a large window that looked out into an amazing garden with a beautiful pool and wild flowers. Rose had taken her usual position behind the photographer and used Bella's phone to take a few snaps so that Bella could see the overall look of the shot before she got sent the proofs.

Bella was then told to go and change into her next and last outfit, which this time consisted of a white Agent Provocateur lace Basque. This time when Bella looked in the mirror, she was utterly impressed, thinking that it would indeed drive Edward mad if he could see her in this. She was suddenly looking forward to their photo conversation later that day.

When she got to the set this time, a bed had been place in front of the window, there were white sheets on it which Bella was told to play around with while the photographer and Rosalie took pictures of her.

Finally, 6 hours later when the shoot was complete Rose handed Bella back her phone.

"You looked amazing."

"Um... Thanks. You're not swapping sides are you? That would make me a little uncomfortable!" Bella laughed.

"Ha! Absolutely not! You've seen my boyfriend, right? If I wanted a girl I'd be all over _your _boy toy!"

"My boy toy?" Bella frowned. "I hope to God you're not talking about Edward again!"

"Come on, Bella! The guy is head over heels!"

"I really don't care! _And_ by the way... how is he a _girl_?"

"I just mean in comparison to Emmett, B. Don't get all defensive!" Rosalie grinned knowingly.

"You are one of the most infuriating people I've ever met," Bella rolled her eyes. "And I pay your wages!"

Rosalie laughed and Angela came rushing up to them.

"You all done?!"

"Um... looks that way!" Bella said looking around before grabbing her bag.

"Oh! Don't forget this!" Rosalie said handing Bella the bag which held the lingerie she'd worn for the shoot. "Could come in handy!" She winked and Bella shook her head, taking the bag.

"Shall we have a girls night around your place, Bella?" Bella asked as they walked toward Rose's car, "We've not had one in ages!"

"Well I can't I'm afraid ladies! I have a boyfriend to see to!" Rosalie smirked.

"Ugh, don't go into any more detail, Rose!" Bella scoffed. "And yes, you can definitely come around to mine Ange. We'll get pizza or something!"

"Excellent!" Angela said excitedly.

While they were in the car on the way back to Bella's house, Bella's phone chirped with a message. She got the phone from her bag and looked at the screen with a smile.

**I seem to be having a rather gloomy day, any ideas how I could make it brighter? x**

**Why don't you start by telling me how gloomy your day was, and then I can prescribe the perfect solution! –B**

**Well, my life is miserable. The girl I like only wants to be friends with me, but I know she secretly wants to jump my bones... AND I've just had to fend off a rather annoying co-star by telling her I was questioning my orientation... sound bad enough? x**

**Questioning your orientation? Wow Edward, I could have sworn you were straight... my bad. I guess I'll leave you to it then... –B**

Suddenly Bella's phone staring ringing and Bella panicked slightly, knowing she couldn't answer it right now.

"Ooooh Edward's calling you! How sweet! I wonder what he wants?" Bella shut her eyes in frustration as Angela noticed his name on the caller I.D.

"Are you just going to sit there staring at it?" Rosalie asked.

"Um..." Bella looked around the car, not sure what she was looking for. A distraction maybe? She sighed and slid her finger across the screen to answer the call.

"Hey..." She said unsurely.

"Bella? What's up? Are you ok?" Edward's concerned voice came over the line.

"Um... yeah. I'm just in the car with Rose and Ange.

"Ohh... so you can't speak?"

"Well, I can... but..."

"About nothing that would make it difficult to answer, right?" Edward laughed. Bella could imagine his accompanying smirk.

"Something like that, yeah!"

"How was the shoot?"

"Um... boring?" Bella said awkwardly. She knew Angela and Rosalie were listening to every word she was saying and scrutinising it word by word. "I'm sorry... Maybe I can talk to you later? I'm being scrutinised here!" Bella said glaring at Rosalie who was no longer looking at the road but had her eyes focussed on Bella.

"Sure thing, maybe we should go back to texting until it's safe to talk? I kinda like our texts!"

"Absolutely, go for it. I'll talk to you later."

"Ok then, bye!"

Edward hung up, and Bella put her phone back in her bag.

"Are you aware of the art of subtlety, Rose?" Bella asked.

"I don't know what you mean!" Rose laughed as she pulled up to Bella's place.

"Fine, whatever!" Bella rolled her eyes before looking back at Angela, "You coming in, Ange?"

"Sorry, Bella. I've just had a message from Ben... he wants to meet up again tonight. Can I take a rain check?" She smiled apologetically.

"Jesus... I'm being dumped on my own when I shouldn't even be in the country!" Bella rolled her eyes with a sigh. "I guess I'll see you both tomorrow?"

"Yup, rehearsals for the video! Exciting stuff!" Rosalie said as Bella stepped out of the car.

"Bye, guys," Bella said as she turned to walk to the house. She heard her phone chiming as Rosalie drove off.

She let herself in, dumping her bags on the floor by the door and getting her phone, walking to go and flop down on the couch.

**So, did they get you to wear anything sexy at the shoot today? x **

Bella looked at the phone thoughtfully for a while before thinking of a reply. She smirked as she wrote it, thinking just how evil her plan was.

**No, I was surprised actually. Just a few dresses, nothing you haven't seen before! –B**

**Ah, what? But it's Esquire! They like their ladies sexxxxxy! I'm deeply troubled by this! x**

**Are you trying to say that me in a dress isn't sexy? You'll be getting nowhere with comments like that! No photographic induced brightness for your day today! –B**

**Shit, no! You in anything is sexy... I just thought this was my chance for a bit of skin action! The photographic induced brightness is thoroughly needed... I'm not too proud to beg! x**

**Oh, please don't. That's not sexy unless it's begging for more during sex! ;-) I guess I can send you one... that's if you can cope with little to no skin action? The dresses were pretty conservative...-B**

**Hit me. x**

Bella smirked again as she found one of the pictures of her in the La Perla in front of the huge window. The picture she chose was really sexy, she had her best sultry bedroom eyes and her ass looked great in the lingerie. She hit send and giggled, her hand coming up to cover her eyes.

After 20 minutes with no reply Bella frowned at the phone. She found Edward's name and sent him another message.

**I'm no longer being scrutinised btw... –B**

Immediately her phone was ringing and Bella had to control her giggles before answering. Before she could get a word out Edward was talking.

"Conservative dresses? What the fuck are you doing to me?!" He sounded a little frustrated and shocked, and Bella couldn't help but let out a little giggle. "Are you laughing at me? You're laughing at me aren't you? You think this is funny! I swear if I was there I would-"

"What would you do, Edward?"

"I'd... Oh, fuck! You're killing me, you know? Are there more pictures?"

"Oh yeah... I've got a few," Bella raised her eyebrows thinking about the white Basque.

"Are they as conservative as this little black number?"

"Much more conservative!" Bella laughed, "You'll be _really _bored by the next outfit!"

"Shit... I can't wait to see it! Are you sure you can't come back up here?"

"I wish I could, Edward. You know that..." Bella sighed sadly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you..."

"It's not your fault, I just... I didn't want to leave."

"I believe you. I'm sorry I acted like an ass when you found out... I was just upset. I kind of liked having you to myself," Edward sounded sad but Bella could tell he was smiling towards the end of the sentence.

"Yeah, well. I bet Lauren's pleased I'm gone, right?" Bella laughed and heard Edward let out a loud laugh.

"Seriously, it was one of the most awkward incidents of my entire life! She was talking about our 'chemistry' and our 'connection', I wanted to gag. And then she just pounced on me!"

"She pounced on you? Where were you?" Bella asked, suddenly annoyed that Lauren had even touched him outside the context of the film.

"She found her way into my trailer. She was so close to kissing me before I said I was questioning my sexuality. I said I wanted to confide in her about it and she couldn't get away from me fast enough!" Edward laughed.

"So she didn't kiss you?" Bella asked, ignoring the hilarity of the circumstances.

"No, Bella. She didn't... why? Would you have been jealous?" Edward teased, and then Bella's eyes shot open wider than they had ever been before. _Shit, she _was_ jealous!_

"Um... no! She's more than welcome to you. We're friends after all!"

"You keep telling yourself that, gorgeous! I don't send my friends pictures of me in lingerie!"

"You wear lingerie?" Bella laughed, "Are you sure you were lying to Lauren?"

"You want a picture of me? I'll send you a picture of me!" Edward threatened.

"In lingerie?"

"Well, I don't have any to hand..."

"Sorry, I'm not interested!" Bella laughed.

"But I thought this was what friends did? Sent provocative pictures to each other?" He teased

"I don't want pictures of your junk clogging up my phone you idiot!"

"Wow, you make it sound so dirty, Bella. I was just going to send you a picture of my face!" He laughed.

"Ewww! Even worse! Keep that away from my screen, it'll crack!"

"Right, just for that... no photo for you!"

"God, how will I go on?" Bella clutched her heart dramatically.

"You'll just have to learn I'm afraid, Bella. You should have thought about the consequences before you insulted the money maker!"

"Did you just call your face 'the money maker'?"

"I may have done," He said quietly.

"Wow... ego much?"

"Are you going to send me some more pictures?"

"Oh... I don't know, Edward," Bella sighed, twirling her hair in her fingers. "I don't think you'll be able to handle it."

"Oh, I can handle it Bella. Just watch me!"

"I'd prefer not to!" Bella laughed.

"See? You keep saying this but I know deep down you want my body!"

"You're awfully full of yourself, Mr Cullen!"

"Well you did climb on top of me and initiate things from what I remember?"

"I'm not continuing this conversation..." Bella frowned.

"Why is that? You don't want to admit you want me?"

Bella was silent for a little while as she thought about it.

"Bella?" Edward asked seriously.

"I can't talk about it right now, Edward." Bella shook her head, her eyes closed so she could try and concentrate.

"You really can't admit it, can you?"

"Edward, please..."

"No, Bella. Tell me that you want me, you did it when you were here..."

"Yes, but that's the problem isn't it?!" Bella shouted into the phone, "I'm not there anymore! If I say it now then I'll miss you more and I can't do that, Edward! I can't do it!"

It was now Edward's turn to be silent as Bella calmed down.

"I miss you enough as it is without thinking about you like that..."

"We can sort something out, Bella. I know this is hard, but we can sort something out."

"But we can't can we? Neither of us has time off for over a month and I won't let myself wallow in my own self pity because of this!"

"So that's why we're 'friends'? So you can separate yourself from me more easily?" Edward asked. The hurt in his voice evident.

"It's not working, believe me," Bella whispered, on the verge of tears.

"Don't cry, Bella. Please don't cry, I can't handle you crying without me being there to look after you."

"Shit, stop being so nice to me, Edward!"

"I won't! And don't pretend you don't want me to! I know how you feel even if you won't say it, so you can stop pretending now."

"This was supposed to be a fun conversation about my photo shoot," Bella whispered again.

"Oh, I still want the photo's!" Edward's slightly amused voice came over the line. "But I don't want my 'friend' sending them."

"We're not friends," Bella said, sniffing her tears away.

"No? What are we then?"

"We're _something_," Bella replied.

"Something?" Edward repeated, "I can work with _something..."_


	12. Chapter 12

**I want another pic... x**

**Well you can't have one, I'm just about to go and do my thing on my video shoot –B**

**There's no guys, right? x**

**There's one guy –B**

**And his reason for being in your video? x**

**Edward, go and seduce Lauren some more and leave me to do my work! –B**

**My work is done with Lauren, love! Do you have to kiss this guy? x**

**Stop asking me questions you don't want the answers to! –B**

**Fine! We'll speak about this later, Swan... but you're not getting out of it! x**

**I wouldn't want to! –B**

_***_

**I'm fed up of being here B, how long now? x**

**2 long weeks –B**

**Are you ok to talk? x**

**Give me 10 then call me –B**

A mere 10 seconds later Bella's phone rang and she jumped, looking at it incredulously but answering it nonetheless.

"I said give me 10!" She laughed.

"I did! I counted to ten and then I phoned you!"

"I meant 10 minutes!"

"Well you didn't say that so I went with what I wanted it to be!"

"What's up anyway?" Bella sighed, "You need to talk about something in particular or are you just trying to annoy me?"

"I wanted to hear your voice!" Edward teased.

"Oh, baby, how sweet of you!" Bella said in her best suburban housewife impression.

"What are you doing?"

"Right now?"

"Yup, right now... I'm bored, I need you to amuse me!"

"Why? Where are you?"

"I'm eating dinner on my own in my hotel room... thrilling! Now tell me what you're doing!"

"I'm sitting on my couch... watching the editors cut of my video..." Bella said hesitantly, knowing this would bring up a conversation that they were yet to have without arguing.

"It's come through? How does it look?" Edward asked with genuine interest.

"It looks good..."

"And the guy?"

"He looks good too," Bella giggled a little and rolled her eyes at Edward's childishness.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on in the video or are we going to keep doing this?"

"I told you, Edward! It's at a girls slumber party thing, same old, same old!"

"Then what's the need for the guy?"

"Well, you know... there has to be a guy!"

"Why won't you tell me if you kissed him or not?"

"Because it's quite fun winding you up!" Bella laughed.

"But it's been over two weeks of this, just tell me!"

"Fine! Yes, I kissed him!"

"Was he as good as me?"

"This is a ridiculous conversation, Edward! Do you want to talk about Lauren's skills?"

"This isn't about me!"

"This conversation is over! You can see the video when you get back..."

"I want to come back now," Edward said quietly.

"Well that's just not possible at the moment is it?"

"Ugh!" Edward groaned as he always did at some point in their frequent phone conversations.

"No, Edward!" Bella giggled.

"Why, _not?_" Edward whined, "We both know that it's going to happen when I come back so why can't we kick start things a bit?"

"Because it's completely the wrong way around!"

"How about text sex then? I could do that!"

"Ha! Don't make me laugh, Cullen! Like you could concentrate on getting off and texting at the same time!"

"I could! Why don't you try and we can see if it works?!"

"No, Edward!"

"But I'm _bored_!" Edward growled in frustration, "I'm going to do it now, I'm going to get it out while I'm talking to you... I'll do it, Bella... I will!"

"You're so inappropriate, Edward! I'm not even you're girlfriend and you're threatening me with what? Masturbation?"

"You're my _something_ though, Bella. And as my _something_ you should be ok with this!"

"I _am _ok with it! I just choose not to participate. I'm a traditional girl..." Bella teased, "Sex before marriage and all that..."

"Shut up, Bella. That's not even funny!"

"Well neither is this conversation! You get yourself off all you want, I'm not being pressured into this!"

It was silent for a little while as both Edward and Bella thought about things.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pressure you..." Edward whispered.

"I don't know when I'm going to be ready to do... _that... _with you."

"You know you're ready, Bella. If you hadn't had to leave me when you were here, we wouldn't have stopped. It's just because you're away from me... I know you're ready."

"Maybe," Bella said softly. "It just... I'm _scared_ I guess."

"What are you scared of?"

"_You._" Bella said simply. "I've got a lot to live up to, what if it's not what you expected?"

"Bella... From what happened when you were here... well, if it's anything like that, then it's going to be amazing. There's no pressure."

"But you've wanted this for _years_! I've only known you a few months! It's _weird_... unbalanced."

"Unbalanced?"

"Usually, two people meet and fall in love. Maybe one falls quicker than the other but they've known each other for the same amount of time. You've known of me since we were teens and... _used_ me to... well... you know! It's unbalanced!"

"..."

"Edward? Did I upset you? I didn't mean anything bad by it I ju-"

"Did you say 'love'?"

"Um..." Bella thought back and she'd said it... it came out naturally, _usually two people meet and fall in love._ But she hadn't meant him and her... _had she?_ "I didn't... I wasn't talking about us... I meant it hypothetically."

"Hypothetically?"

"Yes. Hypothetically... You're twisting my words, Cullen!"

Edward laughed and then cleared his throat to speak again, "Sorry, baby! It was just too tempting to get you all flustered!"

"So...?"

"So, what?"

"Well we were having a semi serious conversation before you ruined it!"

"Oh yeah!" Edward remembered, "I get what you mean, B... But I promise you it'll be just as nerve wracking for me! You're literally the girl of my dreams and if I fuck up then I've wasted the only chance I'll get..."

"So you're nervous?"

"Fucking hell, yes I'm nervous, Bella!"

"Funny way of showing it," Bella mumbled into the phone.

"Hey... Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing Thursday?"

"Thursday? Um... I've got a meeting in the morning but I'm free in the afternoon... why?" She asked suspiciously.

"Well... I've had an idea. You know I said I would sort something out? Well... Do you reckon you could get to New York?"

"New York? How would that help?"

"Well I can get there, and it's kind of half way. I thought we could have lunch?"

"You would fly to New York to have lunch with me?" Bella asked incredulously.

"I would fly across the world to have lunch with you, B!" Edward chuckled. "So what do you say?"

"Well, it's a bit crazy isn't it?"

"I want to see you, Bella. Even if it's only for a few hours. I have a night set call so I could literally see you for about 4 hours and then get back here."

"I'll cancel my meeting and book a flight, then!"

"Really? You'll come?"

"No, Edward. I'll be in New York. There will be no coming!" Bella giggled but felt herself blush talking to Edward in that way.

"Wow, look who's coming out with the sex jokes now, eh?"

"If you don't shut up I won't be there!"

"Book a flight and tell me when you'll get in. We can meet at the airport..."

"I doubt we'll be able to even leave the airport, Edward. After we're out in the city we won't get back in time for you to get back."

"Then we'll have lunch in the airport. Sexy!" Edward laughed.

"Wow... romantic much?"

"I can't wait to see you..." Edward whispered, suddenly wistful.

"Thursday can't come quick enough," Bella whispered back.

***

Bella told Rosalie that she couldn't make the meeting on Thursday and asked her to reschedule it. She didn't tell her the reason for the cancellation, or what she would be doing instead; she wanted to keep all of that information to herself. The meeting _was_ pretty important. She was supposed to be meeting with some movie executives about a song that they wanted for their movie. Basically, they would talk to her about what they wanted and Bella would decide whether or not she wanted to write a song for them. She had nothing penned yet so it would have to be something from scratch and Bella wasn't a huge fan of writing for a purpose, it always made it too difficult to concentrate.

On Wednesday, Bella took the afternoon to go shopping, and Angela joined her. They went for lunch at a stupidly overpriced restaurant, but it was one of the only places where she could guarantee she would be left alone.

After lunch they started looking around a few shops. Bella bought a few bits here and there but was looking for something to wear for when she went to New York to meet Edward. She wanted something casual because she knew she would be on a plane most of the day, but wanted something that would look hot... and that wasn't black or gold.

Then, just as she was about to give up, she spotted a great Jonathon Saunders tank. It was gray with a huge brightly coloured geometric design on the front. She found some white washed Earnest Sewn jeans and some vintage looking Belstaff flat ankle boots. She was pleased with herself that nothing was black or gold and was looking forward to seeing Edward even more.

***

Wearing her new outfit and sitting in the departures lounge, Bella heard her phone chime with a new message.

**Seriously, B... Where are you going today that's so important? R x**

Rosalie was such a nosey bitch, although she was sure that her wait wouldn't be too long. There were a lot of photographers outside the airport when Bella walked in and they recognised her straight away, bombarding her with questions about where she was going and if she was pregnant. Bella laughed and shook her head thinking about the situation before texting Rosalie back.

**Leave me alone. I mean it. I'm busy today, end of. –B**

Her flight was called and she stood up quickly to board, as she was walking down the tunnel towards the plane she reached into her bag to pull out her phone so that she could turn it off, but instead saw a message waiting for her.

**Make sure you have your purse so you can buy my lunch ;) x**

Bella laughed out loud and caught the eye of a flight attendant who smiled politely at her. She was shown to her seat and settled herself in. She looked at the message again, trying to decide whether he would be expecting a reply.

**The idea of romance is lost on you isn't it, Cullen? I'm on the plane now so I'm going to turn my phone off. I'll see you in NY –B**

**Looking forward to it immensely. IFS x**

Bella sighed, shutting her phone off. She still had no idea what IFS meant and was quickly becoming annoyed by it. Edward still wouldn't tell her what it meant and wouldn't even give her any clues as to what it could be.

She decided to try and forget about it and relax for her flight to New York to see Edward, and soon fell asleep as they were in the air.

Edward couldn't settle in his seat on the plane and was leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees trying to think of something to occupy him. There was only twenty minutes left of the flight but they were going to be the longest twenty minutes of his life. Edward had waited for weeks for the opportunity to see Bella again, and all the phone conversations they'd had just didn't do it for him. They would joke around like normal, but as soon as it became too serious or mentioned any kind of feelings, Bella shut down. That was until they'd had the conversation earlier in the week about her being scared about letting him down, and since then, on the phone she'd admitted to missing him and talked about her feelings a little.

Edward looked at his watch and groaned. Still 10 minutes. He thought about the movie he was filming and sighed deeply. Lauren was a nightmare, she'd found out that Edward was lying about his excuse to her and was now worse than ever. Edward wasn't even sure that if he told her he was dating Bella Swan that she would leave him alone. She seemed to be insatiable, and Edward hated every minute of working with her. He was longing to go back home where he knew Bella was but knew that he couldn't walk out on filming so close to the end. There was only two weeks left of shooting and then he'd be on the first plane back to L.A to start being normal again. He smiled even thinking about being at home and rested back into his chair.

As soon as he was back in L.A there was an awards thing he would need to go to, but he knew that Bella was going as well so he wouldn't have to be bored the entire evening. He wondered if Bella would accompany him again...

As he was about to start thinking about that, he was told by a stewardess that he could disembark the aircraft. Edward stood up immediately, patting down his pockets to make sure that he had everything. He hadn't left anything behind so he quickly left the plane and walked towards the arrivals terminal, grabbing his phone and switching it on.

**B, I'm here. FC Arrivals, I'll wait here for you. x**

Edward's heart was beating a mile a minute as he sat and waited for Bella's flight to land. He looked up at the screen and saw that it had landed, so he was just waiting for her to get off the plane and come to meet him, his breathing picked up rapidly and he ran his hand through his hair.

"You know you'll go bald if you keep doing that, right?" He heard from behind him. He turned around and was met by the beautiful, smiling face of Bella.

He stood up and came around to the back of his chair, his arms outstretched to embrace her, but she stepped away cautiously.

"There's no one here that would care, Bella. Let me hug you," He said with a clipped tone.

"Maybe later, ok? When it's less busy..." Bella looked up at him with a sorry smile and he sighed deeply, shaking his head.

"You're impossible," He mumbled.

"You're pushy!" Bella replied with an amused tone.

"I've missed you," Edward whispered, cocking his head to the side with a sad smile. Bella's face lit up with a big smile in return.

"I missed you, too."

"You look beautiful by the way..." Edward scanned her body. She was wearing a brightly coloured tank top, light wash jeans that looked like they were painted onto her slim legs, and some old looking boots. "No black or gold?" He asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"No black or gold," Bella confirmed with a shake of her head. "I'm determined to limit my black and gold purchases from now on!"

"But I like you in black and gold!" Edward pouted.

"Well you should have thought about that before!" Bella giggled.

"Well then, don't go blaming me when you're not on the best dressed list anymore!" Edward laughed and watched as Bella frowned.

"So I don't look good if I'm not in black or gold?"

"This is a ridiculous conversation, Bella. Come on, let's go and get some lunch. I'm starving."

"Where are we going to go?" Bella asked as she followed Edward out of the arrivals lounge.

"Well, I looked into it a bit... Because, to be honest with you, eating at the airport is not my idea of fine dining!" He chuckled when Bella nodded her head eagerly in agreement, "So I found this place just outside the airport that I hear isn't too bad."

"Isn't too bad?" Bella asked, suspicion lacing her question.

"From what I've heard," Edward shrugged. Bella narrowed her eyes at him in question but followed him anyway.

"There they are!" Someone shouted from a distance.

"Shit..." Edward whispered, coming to a stop. Bella stopped at Edward's side and they both stood and watched as about twenty men ran towards them, their cameras in the air, already flashing away.

"How did they know?" Bella asked Edward, who looked down at her with a worried frown.

"I have no idea. I'm so sorry," His eyes were pleading with her, but she wasn't sure what for.

"This is hardly your fault, Edward. Stop apologising and let's try and get out of here in one piece."

Edward nodded and grabbed his baseball cap, pulling it over his eyes and put his wayfarers on. Bella found her wayfarers (bought before she'd met Edward and realised they had a mutual respect for the classics) and put them on, hoping to shield her panicked expression from the cameras.

Edward wanted nothing more than to grab Bella's hand and pull her through the crowd of men that were now surrounding them, but he knew that it would only spark rumours that she wasn't ready for yet and so he stopped himself. Instead he made sure that she was as close as possible and that he never lost sight of her. He tried to ignore the questions from the photographers as they made their way out of the airport, but a few stuck out to him.

"How long have you been an item?"

"Is it true you're both buying a penthouse in the city?"

"Are you pregnant?"

The last one was the one that baffled Edward. He couldn't work out how they would come to the conclusion that she was pregnant, after all, it's not like they'd seen much of each other recently. The photographers obviously didn't know how complicated things were with their relationship though, and so of course thought that they'd been at it for months, hiding it from the public.

Finally out of the building, Edward helped Bella into a waiting car and quickly followed in behind her. As the car started to pull away he pulled his hat and sunglasses off with a big sigh.

"It's like they have a radar or something!"

"I think they just wait around all day hoping someone will turn up," Bella mused, taking off her Ray Bans slowly.

"But it's not like we don't look like normal people! We don't have signs above our heads saying that we're famous! I don't get how you've done this since you were 14!"

"It's not always been this bad. It's gotten worse since I've known you! I blame you to be honest!" Bella laughed.

"You're ridiculous!" Edward chuckled, moving along the seat so he could be closer to her. "Can I hug you now?"

"You can hug me now," Bella nodded and then leaned into Edward, wrapping her arms around his neck and letting her head fall into the crook between his neck and shoulder. She placed a chaste kiss there and whispered.

"I've missed you."

"You have no idea," Edward whispered back and kissed her hair, shutting his eyes and trying to commit the feel of her in his arms to memory.

"How long have we got?" Bella asked as she pulled away from him. Edward attempted to pull her back to him but she laughed and held his hands that were on her hips so that he couldn't pull her.

"3 hours..." Edward whined. "Don't make me go back, Bella. I can't stand it. I just want to come home!"

"Only two more weeks and then you'll be back, Edward. Two weeks. You can do that, right?" She rested her hands on his chest and smiled at him.

"I don't want to!" He grumbled with a childish pout.

"Come on, Edward. Two weeks... I'll provide you with a new picture every day?" Bella tried to encourage him. "New pictures, just for you..."

"Just for me?" Edward asked.

"Just for you..."

Edward looked appeased for a little while before shaking his head with a groan, grabbing Bella and pulling her to him tightly.

"No, I'm just going to bring you back with me. I don't want pictures. I want you!"

"Edward!" Bella giggled and Edward hugged her to him tightly, trying to push herself away from him. "Edward! Stop! Let me go!"

Edward let her go slightly, but kept his arms around her, not wanting to let her go completely.

"Where are we going for lunch?" Bella asked.

"Um..." Edward glanced out of the window with a smile. "Ah... we're here. Just you wait!" He said with a grin.

The door next to him opened and he was handed a small hamper. He thanked the man who gave it to him and then the door closed.

"What are you doing? Where's the driver?"

"You wanted romance? I did romance!" Edward shrugged, with a smug grin.

He opened the hamper and pulled out a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

"Champagne?"

"Edward, this is..."

"This is lunch, Bella. This is you and me, having lunch together."

"In the back of a car?"

"In the back of a car!" Edward nodded with a smile, handing Bella the glasses so that he could pour the champagne into them.

They sat and ate for a little over an hour, slowly picking at all the delicious foods that were in the hamper. Bella ate until she actually thought she was going to be sick and slumped back into the seat.

"Satisfied?" Edward asked with a smirk.

"I don't think I'll need to eat for a week now!" Bella murmured, patting her stomach.

Edward leaned and opened the door, setting the hamper down outside and shutting the door again before scooting back over to Bella. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and leant his head back against the headrest.

"This was nice..." Bella whispered, leaning her head into Edward's chest with a happy sigh.

"Please come back with me?" Edward pleaded, staring at the ceiling of the car.

Bella shifted her position so that she was sat facing Edward, one leg curled under her.

"I can't..."

"But, why? I don't understand... are you really that busy?" He lifted his head to look at her pained expression.

"I'm not overly busy, it's just the logistics. I wouldn't be able to get up there to come back again in time to do what I need to. If I could, then I would be there every day with you, Edward. Please believe me?"

"I can't..."

"You can't what?"

"I can't go back..." Edward swallowed hard, "I need you. I thought I could go back and get on with it. I'd be upset but I could get on with it, but I can't."

"Edward, it's a job. It's two weeks."

"You don't understand though, Bella. It's two weeks more of pretending to everyone that I'm single. That I'm not missing you. That I'm not... That I'm not in l-"

"Don't!" Bella gasped. Her hands coming forward to grasp Edward's shoulders. "You can't say that! Not here, not when you're being like this!"

"You don't want me to say it?" Edward asked; his heart breaking at the thought of Bella not reciprocating.

"I don't want you to be upset when you say it, Edward. When you come back to L.A... Say it then, ok?"

"Two weeks..." Edward whispered, more to himself than to Bella. Two weeks and then he could tell Bella he loved her. He could finally have it out in the open and they could be a proper couple with no more of this friends bullshit, or the 'something' that they were at the moment.

"Two weeks," Bella nodded.

Edward looked over Bella's shoulder to see the clock on the dash and let his head fall back onto the headrest again.

"We have to go..." He groaned, his hand running over his face roughly before digging the heels of his hands into his eyes.

"Hey, stop..." Bella insisted, pulling his hands away from his face and kissing the palms of both of them. "Don't damage the money maker!" She giggled, but he could see the glassiness of her eyes.

He nodded and ran his hands down her sides, coming to a rest on her hips and gripping her. They stared at each other for a long time, the intensity between them growing with every passing second. Before they knew it, they were inches away from each other. Edward's gaze was flicking between her eyes and her lips and took a deep breath before closing his eyes and taking the last move forward.

"Ready to head back, Sir?" The driver's door opened the driver stuck his head inside. Edward groaned in frustration as Bella moved away from him and sat down on the seat next to him, the same frustrated expression on her face.

"Yeah, let's go I guess."

The driver climbed into the car and pulled away from the rest stop they'd been sitting in. Edward looked over at Bella and saw her biting her lip anxiously while looking at the floor of the car.

"What's up, B?" Edward rested his head on the headrest but turned it to the side so he could see her.

"It's not easy for me, you know?" Bella frowned but spoke softly. "I feel like you think it's going to be easy for me to let you go back on your own... it's not."

"But you're making it easy for yourself," Edward frowned at her. "You're doing it again. Not getting too attached so it's easier for you when you get back to L.A."

"I flew to New York to meet you for a few hours, Edward."

"Yeah, but you're acting like we're friends. Like it's no big deal that we both just flew across the country to see each other. You're acting like it's nothing."

"It _is _something. I've said that before. I feel something for you. I feel something..." Bella frowned, repeating the three words in her head over and over again. _I feel something_. "I feel something?" Bella frowned and looked up at Edward who looked worried.

"What's the matter, Bella?"

"I feel something? IFS? It means I feel something?"

Edward smiled a crooked smile at her and she bit her lip again. "You did it to remind me what I felt?"

"I was hoping you'd get it before now to be honest!" Edward chuckled.

"We're here, sir," the driver announced. He got out of the car and Bella leaned over to open her door. Edward grabbed her wrist gently.

"Bella?"

She turned to look at him with a confused frown. "Prove it to me?"

"Prove what to you, Edward?"

"That it isn't nothing. That I have something real to come back to..."

"Edward, I..."

"Bella, just kiss me for God's sake. Admit you feel something and then kiss me instead of joking around all the time..."

Bella took a deep breath and looked down at her lap for a second before leaning over to where Edward was sat. She took another deep breath and looked Edward in the eyes, her insides burning at the intensity his eyes had.

"Edward, I..." His eyes softened as he looked at her but his gaze never wandered from her eyes. "I feel something... for you. We are... _something_. I don't know exactly what yet, but I want to find out." She closed her eyes and leaned forward, their lips meeting in a soft, barely there kiss.

Bella went to pull away almost immediately, but Edward put his hands on either side of her face and held her to him as he deepened the kiss. He tilted his head to the side and pushed his lips to hers with more force and prised hers open with his own. He ran his tongue lightly across her top lip and grinned slightly into the kiss when her breathing hitched. Their tongues met and Edward no longer felt the need to hold her so tightly to him so his hands slid down to her hips, pulling her closer to him so he could hold her. He hands pushed on his shoulders and he groaned as he knew she was stopping the kiss.

"Edward..." He continued kissing her, she lifted her head away from him but he pulled her back down and began his assault on her jawbone and neck as she looked up to the ceiling of the car. "Edward... you have to go back..."

"I don't want to. I don't care," Edward said darkly as he continued kissing down the column of her throat. Her satisfied sigh did nothing to deter him as he slid his hands up to the base of her ribcage, his fingers splayed out so that his thumbs were directly below her breasts.

"Edward..." Bella breathed.

"I'm not going, Bella."

"Yes." Bella pulled away abruptly almost falling back off the seat if it had not been for Edward's grip on her body, "Yes, you are."

"How are you going to make me, Miss Swan?" He chuckled as he pulled her to him again and nuzzled her neck, making her giggle. She put one hand in his hair and let it slip down to the nape of his neck, playing with the hair there.

"I'm going to make you a promise..."

Edward's head immediately popped up and moved away from Bella, eyeing her suspiciously, his eyes narrowed.

"What kind of promise?"

"If you go back now... And I mean it, _now_... Then you can take me to the SAG's... as your _date_. Your official date, all yours for the evening..."

Edward frowned looking at her intensely. "My _official_ date? So I could tell people?"

"You do with the information as you see fit."

"Is that a yes or no?"

"It's completely up to you," Bella shrugged, pulling away from Edward. "Now... do we have a deal?"

"So... I come back from filming, and you're going to let me tell you what I need to tell you, _and_ you're going to let me take you on a date... _in public_?"

Bella nodded.

"I'd say that's a yes!" Edward chuckled and reached to pull Bella back to him.

"You have to go now. I meant it."

"Just one last kiss?" Edward pouted.

"Ugh, fine!" Bella leaned across to him and kissed him chastely before leaning back and reaching for her door but she heard Edward laugh and shift in the car grabbing her waist and pulling her to him swiftly.

"That just won't do, Bella!" He leant into her and kissed her deeply, his hand running through her hair softly before he pulled away. "Ok, lead me to the plane!"

They both got out of the car and were surprised by the numbers of paparazzi that were waiting for them. Bella groaned and pushed her Ray Bans on again walking towards the terminal. Edward pulled his hat and sunglasses on, jogging to get to Bella as she began walking through the hoards of men who were blinding her with camera flashes.

"Where have you two been? Lovers rendezvous?"

"Bella, how long have you and Edward been dating?"

"Edward, what do you have to say to all of your female fans now you're dating Bella Swan?"

They both did their best to ignore the questions until airport security finally made a show and forced them out of the building, letting Edward and Bella go through security.

They walked in relative silence until they had to part ways to go to their gates.

"So, I guess I'll see you when I get back?"

"Yeah, I guess you will..." Bella smiled.

"I'm coming straight to you when I get off that plane."

"Edward, don't be s-"

"It wasn't a suggestion or a question. It was a statement. I'm coming straight to you."

Bella nodded, looking up at him through her lashes.

"See you in two weeks, beautiful..." He leant down and kissed her forehead.

She pulled away quickly looking around with wide eyes. Edward rolled his eyes with a sigh but smiled.

"Bye, B."

"Bye, Edward. Work hard!"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N - Patience, patience... Just get through this chapter and then maybe what you've all been waiting for will be in the NEXT chapter?**

"Bella, have you read through these scripts yet?" Rosalie called from the living room while Bella was in her bedroom getting dressed.

"A few of them, Jasper's got one in that pile. It's amazing."

"Are you going to audition?"

"Well, I don't know... I'm really enjoying just singing at the moment."

"B, it would be good to get another movie under your belt since the last one was with Daniel."

"I guess..." Bella sighed as she walked through to the living room. "Can you get me an audition for Jasper's?"

"Well... that's why I'm here actually. I heard they're having problems finding a female lead so I kind of already set one up."

"You what?"

"Don't be mad, Bella. I knew you would love the script so I just kind of did it. It's this afternoon..."

"This afternoon?!" Bella shouted, "I haven't got time to prepare or anything!"

"Seriously, B... It doesn't matter. We just need to get you there. You can read the script in the car."

"You're quickly turning into one of my most hated people, you know that?" Bella seethed as she followed Rosalie out of the door, script in hand.

The meeting that Bella had postponed last week was the first thing that they had to attend, and Bella read the script in the car over and over, hoping to memorise the lines perfectly, knowing it was going to impossible. She hadn't been sleeping very well since seeing Edward in New York, they'd spent a lot of time on the phone and she could tell that Edward was unhappy being where he was and who he was working with. He would complain constantly about wanting to come home so much so that Bella asked him if acting was the best career move for him. He'd laughed and said she was ridiculous, but seriously, she'd never known someone to complain so much.

They got to the meeting and sped through it quickly, Bella listened to what the execs were saying but could find nothing about the movie that was interesting enough for her to want to write a song about. Rosalie told them that she would let them know by the end of the week, but even she looked bored as fuck. They walked out of the offices and looked at each other.

"No." They both simultaneously and immediately began laughing.

"Right, let's get you to this audition, B!" Rosalie chirped and led her to the car.

Bella read the script again in the car, the 45 minute car ride going too fast for Bella to retain all of the words.

The pulled up to Jasper's offices and Bella walked in, flanked by Rosalie. Surprisingly, Jasper was in the reception leaning over the reception desk looking for something. He looked up when they entered and smiled a huge smile at them both.

"Bella!" He stood up straight and walked over to her, wrapping her in a tight hug and kissing her cheek. "Thank you so much for doing this audition. I know it'll be a bit weird..."

"I've had worse jobs than working with you, J!" Bella laughed as they both pulled away from the hug. Jasper and Rosalie greeted each other politely before Jasper turned back to Bella. He took her by the elbow gently and led her down a corridor towards his office.

"I was surprised you were ok doing this, I mean... with everything the press are saying."

Bella looked up at Jasper with a confused frown. "What?"

"Hey, look, don't worry about that now. Let's get you this job, eh?" He pushed the door of his office open and Bella was met by the casting director, the writer of the movie, a producer and Jasper took his seat with them as director.

Bella did her audition. Running through a few scenes with relative ease, after the first scene, she apologised for not being very well prepared. She explained about Rose's issue with not telling her things and the board of people laughed.

After the audition, Bella was just putting the script in her purse when the casting director called her name. Bella looked up with interest.

"I don't know if you know this, but we've been looking for somebody to play this part for months."

"I had heard something like that, yes."

"Well, you are by far the best person we've seen. I think you're pretty much perfect, as does everybody else here. We'd like to offer you the part if you want it? All based on screen tests with the other characters to check your chemistry obviously."

"Oh, I think the chemistry will be just fine, don't you Bella?!" Jasper said with a knowing smile and a smirk, nodding at Bella who looked utterly confused.

"Yeah, I guess so. I mean... I would love this part. Thank you so much."

"Well we'll organise some things with your manager and we'll get back to you. Thank you for coming in, Bella."

"Thank you very much," Bella nodded with a huge smile and left the room. Once she was out she leaned against the wall with a frown.

"You didn't get it?" Rosalie called from her chair a little further down the corridor. "Hey, it's not the end of the world, B."

"No, I got it." Bella turned to look at Rosalie before pressing her lips together, frowning again.

"You got it? That's amazing!" Rosalie jumped to her feet excitedly and ran over to hug Bella. "Congratulations!" She pulled away looking at Bella curiously, "Bella? What's wrong? Are you not happy?"

"Yeah, I'm thrilled. They just started talking about chemistry and stuff, and before we went in Jasper said something about being surprised I was auditioning because of what the press were saying..."

"The press? What does the press have to do with it?"

"I have no idea! What are they saying about me at the moment?"

"Same old rubbish about you and Edward, you were in New York with him for a few hours for god's sake, they're going to be suspicious. Hell _I'm _suspicious!"

Bella shook her head and made her way out of the building.

***

After a celebratory late lunch with Rosalie, Bella was sitting on her couch watching T.V. when she got restless and pulled her phone out of her pocket.

**I had an audition today. Got it! :-) –B**

She waited a little while for a reply but smiled when she got one.

**You got it? Well done baby! What's the movie? x**

**Jasper's got a new project coming up, they were having problems finding a female lead... so now they have me! –B**

**A movie with Jasper? My movie's been looking for a female lead for ages as well... x**

Bella's eyes widened as she suddenly realised why Jasper was talking about chemistry and the press. She stopped breathing and started to panic. Her phone began ringing and she answered it without speaking.

"Bella?" It was Edward's voice but she was panicking too much to answer him, "Bella... Just breathe, ok? I need you to breathe for me, baby..."

"I- I didn't know. I forgot, I ca-"

"Bella, calm down. It's not a problem..."

"We can't shoot a film together, Edward!" Bella squealed into the phone.

"Bella, you really need to keep calm or I'm going to go deaf."

"What are we going to do? The part is amazing!"

"Then you take the part..."

"And you?"

"Well, I'm keeping my part, B..."

"We can't do a movie together!"

"It's not too big of a problem. We'll just have to keep us quiet a bit longer."

"Edward it's not that simple, I don't think we c-"

"When I say a bit longer, I mean until we start shooting, and then we can say that it started while we were filming."

"Edward," Bella groaned.

"It'll be fine Bella, I promise you. We'll sort everything out when I get back. We might not even have enough chemistry to make it look good on screen... what do you think?" He laughed and Bella let out a short breathy laugh. "It'll be fine, ok?"

***

"What about this one Bella?" Rosalie called as she held out a dress from the rack that had been delivered to Bella's apartment that morning.

"No. No black or gold..." Bella said shaking her head.

"This one?" Angela pulled out another, and Bella laughed.

"Did you just hear what I said, Ange? That dress is both black _and_ gold!"

"Well there's only one here that isn't black or gold, B... It's pink." Rosalie held the dress at an arms length cautiously.

"Hang on one second," Bella said and walked into her bedroom, pulling out her phone. It rang for a little while before a sleepy sounding Edward answered.

"B, is everything ok?"

"I just have a quick question and then I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing!"

"Bella you can call me whenever you want..."

"Well... thanks. But I'm calling to ask you a question, it's important!"

"Fire away."

"How do you feel about pink?"

"Pink? As in the colour?"

"Yes, the colour, not the singer."

"Pink's good." Bella rolled her eyes imagining his accompanying shrug.

"How about me _wearing _pink?"

"You _wearing _pink? If I say it would be good am I going to witness you in a pink dress?"

"It's a possibility!" Bella giggled.

"Well this I _have _to see!"

"Well you wait a few days and you'll see it! I've got to go and try it on, but... I'll call you later?"

"I'll be waiting," Edward yawned. "I can't promise I'll be awake, but I'll be waiting either way!"

"I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, B."

Bella hung up and walked back out into the living room where Rosalie and Angela were standing staring at her, wide eyed.

"What's going on?" Bella asked, panicked.

"You're asking _us_?" Rosalie said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Did you just go out there to get Edward's opinion on a dress? _Edward?"_

"Were you listening to my conversation?" Bella gasped.

"Of _course _we were! We're nosey! Now what's going on and how long have you been boning?"

"Rose! There's still nothing happening, no boning."

"Then what's going on? Anything?" Angela asked excitedly.

"Um, we've kissed a few times." Immediately Angela and Rose started to squeal but Bella held a hand up to stop them. "No! Don't do it!"

"But this is _big_ news!" Angela said excitedly.

"No, no it's not. Just leave it, ok?"

"Leave it?" Rosalie asked with a frown.

"Yes, Rose. Leave. It. I don't want to talk about it. I just want to try this dress on, ok?"

Rose looked confused but nodded at the woman who paid her wages. Bella tried the pink dress on. It was a short shift style dress with black lace layering to the torso and the same black lace detailing to the bottom. Bella looked in the mirror and moved to the side to see herself from a different angle.

"What do you think?" She asked and turned around nervously.

"I'd say you should definitely wear pink more often. It looks hot," Rose stated with a smile.

"I love it! I looks amazing!" Angela enthused which made Bella smile and turn to look at herself in the mirror again, smoothing it down her sides.

***

**2moro. I come home 2moro! :-D x**

**Is somebody a little excited? –B**

**You have absolutely no idea, B... I'm literally buzzing. x**

**Emmett's looking forward to seeing you too! –B**

**Don't joke with me, beautiful. Emmett better be waiting at the airport with a hard on! x**

**You're a bit disgusting, you know? –B**

**You started it! Where will you be when I get in 2moro? x**

**Here, getting ready for the outing of the pink dress! –B**

**Nervous? x**

**Of the dress? Terrified! Ha –B**

**Can I come straight to yours? x**

**I thought I wasn't getting a choice in that? –B**

**Well if you don't want me there...? x**

**Just get here, ok? I'll be expecting you –B**

Bella couldn't sleep that night. She kept thinking about Edward coming back to L.A. It had been a long couple of weeks since they'd met for lunch in New York and although they'd kept in touch a lot, nothing was like seeing him in the flesh. She turned over to look at the clock that now read 5:54am and groaned. She thought about everything that she had said to Edward about their relationship. She'd said that she needed to sort her head out before they did anything that could ruin their friendship. She thought about everything that Daniel had said to her throughout their relationship, it was all wrong. Everything about Daniel was fake, she knew that, and now she'd met Edward she knew that any negative thing Daniel said about her was being reversed by every positive thing that Edward said. She was ashamed that it had taken her such a long time to admit her feelings to Edward, she'd put him through so much, and he stayed there waiting for her. He was perfect, and she was his.

Bella fell asleep sometime later and woke up to her phone ringing. She groaned, rolling over and taking it from the bedside table.

"'Lo?"

"Bella, get up and let me in!" Rosalie said into the phone, "I've been out here for ages!"

Bella hung up without saying anything and slowly climbed out of bed, trudging around the apartment until she got to the door where she let Rosalie in.

"What have you been doing? You didn't answer the door? You look shit by the way!"

"I've been sleeping, Rose. I didn't sleep much last night..."

"Well you need to start getting ready now, B. Jess and Mike should be here soon so go have a shower and whatever, ok?"

Bella nodded groggily and padded through the bathroom, doing everything in autopilot. She climbed out of the shower after washing her hair and shaving and wrapped a towel around her body. She was alerted by a male voice from the living room. Her eyes narrowed as she walked through to where the voice was coming from.

"It doesn't really have anything to do with you, Rose."

Bella's eyes widened and she grinned stupidly as she finally recognised for certain that it was Edward's voice she was hearing. She stepped into the room, Edward had his back to her but Rose was standing facing her, her eyes glanced over Edward's shoulder to Bella quickly and Edward turned his whole body to see where she was looking.

Edward stood and simply stared at Bella for a long time, taking in the fact that she was covered up by a tiny white towel and nothing else. He could see the remaining droplets of water running down her neck and collarbone.

"You're home," Bella whispered with a nervous smile.

"You're naked," Edward whispered back with a smirk.

"I need to... uh..." Bella pointed over her shoulder anxiously and turned to leave the room. Rosalie who was remaining silent turned to walk through to the kitchen and Edward followed Bella into the hallway.

"Bella," He called after her softly. She stopped walking and turned around to look at him. He looked exhausted from the travelling and the movie shoot and it was obvious he would have been asleep if it had not been for her. She took a step towards him and he pushed her against the wall, pinning her there with his hips as his fingers ran gently over her face and through her hair. He leant down to kiss her and she closed her eyes, letting the moment take her. Their kiss was soft but welcoming and hot. Edward's hands took either side of Bella's head so he could deepen the kiss and ran his tongue over her lips. She parted her lips, allowing his tongue access as they began working together, both getting what they needed from each other.

When Bella needed air she pushed his away by his shoulders softly and smiled when he rested his forehead against hers, his eyes staring intensely into hers.

"And here you are, still naked..." He whispered.

"And you're back home," Bella smiled, reaching down and taking his hand. "You look exhausted, come and lie down while I get dressed."

Edward nodded, stepping back from Bella so that she was free to move away from the wall. She pulled the towel a little tighter around her body as she led the way to her bedroom. Edward watched her from behind, enjoying the way her body was glistening slightly from the remaining water on her body. When they entered Bella's bedroom, Bella walked over to a chest of drawers and pulled out some sweats and a t-shirt as well as some underwear. Edward was stood at the door watching her, confused as to where he should be. Bella turned around, awkwardly holding her clothes while trying to keep the towel up around her.

"You can lie down, Edward. You must be tired."

"Are you going to lie with me?" Edward asked, hoping she would say yes as he walked over to her bed.

"Um... I have to get dressed and then Jess and Mike are coming over to do their thing..." Bella looked at the clock that was next to her bed. "I probably don't have time..."

"Bella..." Edward whined tiredly as he slumped down onto the bed.

"Just... give me a minute, ok?" She rushed off into the bathroom to get changed quickly and then made her way back into her bedroom to find Edward asleep on her bed. She smiled at him happily, before leaving the room and going back to Rosalie.

"Done being all lovey dovey?" Rosalie looked over the top of the magazine she was reading.

"Lovey dovey? He's asleep and I got changed!" Bella shook her head incredulously.

"He's asleep? What was the point in him coming here if he was just going to fall asleep?"

"He just wanted to come over, it's not a problem!"

"Well I think it's ridiculous!"

"Oh, be quiet, Rose!" Bella laughed, walking through to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She heard a phone ringing from her bedroom and so walked back to the door, seeing that Edward had rested his phone on the bedside table before falling asleep. The ringing wasn't waking him up so she went over to see who was calling him. Alice's name was flashing up on the screen and so she pressed answer and whispered into the phone.

"Hey, Alice. It's Bella."

"Bella? Hey! Why have you got Edward's phone?"

"He's at mine, but he's fallen asleep."

"He's at yours? I've got his suit here!" Alice whined.

"I can wake him up and send him over if you need me to?" Bella offered, looking down at Edward who was smiling ever so slightly in his sleep.

"I feel bad waking him up, I know he's tired."

"How about you come over? I don't mind him getting ready here."

"Really? That would be great!"

Bella laughed, thinking that Alice was far too excited about this new arrangement. She gave her the address and then hung up, putting the phone back down next to the bed where Edward had left it before he fell asleep and then left the room, but not before looking back at Edward's sleeping form with a smile.

When she got back out into the living room, Rosalie was just letting Mike and Jess through the front door. They went straight to work on her hair and makeup. Alice turned up half an hour later and Rosalie let her in with a confused look on her face.

"I'm Edward's manager," Alice offered cheerfully as she shoved through the door with a few garment bags.

"I'm aware of that," Rosalie answered in a clipped tone. "What I don't understand is why you're bringing your shit here?"

"Rose, Edward's here, so Alice is here too," Bella sighed but jumped a little at Mike's surprised gasp.

"Edward? As in Edward Cullen? Is here?"

"Yes, Mike!" Bella giggled.

"He doesn't by any chance need his hair styled does he? I'd love to run my fingers through th-"

"Mike... Stop!" Bella choked out through her giggles. "Does he look the type of guy who has a hair stylist?"

"No, he always looks like he's just had a bloody good fuck!" Mike's eyes widened as he realised he'd just spoken that out loud and then looked at Bella through her reflection in the mirror. "I have no idea why I just said that!"

"So are you dating him, Bella?" Jess asked inquisitively.

"No, he's just asleep. He's just got back from shooting a movie so came here from the airport."

"That doesn't answer the question, sweetcheeks!" Mike said in sing song voice.

"She's not dating me, no..." A sleepy sounding voice came from the doorway. Bella looked at the reflection of the room behind her and saw Edward's reflection. He was leaning against the door frame, obviously still exhausted but looking at Bella intensely. "We're _friends_ right, Bella?"

Bella swallowed thickly before nodding. Not able to come up with a verbal answer.

"Alice?" Edward asked in confusion as he looked to see Alice sitting with Rosalie on one of the couches, looking through magazines. "You're here, why exactly?"

"You were asleep, so I thought I'd bring the suit to you!" Alice chirped.

"How did you know where I was?"

"Bella told me!"

"Bella?" He looked over at Bella with a frown, "Care to explain, Swan?"

"You fell asleep and didn't hear your phone. I didn't think you'd want me to wake you up so I told her to come over here... It's not a problem is it?" Bella asked.

"I guess not," Edward shrugged.

***

Alice led Edward to the spare room where he began getting ready while Bella had the finishing touches put to her hair and makeup by Mike and Jessica. Mike was ridiculously giddy and looked behind him every few minutes to see if Edward had returned.

"Bella, he's just... divine!" Mike sighed dreamily looking towards the closed door of the spare room before turning to look at Bella's reflection in the mirror. "Has he shown any interest in men?"

Bella, who was leisurely sipping a glass of water spat her mouthful out, narrowly missing a wide eyed Jess.

"I don't think so, Mike. But feel free to ask him!"

"Well maybe he's never had the offer before. I'm going to give it a go!" Bella took a deep breath and pressed her lips together pensively.

"Are you not done yet, B? Look at me, I'm all suited and booted and you're still having your face painted!" Edward laughed as he walked to stand behind her, looking at her in the mirror. Mike was finished and was now sitting next to Bella in front of the mirror, looking up at Edward nervously.

"I'll have you know, Mr Cullen... That it takes a lot of work to get me on those best dressed lists!" Bella laughed just as Jess sat back and announced that she was finished. Her hair had been left down but straightened so that it fell longer down her back and her makeup was light and natural because of the bright pink of the dress.

"We have to leave in 10 minutes, Bella. I suggest you go and get the dress on!" Rosalie called from the other room. Bella rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Thanks guys!" She turned to go to her room to get the dress on and then turned again to look at Mike. "Don't be nervous, Mike. I've seen you on a night out, you're anything but shy!" She laughed, noticed Edward's confused frown and accompanying smile before walking to her bedroom.

Edward turned to look at Mike with a frown. He was fidgeting on his chair next to Jessica who was just beginning to pack away her things.

"Everything good, Mike?"

Mike took a deep breath before standing up and walking over to Edward with a confident swagger.

"You're not seeing anyone are you, Edward?"

"Um, no...?" Edward frowned again.

"Have you considered maybe... Well maybe you're not going to find the right girl?"

"I'm pretty sure I will, Mike. Thanks for the concern though!" He laughed and went to pat Mike on the shoulder, but Mike grabbed his hand, holding it on his shoulder. Edward raised his eyebrows at the unexpected move.

"I just think that maybe you should broaden your horizons?"

Edward took a breath so he could concentrate, he looked at Mike in confusion, but as he noticed that Mike had a good grip on his hand and was maintaining some intense eye contact, it finally dawned on him and he stepped back instantly.

"I'll... er... let you know," He stuttered, not wanting to hurt Mike's feelings. "If things get really bad, I'll...er... you'll be top of the list, ok?" Edward managed a nervous laugh but it sounded forced. Mike was about to reply when he was saved by the sound of Bella's voice.

"Edward? Can you come in here please?"

"Catch you later!" Edward said quickly and literally sprinted to Bella's bedroom, throwing the door open and shutting it quickly, resting against it, his head thrown back and his eyes shut.

"Bad time?" Bella cooed from the other side of the room. Edward lifted his head to look over at her and was stunned.

"Wow. You look..." He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, "You set me up with Mike!"

"Me?" Bella laughed, "It's not my fault if he reckons you're gay! You're obviously giving off some kind of vibe, Cullen!"

"Some kind of vibe?" Edward repeated, moving away from the door and towards Bella. "Do I need to reassure you that I won't be taking Mike up on his offer?" A dark smirk graced his features and Bella smiled sexily. "I'm not sure that seeing a man in this dress would make me feel the way I'm feeling right now..."

"How are you feeling right now?" Bella whispered as Edward reached her. His hands gripped her hips and his thumbs drew small circles on the bones there.

"Maybe you should feel for yourself..." He whispered directly into her ear, his breath fanning her face as he pulled away. His hand found hers and he interlocked their fingers gently, bringing her hand up between them, showing her their entwined fingers. "Do you want to feel _something_?" He smiled, thinking about how they had always used the phrase 'I feel something'.

Bella swallowed thickly. "We have to leave..."

"I'm not asking you to do anything. I just need to prove to you that I'm not going to run off with Mike later," He teased.

"I believe you..." Bella breathed.

"Bella..." Edward whispered, bringing their hands slowly down to his crotch. Bella's breath hitched as Edward's hand released hers, coming round to cover the back of it, pushing it towards his member. "This is how I feel right now," He whispered again and let her hand feel how hard he was for her, his head came down towards her neck and kissed her there softly, listening to her breathing begin to shallow. Bella began to voluntarily move her hand up and down his length through his dress pants and Edward immediately ceased kissing her, bringing his head back up to face her. His hand halted hers and a wary look marred his perfect features. "Don't start what you can't finish, B. We have to leave remember?"

Bella nodded, still a little breathy. She took both of his hands in her and got up on her tip toes so she could reach Edward. She kissed him chastely before whispering in his ear.

"We better go then!" She turned quickly and left the room and Edward, who was still standing where she had left him. He shook his head and walked out to meet everyone by the door.

***

The car journey was filled with Alice and Rosalie bickering about the complications that would arise from Bella and Edward shooting a movie together. Edward and Bella sat in silence, giving each other sly glances every so often before they pulled up outside the theatre.

Once they were in front of the photographers, Bella turned to look at Edward who was smiling awkwardly.

"You really don't like this do you?"

"It's better with someone with me. I hate doing it on my own..."

They were stood next to each other, Edward arm around Bella's waist in a friendly but protective way. Because of the movie, neither of them wanted anything to get out about them that would cheapen it. Bella looked up at Edward again, motioning for Edward to lean down a little so she could say something to him.

"What is it, bluebell?" Bella frowned and shook her head at the stupid new nickname.

"I have a wager for you..."

Edward pulled back for a second, fully aware that they were standing in front of a ridiculous amount of photographers. He gave her a questioning smile.

"What kind of wager?"

"Hmm... Well... If you don't win anything tonight... Then... You have to go on a date with Mike," Bella smiled cheekily. Edward's eyes widened.

"Well then it would be your fault if I'm too traumatized to ever see you again because I've been violated by your hairdresser!" Bella laughed, but Edward leant down to her again, "But, say I _do _win something?"

"If you _do_ win... well then... I would..." Bella trailed off before smiling and walking away to do her interviews. Edward watched her walk away, suddenly desperate to hear what he would win. He wanted to follow her, but knowing that she had interviews to do, he couldn't really just go and interrupt them.

Edward went to do a few interviews, expertly brushing off questions about his relationship with Bella. He'd been telling the story for so long now that he didn't even have to think about it, but he kept checking behind him to see what she was doing.

After a few interviews he saw that Bella was pulled up onto a little podium where Ryan Seacrest was waiting to do an interview for E! Edward made his way over and was conveniently asked to join Bella for her interview as the viewers would love to see them be interviewed together. Ryan was waiting for the link from the director so they had a few minutes before the interview would start. Edward leant down to Bella stealthily.

"And if I win?" He whispered, trying to appear casual, while Bella smirked.

Ryan's countdown began, and Edward watched as it crept down from 10...9...8...7...6...

"Bella?" He asked rather urgently. 4...3...2...

"I'll sleep with you when we get back," Bella added quietly to him as the camera was pointed at them and Ryan started the introductions. Edward felt like somebody had punched him in the stomach, he was winded by Bella's comment and was finding it difficult to breathe.

"So, are you guys here as a couple tonight?"

"No, Ryan, we're still just friends!" Bella said happily. Bella had been interviewed by Ryan so many times it was like talking to an old friend and so wasn't too worried about joking around with him.

"How's that going for you, Edward?"

"Uh..." Edward choked, "Uh... great!"

"There's been a bit of a rumour going around about you both maybe starring in a movie together later this year, is there any truth to that?"

"We've both been offered parts for the movie yeah, it's a project we're both eager to do so... Maybe, yeah!" Bella shrugged.

"That wouldn't be weird for you both? Particularly you, Edward..."

"Um... No, not weird. It'll be fine," He managed to get out.

"I know you're both being called off to go in so I'm going to let you go. Are you hoping to win tonight Edward?"

"Yes." Edward said without hesitation or worry. He heard Bella laugh and then they both turned to walk off back down the stairs towards the theatre.

"Very eloquent, Edward. Congratulations!" Bella teased.

"What did you expect me to do?" Edward hissed. "That was hardly fair!"

"Oh, stop being so melodramatic! Are you in or what?"

"Oh... I'm in, B! I've never wanted to win a bet so badly!"

**A/N - So... do you reckon he's going to win?**


	14. Chapter 14

**I believe this is the one you've been waiting for? I may be wrong, Edward might end up going on a date with Mike instead! Who know's what this chapter holds? xxx**

"Edward, what the hell are you doing? Stop fidgeting! ... Edward I mean it! You look like a mental patient!" Alice hissed at Edward as she sat beside him in the auditorium. Edward was nominated for 3 awards this evening but had already lost one of them. He seemed more upset than usual to lose but Alice had no idea why. Bella was the picture of calm on the other side of him, giving him an apologetic smile as he didn't win the first award. Since sitting down, he had been fidgeting and shifting in his seat more than normal. Alice wondered if he'd taken something to keep him awake after his long flight back earlier in the day.

Alice had been panicking since Edward had told her that Bella had got the female lead in his new movie. She suspected that there was more to Edward and Bella's relationship than they were letting on, but there was no way that Edward would tell her anything. Them being in a movie together could go either of two ways, it would be amazing, or people would think it was totally cheesy and refuse to go and see a real life couple pretending to be a make believe couple. Of course there was no way that Alice could mention that to Edward as he would go mad.

***

"Come on, Come on, Come on..." Edward muttered under his breath as the presenter of the second award he was nominated for left a dramatic pause before announcing who'd won. He glanced over at Bella who looked equally as anxious to hear the winner and he smiled at the fact.

"...Johnny Depp!" Edward sighed deeply and slumped back in his seat, closing his eyes in sheer frustration. He had one more chance and he couldn't imagine himself winning the third one. It was for best actor and there were just too many amazing actors up against him, he was new and young and there was just no chance that he would beat all of them.

His eyes looked over to Bella who looked to be quite calm. She looked over at him just as he was about to look away and the look she gave him was one of encouragement and hope. They smiled at one another quickly before turning to watch the rest of the ceremony. The anticipation building in Edward was uncomfortable and debilitating, but he knew he had to concentrate.

The best actor award was up next and Edward pushed himself up to sit straight in his chair. Bella's hand came across and rested on his leg and he forced his hand which now felt as heavy as lead to rest on top of hers. The presenter read out the list of names nominated for Best Actor and Edward felt his heart drop with each name; Brad Pitt, Morgan Freeman, George Clooney, Colin Firth... Edward Cullen. His name didn't sit will in the same category. He shut his eyes and squeezed Bella's hand gently.

"And the winner is... Colin Firth."

"Shit." Edward's whisper did not go unnoticed by Alice who hit his arm gently reminding him where he was. Edward swallowed hard and lifted his head up which had completely involuntarily hung when he'd not heard his name. He also noticed that Bella's hand was no longer under his own. She had pulled away from him and was now clapping politely.

Suddenly Edward couldn't stand to sit there any longer. As soon as the camera moved away from him, he shot up out of his seat and walked rapidly out of the auditorium. He heard footsteps behind him, but couldn't bring himself to turn around to see who it was.

"Edward, stop." The sound of her voice was quiet but demanding. He turned around immediately, seeing her move towards him in her uncharacteristic pink dress.

"Looks like I'll be going on that date with Mike," He smiled half heartedly as Bella reached him.

"It seems that way..." Bella shrugged, standing directly in front of Edward.

"Why did you follow me out here? Just to gloat?"

"Don't be stupid, Edward. I wanted to check you were ok..."

"Ok? I've just lost a bet that means I have to go on a date with your gay hairdresser!"

"Edward, calm down a little bit, ok?" Edward reached for him but he backed away from her touch.

"I think I need to go home, I'm tired and I just need to sleep..."

"I'll come with you," Bella nodded and stepped towards him again but he took another step back.

"What's the point? I'll phone you tomorrow, ok? Bye, Bells. Have a good night..." He leant down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before turning and walking away.

Bella stood watching him walk towards the cars and shook her head, an amused smile on her face. She followed him anyway, and just as he was about to shut the door behind him, caught it and climbed in after him.

"Sorry, Edward. It's not that easy I'm afraid!"

Edward said nothing the entire car journey home, but sat with a scowl on his face like a petulant child. When the car pulled up outside his apartment, Bella jumped out of the car before Edward could argue with her and started walking towards the door, followed eventually by Edward.

"I don't get why you're doing this..." He shook his head with a sigh as he unlocked the door and let her in. She walked in and put her bag on the side, fishing around in it for a little while before pulling something out, a piece of paper and a pen.

"I had a contingency plan..."

Edward frowned at her. "Am I supposed to understand what that means?" He pulled at his tie, loosening it and undoing the top button of his shirt.

"Come and sit with me," Bella motioned over to the couch and sat down, patiently waiting as Edward flopped down beside her. He watched as she drew four lines on the piece of paper, making a grid. In one of the boxes of the grid, she drew a cross and handed him the pen and paper.

Edward looked down at the paper and then back at Bella. "You want me to play noughts and crosses with you?"

"I want you to play noughts and crosses with me," Bella nodded with a small smile, pushing the pen and paper towards him again. Edward let out a small chuckle of confusion as he took the paper and drew a circle in one of the boxes before handing it back to Bella. She took the pen between her teeth as she studied the grid and Edward felt his trousers become a little uncomfortable watching her mouth around the pen.

She put another cross on the other side of the grid before handing it back to Edward who quickly put a circle in a box and handed it back, still completely confused as to what she was doing. Bella this time took her turn quickly and handed it back to Edward who found his chance to win; he put his circle in the box and proudly handed it back to Bella with a smug smile.

"I think I won, B."

"You won?" Bella asked innocently. _A little too innocently._ He looked between the paper and Bella with a confused frown.

"Yeah, I won."

"Hmm..." Bella took the pen between her teeth again and looked up to the ceiling. "What was that bet we made?"

"The bet?" Edward asked, "You said if I won an award tonight then you'd sleep with me... If not then I would have to go on a da-"

"I didn't say that..." Bella smiled.

"You _did_ say that, B."

"I believe what I actually said was, 'If you didn't win _anything_ tonight then you'd have to go on a date with Mike,' I never mentioned an award."

Edward looked at Bella in shock for a few seconds, trying to process what she had said.

"And I just won noughts and crosses..."

"It would seem that way," Bella shrugged.

"So that means I win the bet?"

"That means you win the bet," Bella nodded. "But you said you were tired and needed your sleep so I'm going to head off I think." Bella reached up to stretch in a fake yawn, Edward's eyes were drawn to where her dress was riding up on her legs and felt his breathing quicken. She stood from the couch and turned to walk towards the door.

Edward stood up quickly and ran to her, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. Walking her to his bedroom.

"It's not that easy I'm afraid!" He whispered darkly to her, repeating her words from the car on the way home.

"Edward! Edward put me down right now!" Bella laughed while she squealed and struggled.

"If you don't stop struggling, B, what could be a beautiful moment could quickly turn ugly!" Edward laughed as tightened his grip on Bella, walking into his bedroom. He dropped Bella to her feet in front of him and then just as she was working through her disorientation he grabbed her shoulders and spun her round, pushing her against the now closed bedroom door. She gasped as he pushed his whole body against her and brought his head down level with hers, running his lips over the shell of her ear. He smiled to himself as Bella's breathing quickened and he felt her breasts heaving against his chest.

"So I won this bet, B?" Edward whispered.

Bella nodded but her voice was refusing to speak.

"So can you just remind me of my prize?" He kissed softly under her jaw and she leant her head back onto the door so that he had easier access. Her eyes closed and her hands tangled themselves in Edward's hair, pulling him impossibly closer to her. She heard him chuckle after running the tip of tongue from her jaw up to her ear, and took her ear lobe gently between his teeth, pulling lightly before chuckling again. "The prize, B? Can you remind me?" he whispered, his hands smoothing down her sides and resting on her hips as he pulled back to look at her intensely.

"The prize? Um..." Bella blinked and shook her head a little to clear her thoughts. "You don't have to go on a date with Mike..."

"And what do I get instead?" He pushed against her a little harder and she took a deep breath.

"Me," Bella gasped a whispered response as she wrapped her arms around Edward's neck, pulling him down into a searing kiss that he returned with fervour. His hands that were resting on her hips gripped a little harder and pulled her to him as he pushed into her, making them both groan into the kiss.

"You're sure you want to do this?" Edward asked breathlessly between kisses, leaning his head so that he could access her neck and make her whimper slightly. His trousers were unbearably tight and uncomfortable and he tried to shift around a bit so that he could be more comfortable while waiting for her answer.

"Shut up, Edward. You've wanted this for 10 years, and you're trying to stop me?" Bella panted as she ceased kissing him, leaning back against the door to look at his hesitation.

"No, no stopping. Sorry," Edward whispered, leaning forward and kissing Bella quickly before taking her hand and pulling her slowly towards the bed. "Can you just tell me that this is because you want to and not because of a bet?"

"Edward," Bella started, stopping in front of him and holding both of his hands. "I said to you in Canada that when we... did this... that I wanted to be completely yours. And guess what?" She cocked her head to the side and smiled at him, watching him return the look, "I'm all yours. And I'm ready for this, so can you please stop delaying it? I'm not making you wait any longer!" She giggled and then gasped as Edward pushed her down onto the bed.

"Fine, no more waiting," Edward said softly, coming down so that he was on top of Bella. He held his weight off her with his arms either side of her and kissed her deeply. Their lips and tongues worked together in harmony as Bella's hands tangled in Edward's hair, holding him closer to her. Edward growled a little, rolling onto his back and pulling Bella with him so that she was sitting straddling his waist. They continued kissing until Bella pulled away, sitting up so that she could look down at Edward, she giggled a little and Edward relished the fact that it was disjointed from her breathlessness.

"This dress is a bit tight for this position!"

"Well... what on earth is the solution to that?" Edward teased as his hands ran up the back of her thighs, pushing her dress further up her legs. Bella reached behind her to get the zip but was surprised and squealed as Edward spun them quickly so that he was once again on top. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I thought we were g-"

"Bella, I've waited 10 years for this, do you really think I'm going to let you undress yourself?"

Bella laughed and pushed Edward's chest lightly. Edward climbed off the bed and held his hand out to help Bella up. When she was up, Edward's hands rested on her shoulders before skimming down her arms while leaning down to kiss her lightly. His hand came up to the back of her neck and found the zipper, pulling it down slowly, trying desperately to lock this moment to his memory forever.

When the zipper was down, his hands were at her shoulders again, he slowly pushed the dress over her shoulders and watched it slowly fall and pool around her ankles. He couldn't bring himself to look back up at her body in fear of blowing his load at the sight of her in her underwear in front of him.

He felt a tug at his neck and his eyes immediately flicked up to meet Bella's eyes, completely bypassing her scantily clad body. She worked at his tie, pulling it off and throwing it on the floor. She then pushed his jacket off his shoulders, letting it join the tie before working on his shirt.

"Can I be honest?" Bella said nervously, looking up at Edward.

"Um, it depends what exactly you're going to be honest about?" Edward said uncertainly as his shirt fell to the floor beside his tie and jacket.

"When I first saw this... development," She whispered the last word as her fingers danced feather lightly across his abs, "I nearly came on the spot..." She cringed waiting for Edward's reaction, she looked up to see him looking straight ahead, when she looked up, his eyes came down to meet hers.

"Well, have you realised I haven't actually looked anywhere but you're eyes since I took your dress off? I'm having kind of the same problem!"

"You've not looked?" Bella asked incredulously. "But I've put effort into this! It's not just about the dress you know!"

Edward took a deep breath to steel himself and then let his gaze fall on Bella's body. She was wearing a light pink silky looking bra and panty set that was detailed with black panels and straps. He took another deep breath to calm himself down but was shot to pieces when Bella turned around to show him the back.

"I love Kiki de Montparnasse, they always make it so much more fun to wear lingerie!" Bella giggled as she watched Edward's eyes widen at the lace up back to her bra.

"I think I kinda like Kiki de whatsherface as well," He mumbled before taking another step forward and resting his hands on Bella's waist as he kissed her again. His hand came up and tangled in her hair, pulling it into his fists as he pulled her closer with his other had that was still on her waist. He pulled away as he felt her hands fumbling with his belt and fly. Without him distracting her, she managed to get them undone easily and she let the pants fall to the floor, leaving them both in their underwear.

Edward hands reached behind Bella and pulled on one of the ties that was holding her bra together, his breath hitched when the knot came away and the only thing keeping the bra in place was the straps, he took both straps gingerly between his fingers and pulled them down over Bella's arms and letting the bra fall to the floor before looking at her. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen in his life, and he was absolutely certain of something now.

"Bella?" He choked out while trying to drag his eyes away from her breasts.

"Um... yeah?" Bella asked nervously. Edward's eyes moved quickly to look into hers, upset that she was nervous.

"Sorry, it's nothing bad!" He laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck before his hands settled on her hips, bending his knees a little so they could be face to face. "You know when we were in New York and you stopped me saying something?"

Bella blinked a few times with a frown trying to remember and then it dawned on her. "Um, yeah I remember..."

"Can I say it?" Edward whispered leaning his head forward and kissing along Bella's collarbone, making her head roll back and her breathing deepen. She nodded but he obviously couldn't see that. He pulled away. "Bella?"

She brought her head back up and looked him in the eye. "Yeah, you can say it."

Edward nodded a little. He took a deep breath, "Bella, I... I- I kinda like you, you know?" He smirked and she frowned before hitting his chest playfully.

"Ooh, Cullen! You're _sooo_ gonna get it now! Get on that bed!" She growled in mock anger and watched as he walked over to the bed, sitting in the centre of it. She walked over to him and pushed him down flat on his back, she climbed onto him and looked down at him. Her hands rested on his chest before sliding down his torso, tracing over the ridges of his ripped abs and finding the waistband of his boxers. She looked up to see Edward's head tipped up so he could watch her hands, his eyes completely focussed on where her hands were currently rested.

She pushed herself up a little and pulled Edward's boxers down over his hips and his prominent erection that was standing to attention. Her eyes skimmed it quickly, noting his size in comparison to Daniel. Absolutely no comparison... Goodbye Daniel! Edward kicked his boxers off and Bella settled back down, just out of reach of Edward's hands. She looked down at him for a few seconds before letting a fingertip run a light trail up and down his member. His eyes bugged a little and his breath left his mouth quicker than he intended. Bella smiled to herself before taking him in her hand lightly and stroking once, hearing Edward moan in response. Bella felt herself getting wetter and wetter as her grip tightened, her pace quickened, and his moans became more vocal.

"Shit, Bella, you have to stop. You have to stop!" Edward growled struggling to sit up and pushed her onto the bed beside him as he took some deep breaths to calm himself down before looking at Bella who was giggling quietly. "You think that's funny do you, B?"

Bella looked at him but continued to giggle, getting louder as she continued. Edward frowned as he leant over her, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Fine, we'll see how you like it shall we?" He whispered to himself as his hand immediately found the apex of her legs, pushing the silk of her panties to the side and sliding his fingers up and down her folds gently. Her giggling immediately stopped and a moan of pleasure left her mouth instead. Edward chuckled to himself as he found her clit and pressed down on it a little before leaving it and teasing her again. Her whimpers were driving him mad and they only got louder as he pushed a finger into her.

"Fuck, Edward!"

"Yeah, not as funny now is it?" Edward chuckled as he pressed another finger into her, pumping them in and out slowly. Bella hips pushed down onto his hand as he continued his pleasurable assault on her.

As he added his thumb to her clit he leant down and took a nipple into his mouth, flicking his tongue over it, hearing her moan louder and her walls begin to convulse around his fingers. He grinned to himself, bringing his head back up to watch Bella's face as her first climax induced by him hit her. He added another finger and increased the pace of his thrusts in and out of her, pressing more firmly on her clit.

"Oh my God, Edward! Edward I'm going to... Uh... I'm going to..." Bella panted, her body beginning to quiver all over and her walls now clenching tightly on Edward's fingers and she cursed and moaned his name while waves of pleasure ran through her body. Edward kept up the pressure on her clit but removed his fingers from inside her while she climaxed and stroked her lightly until she came back down from her high.

When she opened her eyes, she was met by a smirking Edward. She narrowed her eyes at him and shook her head. "Not fair, Cullen!"

"Not fair? Please explain to me what was bad about that?" He chuckled, coming down to lie beside her on his side, running his hand over her stomach.

"You're one up now!" She whined before looking down at Edward's throbbing erection, "Actually, you've been one up for a while now, hey?"

"Hey! Ok, ok, enough of this!" Edward laughed, climbing on top of her again, running his hands down her sides until they reached the waistband of her panties. He pulled them off quickly and threw them across the room, not caring where they landed.

"You better not have lost them, they were expensive!" Bella warned as Edward leant down and kissed her. His hands gripped her hips tightly as he pulled back, looking down at Bella.

"Do I need a..." His head nodded towards his bedside table, "I have one if we need one?"

Bella shook her head with a hesitant smile. "You're fine; as long as you've got nothing going on down there then we're covered!" She laughed.

"Nothing going on with me..." He smiled before leaning down to kiss her again, but just before he got to her lips Bella pulled her head to the side away from the kiss. Edward sat up again, suddenly worried she'd changed her mind.

"You've got _one_?" She laughed, "You've not got very high hopes for yourself!"

Edward shook his head, "I've got enough! Now for God's sake, can we stop with all this?"

"You've waited ten years, Edward. I'm sure a few more minutes wouldn't kill you!"

"When I'm in the position I'm in right now, then it definitely would. Now..." He leant down and kissed her soundly before kissing her nose chastely and resting his forehead against hers. "You ready?"

Bella looked directly into his eyes that were mere inches from hers, "I'm ready."

Edward took a deep, cleansing breath and then reached down to guide himself between her legs and then, finally, into her. He pushed slowly into her, both taking deep breaths and moaning when he was fully sheathed. He looked into her eyes and she nodded, signalling that he was good to start moving. He pulled back slowly before pushing back in.

The pace was slow for some time, working a steady rhythm and hearing the headboard beat against the wall periodically. Both were working up a sweat as the pressure between them built and built. The room was silent for the headboard and the heavy breathing from both of them. Bella shut her eyes and ran her hands up Edward's back, gripping onto his shoulders tightly.

"Give me more, Edward," She breathed weakly.

"Oh, God, Bella..." Edward choked out, burying his head between her neck and shoulder momentarily before lifting it again and looking into her eyes. His eyes seemed darker instantly and his rhythmic thrusting changed into an increasing pounding. Bella moaned loudly and gripped his shoulders even tighter. Edward reached down and took Bella's leg just behind her knee, bending it lifting it up towards her chest, making the depth he was able to reach all the more pleasurable. Bella shouted his name as he again increased the pressure and the speed of his thrusts.

"Better than... I... imagined... If you wanted...to know!" Edward growled between thrusts.

"Shit, Edward! I'm going to come... hard! I... I..."

Edward took her other leg in a similar fashion until he had both of her legs bent up towards her. He gripped onto her thighs as he now hit her even deeper.

"Oh my God! Fuck, Edward... You're so... Uh... You're so fucking deep!"

"Tell me..." Edward growled.

"Anything, I'll tell you anything!"

"Tell me... You feel something!"

"I... Fuck... I... I fucking feel something!!!" Bella shouted as she came hard, clenching around Edward's dick so hard that it only took a few more hard thrusts and he joined her, falling off the edge into oblivion.

When he opened his eyes, he had thankfully fallen just to the side of Bella, not crushing her under his weight. She was staring at the ceiling with a smile on her beautiful face, her hair splayed out around her.

"I love you, Bella," Edward whispered. Bella turned her head slowly and smiled at him.

"I know. I love you, too."

Edward frowned in confusion and pushed himself up onto his elbows, hovering above Bella again.

"What?" Bella asked with a small laugh.

"Say that again?" Edward pushed his nose against hers lightly, making her giggle.

"I love you, too, Edward Cullen. Even though you are an annoying, stalker fan who told me I was dead inside and got stroppy when he didn't win an award!"

"Right!" Edward said indignantly, getting up onto his knees and pulling Bella up with him. As he climbed off the bed he dragged Bella along with him before taking her into his arms. "We're going for a shower and I'm going to win the award for best _ever _shower sex!"

"God! Now I've let you do it once, you're not going to stop are you?" Bella laughed as Edward walked towards the bathroom.

"Not if I can help it, B!"


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I am soooooo sorry guys! I've had a rubbish RL recently, there's been so much going on that I've had to sort my head out a bit. I can't guarantee things will go back to normal now, but I'll try my best! This is the morning after... Enjoy.**

Edward woke up face down on the bed, his face pressed unceremoniously into his pillow. As he stirred from his sleep he attempted to move his arms but then found that one of them was draped over a warm, supple body. He smiled to himself and turned his head to look at the beauty sleeping beside him, he couldn't believe that last night had actually happened. As his eyes skimmed Bella's body from where the sheet was half draped over her body at her waist. His eyes continued their eager scan of her body, up over to her beautiful breasts, moving gently as she breathed evenly. When his eyes moved up to her face he was taken aback by the fact that he noticed her two big brown eyes looking back at him with an amused glimmer.

"Good show?" She smirked, her eyes glancing down to Edward's hand. The arm that was draped over her stomach was now moving along her body, his finger drawing circles on her abdomen. "What exactly are you doing down there, Cullen?" She laughed, looking up at Edward who was focussing intently on the movements of his finger, dipping below the sheet ever so slightly pushing it up with another of his fingers so that he could peek under. Bella immediately slapped she sheet down with her hand and Edward's eyes finally met hers again.

"Changed your mind already?" He smirked up at her.

"I'm tired, Edward!"

"Tired? I've only just started with you, B!" Edward laughed, leaning forward and resting his head on her stomach, facing the sheet. He blew gently, enjoying the way the sheet would move open a little, giving him a glimpse at what was hidden underneath.

"Edward, it's been a long time since I was woken in the middle of the night for sex..." Bella laughed, "Not that I'm complaining, obviously!"

"You fucking better not be!" Edward laughed, taking his opportunity and sitting up, swiftly pulling the sheet from Bella and throwing it to the floor. Bella screamed and laughed, rolling over so that she half covered her naked body. Edward grabbed her waist and rolled her back towards him. "Don't you try and hide from me, B!"

Bella laughed again, and the laughs only got harder when Edward began tickling her sides, making her jerk beneath him, trying to get away.

"Edward, no! Get off me, Edward!" Bella laughed, finding the strength to push him away from her and onto his back. She climbed on top of him and held his arms down, both of them staring at each other. "Gotcha!"

"Oh yeah, I'm really being punished here, Bella!" Edward laughed as his eyes scanned over Bella's naked form that was currently straddling him. "You just keep going... as long as you want!"

"Ugh! You're such a sleaze!" Bella laughed, climbing off him and grabbing the sheet from the floor, holding it up to herself. "I'm going to have a shower!"

She walked off towards the bathroom and Edward's eyes followed her across the room. He decided she might need her space so left her to shower alone. He got up, pulled on some jeans and went to the kitchen to make breakfast for them both. He looked in the fridge and in all of the cupboards but found them unsurprisingly bare. He didn't cook much at home and so he always kept very little in the house, preferring to eat out or go to friends houses.

He managed to pull together enough fruit for a fruit salad and got some orange juice from the fridge, pouring out two glasses.

Bella walked through to the kitchen then in what looked like a mini sailor dress.

"You have spare clothes?" Edward asked inquisitively.

"You made breakfast?" Bella asked in response, eyeing the fruit salad.

"You first," Edward stated.

"I told you, I had a contingency plan! So I thought I would come prepared!"

"Oh! So it was your plan all along to seduce me and then use me for your pleasure?!" Edward joked, motioning for Bella to come and sit at the table. Bella laughed and took her seat, taking a sip of the cool orange juice. "Sorry, it's not much. I haven't got anything in!" He said, sitting opposite her and serving her some fruit salad. She took it with a grateful smile.

"No, this is excellent, thank you!" Bella said as she started on her breakfast.

Before she'd left the house yesterday she'd decided that she would minimise the walk of shame problem by packing a change of clothes so she picked up her Crumpet cashmere navy and white striped sailor style dress and some flat sandals, knowing they wouldn't take up much room in her larger than average bag.

They sat and ate breakfast in relative silence, neither knowing exactly what to say to each other. Things had changed last night and neither of them knew what the future held or how they should act around one another.

"So," Bella started, looking up at Edward over her orange juice. "How are we going to work doing this movie together?" She figured that talking about work was a safe topic and stuck to it.

"Um..." Edward frowned, putting down his glass and pushing his plate away from him to show he was done. "I think we should stick with the original plan. We should do the movie and then towards the end of filming be seen out more together. Make them think it happened on set."

"Do you think it'll work? I mean, everyone thinks we're dating anyway."

"Yeah but we've been so careful in public, I think towards the end of filming if we make it a bit more obvious in public then people might believe the story."

"I guess so..." Bella shrugged, "It's just so much hassle!"

"Well we could tell them now, but I know you don't want to do that because of the movie."

"No, no. It's fine, we'll do it your way. It's just, you know... When people know that two people are in a movie together and are together in real life from the beginning people are a bit reluctant to see it?"

"Yeah, I get it..." Edward frowned a little before looking back up at Bella. "So... what are you doing today?"

"I'm going for a meeting with Rosalie about the details for the movie, actually."

"You busy tonight?" He asked hopefully.

"I have to be up early..." Bella said awkwardly, earning a look from Edward.

"Are you bailing on me, Swan?" He said, cocking his head to the side.

"I'm not lying, I do have to be up early! I'm meeting Jasper for a breakfast meeting."

"A breakfast meeting?" Edward asked with a frown, "Where would this be?"

"Um, that restaurant on the corner near his office? I don't know what it's called..."

"What time?"

"Do you not believe me or something, Edward? What's with the Spanish inquisition?"

"Alice asked me to meet her there for a breakfast meeting tomorrow. I thought it was weird, because I hate morning meetings." He shrugged and then stood up to clear away the table.

As Bella opened her mouth to talk, Edward's phone started ringing from the bedroom. He looked at Bella who was about to speak and held up a finger to her.

"Hold that thought!" He said as he rushed to the bedroom to answer his phone. "Alice? What's up?"

"Where did you go last night? I've been trying to get hold of you! You just disappeared! You had places to be last night, Edward. You told people that you would be at their functions and then didn't turn up. Not cool."

"Ok, calm down please?" Edward breathed out, lifting his eyebrows in surprise at Alice's rant. "I think the jet lag caught up with me and I got sick. Bella took me back, and I was literally sick all night."

"Well... you could have least texted me to let me know!" Alice huffed out grumpily. "Are you ok now?"

"I think so, yeah..." He looked out into the kitchen where Bella was putting the plates and glasses into the dishwasher. He smiled when she bent down and he could just about see her panties. "Hey... About this meeting tomorrow?"

"What about it? You're still coming, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. I just wanted to ask you something..."

"Go ahead."

"Is it a meeting with Jasper and Bella, too?" Alice didn't speak for a few moments before letting out an annoyed breath.

"Yes, ok? Rose is coming as well. We're going to have breakfast and discuss what's... going to happen with you two. And then you're going to do your screen test."

"Screen test? That's surely a bit redundant, right?"

"Yeah well, people want to know that you can be a convincing couple..."

"Oh! Oh yeah, of course, right!" Edward nearly kicked himself, forgetting that obviously nobody knew about the recent development in his and Bella's relationship. For all Alice knew, they were still friends, and of course it would need to be tested to see if they could be a convincing couple.

"Just because you're friends doesn't mean it'll all come naturally, you know!" Alice chided.

"Ok, whatever. Look, I have to go. I'll give you a call later, I need to get some more sleep."

"Bye, Edward."

"Bye, Al."

He hung up and walked back into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around Bella's waist from behind her, holding her against his chest and kissing her neck reverently.

"It was Alice," He whispered into her ear before kissing it. Bella leant her head back into him and closed her eyes, relishing the way Edward's hands were creeping lower and lower on her stomach. "She wanted to know where I went last night."

"What did you say?" Bella asked, her head now resting back on Edward's shoulder as he placed kisses on her shoulder.

"I said I got sick, it must have been the jet lag. You obviously, being the amazing friend you are came back to look after me!"

"Of course," Bella smiled.

"I asked about tomorrow as well. They want to talk to us about the movie and then they want us to do our screen test..." He spun Bella in his arms slowly until she was facing him and then smoothed down her hair, either side of her head, "Check we have chemistry... that we can be... convincing..."

Bella rolled her eyes before being transfixed by Edward's stare.

"Do you think we have chemistry, B?" Edward asked softly, his head descending to hers, their lips inches apart. "That we can be... convincing?"

"I think I need convincing myself first..." Bella whispered with a smile. Edward let out a guttural growl before capturing her lips with his own, pushing her back into the kitchen counter so that he could deepen the kiss further.

Bella attempted to speak but was cut off by Edward's persistent mouth, his tongue entering her mouth through her parted lips. Bella moaned into the kiss and her tongue joined his, warring with each other as the kiss became more and more passionate. Edward bent his knees a little and reached down to grab Bella's ass, lifting her, earning a whimper from her before he set her down on the surface and situating himself between her legs. He ran his hands over her bare thighs as they kissed and Bella's hands were lost in his perpetually messy hair.

"Rosalie..." Bella managed to whisper between kisses. Edward backed away quickly, eyebrows raised.

"Rosalie? Babe, I don't know what you're into but she scares me a little so if you want a threesome can you choose someone nicer? Angela's nice?" Bella glared at him and he laughed.

"Angela? You want to have sex with Angela?"

"No, B... I want to have sex with you... can we get back to it or are you going to call out Rose's name again?" Edward stepped towards her again, "I don't remember you screaming her name last night..." He whispered.

Bella laughed, her hands on the surface either side of her and her legs outstretched so Edward could step between them and she could wrap them around him easily. He reached for her waist and pulled her to him, kissing her neck reverently.

"I meant it though... I need to go and meet Rose. I don't have time for this..."

"I believe you just invited me to the position I'm currently standing in..."

"Yeah, well... I still have to go."

Bella wrapped her arms around Edward and kissed the top of his head as he showered kisses on her collarbone. She attempted to push him away but to be honest, wasn't trying all that hard.

"Edward..." She sighed.

"That's more like it," He whispered with a chuckle.

"Edward, please. I have to go..."

"Ugh!" Edward growled and pushed himself off the kitchen counter, running his hand through his hair. Bella smiled, a hint of amusement in her eyes. "Do you _enjoy _stopping me? You seem to do it an awful amount!"

Bella hopped down from the counter and walked through to the living room, picking up her bag.

"Oh, I love it, Edward!" She rolled her eyes, "It's my favourite thing to do in the world!"

"Where are you meeting Rose?" Edward sighed dejectedly.

"My place..."

"You want a lift?"

"Are you offering?"

"No, I was going to wait for you to say yes, and then tell you to walk..." Edward said sarcastically, "Payback for what just happened!"

"There will be other times, I'm sure..."

"You're sure? So you're guaranteeing me?"

"Edward, I told you last night... I'm yours now. You don't need to be unsure..."

"It's just weird, you know?" Edward rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Let me go grab a shirt and I'll drive you back, ok?"

Bella nodded and waited for Edward to come back. Unfortunately it was more socially acceptable to leave the house wearing a shirt than to leave without one. Bella would have preferred it the other way... for Edward, at least.

"Right, one shirt on... One girlfrie- I mean... One _girl_ out of the house!" Edward said as he grabbed his keys and opened the front door that Bella was standing beside. Her eyes were wide at his almost declaration. She shouldn't be surprised, they'd both told each other that they loved each other last night but she was shocked that he would want to call her his girlfriend? It didn't seem right.

Edward was half way out of the door when Bella pulled him back inside, he looked at her sheepishly.

"Look, I'm sorry, ok?"

"Tell me why you're sorry..." Bella said, watching his expression change to one of confusion.

"Um... because I called you my girlfriend?"

"Do you have other girls that you fuck three times a night?" Bella asked with a slight smile on her face. Edward looked at her in surprise, opening and closing his mouth attempting to speak but no words came out. "You do? Is it Angela?" Bella asked. A huge grin now spread across her face although she tried to pout, seeming upset.

"I... uh... I never- I didn't fuck you last night, B."

"You didn't?" Bella asked, "So I'm still waiting for that?" Edward nodded silently, a small smile now playing on his lips.

"If you want to know what it's like... Angela's the girl you should ask... she always gives me a glowing recommendation!" He laughed before being hit playfully on the chest by a giggling Bella.

"You're so annoying, you know that?" Edward smirked at her but then Bella's face turned serious, "I was serious last night, Edward. I love you, but can we... I don't want to label this yet, ok?" She looked at him hesitantly.

Edward stilled her hands and then swirled her around pushing her up against the closed front door and kissed her soundly, she moaned quietly and pushed into him to gain more contact before Edward pulled away.

"Come on, I need to take my non labelled female friend home..." Edward pulled her away from the door and opened it. Bella laughed as they walked to Edward's car.

The car ride was quiet but comfortable. Bella scrolled through the music on Edward's iPhone as he drove and watched her speculatively.

When Edward pulled up outside Bella's house 20 minutes later he pulled up the handbrake and turned in his seat to face Bella who had done the same.

"Can I see you tonight, Bella?" Edward asked with a wary frown.

"I don't know if it's a good idea, Edward... We have to both be at this meeting in the morning. It won't look great if we turn up together..."

"Yeah, but I can come to yours tonight. Then we'll both have our cars and we can arrive separately?" Edward was desperate now. He'd spent one amazing night with her and wasn't ready to be separated from her quite yet... or ever.

"Edward... I-"

"I just don't want to be away from you... I've been away for 10 weeks. I just want to be with you..."

"You'll bring your car?"

"Anything, just please let me see you tonight?" He didn't want to seem like he was begging to spend the night with his own "girlfriend" but if that's what it took then that's what he would do.

"Ok, I should be here at around 8, but I'll text you, ok?"

"Thank you," Edward nodded.

"Shit, Rose will be here in 5 minutes. I have to go..." Bella turned to climb out of the car but Edward grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"Forgetting something?"

"Huh?" Bella looked at him for a second before cottoning on and leaning over to kiss him chastely on the lips. "Sorry, I'm going to have to get used to it..."

"Yeah, you and me both. I meant it earlier... It's weird, like a dream..."

"As sweet as that is... I have to go, and so do you. I don't need any more bloody questions from Rose about us!"

"Ok, I'll talk to you later," Edward smiled and then smiled some more when Bella leant across the centre console to kiss him again, this time with a little more feeling.

"I kinda love you... Just a little..." Bella teased and then climbed out of the car quickly.

"Love you, B!" Edward beamed and waved before he drove off.

Bella rushed into the house and went to her room to hang up her dress from last night quickly, hoping it didn't look too dishevelled. Rose noticed the most ridiculous things...

***

Meetings with Rose consisted of mostly wine and a chat with the occasional work based topic thrown in, so Bella was confused when Rosalie came in and hit her with business straight away.

"I had a call from Alice, what happened last night?" She asked as soon as Bella opened the door.

"Ummm..." Bella wracked her brains trying to remember Edward's excuse. "What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? Edward wasn't sick... you know that, I know that... hell, Alice knows that. What happened?"

Bella watched as Rose settled herself onto Bella's couch and dropped her bag on the floor beside her.

"We needed to talk about something... It's sorted now. I was worried about the movie..." Bella lied convincingly.

"God, why are you so worried about this movie? It's unnatural to be so stressed about something that you'll actually enjoy doing!" Rose rolled her eyes as Bella attempted to argue, "I'm not talking about your... whatever's going on with you and Edward! I mean, you get on with him, right? So you'll enjoy working with him!"

"Like I said," Bella shrugged, "It's sorted."

"You're sure?"

"Yup, it'll be fine."

"I need to tell you something as well, actually, B..."

"What is it?" Bella asked, sitting on the couch opposite Rose.

"Well, I was speaking with Jasper earlier about this meeting tomorrow."

"Right?"

"And... Well... He's been thinking about it, a lot. He asked if you and Edward were dating or whatever."

"And what did you tell him?"

"I said that you weren't..."

"So the problem is what?" Bella frowned in confusion.

" Well, he said that if you had been, then he couldn't- Or rather, wouldn't- continue with the movie. He feels uncomfortable at the thought of shooting a movie with a real couple. He won't do it."

"Oh..." Bella's eyes widened a little, her heart racing.

"So you have to be honest with me... You're not dating him, right?"

"Um, no."

***

After they'd run through the details of the movie contract, things calmed down between Bella and Rose and they started to relax and enjoy their time together.

Around 6pm, Rose's phone started to ring and she reached into her bag to grab it.

"Hey, Em. No, I'm at Bella's... I don't know, have you phoned him to ask him? Wait, I'll ask her..." Rose covered the mouthpiece with her hand, looking at Bella.

"You fancy coming out tonight? Emmett wants to go to that Grill in town and then for some drinks."

Bella bit her lip, knowing that she'd promised Edward that she would see him tonight.

"Come on, B... You haven't been out in ages. Emmett's going to invite Edward as well and I'm going to give Jazz and call and see if he wants to bring Alice..."

"Go on then," Bella shrugged.

***

Edward had the day to relax after his busy schedule the day before but all he could think about was Bella, and Bella's body, and Bella's mouth, and Bella's little whimpers... Looking around his apartment now, he was picturing all the places he wanted to take her... Torturing himself.

He drove to the gym after deciding that he was going to drive himself crazy sitting in the apartment all day thinking about her. As he climbed out his car, his cell rang, he pulled it out of his pocket and saw Emmett's name. He was slightly disappointed as he would have preferred to hear from Bella, but answered happily anyway.

"Hey!"

"Hey, man! Welcome back home! I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too, Em!" Edward joked in reply, "Can't wait to see you again."

"Where are you? We could make this happen!" Emmett said seductively, making Edward laugh.

"This is getting kinda disturbing, wanna stop?"

"Definitely! Seriously, dude, where you at?"

"I'm just heading into the gym. Gotta keep the bodywork maintained!" Edward laughed.

"I was just gonna head there actually, you wanna wait outside and I'll meet you there in 10?"

"Emmett, it's not a date, I'll meet you in there!"

"Alright, I'll walk in, all insecure looking for you!"

"Jesus, Em... I'll see you in 10. I'll be inside!"

He shut his phone and pushed it back into his pocket, pushing the door open and walking into the changing rooms.

As he walked out of the changing rooms he turned his head a little and saw Emmett striding in, already dressed in his workout stuff.

"Hey, man!" Emmett said enthusiastically, "Let me throw my stuff in a locker. Wait there."

Edward nodded and leant against the wall while he waited all of ten seconds for Emmett to come back out.

"How've you been? Good shoot?"

"Fuck, Emmett, I swear... the promo for that movie is going to kill me. If I have to utter one more word to Lauren Mallory I'll quite willingly kill myself!" Edward held the door open for Emmett and followed in after him.

"Why what's wrong with her? She's hot!"

"I don't care! I've never been so aggressively hit on in my life. It was constant, she seems to take a refusal as foreplay, it's unbelievable!"

"Why didn't you just fuck her?" Emmett asked with a shrug as they both climbed onto a treadmill. Edward's movement faltered a little, and Emmett picked up on it instantly. "Bella, right? You think she'll come round? You can't wait your entire life for something that probably won't happen!"

As they both started a slow run to begin, Edward turned his head to Emmett. "Why wouldn't it happen?"

"She's not interested, Edward. She's told you loads of times... This isn't news to you surely?" Emmett laughed.

"Yeah, but it _could _happen. If she changed her mind then we could make it work. I mean, we've kissed before..."

"Yeah, you had your chance and you blew it. You've got Lauren's number, right? Just give her a call and fu-"

"I'm not going to fuck Lauren, Emmett. Drop it!"

They were both running quite hard now, just building up a sweat.

"Hey, some of us are going out tonight, dinner and some drinks. You in?"

"Nah, I'm hanging out with Bella tonight," Edward replied.

"Bella? I think you might need to check your plans, man. Bella's coming out with us tonight, we're meeting at the Grill at 8:30..."

"When did you plan this?"

"Just before I called you..." Emmett said warily.

"8:30, right? I'll be there," Edward nodded firmly, staring straight ahead and continuing a now pounding run.

"Edward, man. Don't s-"

"I'll be there, Emmett."

***

Bella was nervous as she walked out to her car at 8:15, she'd not heard from Edward, but she knew that he'd been invited. She'd wanted to text him to let him know what was going on but didn't know what to say so decided it was a better idea to leave it.

She'd decided to wear her Lisa Marie Fernandez purple and black halter neck body con dress which had a zip going from her bust to the bottom of the dress. The purple was bright and was the central panel of the dress, making it look like the main colour, so she was pleased that it wasn't entirely black or gold. She paired the dress with an Elizabeth and James blazer and some Miu Miu shoes and was pleased with the results. She climbed into her car and drove to the restaurant, rolling her eyes when she saw the photographers following somebody from the parking lot to the restaurant, assuming it was Emmett and Rosalie.

She parked and took a few moments to breathe before climbing out of the car. She was immediately blinded by the flashbulbs and stepped back away from them before feeling an arm around her waist holding her steady.

"Hey, are you ok?" She turned her head to see Jasper smiling at her. "Don't hurt yourself!"

"Sorry!" Bella blushed, "I just got blinded for a second," She noticed that standing behind Jasper was Alice. "Hey, Alice. You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm great! Shall we try and get through this lot and then eat? I'm starving!"

The three of them fought through the photographers and entered the restaurant, seeing Emmett and Rose seated at a table in the corner. They told the hostess who they were meeting and were led over to the table.

"Hey, guys!" Emmett said happily as everyone sat down. "Did they get you?" Emmett nodded his head towards the door and the photographers.

"Yup, B was nearly blinded!" Jasper said as he put his arm around her, "I had to save her!"

"I'd love to know how they know where we'll be! I'm sure I've seen some of them before," Bella frowned while looking through the drinks menu. She wondered if anybody was going to mention if Edward was going to turn up.

The waitress came over and took a drinks order from everyone, and while waiting for their drinks and for the waitress to come and take their food order, Bella checked her watch. It was 8:49, Edward hated being late for anything so she sighed in relief that he probably wasn't coming.

The waitress came over and handed them all their drinks, Bella immediately taking a soothing sip of Jack and Coke, sighing as it worked its way down her throat. People started ordering and the waitress was about to turn away when a voice stopped her.

"Hey, sorry I'm a bit late. Would you mind getting me a beer and whatever's best out of whatever they're having please?"

Bella's eyes widened and she turned her head to see Edward pulling his jacket off, not looking at her. Her heart was beating out of her chest as he sat on a seat opposite her, smiling broadly at everyone and saying hello before his gaze turned to Bella.

"Hey," He said softly, trying to appear nonchalant although his dark eyes gave him away a little.

"Hi..."

"Good day?"

"Edward," Bella shook her head apologetically. "I'm so-"

"I've not done much today, just hung out at home getting some rest. I was up late last night you see." He spoke loud enough so that the table could hear, and soon everyone was looking at him.

"What? You mean with the mystery jet lag illness?" Alice rolled her eyes.

"If that's what you want to call it," Edward shrugged, glancing at Bella who looked panicked.

"It's alright, Edward. Bella told me what happened..." Rose started.

"Did she?" He turned to look at Bella again who tried to inconspicuously shake her head to warn him not to say anything.

"Yeah, that she was worried about the movie. But you sorted everything out, right? You're good?"

"Worried about the movie?" Edward asked in confusion, eliciting a long pause from everyone who looked at Bella expectantly.

Bella's face dropped, she knew that Edward was about to out them and ruin everything. Jasper wouldn't let them do the film together if he knew they were a real couple and she wasn't sure if he'd been told that yet.

Edward looked around the table at their friends and then back at Bella who looked like she was being held at gunpoint. He was angry at her, but he hated seeing her as worried as she looked right now.

"I don't know how many times I've told her not to worry about it!" Edward rolled his eyes with a laugh, "We're gonna make a hot couple, right?"

"A make believe couple, remember?" Emmett laughed, patting Edward on the back.

"Right... yeah. Of course! We can make it look real though, can't we, B?" He looked at Bella expectantly. Her face was sad and her eyes downcast.

"Yup..." She nodded, her eyes staring down at the table. "I just need some fresh air or something... I'll be back in a minute." Bella stood up and grabbed her jacket and purse rushing out of the restaurant. She fought her way through the photographers before climbing into her car. She didn't care what she looked like in the photographs that would have just been taken, they would make up their own stories no matter what.

She decided that she couldn't go back inside and sit opposite him anymore, and so put her car in reverse, backing out of her parking spot and turning to leave the parking lot. As she drove past the entrance to the restaurant she saw Edward standing just outside the door, watching her car drive past him.

Bella arrived at home ten minutes later and rushed to the door, letting herself in before she fell to the floor by the door. The tears she'd been holding in finally escaping her, she hugged her knees to her chest as she leant against the door and rested her head on her knees. She wasn't upset, as such. It was more the relief that Edward hadn't said anything. She seriously thought that he was about to ruin everything with just a few pointed looks and some clever words. The look in Edward's eyes had been malicious and she knew that she'd hurt him, but she was just feeling so awkward about everything to do with their relationship.

She'd meant it last night when she'd told him that she was his and that she loved him, but she just didn't know how to be in a relationship with him. She thought that it would be easy to transition from their friendship – which was hardly a normal friendship- to a proper relationship. It had been easy last night, for some reason, she knew that sex with Edward would be easy and good and just... excellent, but the everyday stuff? Not so easy. Everything was so confused in her head and it was making her dizzy even thinking about it, even though she was already on the floor. Her phone chimed from beside her and she picked it up to see that Edward had sent her a text.

**I've told everyone that you were ill. I need to stick around for a bit for appearances sake, but I'll be round after. You know I wouldn't have said anything, sorry to scare you. I'll be there asap. IFE x**

Bella smiled a weak smile seeing that he'd signed off with IFS before noticing that it didn't say IFS. It said IFE, she shook her head thinking he must have mistyped it and put her phone down on the floor beside her again. She didn't know how long she sat there in the dark by herself but was startled when the buzzer for her gate went off. She stood up slowly, knowing that she'd be disorientated in the dark and the fact she'd been sitting down for a long time. The video display showed Edward's car and so she opened the gate with the button, waiting for him to drive in. The gates shut behind him and she leant against the door with her eyes shut, trying to imagine how this conversation was going to go.

She heard a light tap against her door, as if he knew that she would be waiting there. She opened the door a little and looked at him, as he looked up at her face, he looked panicked and pushed through the door, "Shit, Bella. What's wrong?" He shut the door behind him and stared at her. He pulled her into a tight hug and held her to him as a new round of tears came flooding from her eyes.

"I..." Bella started, but couldn't continue through her hysterical tears that seemed to be coming from nowhere. She was pretty sure it was the difficult build up of her relationship with Edward that was slowly sinking in and hitting her hard. She wasn't sure that a relationship with him was going to work...

"What is it, B?" Edward soothed as he stroked her hair, standing in the dark in a tight embrace. When he worked out that Bella probably wasn't ready to talk he loosened his grip on her and took her hand, encouraging her to follow him through to the living room. She followed slowly and they both sat on the couch. "Do you want something to drink?" He asked softly, tucking her hair behind her ear. She shook her head and looked up at him and his concerned eyes. "Bella?"

"I couldn't say no to her, Edward. She said that Emmett was inviting you and I just figured that you would want to go so we could meet there. I didn't think you would mind..." She explained quickly, but in her head she knew that it wasn't true. There was no real reason why she didn't tell him about the change of plans, but he couldn't know that.

"Ok, yeah. But that's not what's got you so upset. Tell me why you're crying."

"I don't want to," Bella sniffed, not looking at him.

"Please? I hate seeing you crying. What's happened?"

"But you're going to hate me. I've ruined everything!" Bella wailed and pushed herself into Edward's chest. He held her there tightly and soothed her.

"What have you ruined?"

"Us, our friendship. It's ruined now," Bella whispered.

"Our friendship? What are you talking about?" Edward pushed Bella up from his chest and held her shoulders, looking at her intensely. "What are you talking about?"

"We can't do this. The couple thing. We're not right!"

"Not right? What the fuck are you talking about?"

"It should be easy. We were such good friends, and I just can't... I don't know how to be your _girlfriend_!" She'd already told him not to call her his girlfriend, but she knew that was what he considered her as.

Edward frowned, leaning forward and having to dip his head a little, pushing his lips against Bella's forcefully. They were slightly salty from her tears and wet but he kissed her hard, insistently, trying to get her to think properly. He pulled away slightly breathless. "That's how you be my girlfriend," He leant down and kissed her again chastely, but with the same force, "That's how you be my girlfriend, Bella."

"We did that when we were friends, Edward," Bella whispered. "I can't do the rest of it..."

"The rest of it? We were pretty much already in a relationship before we had sex, we were doing it. We were a couple just we didn't put a label on it."

"It doesn't feel right, Edward."

"I don't get it. What about last night? You said you loved me..."

"I do."

"Then what is it that doesn't feel right? Was last night not-"

"Last night was amazing, Edward. I don't regret it, I'd do it again, but I just can't be your girlfriend..."

"Can't be my girlfr- This is ridiculous!" Edward hissed and pushed Bella away from him slightly.

"I can't be in a relationship. But you can have me, I'm yours."

"That's a total contradiction and you know it!" Edward stood up, running his hands through his hair.

"I'll be yours when you want me, and the rest of the time, I'll be your friend."

"You're serious?" Bella nodded with tears in her eyes still, "You want me to be your _friend with benefits_?"

"I just want our normal friendship back..." Bella started silently crying again.

Edward stood staring at her while she curled up into a ball in the corner of the couch. He stormed through to the kitchen and grabbed a beer out of her fridge, popping it open and taking a long pull. He leaned heavily against the counter and stared at a picture of them both that was on the fridge. They both looked so happy, Edward had his arm around her while they were sitting in a coffee shop in town. Angela had taken it to show them how much they looked like a couple and Bella had put it up on her fridge to tease Edward.

He stared at it some more, narrowing his eyes at their interaction. _Their friendship... Where they seemed like a couple..._

He walked back out to the living room, no lights had been turned on yet and so it was complete and utter darkness.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" He heard her sniffle from her previous position on the couch.

"I'll take you up on your offer."


	16. Chapter 16

"Are you sure, Edward?" Bella whispered in the darkness.

"Just, tell me why _you _think it's a good idea. I think I'm pretty sure, but I want to hear your reasons."

He heard a shuffling from the couch and then saw Bella's figure walking towards him, she walked so that she was stood close by him and they stared into each other's eyes. She put her hands on both of Edward's forearms and pulled his hands to her waist, holding them there.

"Our... relationship... was perfect before. Right?" She looked up at Edward uncertainly. "I mean, we had such a great time and... I just want that back. We had all this... energy."

"Yeah, I think you mean sexual tension, babe." Edward shook his head with a confused frown.

"Exactly, and we can keep that if we don't get into a big relationship thing, right? We wouldn't have to worry about every day things or upsetting each other. We could go back to how we were."

"Except we'd be having sex, right?"

Bella nodded, and Edward took a moment to think, looking over the top of Bella's head. He thought back to the photograph on the fridge. His friendship with Bella was developed on sexual tension, and they were basically doing everything _but_ having a physical relationship, and even that was building. Maybe if he agreed to this arrangement then they could go back to it. It wouldn't be an official relationship, but little by little he could show her that they were already doing it. He _could _and _would_ make this work. Bella was being stupid _again_ and he had to wait for her to see sense _again. _He knew that she was scared, but they could work this out.

"Ok, Bella..."

"Ok?" Bella whispered.

"Yeah," He nodded. "I think we can make this work..."

Bella wiped the tears away from under her eyes and smiled softly at him. "So, did you want to... erm... Stay over tonight?"

Edward looked Bella in the eyes for a few moments, he desperately wanted to feel her body against his again tonight but thought back to his newly developed plan. If he wanted her to change her mind then he would need to show her what she was missing by not being in a relationship, and that meant having a regular sex life. In time he would increase it, but right now... she could wait.

"Better not, B. It's late and we've got to be fresh for our screen test tomorrow."

He watched Bella's smile falter slightly before she smiled brightly, feigning nonchalance.

"Ok, that's fine! I'll see you in the morning then?"

"Absolutely, I'll see you at the diner."

He leant down and left her with a lingering kiss to the cheek. He pulled away and smiled when he saw that her eyes were closed happily. He stepped away from her and walked around her to leave, but before he did, he paused, turning to look at Bella again and swatted her ass. She jumped with a little squeal and laughed as she turned around. He smirked at her, "See you later, Bells!"

***

The next morning, Edward was sitting in the diner with Alice, Jasper and Rose and they were waiting for Bella.

"Did you speak to her last night?" Rosalie asked Edward.

"Um, yeah. I just wanted to check she was ok."

"And was she?"

"Yeah, I think it was just a migraine or something. Nothing too serious."

Just then his eyes were drawn to the door where he saw her walking through with a happy smile on her face, seeing her smile was contagious and he felt the sides of his mouth lift in reaction to seeing her.

"Bella, I was worried last night! Edward said you had a migraine, are you feeling better?" Rosalie said while standing up and kissing Bella on the cheek. Bella glanced over Rosalie's shoulder at Edward and smiled tentatively at him.

"Yeah, I'm better thank you. I just needed to sleep a bit I think."

"Shame you couldn't stay, B. The meal was really great and Emmett got hideously drunk after Edward left!" Jasper added while Bella slid into the booth next to Edward.

"He was pretty loaded before I left," Edward raised his eyebrows judgementally.

"I'm sure you would have been the same if I'd stayed," Bella mumbled, looking up at him through her eyelashes and watched him smile.

"Right can we order and then get down to business so it's over and done with?" Alice asked cheerily, although she looked a little worse for wear.

"Oh yeah," Jasper glanced at Alice before looking back at Bella, "This one thought she could match Emmett drink for drink..." He looked at Alice again warily before turning back to Bella again. "It didn't work out too well!"

"Yeah, well she's in a better state than Emmett this morning. He was still drunk and couldn't even remember my name!" Rosalie huffed and flicked her hair over her shoulder in annoyance.

Edward and Bella both laughed and looked at each other.

"Looks like we missed a good night!" Bella smiled.

"It probably wouldn't have been that fun with us both there," Edward reminded her quietly so that nobody else could hear.

"I guess," whispered Bella, hanging her head a little.

"Bella, I wasn't trying to ups-"

"Hey can I take your order?" The waitress interrupted, not looking up from her notepad.

Everyone ordered quickly and the waitress walked away, all without looking up from her notepad, Edward couldn't tell whether she was rude or nervous.

"So, guys..." Jasper started, looking in between Bella and Edward, "I'm guessing Alice and Rose have told you about the main contractual agreements so I won't go through them, but I do need to just confirm something."

"Hmm? What's that?" Edward asked, taking a sip of his coffee before putting it back down and looking at Jasper again.

"I know you two are close, and that's fine. But if there's anything more than that going on then I have to know..."

Edward looked at Bella with a frown wondering if this was perhaps one of the reasons for their new agreement. She was looking nervous and playing with her napkin.

"There's nothing going on," Edward said slowly looking back to Jasper. "We're friends, but obviously the press make it more of an issue."

"I can deal with the press, but I just can't make a movie with a real couple. You end up having rows about stupid things and it can sometimes just look a little contrived. So I need you to both be sure that you can do this."

"We can do it," Bella said strongly, looking up at Edward. "Just make sure he keeps his hands to himself!" Bella laughed.

"Oh, B... There's no need to pretend you don't like it!" Edward laughed, watching Bella's eyes light up happily, and discretely resting his hand on her knee. She frowned a little and moved her leg ever so slightly to the side, making Edward take his hand away from her.

***

The rest of the meeting passed without incident, and they cleared up the few minor details that needed to be settled. Bella was happy that they had managed to convince everyone that they were still as they always had been, but was suddenly nervous when they left the diner and headed for the studios to do the screen test.

She was worried that her feelings for Edward would be transparent on screen. The truth was that she loved Edward immensely, but she felt incapable of a relationship at the moment. He was better off having her as a friend who he could call upon when he needed her rather than as a girlfriend. As much as she wanted to be, she wasn't ready to be somebody's girlfriend yet, and this seemed like the only option where they could be together without Bella's insecurities bringing them down on a day to day basis. They would have the best of both worlds, a sexual relationship without the daily routine that dragged relationships down. There would be no arguments about either of them being out late or being drunk, or if they hadn't called one another... Just a great friendship and amazing sex.

"Were you alright after I left last night?" Edward asked as he held the door of the studio open for Bella to walk through first.

"Why wouldn't I be, Cullen? You think I can't look after myself?" Bella smirked.

"Well, I was a _little _worried you wouldn't be able to _take care of yourself _adequately," Edward laughed.

"You left last night, Edward. No need to get jealous of my hands!"

"Your hands? You mean you..." Edward looked around the room checking nobody was listening, "Did you really... you know?"

"You'll never know, Cullen!" Bella winked and turned on the spot, walking away with a skip in her step.

Edward watched her walking away and shook his head. He tried to think of anything to make his now painful erection go away, but it didn't seem to be working. Whenever he tried to distract himself, he now had the image of Bella getting herself off on his mind all the time. He wished that he would have stayed last night and felt her against him again. Maybe tonight he could? Or maybe he should keep going with the sexual tension theory... The question was, who was that more harmful to?

Jasper took this moment to walk over to Edward and hand him a script.

"I know it's been a while since you read it, man. Don't worry if it's not perfect, we just need to get a feel of how you both act together on film."

"Ok, cool. Thanks Jasper."

He scanned over the scene quickly, smiling at the fact that it was a scene that ended in a kiss. Not just a kiss, but a full on make out session. He looked over his script at Bella whose eyes were wide as she looked over her copy while Rosalie was talking at her. She was wearing tight grey ruched trousers, or leggings as Bella called them, that he knew for a fact were Burberry because he'd sneaked a look through her wardrobe once to see if she owned anything that wasn't designer and came across them.

*~*~*

"_You must have something normal in here, B!"_

"_No Edward, I like fashion. It's not my fault I have expensive tastes"._

_Edward found the gray ruched trousers and held them up with a disgusted look on his face._

"_What the fuck are these? I thought you said you liked fashion?!"_

"_They're Burberry!" Bella snatched them back and put them back where he'd grabbed them from. "And they are fashionable, but you're a heathen so you don't get a say in what's fashionable or not!"_

"_And how much were they? Those... those..." He was lost for words._

"_Leggings, Edward. They're called leggings." Bella rolled her eyes._

"_How much were they?"_

"_I hardly think that's important."_

"_Of course it's important. How much do you spend on ugly clothes?"_

"_Ugly? They aren't ugly!"_

"_Prove it!"_

"_Prove it? How do I do that?" Bella asked incredulously._

"_God knows!" Edward remarked, "There's nothing in the world that would convince me that they are sexy!"_

"_I'll make you take that back one day, Cullen!" Bella pointed her finger in his face._

*~*~*

She was definitely proving him wrong. She wore them with a darker gray long t shirt and a light gray cardigan, a tan waist belt cinching in her waist and accentuating her figure. She topped the look off with some ridiculous high heeled shoes and he wondered, not for the first time since he'd met her, how she walked in them. _She was definitely proving him wrong_.

Her eyes suddenly flicked up to meet his appraising stare from across the room. He immediately looked back down at his script and attempted to memorise it.

"Right, we're all set up here. You guys ready?" Jasper said turning around behind the camera to look at them.

"Um, yeah..." Edward said, obviously distracted but walking over to the couch that they would be sitting on during their screen test.

Bella was already on the couch by the time Edward got there, a smirk on her face as she watched him eye her outfit, when his eyes met hers he laughed.

"So what?" He shrugged, "I'm impressed you pulled it off!"

"You think they're sexy?" Bella asked.

"I guess it depends who's wearing them!" He shrugged again, slumping down onto the couch next to her, "I doubt it would be the same if Alice was wearing them!" He said quietly.

"What about Angela?" Bella grinned mischievously.

"Jesus, one comment about Angela and that's all I'm going to regret it for the rest of my life, aren't I?" He rolled his eyes and heard Bella laugh in response.

"Ok, you two. You know what you're doing?"

"Um..." Bella frowned.

"Just work off each other. Remember, nothing is set in stone yet. This is just to see your chemistry really."

"Ok, that should be ok," Bella nodded professionally. Edward looked over at her and smiled gently.

Someone was making last minute lighting adjustments so Edward leant across the couch a little.

"Are you ok, B?"

"I'm fine. Just... On edge. You're a little unpredictable," She gave him a sideways glance with a hint of a smile.

"_I'm _unpredictable?" Edward scoffed, moving back to his side of the couch. "You've obviously never looked at yourself very clearly!"

"I'm not unpredictable!"

"What? Are you joking?" Edward asked incredulously. "I'd hate to see what your idea of unpredictable is then."

"Are you guys ok?" Jasper asked from his seat behind the camera, "You look like you're having a row."

"No," Bella said with a happy grin, "Nothing wrong, he's just asking me out again!"

"Yeah," Edward sighed while rolling his eyes.

"As long as you keep saying no it's not a problem, B... Right, let's do this!" Jasper clapped his hands together.

Edward cleared his throat before starting, turning to look at Bella.

"What do your friends think about me then?"

"God, insecure much, Matt?" Bella turned and pulled her foot up and under her on the couch, "What do you want me to say? They all swooned when they saw you and haven't stopped talking about you since!" She held her hand to her chest when she said swooned and laughed a little.

"Good start," Edward moved towards her a little on the couch, "There's only one reaction I really care about though..."

"Yeah?"

"Mmm," Edward hummed as he inched closer to her, his eyes darting from her eyes to her lips.

"Well that person isn't going to give you what you want... In any kind of way!" She laughed and pushed back into the couch as Edward moved ever closer to her.

"Not in _any _kind of way? Wow, that's a little harsh isn't it, Amy? I only want _one _thing..."

"Hmm... and it's that one thing that men always want!"

"Poptarts?" Edward's face screwed up in confusion while Bella laughed and pulled a cushion from under her, throwing it at Edward's face. He shook his head in disbelief before pouncing on her, pinning her under him on the couch.

"There's no poptarts here..." Bella said with a raised eyebrow.

"The moment's passed," Edward whispered heavily, staring into Bella's eyes. She stared back at him, feeling the utter intensity of his stare, she knew that the kiss was going to be genuine, there was no way she could fake it. The relationship of the characters was too close to their own relationship and it was going to be difficult to fake. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, both of their breathing picking up before Edward's head finally took the last movement towards hers and their lips met in a fiery kiss. Bella felt Edward's body press down on hers and shifted underneath him while their lips worked against each other, pushing and pulling and demanding. Her hands gripped his biceps tightly and she whimpered a little at his relentlessness, just as she was beginning to feel the need to reach down and pull his shirt up and off him, Jasper called cut and Edward sat back onto the couch nonchalantly, pushing his hand through his hair.

Bella stared at him incredulously before sitting up and looking at Jasper who was frowning a little.

"I don't think we're going to have a problem with chemistry!" He laughed.

"That was so hot," Rosalie said from her spot to the side of the camera, "I almost want to jump you myself, Edward!"

"Rose!" Bella scolded.

"No, she's right Bella. If I liked men... Well, I'd be all over that!" Jasper laughed.

"Oh my God, this is mortifying!" Bella covered her face with her hands and rested her elbows on her knees. She turned her head a bit and peeked through her open fingers to see Edward smiling smugly at everyone by the camera. He obviously felt her gaze on him and turned to look at her.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Bella groaned in embarrassment.

"Are you embarrassed, B?" Edward joked, mimicking her position; Sitting forward and resting his elbows on her knees, leaning down a little so their faces were close. "What are you embarrassed about?" He whispered. She shook her head and refused to speak, Edward stood up and walked over to Jasper before coming back over.

"Come on, you. Up you get..." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up so that she was standing and led her to a small room before shutting the door.

"How did you do that?" Bella asked quietly.

"How did I do what?"

"It was like... I dunno. It was like nothing happened."

"It's called acting, Bella."

"But..."

"But?" Edward probed; a half smile on his face.

"Well I thought you loved me and everything?" Bella shook her head in embarrassment again, attempting to cover her face before Edward took hold of her wrists and held them away from her face.

"I thought you didn't want all of that?"

"I don't... I just... I didn't think you would be able to... do that."

Edward let out a little laugh before moving her hand down to his crotch like he'd done the night he'd come back from Canada. He placed her hand on his crotch and she gasped when she felt he was hard.

"This is ten minutes later, Bella. I sat back straight away to calm myself down, I wasn't sure Jasper was ever going to call cut. I'm surprised you didn't notice."

"I was a bit... distracted," Bella giggled, looking up into his eyes.

"Yeah, well... So was I..." Edward whispered, he looked deep into her eyes and wished he could push her against the door and take her. She was obviously having a weak moment though and launched herself at him, her arms looping around his neck, pulling herself up into his arms making him stagger back a little. She kissed him, much like they'd kissed for the camera, pushing and pulling, relentless, persistent, searing hot kisses. Edward took a few steps back and sat back on a small desk, his hands gripping her hips hard. Suddenly he remembered his plan and pushed her away a little. Bella wasn't complying though and pushed herself back onto him again, to which he lifted her and turned, putting her on the table he'd just been sitting on and stepping away from her. Both of them were breathing heavily and Bella was frowning angrily.

"What are you doing?"

"Friends during the day, remember?" Edward said cautiously.

"But you're hard!" Bella said quickly glancing down at his strained jeans.

"You think that's a recent occurrence? I've been coping with these every day since I met you!" Edward laughed, gesturing to his jeans before trying to rearrange himself to make it more comfortable.

"So you'll come over tonight, then?" Bella asked with a nod of certainty.

"No can do tonight, B. I've got plans."

"Plans? With who?" Bella asked suspiciously.

"I thought this was the whole point of the arrangement?" Edward rolled his eyes, "We don't have to explain ourselves?"

"I'm not asking you to, I'm just interested," Bella shook her head, obviously flustered.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'd rather keep that information to myself then," Edward said, turning around to open the door. "Are you coming out?"

"In a minute," Bella frowned again, watching Edward walk out of the room.

She didn't like that Edward was now turning her down _again_. Obviously she had no right to ask who he was meeting with, but she couldn't help the jealousy that was running through her veins at the thought of another woman getting to spend the night with him. She couldn't imagine him doing that to her, considering she knew how he felt about her... But there was a possibility that maybe he would do it. She'd never stipulated that their relationship be exclusive, and now that was coming back to bite her on the ass.

She steeled herself before standing up and walking out of the room.

***

**Where did you go off to so quickly? I walked out and you were gone –B **

**Wow... somebody is a little possessive aren't they, B? Don't like sharing? I had stuff to do x**

**I'm not possessive, I was just surprised you were gone. Friends are allowed to ask where their friends are, right? – B**

**I guess so x**

**So...? –B**

**So what? Am I missing something? x**

Bella growled and threw her phone on the couch next to her with a childish pout. Since getting home, she'd tried to busy herself until Edward contacted her but there was no point, she knew that she would cave first. His texts were annoying, but he was being how he'd been when they were friends, so once again, she couldn't complain. It was _her_ that was wanting more out of him. She needed the reassurance that he would be coming back to her, that she was still what he wanted. She was already seeing the flaws in her seemingly flawless plan from a few nights before. He was sticking to the rules of the arrangement perfectly, and she was already showing the signs of cracking.

**B, I was just joking. Alice has dragged me shopping. She says I don't dress properly. x**

**You don't –B**

**Wow. Bit harsh x**

**I think we need to talk. I have a new... suggestion about the... thing, we're doing –B**

**Sounds ominous. Do I need to be there in person or can you cope with a phone call? x**

**In person would be better –B**

**I'll be there as soon as I can. Hold tight x**

Edward smiled as he sent his last text, he wasn't shopping with Alice, he was sitting at home watching a game on the T.V. He knew what the new suggestion would be, and this was the outcome he had wanted from his actions today, he just hadn't expected it to happen so soon.

He looked at the time, 3pm. He would leave it an hour until he headed over to Bella's and then he would make his excuses to leave at around 5pm so that he could get ready to go out. He wasn't technically lying, he _was _going out, and he _didn't_ want to talk about it with anyone.

His parents were in town and wanted to meet him for dinner so he was taking them out to a small restaurant just out of town where they could eat in private. He wasn't ashamed of his parents, but after the last disaster of a phone call which resulted in an awkward conversation with Bella about her sex life, he didn't really want to have to go through that again. So, he would let Bella believe that he was meeting up with a woman and would tell her as little detail as possible.

Edward grabbed his phone and dialled Alice who picked up on the third ring.

"What can I do for you, Mr Cullen?"

"Wow, look at that! You're being professional! Have you just given yourself a pay rise or something?" Edward laughed.

"Always with the jokes, Edward! What is it?"

"I need a favour."

"This is nothing new. What is it this time?"

"You'll like this one, I promise. I need you to get me some clothes. Just casual stuff, I do-"

"Done. Consider it done!" Alice interrupted.

"Are you sure you've not taken a pay rise?" Edward laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Edward you look like a tramp. I'll be happy to get you some proper clothes. Do I have a budget or...?"

"Even if I gave you a budget you wouldn't pay any attention so do what you want!"

"Excellent! I'll talk you later!"

With that Alice hung up. Edward pulled the phone from his ear and looked at it incredulously before shaking his head and putting it back in his pocket. If he was going to lie to Bella then it needed to be convincing, and that meant, actually getting some new clothes that he could show her. As he was about to grab a beer from the kitchen, his phone started to ring.

He took it from his pocket again and groaned a little when he saw his Mom's name on caller I.D.

"Hi, Mom..."

"Hello, son. How're you?"

"I'm fine, you?"

"Oh I hate travelling, you know me. I can't st-"

"You really didn't have to come, you know?"

"Of course we do! You refuse to come to us so we have to come to you!"

"I don't refuse, Mom. I'm busy, I work a lot!"

"Let's not get into this now hey, Son? Have you got the address of the restaurant?"

Edward gave her the address before making his excuses and telling her that he'd see her later and hung up. He checked the time, it was a little before 4pm so he grabbed his keys and headed over to Bella's house.

***

Edward buzzed at the gate so that Bella could let him in, driving in when the gates opened. He climbed out of his car and was met at the door by Bella who was smiling a little nervously. Edward frowned in confusion as he walked into her house.

"Everything ok, B?"

"Yeah," Bella said quickly. "You were a long time. I mean... you... I phoned you over an hour ago." She shrugged as she walked past him and sat on the couch, waiting for him to join her. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to her.

"I told you I was out. I got here as soon as I could," Edward lied persuasively.

"It's ok, I was just... Do you want a drink or something?"

"Better not, B. I have to go at 5pm, I have to get ready to go out," Edward watched her reaction carefully, noticing how her eyes fell to her lap before taking a deep breath and looking up at him again.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Who are you going out with again?"

"Oh... nice one, B!" Edward laughed, "You know I didn't tell you. Now, what is it that you need to talk about?"

"Um..." Bella frowned, "It's about our... arrangement, thing."

"Yup, I got that from the text," Edward nodded.

"Well I just... We didn't talk about... I mean... It's only you and me, right?"

"Is it?" Edward asked, feigning obliviousness.

"Wha- I mean... Do you want to..." Bella swallowed thickly, "You want to see other people?"

"Well, I didn't realise this was exclusive. It's friends with benefits, right?"

"No, I mean... You can... If you want to see other people then... I guess," Bella trailed off, not knowing what to say. Edward wanted to see other people, and she'd basically forced him into it.

"Bella, do you want us to be exclusive?" Edward whispered.

"Not if you don't want us to be..."

"Well, I don't mind if you do," He shrugged aiming for nonchalance, but inside he was screaming at her to ask him to be exclusive, to fight for him.

"Are you meeting another woman tonight?" Bella asked quietly.

"Yes..." Edward whispered. It was the truth. In reality, his mother was indeed a woman.

"So you want to see other people?"

"No, I don't."

"But if you're seeing this woma-"

"I'm not seeing her, just meeting her for dinner. Would you just ask me already? The answer will be yes."

Bella took a deep breath and looked at him in confusion, still perplexed as to his relationship with the woman he was taking for dinner. "It's just you and me, nobody else, right?"

"Right. Nobody else." Edward nodded and smiled.

"So you'll stay?" Bella asked hopefully, to which Edward laughed.

"No, B. I have to get going. Dinner, remember?" He stood up and walked towards the door. "I'll give you a call in the morning and see what you're up to."

Bella nodded in agreement and watched as Edward waved and left her house. She turned around on the couch again and flopped down onto it. _This would be so much easier if he was her boyfriend._


	17. Chapter 17

Edward arrived at the restaurant a little early; he loved this restaurant as it was out of the way. Paparazzi didn't expect to get photographs here so they never turned up. He walked in and the host led him to his table which was a little out of the way from the rest of the diners for which he was grateful. He perused the drinks menu while waiting for his parents and checked his phone a few times just in case Bella was to call.

"Hi, I'm Kelly, I'll be your waitress this evening. Can I get you something to drink while you're waiting for the rest of your party?"

Edward looked up at the waitress and smiled. "Um, yeah. I'll just have a beer please. Thank you."

"No pro- Oh my God! You're Edward Cullen, right?" Kelly said excitedly. "I saw you in Junk, it was amazing! I've read all the books and you're definitely how I imagined Jack Porter. Are you making the sequels?"

Edward raised his eyebrows in surprise. Kelly hadn't taken a breath throughout that and he was worried she was going to faint and he would be somehow implicated. "I've not heard anything about the sequels yet, I don't know if they're planning on making them."

"Well they definitely should!" Kelly nodded with an enthusiastic smile before realising she was at work, "I'll er... Just go and get your beer for you."

"Thanks."

Edward looked over the menu some more while he was waiting for his parents, they were late, but that was what he expected. They'd never been the kind to turn up early or on time, always running a few minutes late to everything. He took a deep breath as he saw Kelly walking towards him again, this time with his beer on her tray.

"Here you go, one beer. Is your guest running late?" She asked almost suspiciously.

"I'm meeting my parents but they're always late, so I'm used to it by now!" He glanced behind her and noticed a table where the customer was staring at Kelly angrily, she was obviously being a little preoccupied and not tending her tables properly. "Er, I think you might be needed over there," Edward said politely, nodding his head in the direction of the table who looked like they were about to complain.

"Oh, shit! Shit, sorry for swearing. And sorry for swearing twice!" Kelly said, blushing as she turned quickly and almost ran to the table.

Edward shook his head with a laugh but when he glanced up again he was met with the judgemental eyes of his mother.

"Just one night without the girls, Edward. That's all I ask." She shook her head as she sat down opposite him.

"Hello to you, too. Nice to see you." Edward mumbled quietly before standing up and shaking his father's hand. "Hi, Dad. How're you?"

Edward's father Carlisle gave him an apologetic smile, "Good, thank you. You're looking well. L.A is looking after you it seems."

Both men sat down and Edward smiled. "It's not too bad. I haven't been here though recently, obviously, but it's good to be back."

"Back with all these blonde haired air heads?" Esme quipped with a raised eyebrow as she looked at the drinks menu.

"Exactly, Mom." Edward nodded sarcastically before rolling his eyes.

"What are you drinking?" Esme asked, looking at Edward's bottle of beer.

"Um..." Edward frowned, picking up the bottle in confusion. "Beer?"

"How did you get here?"

"In my car?" Edward was still confused as to the new line of questioning.

"And you're drinking alcohol?" Edward rolled his eyes again.

"Mom, I'm having one drink. I won't be over the limit."

"If you get arrested, don't blame me!" Esme raised both of her eyebrows.

"Why on Earth would I blame you?" Edward shook his head.

"Let's stop this, ok? Esme, we've come here to see our son for a nice meal, not to question his drinking habits." Carlisle ended the argument and smiled at Edward again.

"So, how've you been, Edward? Did the movie go well?" Carlisle asked, looking at the menu.

"I think so. I mean, I didn't have the best time off-set but we got everything we needed."

"Did something happen off-set? You didn't get on with the rest of the cast?"

"Not exactly, no. I don't really want to get into it though, Dad, it's just stupid." Edward shook his head with a small frown before noticing Kelly walking back over.

"Hi, I'm Kelly. I'll be your waitress this evening. Can I get you some drinks while you look at the menu?" She asked Esme and Carlisle politely while watching Edward in her peripheries.

"Can I have a glass of white wine please?" Esme asked, while Carlisle ordered an orange juice... Because he was driving.

Kelly walked off to get the drinks and Edward breathed a sigh of relief that Esme wasn't being her usual pompous self in the restaurant.

"We were sorry that you didn't win the other night, son," Carlisle said with a sad smile. "You deserved to win something."

"Oh, I did win something," Edward muttered under his breath as he thought about how Bella screamed his name time and time again in the shower. Luckily neither of his parents heard him though so he looked up at them both. "There will be other years," He shrugged.

"I see you took that Swan girl with you," Esme said; not looking at him as she carefully read the menu. Edward didn't answer so she lowered the menu and looked over the top of it at him, "Is that still... Going on?"

"As I've told you before, Mom. Nothing is 'going on.'" Yes he used air quotes. "Bella is my friend, and I'm not going to keep explaining this to you."

"I think she seems like a nice girl," Carlisle shrugged. "You could definitely do worse than her..." He gave Edward a sly little grin like he knew something but wouldn't tell Esme.

"I don't see how..." Esme muttered.

"Jesus Christ, Mom. Leave her alone. She's done nothing wrong!" Edward said angrily as Kelly came over and put their drinks down. She took a food order from everyone before leaving again. "I don't know what it is that you have against Bella, and to be honest I don't actually care. But I want you to stop talking about her. I'm going to be in a movie with her in the next few months so you'll have fun going on all your little websites and looking at pictures of us, trying to work out if something's going on!" He hissed angrily.

"You're doing a movie with her? Can she even act? Oh God, it might as well be a porno if she's going to be in it Edward, she'll get her rotten little claws into you and ruin you. I knew this would happen to you, taken in by a pretty face. You wouldn't have this problem if you'd been a doctor like we wanted you to be." Esme said indignantly. Edward stared at her incredulously.

"Edward, your Mother didn't mean it like that..."

"Yes, I did." Esme counteracted.

"I've had enough of this, I'm sorry." Edward stood up before pulling his wallet out and throwing some money down on the table. "I'm not going to sit here and be insulted all night." He looked at his Dad and it almost pained him to leave him. He'd not seen Carlisle in almost 7 months and it killed him to have to leave, they were so close and got on so well, but he couldn't stand his Mothers change in attitude since he'd become famous. "I'm sorry, Dad. Maybe next time you can come down alone?"

"Edward, we've come all the way and you're leaving?" Esme said, her voice panicked and pained.

"I'm sorry you had a wasted journey. You shouldn't have bothered."

"Edward Anthony Cullen, do _not_ walk away from this table!" Esme ordered in a hushed tone. As Edward was turning away from the table he shot one more look at Esme.

"Maybe you should blame yourself for this one, Mom. Once you've decided to start acting like my Mother again then maybe I can sit down to a meal with you. Until that time, I can't even stand to be in the same room as you."

He turned around and headed quickly for the door. Kelly watched as he neared the door and darted out to step in front of him.

"Leaving so soon? You've not had your meal!"

"Yeah, look... I'm sorry. There's enough money on the table to cover the whole bill if they leave too. If not, then take it as a tip." He walked past her and left the restaurant, climbing into his car and driving away.

***

Unknowingly, Edward pulled up at Bella's gate and buzzed himself in. As he climbed out of the car, the front door opened and a confused looking Bella frowned at him.

"Not that I don't want you here, but what are you doing?"

Edward hit the button to lock his car, striding for Bella and the front door. He went past her and into the house, waiting patiently while she came in and shut the door behind her. She was wearing a large t-shirt and some short shorts, and the living room was dark except for the dull glow of the television screen.

"Can I cash in on some of my benefits?" Edward breathed angrily.

"Edward, are you ok?" Bella asked with concern lacing her voice.

"Can you just answer me, please?" Edward shook his head.

"Um..." Bella nodded her head, taking in Edward's strained appearance. He'd obviously been running his hands through his hair like mad as it was sticking up in all different directions and the look on his face was truly terrifying. "Yeah, you can," she breathed nervously.

Edward nodded once before bending down and picking Bella up off the ground and tossing her over his shoulder. Bella didn't laugh and squirm like she had before, but her breathing sped up and she began to worry about Edward even more.

When he reached the hallway that led to her bedroom he pulled her around so he was holding her in the air in front of him and pushed her hard against the wall, his mouth devouring hers immediately. These were not sweet kisses. They were not gentle or loving or caring. They were angry, hard, persistent, rage filled kisses that left Bella breathless and a little scared.

"Edward!" Bella managed to gasp between kisses, grabbing handfuls of his hair and tugging at them.

"Shut up. I don't want to talk, please... Please?" Edward growled as he pushed her even harder against the wall. The pain was starting to emerge but Bella was powerless to control Edward even if she wanted to. With his body pinning hers against the wall, Edward's hand reached down between them and pulled her shorts and panties off quickly and skilfully. Bella gasped at the sudden movement but it was short lived as he then did the same with her t shirt and threw it on the floor of the hallway.

"The bedroom," Bella breathed.

"No. Here." Edward growled again, his fingers entering her quickly and unapologetically making her whimper and rotate her hips. She was so wet for him it didn't matter, he obviously needed something raw and primal, and she would give it to him, no matter how scared she was at the time.

His mouth captured one of her nipples and she moaned as his tongue worked laboriously slowly, a total contrast to his fingers plunging hard and quick into her. He lifted his head from her breast and licked a trail across her collarbone before biting down on it gently, making Bella moan again at the feeling. By now, the pain in her back from where she was being pinned against the wall was excruciating, but she would never stop Edward from getting what he wanted from her.

Edward's fingers left her then as he reached down to undo the button fly on his jeans. She felt rather than saw him push them down and was expecting a bit of warning before he carried on, but was taken by surprise when he suddenly impaled her onto his cock.

"Fuck!" Bella shouted, grabbing fistfuls of his hair tightly and her head hitting the wall with his force. Edward growled as he pounded into her hard, his hands gripping so tightly on her ass holding her up that she knew there would be bruises there in the morning, if not in a few hours. He was pushing her so hard that Bella hit her head continuously on the wall and was worried if he did it much harder that she would knock herself out. She felt her insides ignite with a fire she hadn't realised she possessed as Edward continued his relentless attack on her body, her grip on his hair never ceasing as she leant forward and bit his neck hard, causing him to growl even louder.

"Bitch!" He shouted as his pace quickened. Bella whimpered at the pace and the force and the pleasure and the pain before feeling her body go rigid and pleasure sweeping over her like an electric shock.

"Fuck, Edward! Fuck!" Bella screamed as she came hard around his cock, clamping down on him and making him moan against her neck.

One of Edward's hands moved from her ass and found its way to her centre where he proceeded to rub small hard circles around her clit. Bella sucked in a breath, knowing that she would definitely come again, he pressed down on it hard while continuing his assault on her, causing her to come again instantly. This time though, Edward's thrusts became erratic and his growls quietened before one big growl signified his release.

"Fucccck!" He shouted before leaning against the wall and Bella, breathing heavily and trying to calm himself down. He stepped away from Bella, letting her back onto the ground and doing up his fly but was disgusted with himself when he saw that she simply slumped to the ground, unable to find her footing.

"Shit!" Edward hissed, kneeling down and helping Bella stand. She looked pained as she stood up and Edward looked at her with concern, panic and apologies. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to... Are you ok?"

He bent down to pick up Bella's clothing and gently put her t shirt over her head.

"It's ok..." Bella said softly.

"No, it's fucking not ok. That was beyond out of order, what I just did. I'm so sorry. Look, I'm gonna go... You don't have to call me, ok? I'll phone Jasp-"

"Edward!" Bella called out to him, "I said its ok. You're not leaving. You're going to come and sit with me and tell me what happened tonight to make you do..." She looked at the wall where the incident had happened, "...That."

She wanted to be angry at him for abusing their relationship in that way. She wanted to tell him that he had been wrong to use her body as some kind of punch bag for him to take his anger out on. But most of all, she wanted to tell him that she loved him and find out what was wrong with him. _And she wanted to tell him how much she enjoyed angry sex._

They both walked over to the couch and sat down, Bella tucking her legs under her and turning to face Edward whose head was hanging back onto the chair in frustration.

"I'm not angry," Bella said softly.

"You should be," hissed Edward in response, lifting his head to look at Bella. "What I just did... It was almost like... like I... ra-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Edward. I said yes, I didn't complain, I didn't try and stop you... and I came twice."

Bella opened her mouth to continue her sentence but was cut off by the look of pure anger on Edward's face.

"I hurt you," He shook his head. Bella began to protest but Edward held a finger to her lips. "Are you saying that if I were to press on your back or the back of your head right now that you'd be ok with that?"

"Edward..." Bella frowned.

"No, Bella... I've... I've never done anything like that before, I promise..."

"What happened tonight, Edward?" Bella whispered, her hand rubbing soothing circles on the back of his neck, moving down to his back while he leant forward on the couch with his head in his hands.

"I went out for dinner with my parents..."

Bella sucked in a deep breath of realisation. Whenever Edward spoke to his Mother he would be flustered or angry or upset. She just wondered what the hell could have provoked that kind of reaction from him. She decided to not say anything but would wait for Edward to continue when he was ready.

"I haven't seen them in months, Bella. I thought it would be nice..." He shrugged and she heard him take a shaky breath. His head was still buried in his hands while Bella continued rubbing his back comfortingly. "She started on me as soon as she walked in... it was like... It was like she _hated _me!" Edward said emotionally, his voice coming out strangled and harsh. Bella couldn't listen anymore without saying anything. She pushed Edward into a proper seated position and uncovered his face, resting his arms down beside him before climbing onto his lap and straddling him on the couch. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him tightly to her, his head resting on her chest and his arms instinctively wrapping around her waist in a tight embrace. She felt him lift his head and place light kisses to her collarbone through her t shirt, so she lifted her body away from him while keeping her arms around him so he knew she wasn't rejecting him.

"Talk to me, Edward..." She whispered.

Edward took a deep breath and nodded, "She was on at me about women, and drinking... and... then... and then she started talking about..." He took another deep breath before whispering, "You."

"You got angry because she was talking about _me_?" Bella shook her head trying to understand, her hands running through his hair softly and down the sides of his head trying to bring him some comfort. Edward's hands ran up her thighs softly, not in a sexual way though, just in an emotional need for physical contact.

"The stuff she says Bella... I can handle her talking about me... but you?" He shook his head, "I just can't cope with it. She said that... That she knew that I would fall for a _pretty face_ and let her _get her claws into me_... She doesn't even know you, Bella. She hates that I'm an actor; she said that none of this would have happened if I'd been a doctor like they'd wanted me to."

"What about your Dad?" Bella whispered, finding it difficult to keep her eyes from giving away how upset she was for Edward.

"He's always been happy for me to do what makes me happy. He even said that he thought you seemed nice, and I thought we were getting somewhere, but everything _she _says just cancels him out, you know? Like she's speaking for the both of them? I can't stand it!"

"What upset you most about tonight?" Bella asked nervously.

"I just want my Mom back. Before... Well, before Junk happened... She was the best. She would have been bouncing off the walls if you'd even looked my way, let alone been my friend! And I want her to like you, Bella... Because... Well... I kinda like you, you know?" He smiled nervously with a small shrug and Bella smiled in response with a little giggle, but Edward quickly became serious again. "But none of that justifies what I did tonight. I'm so sorry, B."

"Hey," Bella covered his hands that were resting on her bare thighs before leaning down and pressing her lips against his softly which he returned hesitantly. She rested her forehead against his and looked into his eyes, "I forgive you... Like I said, I came twice..." She giggled a little and as Edward was about to argue she brought a finger to his mouth like he'd done to her. "_But_... next time... If you're angry, you tell me why, ok?"

"Next time?"

"You'll have to think of a way to make it up to me!" Bella giggled, sitting up and holding herself upright by pulling on his shoulders.

"I'll tell you next time... If there is a next time... I promise! And I'll definitely make it up to you!" He leaned forward to kiss her but Bella leaned back, almost knocking her balance and falling off the couch but Edward kept her upright.

"Maybe not tonight, ok? Like you said... My head and my back are suffering a little!" She watched Edward's face drop and immediately reacted. "It's not bad, Edward... Just tender. I'll be fine tomorrow! Now... this is behind us... no more talk of it, ok?"

"Bella, I..."

"No. More. Talk. Of. It." Bella said, a small kiss between words.

"Ok..." Edward breathed in resignation.

Bella climbed off him and sat next to him on the couch again.

"So... Your Mom..." Bella started.

"What about her?" Edward asked sceptically.

"You want her to like me... Right?"

"Um... Yeah," Edward frowned in confusion.

"How important is that to you?"

"Well... imagine how important _you _are to me, which... in case you didn't know is unbelievably. It's a little less than that, but it's still important."

"Quite important then?" Bella giggled and Edward nodded in agreement. "Well... I'm quite good with parents..."

"Quite good with par- Bella? Are you saying you want to meet my parents?" Edward asked in shock.

"Well, I mean... Yeah. If it's important to you... I have experience in winning mothers appreciation!"

"Why?"

"Daniel's Mom hated me, she said I was too young and would break poor little Daniel's heart. She was an evil old witch, but I won her round with my charming wit and personality!" Bella giggled with a bright smile.

"But you were Daniel's girlfriend..."

"Your parents think that we're...?"

"I've told them that we're friends, nothing more," Edward said.

"You can tell them we're... _something_... if you want?" Bella said, waiting for his reaction which was a confused frown. "I mean you don't have to... but that's the truth, right?"

"I don't think telling them about our... _situation_ will help matters, B."

"I didn't mean that! I meant... tell them I'm your girlfriend. We are technically in a relationship... I don't mind you telling them."

Edward stared at her with wide eyes. She was telling him to tell his parents that she was his girlfriend. She wouldn't do that unless she was actually serious about being with him in the future. He smiled brightly at her.

"I can tell them that?" He asked and Bella nodded.

"It would obviously have to be a private thing, invite them round here for dinner or something. And make sure they don't tell anybody, but why not? If it's important to you then it's important to me."

"Have I told you how amazing you are, B?" Edward smiled, leaning forward and kissing her chastely.

"I don't mind you telling me again!"

"I'd rather tell you that I love you," Edward said softly.

"You can tell me that as well," Bella replied smiling softly.

"I love you, Bella." Edward leaned forward and kissed Bella softly, but not wanting to take anything too far tonight after his behaviour earlier on. He pulled away after a few seconds and watched Bella smile as she opened her eyes slowly with a quiet 'mmm' of appreciation.

"So, how long are your parents in town?" Bella asked.

"Well, they're staying in a hotel tonight. They were supposed to go back at some point tomorrow I think."

"Why don't you invite them for lunch? Not as much pressure as dinner, and they'll still have time to get back."

Edward's smile faltered a little in hesitation. "Yeah, I'll phone them in the morning."

"Everything ok?" Bella checked, her hand cupping Edward's cheek.

"I'm just a bit worried about what she'll say to you."

"I'll deal with it," Bella said confidently. "I'm sure I've dealt with worse!" Edward nodded with a nervous chuckle. "So, where are we gonna invite them? Here or your place?"

"Do you mind if they come here? I don't have the time to clean," Edward chuckled.

"Of course I don't... Are you going to... Do you want to stay tonight?"

"If you'll have me?" Edward asked and Bella nodded with a roll of her eyes.

***

The next morning Edward woke up next to Bella, they'd gone to sleep wrapped up in each other and happy. He still felt unbelievably guilty for his behaviour the night before, but Bella had told him not to talk about it again, and so he wouldn't. He was surprised at how comfortable it felt just holding Bella while he slept; he hadn't needed to try anything with her, he was perfectly content with her just being there with him, and it was an odd feeling.

Bella stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes slowly, a weak, tired smile gracing her face as she looked up at him.

"What time is it?" Bella asked, nuzzling her face into Edward's chest as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Almost nine," Edward replied after leaning over her to see the alarm clock.

"You better phone your parents," Bella groaned, pushing herself up and sitting on the edge of the bed. Edward got up onto his knees and crawled to where she was sat with her back to him. He leaned in and kissed her neck reverently, making her sigh in contentment.

"Are you sure about this? She really is a bitch, Bella..." Edward breathed as he kissed her.

"I'm sure... Now, I'm going to have a shower, so phone them now..." Bella stood up and walked to the bathroom, turning around when she got to the door and smiling at Edward before going in and shutting the door behind her.

Edward took a deep breath and hit call to phone his Dad's cell. After a few rings, he heard the apprehensive voice of his father.

"Hello?"

"Dad... Hi."

"Hello, Edward. Is everything ok?"

"Um... yeah. Look, are you still in town?"

"Edward, I can't leave your mother here while I come and s-"

"No, Dad. I'm inviting you _both_ over for lunch."

"You're inviting us for lunch?"

"Yes, at my girlfriend's house..."

"You're girlfriend? Are you talking about Be-"

"Yes, Dad... Bella is my girlfriend. And we're both inviting you _both_ over for lunch this afternoon." Edward felt himself smiling as he finally called Bella his girlfriend.

"Ok, we'll be there..." Carlisle said adamantly.

"You're not going to ask Mom?" Edward questioned.

"No, Edward. She'll be there as well, I just need to talk with her first. I won't have her upsetting you today, what she said last night was... It was..."

"Look, Dad... Don't worry about it, ok? It's not your fault... Just... Come and meet Bella, yeah?" Edward asked. He spent the rest of the call arranging a time and making sure his father had the directions to get to Bella's house that was a little hidden away from the rest of the houses in the area.

By the time Edward had hung up, Bella had emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her; wearing an expectant smile.

"How'd it go?"

"They'll be here at 12," Edward smiled. "Although that tends to mean anywhere from 12:15-12:30, they're never on time!"

Bella laughed and walked to her wardrobe, perusing it with some thought before turning around to find Edward not so subtly checking her out.

"Hey... Pervy McPervyson! What's your Mom like with fashion?" She said, laughing at him.

"Fashion? What do you mean?"

"Well, I need to dress to impress!" Bella giggled, motioning towards her wardrobe. "Is she going to hate me even more if I wear designer or should I go for something else?"

"Um... Well, I know she likes Paul McCartney's daughter... erm... What's her name? Stella?" Bella nodded with a laugh, "And she likes Marc Jacobs."

"She likes Marc Jacobs? Excellent!" Bella said excitedly and grabbed a dress from her wardrobe. A khaki cotton zip fronted dress, perfect for meeting the parents. She grabbed some underwear and put it on under her towel so Edward didn't get a peep show. After her underwear was on, she pulled the towel away and refused to look at Edward who was staring intently at her. She put the dress on and zipped it up before twirling for Edward.

"What do you think?"

"Um..." Edward shook his head to clear his dirty thoughts, "Yeah..."

"Not good?" Bella asked, looking down at her dress and smoothing down her sides with her hands.

"What? No, it's great! She'll like it I think..."

***

Edward drove to his house around 10am to grab some fresh clothes and on his way back picked up some food for lunch. He was ridiculously nervous about Bella meeting his parents. He wasn't sure how his mother would react and every time he thought about it he felt sick.

He pulled into Bella's drive way and waited for Bella to open the door to him.

"Took you long enough!" Bella laughed, taking one of the bags of food from him and turning back into the house, heading for the kitchen.

"Well some of the stuff on your list I couldn't read due to the scrawl that you call hand writing!" Edward teased, setting his bags on the counter.

"Scrawl? Have you _seen _your hand writing?" Bella scoffed, casually lifting things from the bag and putting them into cupboards or on the side ready to be used. "Scrawl..." She muttered with a shake of her head.

After putting all of the food away and putting lunch in the oven which was a home-made lasagne, Bella turned around to look at Edward who was leaning against the kitchen counter, his arms folded across his chest and smiling at her.

"What?" Bella asked, drying her hands on a kitchen towel.

"It's just weird seeing you cook lunch for me and my parents," Edward shrugged.

"Yeah, well... Don't get used to it!" Bella laughed. She went to walk past him, but Edward stepped in front of her, blocking her exit. "What?" She rolled her eyes.

"I thought we should practice before they get here," Edward ran a finger over Bella's collarbone. Bella watched his fingers trail as it came up to her face and he leant down to bring his lips close to hers. Just as Edward was going in to kiss her, she pulled away with a forced laugh.

"I don't think we'll be doing _that _in front of them, will we?"

"Nah," Edward shrugged, "That was just for me!" He leaned in to kiss her again but again she pulled away. "Bella?"

"I thought we'd gone through this? I'm not _actually _your girlfriend, Edward."

They stood staring at each other, neither knowing what to say, but their silence was broken by the buzzing from the door indicating that someone was buzzing to come in through the front gate.

Bella walked over to the gate and looked at the video display; Edward came up behind her and pressed the button for her.

"Yup, that's them..." He sighed. "Before they come in, B... I'll apologise in advance for anything she says to upset you today, ok?"

"Thank you, Edward." She reached up and kissed him softly on the cheek. "But please, don't take any of it to heart. You need to try and stay calm today and ignore it, ok?" She stroked his cheek gently and he nodded in agreement.

With that, Bella pulled away from him and opened the front door, gesturing for Edward to go out and greet his parents on the long driveway where they had parked next to his gun metal DB9. She watched from the door his tentative walk and his hand rubbing the back of his neck in nervousness and walked out to follow him.

"Edward!" Carlisle called as he climbed out of the car and walked around it to greet Edward with a manly hug.

"Hi, Dad," Edward responded with a small smile.

While their greeting went on, Bella watched as Edward's mother, Esme climbed out of the car. She was wearing a look of trepidation as she glanced up at Edward. Edward turned from his father and made eye contact with his mother.

"Hi, Mom."

"Edward," Esme nodded in response.

"Before we go in, I'd like to introduce you to Bella..." He turned around and looked at Bella and gestured for her to walk forward. Bella took a few steps until she was standing next to Edward, suddenly the nerves and concern at meeting his parents hit her. This was a huge step in a relationship, and she was denying Edward that.

"Nice to meet you both," Bella said nervously.

"Bella, it's lovely to finally meet you," Carlisle walked over to her and held out his hand for her to shake which she did politely. "We've heard so much about you from so many different sources. I'm pleased to finally get to meet you in person."

Edward raised his eyebrows in what can only be described as relief that Carlisle seemed to be genuine. But he always knew that he would be. It was the next introduction that would test him.

"Bella, this is my Mom, Esme," He gestured towards Esme who was still standing by the car.

"Yes, I've heard about your... involvement," Esme said quietly. "I don't like being lied to, Edward."

Edward shut his eyes trying to hold back his frustration but quickly felt Bella discreetly rubbing his arm in comfort.

"Would you both like to come in?" Bella asked brightly, pulling on Edward's arm a little. "I've made lasagne," She turned to walk into the house, Edward and Carlisle hot on her tail.

Edward took a quick glance behind him to see Esme working her way slowly to the house behind them.

"Esme, Carlisle, can I get either of you a drink?" Bella asked when everybody was in the house.

"I'd love a beer if you've got one?" Carlisle asked and Bella watched as Esme raised her eyebrows in judgement. Apparently Carlisle noticed too and looked over to her, "It's one drink, love. I'll have orange juice after this one."

"That's not a problem," Bella said with polite smile and a nod. "Esme, what can I get for you?"

"I'm obviously going to be the sensible one this afternoon so I'll have a lime and soda water, please."

The look on Esme's face made it seem like she thought that Bella wouldn't have her drink available, but luckily Bella wasn't a big drinker and enjoyed a lime and soda water when she was at home.

"I'll get those, love. What do you want?" Edward said, as she turned to walk and go and get the drinks. He held her elbow gently to stop her and Bella smiled at how normal everything seemed with them. His parents would definitely believe that they were a couple.

"I think there's some apple juice in the fridge," Bella said. "That would be great, thank you." She leaned up to kiss him on the cheek and smiled at him as she walked into the living room.

"Please, come in and sit down. Lunch shouldn't be too long now."

Carlisle and Esme walked into the living room and sat on the couch that Edward and Bella had many an interesting time on. Bella smiled as she sat on the arm chair to the side of them.

"So, Bella. Edward hasn't told us much about you. He only told us that you two were dating this morning," Carlisle started just as Edward walked through the door with their drinks and put them down in front of them and sat on the other arm chair opposite Bella's.

"Are you surprised?" Edward asked with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Edward and I get followed a lot. People make up what they want to, but nobody knows that we are actually dating," Bella shrugged with a smile. "You're the first people we've told."

Edward looked over at Bella and frowned a little. That was true. The first people that they'd told about them even being in a kind of relationship was a lie to his parents. Not even Alice knew.

"Well, we're honoured!" Carlisle said happily. "Edward told us that you are due to start a movie together in a few months?"

"Oh, yeah. It should be really good. Neither of us knew we were auditioning for the same movie and it just kind of happened." Bella laughed a little but watched as Esme scoffed.

"Of course you didn't know..."

"Mom!" Edward started but was cut off by Bella.

"Edward had auditioned a few months before me, Esme. He got the part and they were looking for a lead actress for months. My manager, Rosalie sprung on me that she'd booked an audition for me with my friend Jasper Whitlock who is the director and I did the audition the same day. It wasn't until Edward put two and two together that we realised it was the same movie. It sometimes happens like that."

Esme looked at Bella with a confused frown and as Bella looked around at Edward she saw him wearing a proud smile and he winked discretely at her.

"I heard you were in a relationship with Jasper Whitlock. That must have helped you get the job," Esme said with a smirk.

"Me and Jasper? No, not at all. Jasper has been dating Edward's manager Alice for over a year now. Jasper has always been a good friend of mine."

"He's dating Miss Brandon?" Esme confirmed with Edward who just nodded his response.

An awkward silence fell over the room but was interrupted by the timer on the oven.

"Edward, why don't you show your parents to the table while I plate up the lunch?" Bella asked as she stood and walked towards the kitchen.

Edward looked at his parents expectedly as Bella left the room. Esme was looking at him curiously after her eyes had followed Bella leaving the room.

"Is there a problem, Mom?"

"You've got this look on your face whenever she's in the room," Esme said, to which Edward frowned.

"No I don't."

"You do! It's like... You look like your Dad used to look when he looked at me," She said quietly with a frown.

"That's because he's in love, dear," Carlisle said, putting a hand on her shoulder before standing up and offering her his hand to help her up.

Esme's head snapped to Edward, "You're in love with her?!"

"Mom!" Edward hissed, "She can hear you, you know?"

"How can you be in love with her, Edward?" Esme whined petulantly.

"How can you _not like _her?" Edward asked, "She's been nothing but polite to you since you got here, and you've been less than gracious in return!"

"Are you going to marry her?" Esme asked; her eyes wide with incredulity.

"Mom, can we not do this? You're here for lunch so let's go and eat lunch, ok?"

Just as they were all sitting in their seats, Bella walked in with everyone's plates.

"I hope lasagne's ok with everyone?"

Everyone agreed quietly as Bella took her seat and immediately noted the tension between Edward and his parents. More specifically, Esme.

Carlisle took a bite of his lasagne and looked at Bella in surprise, "This is amazing, Bella."

"Oh, thank you. I've spent years perfecting it!" Bella replied happily, watching as Esme eyed her with a frown.

"You made this yourself?" She gestured to the plate in front of her.

"Bella cooks lots of things, Mom. She's a great cook!" Edward said proudly while digging in to his own lunch.

"Hmph, I'm impressed," Esme said almost regretfully.

"Well, you have to learn these things don't you, Esme? Men are never going to learn!" Bella laughed.

"Edward can cook!" Esme defended.

"No I can't Mom! I burn cereal!" Edward laughed at her apparent display of family togetherness.

"Oh, I suppose you're right!" Esme said with a slight chuckle. Edward looked up at her with a wide eyed stare and Esme looked back at him. "What?"

"Did you just laugh?" Edward asked.

"Is that not allowed?"

"I've just not heard it for a while," Edward shrugged.

"Edward, your Mother _does _laugh. Maybe you're just not very funny?" Carlisle added, to which everybody at the table bar Edward, laughed.

"Is that a Marc Jacobs dress you're wearing, Bella?" Esme asked.

"Um," Bella looked down at her dress. "Yeah. I went to see his collection at fashion week and came home with this!"

"It's amazing, I love Marc Jacobs. How do you feel about Oscar De La Renta?"

The fashion talk continued through lunch but Edward decided to talk to Carlisle instead of entering into a conversation he knew nothing about. It was great to talk to Carlisle in person again. Edward had been talking to him on the phone for months but had missed the spontaneity of conversation that came when they were in the presence of each other. He looked over at his mother who seemed to be deep in conversation with Bella and he smiled.

"I think your girl might have won her round, Edward." Carlisle said quietly with a smile in their direction. Edward nodded with a rueful smile. He was annoyed that he was having to lie about his relationship with Bella, she would be his official girlfriend for a day and then they would go back to their undefined in between awkward relationship that he _knew _Bella would change her mind about. That was the only reason he was carrying on this facade in front of his parents, because he knew that in time Bella would understand that they were being no different with each other today than they were on any other day, she was already his girlfriend.

"Yeah, one down one to go..." Edward said softly.

"What's the other one?"

"The job." Carlisle simply nodded, looking back at his wife. He took a deep breath and looked at Edward again.

"She has Junk on DVD, you know?"

"What?" Edward asked incredulously. "She said she hated it!"

"But _you_'_re _in it, son. She's not all bad. She just worries that it could all go wrong."

"Well that could be said about anything," Edward scoffed.

"And I think she might be beginning to realise that. You got to her last night, you know? I've never seen her so shaken. She thought that she would never see you again, that you would never talk to her again."

"She was close. She has Bella to thank, this was her idea."

"Bella just keeps getting better and better doesn't she?" Carlisle mused.

"Mmhmm," Edward hummed with a nod.

***

After lunch, Bella started to clear the plates from the table but Edward took her hand in his and looked up at her.

"I'll do it. You go and relax, ok?" He stood up and kissed her temple, watching as Bella blushed slightly.

Edward took some plates into the kitchen and was followed by Esme who was holding the other plates, helping him load the dishwasher.

"Edward, I know you probably won't forgive me, but I do want to apologise."

"Which bit are you apologising for?" Edward asked, frowning.

"All of it Edward. You are a wonderful actor and I'm proud of you."

Edward's lips twitched in an almost smile before he looked at his mother, narrowing his eyes.

"And Bella?"

"Bella? Well... Bella is..." Esme raised her eyebrows and Edward immediately felt his chest tighten in anticipation. "Bella is wonderful. I'm sure she's not like this every day and just a little bit is for show, but she seems pretty genuine."

"So...?" Edward probed.

"I was wrong," Esme whispered. "I'm sorry."

***

Esme and Carlisle left a few hours later, having to get back so that Carlisle could get some sleep before going to work in the hospital in the morning. Bella kissed them both on the cheek and Esme even invited them both around for dinner some time when they were both free, which Bella readily agreed to, much to Edward's surprise.

Edward shut the door behind them and then leaned against the back of it with a sigh. He looked at Bella who was standing in the doorway to the living room with a tentative smile on her face.

"Was I good?"

Edward smiled before letting out a playful growl and heading for her. She squealed as he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he kissed her neck, all while chuckling to himself. He walked her over to the sofa and dropped her on it before climbing on top of her and resting his forehead on hers.

"You... Were... Amazing..." He said between chaste kisses to her lips.

"I do the girlfriend thing well, huh?" Bella breathed.

"Perfectly," Edward said with serious tone before pushing his lips onto hers and starting a heated, frenzied kiss. Their mouths opened instantly and their tongues pushed against each other as Edward began to move his hips on hers lightly, causing her to whimper slightly into the kiss in reaction.

Edward pulled away from her mouth and started a trail of kisses along her jawbone and down her neck. She moved her head to the side to give him the freedom of her entire neck and he took what he was given greedily, kissing and biting the tender skin and enjoying the sounds that came from her mouth.

"Edward?" Bella breathed out in a quiet whisper as Edward continued his ministrations on her neck. "Edward?"

"Hmm?" He replied through his kisses.

"Edward, look at me..."

Edward moved his head away from her neck and looked into her eyes, surprised to find them darker than he remembered.

"Show me what you would do to your girlfriend right now..." Bella breathed.

"I already was, baby..." Edward said softly, leaning down and kissing her deeply, making her moan.

"Oh God..." Bella sighed as Edward reached down and pushed her dress up her thigh slowly.

"Not here though," Edward said, standing up and holding a hand out to help her up. "My girlfriend should only make love on her bed if there's one close enough. Other places are if we're being rushed."

Bella gasped and then frowned a little in confusion at her reaction to his words. She knew she loved him, but hearing him say that and basically calling her his girlfriend made her heart swell and her mind dizzy.

That night, with whispered words of love over and over again, Edward made love to his girlfriend to prove to her that he was exactly what she needed, all that she would ever need.


	18. Chapter 18

"Shit!" Bella gasped as she woke up, she bolted upright and looked at her ringing phone which was resting next to her.

"Jazz, hi..." Bella said warily.

"Hi B, where you at?"

"I'm er... at home. Why?"

"Good, I'm just outside now. Come and let me through the gate."

"Oh! Er, ok... Just wait a sec, ok?"

"No problem, see you in a bit!"

Bella hung up quickly and threw her phone back on the bedside table. Edward had stayed over the night before and he was lying completely peacefully next to her asleep and very much naked. Since his parents had come over for lunch a few weeks ago, they'd been spending most nights together, only separating when one had an early meeting or if there was a chance of somebody dropping by in the morning. They definitely weren't expecting Jasper this morning. Bella's heart was racing as she stood up quickly, giving herself a head rush in the process. She threw on some jeans and a led zep tee.

"Edward!" She hissed and looked at him as he simply rolled to the side with a grunt. "Edward, you have to get up!" He still didn't wake up so she walked around to his side of the bed and took hold of his shoulders, shaking him slightly. "Edward, wake up. Jasp- Aaaah!" Bella squealed as Edward woke up and threw her over him and onto her side of the bed before climbing on top of her and kissing her neck reverently.

"Morning..." He murmured with a smile.

"No time, Edward. Get off me. Jasper's waiting outside to be let in!"

Edward immediately stopped kissing Bella's neck and his eyes widened in panic.

"Shit!" He climbed off her quickly and dressed himself in record time. "Tell him that I locked myself out and that the locksmith could only get there later today so I had to come over here."

"Why would your car be in the drive then?" Bella panicked as they raced down the stairs. "Your house keys are on the same chain!"

"Shit ok... Um, how about I came round here for dinner last night and got too drunk to drive back?"

"That sounds more likely!" Bella forced a joke as she buzzed Jasper in to the gates.

She opened the door and smiled brightly at Jasper who was driving his car into her long drive way.

"Fuck, don't let him in!" Edward shouted and ran to the living room.

"What? How am I supposed to do that?!"

"I don't know, just distract him! We didn't clear up last night!"

"Fuuuck!" Bella said as she looked at Edward with wide eyes. She stepped out onto the drive way and shut the door behind her, walking over to meet Jasper from his car which was parked next to Edward's.

"Is Edward here?" Jasper asked with a suspicious tone.

"Yeah, he's such an idiot!" Bella rolled her eyes, "He came over for dinner last night and got trashed, he's a bit delicate this morning..."

"He has to stop drinking so much, as I say, it's all good in moderation!" Jasper joked as he reached into his car and pulled out two thick wads of paper. "It's actually good both of you are here, I have the scripts for you!" He waved them a little in his hand and gestured to the door, "Shall we go in?"

"Um..." Bella looked around and tried to look in the window to see if Edward was done.

Edward rushed around the room picking up underwear and clothes, and moving furniture that had been knocked over or moved. They'd been a little eager last night and her living room had fallen victim to their haste to feel each other. There were lamps on the floor and a few broken glasses that had to be cleared up. He looked around the room to see if he'd missed anything and then walked hesitantly to the front door, opening it with a smile.

"Thank god you opened the door, Edward!" Bella laughed nervously, "I'd just locked myself out!"

"I'm glad I could be of service," He frowned at Bella's weird behaviour and then looked over her shoulder at Jasper who looked confused. "Hey, dude! You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good thanks. I have your scripts... Well, you know... the rough ones. I'm sure we'll change them in the read through next week."

Edward led everyone into the living room but panicked when he saw Bella's panties sitting by the coffee table. He was perplexed as to how he'd forgotten them and quickly rushed over to them picking them up and fisting them into his hand hoping that Jasper hadn't noticed.

"Everything ok, Edward? You look a bit panicked..." Jasper said as he strolled into the room and sat down on the sofa that had been the stage for one of their rendezvous' the previous evening.

"Yup, everything's good!" Edward smiled as he stuffed Bella's panties in his pocket, he didn't even get to enjoy the situation because he was so worried about slipping up in front of Jasper.

Bella and Edward had become impossibly closer since his parents had come around for lunch. That night when she'd asked him to make love to her like she was his girlfriend was the turning point for this closeness. They found it difficult to get through a day without seeing each other, and if they couldn't see each other then they would be on the phone during every spare minute. They'd obviously had to be extremely sneaky to get away with spending so much time together, with Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett always on the lookout and of course the never ending intrusiveness of the media things were difficult to say the least, but they were somehow managing so far. They'd not had a serious conversation about their relationship at all, but Edward knew that Bella was coming round to the idea of a proper relationship with him, and she definitely realised that they were actually in one.

The movie with Jasper was due to start rehearsals for shooting in New York in just over a week and so they would be relocating to New York in a few days. Bella had an apartment in New York because she wasn't a huge fan of staying in hotels so she liked to have a base in the cities she knew she would be in more often than not. Bella would be staying at her apartment obviously, and Edward was trying his best to get a hotel somewhere near her apartment so that the journey was as safe as possible in regards to getting caught by anyone on his way in or out of her place.

After they'd talked through the script and made a few minor notes as most would be made in their own time and at the read through in New York, Jasper sat back on the sofa and looked at Bella nervously.

"Is something wrong, Jazz?" Bella asked with a frown.

"Um... Well, I didn't come over here to just talk about the scripts..."

"Oh..." Bella's eyes widened in panic thinking that he somehow knew about her relationship with Edward.

"It's about Alice."

"What about Alice?" Edward asked with a furrowed brow.

"Well, I've been thinking for a while now... I've... What do you think she would say if I asked her to marry me?"

"Oh my God!" Bella said with bright wide eyes. "That's amazing!"

"Jasper," Edward breathed. "She'll go crazy..." Jasper looked worried and Edward quickly back tracked. "Good crazy, Jazz!"

"When are you going to do it?" Bella asked excitedly.

"I was thinking maybe when we were in New York? I was going to take her to Tiffany's... What do you think?"

"You're joking, right? She'll love that!" Bella agreed with a nod.

After talking with Jasper about his proposal plans, he said he had a meeting to get to and left, but not after a few words with Edward about his drinking. Edward took it in his stride and nodded solemnly and apologetically. As soon as Jasper was out of the door Edward flopped down onto the couch and pulled Bella's panties out of his pocket, throwing them at her.

"Don't leave these lying around!" He joked.

Bella caught them mid air and smirked at him, "There were advantages to not having them on last night..."

"Really? I might need reminding..." Edward chuckled as Bella walked over to him and pushed his feet off the sofa, sitting down next to him. He sat up and leaned towards her, whispering in her ear... "I drank soooo much last night, I can hardly remember a thing."

"Not _one _thing?" Bella feigned surprise.

"Nothing..." Edward said, his voice dripping with lust.

"You should probably stop drinking so much then!" Bella laughed and stood up abruptly, pushing Edward back on the sofa.

Bella walked into the kitchen and put the coffee machine on, leaning on the counter and shutting her eyes in relief that Jasper didn't suspect anything. She gasped as she felt Edward's arms wrap around her waist from behind as she hadn't heard him come in. Edward rested his chin on her shoulder and turned slightly to kiss her cheek.

"Do you think we'll be able to do this movie?" Bella whispered, leaning her head back onto Edward's shoulder.

"Of course. We'll go through the scripts and stuff and we'll be fine."

"But I've never done the leading lady thing before... And then the fact that you're my boyf-" Bella immediately stopped talking and her eyes widened in shock. She couldn't see Edward's face from her position in front of him and so couldn't tell what his reaction was to her slip up.

Edward had more than noticed her little slip but decided not to make a big deal out of it because he reckoned Bella would be freaking out. Inside though, his heart was swelling with happiness and pride.

"They wouldn't have given you the part if they didn't think you could do it, B." He said softly and turned her in his arms before leaning against the counter either side of her, trapping her there. "And if you're worried then we can rehearse lots."

Bella sighed inwardly that Edward hadn't seemed to notice her calling him her boyfriend. The truth was, Bella did now consider him to be her boyfriend but wanted to wait until the time was right to tell him. She wasn't sure whether she should tell him before shooting was finished or not because the title of their relationship might hinder things on set for them if she wasn't careful, but trapped between his arms right now and looking up at his beautiful green eyes made her heart speed up and her breathing quicken, especially when his tongue darted out to moisten his lips.

"I'm looking forward to seeing your apartment in New York," Edward remarked, leaning down and kissing her neck softly.

"Who says you're invited?" Bella laughed breathily.

"Well we might need to work on that chemistry of ours... We might not be very convincing..." Edward pushed his hips forward a little, forcing Bella's back and into the kitchen counter.

"I'm not sure it's professional to invite your co-stars back to your apartment to work on chemistry," Bella breathed and then whimpered quietly when Edward rotated his hips, giving her a taste of what was to come while also kissing a trail up her neck and along her jaw. "I'd hate to give the wrong impression."

"Mmm..." Edward agreed with a small nod, "It's always good to leave a good impression on your co-stars..." He murmured; pushing his hips into hers again and hearing her breath leave her in a quiet gasp. "I'm very impressionable..." He licked a path from her jawbone to her ear and she could feel his breath on her ear, "It's important you leave a good impression so the shoot goes well..."

"Hmm, well... You're the movie star, Edward. What's the best way to impress you?" Her fingers tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck and scratched softly.

"I'll think of a few things and let you know," Edward smirked, "But in the mean time..." His hands grabbed her ass and lifted her up quickly onto the counter. He immediately went for button on her jeans and pulled them off her with a little help from Bella. He was pleased to see that Bella had obviously not had enough time this morning to put any underwear on and looked up at her with a grin, "Nice choice."

"Shut up, Edward," Bella shook her head and leant down to kiss him hungrily. Edward smoothed his hands down her side and found the hem of her t shirt, lifting it up and off her body before quickly undoing the clasp to her bra and throwing it to the side. He captured a nipple in his mouth and enjoyed the mewling noises that accompanied his actions. "Oh my God..." Bella sighed and leant her head against the tiled wall behind her. She blindly reached forward and pulled Edward's t shirt off, running her hands over his broad shoulders and toned abs.

Edward rand his hand up along Bella's thigh and pushed her legs a little further apart. Bella whimpered in anticipation and shifted her hips forward towards his hand. He was suddenly aware just how ready Bella was, he could feel her heat hitting his hand and he shut his eyes in pleasure knowing that he had caused this reaction. As he stroked one finger up through her folds, Bella took a silent breath and jerked forward slightly. He circled her clit lightly and rested his forehead on her shoulder so he could look down at what he was doing to her. He pinched her clit softly before pushing one finger into her, earning a low moan from Bella. He hissed and pressed his forehead into the crook of her neck.

"You're so wet, Bella. Why are you always so wet for me?"

He pumped that one finger in and out of her slowly while rubbing her clit gently with his thumb, building her to a slow release. Her breathing was shallow and laboured and Edward's head moved up and down with her as her shoulders heaved with her breathing.

"Because I love you, Edward." She whimpered out.

"How long have you loved me?" Edward said quietly before adding another finger and making her gasp and moan.

"Since you left me to go to Canada..." She confessed.

"Shit," Edward hissed. "Why didn't you tell me?" He added a third finger and increased the tempo of his thrusts.

"Fuck!" Bella cried out, "Please, Edward... I need you so bad!" She pulled on his hair tightly and brought his head up from her neck to look at his almost black eyes. "Please fuck me?"

Edward let out a small growl as he pulled his fingers from her body and pushed his jeans and boxers down his legs and kicked them aside. He grabbed Bella's ass and pulled her to the edge of the counter.

"I'm going to fuck you hard, Bella. Tell me I can fuck you hard..." He looked deep into her eyes and waited at her entrance, her immense heat making his dick twitch with excitement.

"Edward I want you to fuck me so hard I forget my own name!" Bella gasped.

"As long as you don't forget mine when you need to scream it!" Edward laughed anxiously.

He immediately pushed into her making her breathe out audibly and grab onto his shoulders tightly. His fingers curled around her hips, impaling her onto his cock in a forceful but steady rhythm, listening to Bella moan his name with each thrust of his hips.

"Can you handle some more?" Edward managed to hiss out while feeling the growing strain in his stomach muscles.

"Fuck, Edward! I need all of you!" Bella cried out, bringing her hands up to his hair and tugging at it roughly.

Edward growled and pulled Bella so far forward that she was teetering on the edge of the counter. He slammed into her so hard that she screamed out his name and pulled his hair so hard that his head came back and he stared at her with such an intense look that she started to shudder.

"Ungh, Edward! Edward I can't... It's too much, Edward!"

Edward brought his thumb up to her mouth and she took it in her mouth before he pulled it out and brought his hand down and pushed on her clit firmly, making her scream out and begin to convulse around him. He continued to pound into her while her orgasm ripped through her.

"Oh my God... Ungh... EDWARD!!!" Bella screamed before slumping forward and resting her head on his shoulder while he continued to push into her, suddenly he stopped and Bella attempted to lift her head to look at him, but couldn't find the strength or the energy.

She then felt Edward pull out of her and pull her off the kitchen counter. He held her close to him as he turned them around and pushed her back down a little.

"Bend over, B..."

"Edward, I..." Bella breathed.

"I said, _bend over_, B." Edward said sternly.

Bella took an uneven breath before bending over and resting her forearms on the small kitchen table.

"I'm going to make you come again, Bella. Are you ready to come again?" His hand ran down her spine and she shivered at his touch.

"I... I- Yes, Edward." Bella whispered and rested her head on her forearms on the table.

"Good," He replied simply before slamming into her with - if possible - more force than he had used before. Bella cried out and tried to keep herself upright as Edward held onto her shoulder, simultaneously pulling her back and pushing himself in. His other hand that was gripping her hip moved slowly in front of her and started rubbing roughly against her clit.

"Ohhhh," Bella's eyes rolled back into her head. "Edward, I'm going to come!"

"That's the point!" Edward growled, increasing his speed and ministrations on her clit. "Come now, Bella."

"Edward!"

"_Now_, Bella!" Edward shouted and growled loudly when he felt her convulsing around him for the second time this morning. He swore and cried out her name as he exploded into her with a few more thrusts.

"Shit, Bella!"

"Ungh!" Bella groaned and collapsed onto her knees in front of the table. She heard Edward let out a strained chuckle and looked to her side to see him kneel next to her on the floor.

"Want to go back to bed, babe?" He said softly with a smile.

Bella nodded gently and then felt herself be lifted into the air, Edward carried her bridal style into her bedroom and then laid her on the bed, pulling the cover up over both of them before spooning and dropping off into a restful mid morning nap.

The following week, Bella was awoken by her alarm clock. She groaned and rolled across the bed, hitting the snooze button before grabbing her phone and checking for emails or messages. Luckily there were none that she would have to deal with immediately. She sat up a little and saw her suitcase sitting open on the floor by the window waiting for the last few items to be placed inside. She was excited to be going back to New York because it was her favourite city in the world. She always felt that she could get lost there and nobody would be looking for her, she'd tried it a few times and had been pleasantly surprised when people were so preoccupied with their daily business that they'd not even glanced her way.

Bella was interrupted from her musings by her phone. She looked down at it and smiled when she saw Edward's name.

**Get out of bed. Stop stalling. E x**

She laughed and shook her head incredulously however she did swing her legs over the side of the bed and walk through to the bathroom. She put her phone on the side while she brushed her teeth and then had a quick shower. Once out of the shower she saw she had another message.

**I think you should hurry up with your shower. You'll miss the flight. E x**

She laughed again and blow dried her hair quickly before throwing it up into a messy ponytail. She grabbed the last minute things to put into her suitcase and zipped it up before walking over to her wardrobe and picked out her Burberry denim shirt, D&G lampshade Mickey Mouse mini skirt and her Michael Kors tan heels. She put on some light make up as she was only going to be on a plane most of the day, and put her other stuff in her small carry on.

**Don't forget your Ray Bans. E x**

She rolled her eyes and went to one of her handbags, finding the sunglasses immediately and throwing them into her bag that she was taking with her. She then started down the stairs with her small case and put it by the door before getting a quick cup of coffee.

Before she had the chance to finish it though, the buzzer for her front gate went off, alerting her that somebody wanted to come through. She walked over to the door and saw the Mercedes that was due to take her and Rose to the airport. She let them in and opened the front door to greet Rose, but before the car had even stopped Rose had opened the door and was frowning.

"What did I do?" Bella asked worriedly.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I just don't appreciate getting up this early!" She looked disgruntled but relatively happy.

"Do you want some coffee?"

"Nah, we gotta go. You got your case?"

"Yeah, it's just in he-"

"I'll get that for you, Miss..." Bella heard as she turned towards the door. She frowned at the familiarity of the voice but continued to the door to grab the bag and pull it outside for the driver to take.

"Thank you, there's not much in it so it shouldn't be v-" Bella stopped as she turned around and came face to face with Edward who was smiling stupidly at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't have you lifting your own case now, could I?" He smirked and picked up her case, taking it to the car and securing it before closing the trunk.

Rose had climbed back into the car and so Bella walked over to Edward who was still standing at the trunk smirking like an idiot.

"Nice to see you," Bella whispered and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"You too," Edward nodded. "You look hot..." He murmured. She laughed and pulled her Ray Bans from her bag, putting them on her face with a wide grin. "You brought them!" He said proudly.

"Get in the car, Cullen!" Bella laughed and climbed in the car to sit beside Rose who was talking quietly with Alice.

"Hey, Alice! How're you?" Bella asked.

"Shh... It's early," Alice put a finger to her mouth to emphasise her point.

"I tried to tell her that she should have gone with Jasper yesterday but she said it wasn't professional not travelling with me," Edward shrugged as he climbed into the car and sat beside Alice, rubbing her shoulders comfortingly. "You just can't cope with the schedule of a superstar, right, Al?"

"When you know what it's like then you can tell her, hey, Edward?" Bella responded with a sarcastic smile.

"Ooh, Swan's in the mood for a bit of banter, hey?" Edward smiled wickedly.

"No, no, no. Absolutely not. Too early. Try again later." Bella shook her head vehemently but knew that Edward would pursue what he had started. She wished she'd never said anything.

"Edward, don't start or I WILL give myself a huge pay rise and RUIN. YOU." Alice said harshly, poking him in the chest angrily.

Edward would momentarily stunned before looking back at Bella mouthing 'later' to her silently with a menacing smile.

"Does anyone want to tell me how this is going to happen then?" Bella asked as they neared the airport. "You think we can just walk in together with no trouble?"

"Well, because of the traffic we don't really have any time to sort out some kind of action plan, so you're going to have to walk in together." Rose was looking at her phone and pressing various buttons as she spoke. "Just keep your heads down and keep the sunglasses on, not that they'll help."

"God, how did you hire such an amazing manager?" Edward asked with an insincere smile.

"Says the man whose manager is drooling on his shoulder?" Bella laughed as she watched Alice lolling around on him.

Edward immediately turned his head and pushed Alice off his shoulder, waking her up in the process.

"What?" She asked.

"Go with Jasper next time, ok?" Edward said with a small chuckle.

The driver pulled up at the drop off point and got out of the car to unload the luggage, Rosalie and Alice got out of the car first to assess the situation and Edward looked at Bella with a small smile.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Nothing, I just like that we're doing this together."

"What? Being hounded by paparazzi?" Bella laughed sarcastically.

Edward opened his mouth to answer but the door swung open and Rosalie's head appeared, scowling.

"There are loads of them, but we've got some security to help you through so you can get out now."

Bella took a deep breath and started to climb out of the car.

"See you on the other side!" She laughed as she took a look back at Edward quickly, blushing a little as he winked at her in response.

As soon as she climbed out of the car she pulled her Ray Bans off from the top of her head to shield her eyes as the flashbulbs from the cameras attempted to blind her. "Fuck me," She muttered to herself as she walked around to the back of the car and grabbed the extended handle of her case. She didn't turn around to see where Edward was but she could feel him close behind her, obviously coming to get his case as well. She followed Rose who led her through the throng of people and into the terminal and tried to tune out the shouting and flashed coming from the photographers that seemed to be everywhere she looked. She thought when she was younger that she would at some point get used to this experience, but if anything it was getting more and more stressful each time it happened. Luckily she had people around her to make it a little more bearable but the noise of the cameras clicking was imbedded into her subconscious at all times.

Suddenly Bella felt someone walk into her from behind, she didn't know it, but she had stopped walking with all the stress of the situation and now found that she couldn't move forward.

"Keep going, Bella." She heard Edward whisper into her ear in a worried tone, "A bit more and they'll be gone."

Bella's eyes were shut as she absorbed his calming voice, taking a deep breath and moving slowly forward. Having Edward so close to her now was comforting, although she knew that the photographers would now have a shot of them close together, him leaning down to whisper in her ear.

Finally they checked in and got through security, Edward directly behind her the entire time. He was finding it difficult not to touch her. When she'd stopped in the middle of the terminal all he wanted to do was hug her to him and pull her through the madness that was surrounding them both. He'd noticed recently that Bella was becoming more and more aware of the paparazzi and seemed to be more anxious than usual. He'd managed to make her carry on through the terminal but kept a close distance behind her at all times to make sure that she knew he was there for her.

As soon as they were through security they went through to the VIP lounge and got some coffee.

"Are you ok?" Edward murmured to her as they stood at the end of the counter waiting for their drinks. Rose and Alice had gone to sit down with their drinks, leaving the both of them to talk quietly for a few minutes.

"I'm...ok. Yeah, thank you." Bella looked at him with wide, anxious eyes.

"You know if I could then I would kiss you right now?" Edward whispered, his head coming as close to her ear as possible without giving them away.

Bella nodded minutely and smiled tentatively looking up at him again.

They got their coffee and headed over to the table where Alice and Rosalie were sitting.

"That was bedlam," Alice said with a grumpy pout. "They should have better procedures for stuff like that."

"Let's just forget about it," Edward said while rolling his eyes. "We're all in one piece so no real harm done."

"They've got a picture though," Bella said quietly, looking down at her coffee.

"Yeah, well... I don't really care at the moment. I'm not going to apologise for looking after you."

"Looking after you?" Rosalie asked with a confused frown, "What happened?"

"I just kind of had a mini panic attack I guess," Bella shrugged. "Just stopped walking and couldn't move my feet."

"Shit," Rose breathed. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't actually notice until _he _bumped into me from behind!" Bella laughed, trying to make light of the situation.

"Are you ok now?" Alice asked, obviously concerned.

"Yeah, I'm good. Edward talked me out of it." Bella smiled at Edward thankfully.

"So that's the picture you were talking about?" Rosalie asked, tapping away on her phone quickly.

"Yeah, but I'm sure it'll come across as something different," Bella rolled her eyes. "It always does."

"It's not a huge issue," Alice said nonchalantly. "We can sort it."

Bella nodded in agreement and took a long sip of coffee.

"Look around, B. See if anyone's watching us?" Edward asked as he leant forward trying to see past Bella and into the plane.

It was relatively empty in first class and Rose and Alice were both asleep on the seats in front of them. Bella took a quick note of everyone and then turned to look at Edward inquisitively.

"Nobody's looking at us."

"Thank God!" Edward breathed out and leant forward, capturing her lips with his own. He caught her by surprise and she pushed him away quickly.

"Edward!" She hissed, "Anyone could be watching!"

"I thought you said nobody was watching us?" He smirked like a naughty little school boy and Bella rolled her eyes as he leant forward and kissed her again. This time she didn't push him away, and started to yield to his demanding lips on hers.

When he finally pulled away he smiled proudly. "I've wanted to do that since we picked you up this morning. I was worried about you at the airport. Are you sure you're ok?"

"I think so," Bella frowned. "I don't know what happened to be honest. I didn't even realise I'd stopped."

"I wish I could have helped you more." Edward's brow furrowed as he thought about the fact that the only thing he could do to help her was to whisper in her ear.

"You were perfect," Bella smiled.

"Bella..." Edward breathed out and leant his head back on the headrest.

"I need to talk to you about something, Edward."

"Okay, anything. What is it?" Edward asked, suddenly worried.

"Nothing bad, but now isn't the best time. When you get settled into the hotel can you come to my place and I'll cook us dinner and we can talk?" Bella asked with a hopeful expression.

"Of course. But you're not cooking, I'll get takeout."

"Edward, I can't get takeout. I have to look good for the m-"

"I'm getting takeout." Edward stated simply, silencing Bella.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N -Hopefully, I'm getting my writing groove back so I'll be in the swing of things again soon! Hope you enjoy this... A little bad, ALOT good! xxx**

Edward sat in his hotel room looking around forlornly. He hated hotel rooms, especially this one. There was nothing wrong in particular with the hotel, it was just that when he looked out the window he knew that Bella was sitting in her own apartment surrounded by her own things instead of being forced to look at the same four walls for hours on end.

He looked across the bed and saw his phone sitting by the pillow. He wanted to call her but he knew that he seemed sadly eager and didn't want to put her off or make himself look stupid. The conversation that she wanted to have tonight was concerning him, he couldn't imagine what it would be about. They'd been happy together, as far as he could tell, for weeks now so whatever she had to say surely couldn't be bad.

He looked at his phone again with a frown and stood up from the foot of bed, walking over to it and sitting down next to it, not touching it and trying to convince himself not to phone her. While he procrastinated, Bella's picture appeared on the screen and the phone started vibrating. He was suddenly smiling like an idiot and reached down to pick it up, he answered it and brought it to his ear.

"Miss Swan, what can I do for you?"

"Plenty of things I'm sure," Bella giggled. "But firstly you can come around here, I'm so bored. Why aren't you here already?"

Edward laughed, pleased that she wanted him to be with her almost immediately after they'd separated at the airport.

"I was just going to phone you to tell you I was on my way over, actually."

After a short telephone call, Edward grabbed his room key and threw a few changes of clothes into a small bag along with some toiletries and his phone and left his room swiftly. He tried waiting for the lift but was too restless and so decided instead to run down the stairs. By the time he reached the bottom, he remembered why he didn't do that very often... He was more unfit than he liked to believe!

He hailed a cab from the front of the hotel just seconds before a photographer that was loitering outside had noticed him and shoved his camera into the window of the cab as it drove off towards Bella's apartment building.

Edward paid the driver and signed a dollar bill for his young daughter before walking out and into the high rise building. The doorman eyed him knowingly and greeted him as he held the door open.

Bella had told him to go to the elevators and hit the button for the 16th floor. In New York, the higher you are the more expensive it is, and so Bella decided come in at a modest 16 out of 28. When the elevator reached her floor the doors opened slowly and he literally pushed his way out of the door and down the corridor towards the door. He knocked on it impatiently and heard giggling on the other side. The door opened slowly and Bella's face was slowly unveiled, she was laughing as she looked at him.

"Impatient are we?"

"Shut up," Edward said calmly. He pushed the door all the way open, walked inside and shut the door behind him before grabbing Bella's shoulders and pulling her towards him. His lips crashed down onto hers and they were immediately lost in each other. Edward started to walk forwards, forcing Bella to walk backwards while kissing Edward fiercely. Edward opened one eye quickly to see where he was guiding them to and was pleased when he saw a couch not too far away.

Not breaking the kiss, Edward bent his knees and ran his hands down Bella's sides until he got to the space behind her knees. He suddenly and unexpectedly lifted her from this point, pulling her against him tightly as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he walked them to the couch.

Bella's hands held onto his neck as she attempted to pull away from him. "Edward."

"What is it, love?" Edward whispered hoarsely while kissing her neck and jaw line.

"I really want to talk to you..."

"Right this minute?" Edward frowned with his eyes closed as he continued worshipping her neck with his lips.

"Mmm," Was all Bella could muster until Edward slowly pulled his head away from Bella's. "I'm sorry," She said anxiously to which Edward frowned in confusion.

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh, God no. I didn't mean to worry you, I told you it's not bad. I just want to have the conversation so that we can... move on."

"Move on?" Edward's eyes narrowed as he pulled away from Bella and sat up straight on the couch.

"I've been... _thinking_."

Edward held his breath looking at Bella intensely, she looked nervous and it was making him more nervous than he'd ever been in his entire life.

"Do you still love me?" Bella asked quietly, her hands rubbing together on her lap.

"Are you stupid?" Edward asked incredulously, "Of course I still love you!"

"Well... Are you still... _happy_... with this?"

"With what?" Edward asked, "Our agreement?" Bella nodded minutely and Edward sighed. "Are you happy with it?" Bella shrugged and Edward let out a deep but quiet growl. "I don't know what a shrug means in this situation, B."

"It means... That's what I've been thinking about. I don't see this as an _arrangement_ anymore."

"You don't?" Edward asked, trying to fight off a smug smile and failing. "What does this mean then?"

"I don't know Edward!" Bella exclaimed standing up from the sofa and throwing her arms around, obviously frustrated.

"Hey, hey..." Edward murmured softly, trying to calm her. He stood up and took her in his arms, rubbing up and down her arms softly. "Can I tell you what I think?" Bella nodded while resting her head against his chest and pouting. "I think that what you're saying is that you're ready to be something more than this arrangement."

"And if I am?" Bella asked nervously.

"Well," Edward answered carefully, looking down at Bella who was now looking up at him from her position on his chest. "If you are, then that would mean that you were my girlfriend and I was your boyfriend. It means putting a label on it."

He heard Bella take a deep breath and nod, averting her gaze to the wall behind Edward.

"Then... I guess I'm ready." Bella whispered and brought her eyes back to Edward's. His eyes suddenly widened.

"I'm sorry, I'm just shocked. Did you just say you were ready?" He smiled hugely and his eyes creased with the force of it. "You want to be my girlfriend?"

Bella rolled her eyes with a smile and pulled away from Edward's embrace. "If you're going to be an ass about it..."

Edward leant towards her, grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. She came crashing into his chest and they both let out a relieved sigh as their mouths found each other quickly. Bella reached up and wound her arms around Edward's neck, hoisting herself up and wrapping her legs around his waist. Edward's hands were clasped firmly on her ass, holding her up. She whimpered a little when his tongue entered her mouth and his kiss consumed her completely. She felt as if he would never get close enough but trued anyway, pulling herself infinitely and impossibly closer to him, feeling his erection straining in his jeans beneath her.

"Take me to the bedroom, Edward," Bella whispered hoarsely before leaning in to kiss him again.

He nodded while kissing her but soon pulled away again, making Bella groan in frustration.

"Never been here before, B. Don't know where it is." He shrugged and Bella laughed, kissing him chastely on the lips.

"Put me down." Edward lowered her to the ground and then she ran to the kitchen quickly grabbing him a beer and herself her glass of wine that she'd poured herself before he'd arrived. When she walked back out Edward looked at her curiously, a small smile gracing his features.

"I'm not really in the mood for beer, Bella."

"Oh but you will be later!" Bella giggled and walked past him, making sure to brush against him gently on her way to the bedroom. Edward chuckled and followed her quickly.

Once in the bedroom, Bella put the two drinks on the bedside cabinet before turning around to look at Edward who was leaning against the door frame. She smirked at him before she lifted her shirt off and threw it to the floor.

"I'm not sure Disney would condone what I'm wanting to do to your skirt so I suggest you take it off pretty quickly," Edward muttered as he started walking towards Bella. Bella giggled before unzipping her skirt and letting it fall to the floor. "That's more like it."

Edward put his hands on either side of Bella's waist and lifted her into the air, turning and laying her down on the bed before climbing over her and running his nose lightly over her cheek and jaw bone.

"If you'd told me this time last year that you'd be my girlfriend I would have told you that you were crazy."

"I would have thought I was crazy too," Bella whispered. "I tried so hard to not like you."

"Thank you for giving up," Edward smiled before capturing Bella's lips with his own. The kiss started gently, Edward's tongue traced Bella's lower lip before he gave it a nip with his teeth and then his tongue soothed it again before gaining access to her open mouth. Both groaned as their tongues stroked and caressed each other. Bella's hands came up to Edward's shoulders and smoothed his t shirt over his shoulders before her hands ran down his sides and found the hem, pulling it up his torso. Edward broke the kiss momentarily so that he could pull his t shirt off before kissing Bella again. Bella however, wasn't distracted by the kiss and her hands immediately went for his button fly jeans and managed to get each button undone quickly, attempting to push them down his hips with her feet that had now come up to his waist. She felt Edward laugh into the kiss before he pulled away and stood up so that he could remove his jeans.

"You might as well take your boxers off while you're there. They'll only get in the way later," Bella laughed as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours," Edward quirked an eyebrow at her and immediately had Bella's bra thrown in his face. "Fine!" Edward laughed and threw the bra on the floor. He reached down to pull his boxers off and when he righted himself, he saw Bella lying on the bed completely naked and looking at him seductively.

He climbed onto the bed and knelt beside her, running his finger down the centre of her torso, between the valley of her breasts and circling her belly button. Bella gasped a little as he continued on his path and eventually came to the juncture between her legs. Edward could see that she was ready because she was already glistening with arousal, he looked up at Bella's eyes which were trained on his finger. Briefly she glanced up at him with heavily lidded eyes and moaned.

"What do you want, Bella?" Edward asked huskily.

"I want you to touch me, Edward..." Bella breathed out. She shut her eyes and laid her head back on the bed, "Please touch me."

Edward traced her outer lips softly with one finger, feeling Bella shake with anticipation before finding her clit and stroking small circles around it, enjoying the whimpers that were coming from Bella as a result of his movements. He put one finger into her and felt her walls clamp down on it immediately.

"Jesus," Edward muttered, mostly to himself.

He moved his thumb to her clit and continued the circles he'd begun with his finger and added another finger into her, making Bella gasp and her hips grind into his hand in response. He slowly pumped his fingers in and out of her and she timed her hips to push down on his fingers when he was deepest in her. He felt Bella starting to come, so curled his fingers in her, finding the spot that would make her see stars while also pressing down gently on her clit.

"Fuck, Edward!" Bella whimpered, a thin sheen of sweat covering her body as it writhed under his touch.

"Do you want to come, Bella?"

Bella shook her head with her eyes clenched shut, "I want to come with you in me."

Edward smiled, giving her two more pumps with his fingers before pulling his hand away. Before Bella could move, Edward moved around and placed a kiss to her clit, making her moan loudly and grab onto his hair tightly. She tugged him up to her face and kissed him deeply, a faint taste of her arousal coating his lips.

Edward kneeled down next to her again and ran his hands over her body before pulling her up into a kneeling position so that she was kneeling facing him. She put her hands on Edward's shoulders before putting a leg either side of his hips and kissing him forcefully. She pulled herself up onto her knees high enough so that she was above his straining cock and looked down at it after breaking the kiss with Edward. She looked back up at him and watched him groan with her as she lowered herself onto him, pulling him deep inside her.

"Shit," Edward hissed, clutching onto Bella's hips tightly.

Bella started a slow grind, a torturous pleasure as Edward rested his forehead on her shoulder. He was breathing so heavily that it now resembled panting. After it became too much he pushed Bella down onto the bed and hovered over her again, setting a fast pace and pulling her legs up towards her chest so that he could get deeper. Bella was whimpering loudly and trying to grip onto Edward's back while his muscles rippled with the strain of his movements.

"Shit, I'm coming, Edward. I'm... Ah, fuckkk!" Bella called out as her head fell back onto the bed and her eyes clamped shut. Edward pulled out of her and let her gather herself, he watched her while her breasts heaved with the sheer exertion that each breath was taking. When her breathing slowed down, she opened her eyes with a serene smile and was met by Edward's smouldering deep green eyes.

"On your hands and knees," Edward said staring at her intensely. Bella felt a shiver go through her as she considered the consequences of disobeying him this minute. "Now, Bella." Edward added and Bella immediately got up onto her hands and knees facing away from him and showing him all that she had to offer. Edward ran his hands over her ass softly before she felt him press into her firmly and hold onto her hips, pulling her back onto him. Bella gasped as he filled her completely and started to meet his movements. She could hear Edward mumbling behind her but couldn't make out what he was saying. Edward, now knowing that Bella was matching his pace easily with her hips, moved one of his hands to her shoulder and pushed her back into him even harder, making them both cry out with the new force that could be obtained.

Edward needed to slow down, and so grabbed Bella's hips again and pulled her up so that she was sitting on his lap, still impaled on his cock. She threw one arm up around her and around the back of his neck helping to keep her momentum going as she rode him quickly. Edward kissed her neck and left little nips there as his arms encircled her waist and started pulling at her nipples softly.

"Harder, Edward," Bella choked out. Her free hand came up to cover Edward's and showed him how hard to pull at her nipple and both groaned as they felt each other getting closer and closer to the edge.

"I need you to come, Bella. Can you come?" Edward asked desperately.

"Just a bit more," Bella gasped.

"No, now. I need you to come. Now."

"Shit, Edward... I... I... Shitttt!"

"Fuck!"

Edward came seconds after Bella, running his hands down over stomach and kissing her shoulder softly. They sat like this for a while before Edward shifted under Bella and so she removed herself from Edwards cock and lay on the bed.

"Edward?" She whispered.

"Mmm?" Edward moved to lie down next to her, pulling her body close to his and placing kisses all over her shoulders and collarbone.

"I'm pretty tired now."

"Mmme too," Edward nuzzled the crook of her neck.

"I love you," Bella whispered, playing with his hair with her eyes shut in contentment.

"Mloo t-"

Bella let out a tired, breathy laugh before turning to see that Edward had in fact, fallen asleep on her shoulder and let herself be taken by the night as well.

Bella woke up the next morning to the beautiful sensation of Edward kissing her back lovingly, she sighed in happiness and pressed herself backwards, closer to his chest.

"Mmm morning," Edward murmured. "Sleep well?"

"Mmmhmm," Bella replied; rolling onto her back and pulling the sheet up to cover her exposed breasts. Edward pouted a little at the gesture but moved to start kissing her neck and collarbone that was now accessible to him. "What time is it?"

"Six, I have to leave so that I can be at the hotel before the meeting."

"God, why is everything so complicated?" Bella groaned, holding Edward's head to her neck while he continued to kiss her.

"Not _everything _is complicated," Edward lifted his head and rested his forehead on Bella's, looking into her eyes intensely. "I love you, and you love me... That's pretty uncomplicated."

Bella smiled and nodded before she felt Edward pull away from her and climb out of bed. He clothed his naked body with clothes from the bag that he had brought with him the night before while Bella watched him unashamedly. He looked up at her while pulling his trainers on.

"Everything ok there?"

"Perfect," Bella breathed out while shutting her eyes happily.

"Right, well I have to go... I'll see you in the conference room in a few hours." He walked over to the bed and placed a chaste kiss on her temple before grabbing his bag and starting to walk out of the room.

"Hey, Edward!" Bella called.

"What's up, B?"

"When you come by tonight," She paused a little looking at him standing in the doorway, his expression confusion. "Assuming you are coming by?" Edward rolled his eyes and scoffed, making Bella giggle. "Bring some more stuff and keep it here. If anyone catches you walking out of here with a bag it won't look good."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely!"

"Ok, cool. Well... I'll see you soon."

"Bye, Edward. I love you."

"I love you too!" Edward called happily as he headed for the door and out of the building.

Bella got out of bed a while later and took a shower before blow drying her hair straight and finding some clothes for the day. She picked out her Vivienne Westwood Red Label brocade design blue skirt, white Alexander Wang slouchy wife beater and her nude Christian Louboutin platforms before getting her script from the coffee table and putting it in her Proenze Schouler suede over the shoulder satchel. Her Ray Bans were perched on the top of her head and her phone was in her hand as she left her apartment and took the elevator down.

"There's quite a few out there already, Miss Swan," the doorman warned as Bella neared the door.

"Do you know when they got here?" Bella asked as she pulled her sunglasses over her eyes.

"About an hour ago."

"Excellent. Thank you, I'll be back later." Bella walked out of the building, relieved that Edward had timed his exit well so that he wasn't spotted. The camera flashes and shouts started immediately, and Bella was momentarily dazzled by the mayhem. She walked through the crowd of photographers and climbed into the car that had been sent by the studio to collect her every morning.

Once she got into the car and it started to drive away was when she started freaking out. She didn't know why she was getting so stressed about the paparazzi recently, she'd been dealing with it since she was a teenager, now was not the time to start having panic attacks, but clearly that was what was happening. Her breaths became shallow and her vision a little blurry, she could feel her heart beating erratically and she began to feel light headed.

"Are you ok, Miss? Do you need me to stop and get you something?"

Bella could hear the driver talking to her but as hard as she tried, couldn't find the breath or the will to answer him. Somewhere in her muddled up mind, she felt the car stop and her door open.

"Here, drink this..." The driver handed her a bottle of water but she couldn't bring it up to her mouth to drink it. She felt the water in her throat though and so imagined that the driver was now helping her to drink it. "You need to try and calm down, Miss. Do I need to call the doctor?"

Bella managed to shake her head, she felt the water sliding down her burning oesophagus and cooling it as it went. Her mind cleared a little and she looked up at the driver.

"I- I'll... be fine," She croaked out, her throat now raw from her ravaging breaths. "Sorry."

"Don't apologise, Miss. Just make sure you try and stay calm."

"I will, thank you." She nodded before looking at him with a smile. "Sorry, what's your name?"

"Tyler, Miss."

"Please call me Bella, Tyler. Thank you for everything."

"Not a problem. Now, let's get you to your meeting, huh?"

Bella nodded with a weak smile and watched as Tyler climbed out from the back of the car and got back into the driver's seat. As they were driving, Bella reached up to her face and was surprised to find that as well as everything else, she'd began crying... _And still was_.

"What the fuck?" She whispered almost silently to herself, "Pull yourself together!"

She took her compact from her bag and was shocked when she saw herself, she was deathly pale with mascara running all down her face. Her eyes were red and her skin blotchy. There was no way that Edward wasn't going to notice this and then he'd go ape shit.

"We're here, Bella," Tyler said from the driver's seat. "There's some photographers here, do you want me to walk with you?"

"Would you mind?" Bella asked timidly as she tried to rub the mascara stains from her cheeks.

"Of course not."

He moved from his seat and got out of the car, opening her door and helping her out. He was amazingly helpful, ushering her through the photographers, all whilst speaking quietly to her, telling her to keep her eyes straight ahead and that she'd be inside soon. He was very calming and almost blocked out the shouts from the photographers. She was only mildly shaking as they got to the lobby of the hotel and immediately someone grabbed her by the shoulders.

"What the fuck's happened to her?" The woman shouted. "If you did anything, I'm going to make sure you nev-"

"Rose, stop it," Bella said adamantly although weakly. "I had another... panic attack when I left my apartment. Tyler pulled the car over and talked me down and then helped me in here."

"_Another _panic attack? What's going on with you, B?" Rose asked with unbridled concern.

"I have no idea. It's the photographers. It was like my body shut down, I couldn't see or move even though I was trying."

"Are you ok now?"

Bella shrugged in response and watched as Rose turned to Tyler, "Sorry, Tyler was it? I'm sorry for shouting. Thank you for looking after my girl."

"All in the job description, Miss."

"Well, even so... Thanks."

"Yeah, thank you, Tyler." Bella smiled at him before he nodded and headed out of the door. Rose led Bella gently to the conference room they would be using for their script run through.

"Do we need to call a doctor?" Rose asked quietly as she led Bella to a chair and then sat in the chair next to her.

"No, I just need to get over whatever this is."

"Why are you so nervous around photographers all of a sudden?"

Bella shrugged.

"Have you thought of maybe moving to the hotel while we shoot? That way you'll be with everyone else?"

Bella thought about this for a few minutes and then the door to the conference room swung open and Jasper walked in with Alice.

"Ahh, you're here already. Excellent." Jasper smiled brightly as he walked into the room and sat in a chair opposite Bella and Rose. "Shit," He said when he noticed Bella's appearance, "What's happened? Is everything ok?"

"Um, yeah..." Rose shook her head, "Bella's been having some problems with the paparazzi recently... Getting panic attacks."

"And that's what happened this morning?" Jasper asked, concern lacing his voice. Bella nodded silently and Alice spoke up.

"Well you look worse than you did at the airport. What happened this time?"

"At the airport?" Jasper interjected. "This happened at the airport? Why didn't you tell me?" He turned to Alice with a frown.

"It wasn't my place to tell. What happened, Bella?"

"Um... I don't really know. I think I stopped breathing properly? And I couldn't see or move and I was crying but I didn't know... I... I don't know what happened..."

"I think we should get you moved to the hotel, Bella. It's not good for you to be living across town on your own if you're having these panic attacks." Jasper said with authority, "I'll get a room sorted for you later today and then you can go and get some stuff, someone will go with you."

Bella nodded in agreement before her head snapped up when she heard the door open again, Edward walked in and looked around the room a little before his eyes settled on Bella.

"What the fuck?" He hissed and rushed over to her, kneeling down in front of her and holding her head in his hands. "Are you ok, what happened?"

"Another panic attack," Bella whispered back. Her eyes were suddenly filling with tears again as she looked at the panic on Edward's face.

"You're shaking!" Edward exclaimed, claiming her hands in his own. "Are you sure we should do this now?" Edward questioned as he turned to Jasper.

"Edward, I'm fine, I jus-"

"No, Edward's right." Jasper nodded, "You need an hour or two to relax and then we can do this. We have a few days, a couple of hours won't hurt."

"You can come with me... That's ok, right Jasper?"

"By all means," he waved his hand at them. "If she wants to go with you then of course."

Edward took both of Bella's hands and pulled her up to her feet before walking out of the room, pulling her gently behind him by her hand. Hopefully to everyone else in the room it would look like a guy looking after his clearly distraught best friend.

Once he had Bella in the elevator he turned her to face him and put his hands on either side of her face again. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I don't know what's going on, Edward."

"It's ok, we'll work it out."

The doors opened and they left the elevator, heading towards Edward's room slowly.


	20. Chapter 20

Edward shut the door of his suite behind him and followed Bella further into the room. She was stood in the middle of the large seating area and looking down at the ground. She looked up at him and he could see that her eyes were filled with unshed tears so he walked over to her and wrapped his arms protectively around her, trying to convey all the love he had for her in that single gesture.

"I'm worried about you, Bella."

She hugged him back tightly, sniffling quietly, but didn't answer him.

"Why do you get the panic attacks? Are you scared of them?"

"I don't think so," Bella whispered against his chest. "There seems to be so many more of them now."

"You're moving to the hotel, right?" Bella nodded against him, "Well you'll never be on your own with them then. And you'll have somebody next to you, not behind you where you can't see them, ok? I'm not going to let you do this alone."

"What about the panic attacks though? I can't have someone with me every time I want to leave my house or a hotel."

"Maybe Jasper can sort out a councillor while we're shooting? Do you think that would help?"

"Maybe," She shrugged. "It can't hurt to try."

"Exactly," He pulled away from her a little and looked down at her tear stained face. "I love you, Bella. I'll never let anything to happen to you."

"I know," Bella whispered as Edward rested his forehead on hers. "I love you."

He pushed forward a little and kissed her softly, only gently brushing his lips over hers before pulling away.

"Ok, you need to rest."

"No, Edward. I'm fine, really."

"I'll come with you, but you need to relax and... if we... well... anything else wouldn't be very relaxing."

"It would be after," Bella mumbled inaudibly to herself as Edward led her towards the huge bed and gestured for her to climb on. She obeyed and smiled when he climbed on next to her and pulled her close to his side planting a kiss on her forehead as they lay back.

Bella woke up an hour later with Edward kissing her cheeks in turn, he had a small smile on his face as she woke with a soft sigh.

"We have to go to the meeting now, B. You feeling better?" He murmured as he nuzzled her neck.

"Hmm... Let's go."

Edward climbed off the bed and held his hand out to Bella and helped her up, pulling her into a hug and kissing her forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I'm going to come with you to help you pack later."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Edward."

"I don't care if it's a good idea. I told you I won't let you deal with it on your own."

"Edward, I th-"

She was interrupted by Edward's phone ringing; he took it out of his pocket and looked at it. "It's Jasper, we better go." He pulled the phone up to his ear as he gestured for Bella to walk out of the room first.

"Hey, Jasper. We're just on our way down, Bella had a nap and she looks much better... Ok I'll see you in a few, bye." He pushed the phone back into his pocket as they walked down the corridor. They got into the elevator and were down quickly, Edward let Bella walk out first and then followed her into the conference room they had been in before, he pushed the door open for her and let her walk in and take her seat before sitting in the chair next to her. Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, some other cast members and film crew were all sitting in the room chatting amongst themselves.

"Everything ok?" Jasper asked Bella.

"Better, thank you," Bella replied with a small smile.

"I've got you a suite sorted for while we're in the city so we'll all go and get your stuff later with you."

Bella nodded and let out a small sigh of relief. It wasn't that she didn't want Edward with her when she went to go and get her stuff, but it would just be easier if there was a group of people and it was obvious what they were all doing rather than just Edward and her going into her apartment building on their own.

After the meeting was over, Bella turned to Edward with a confused frown. He'd come up with all of these insightful thoughts about his character and the relationship with her character.

"When did you come up with all of that?"

"Huh?" Edward asked distractedly, looking up from his script.

"When have you been working on it?"

"Just bits here and there," Edward shrugged. "Why? Did you not agree?"

"No, it was great. I just didn't realise you had enough time to make notes like that."

"I try and fit it in where I can, you get used to it." He shrugged again and Bella frowned; Edward was being the professional actor today. She knew that he was doing it to keep up appearances for everyone else in the room but she was finding it a little difficult to deal with.

"So you think Matt and Amy are co-dependent?"

"I think they can't function without each other. It's like for one to be happy, they have to be with the other. But when they're together they try to pretend it's not like that. I like that denial part of it you know? It makes for better dialogue and dynamics."

"Hey guys," Jasper came and crouched between them. "Well done today, it was great. We need to get going with the rehearsals so maybe you two could run some lines today and see what you come up with? We'll go and get your stuff first though, are you ready?"

"Yeah," Bella nodded her head. "Whenever everyone else can come is fine with me."

"Well, everyone's ready right about now, so let's go."

He stood up and helped Bella out of her seat and then looked at Edward questioningly. "Are you coming as well?"

"Will that be a problem?" Edward asked hesitantly.

"Absolutely not!" Jasper laughed. "I think I need some more help, I can't imagine Rosalie and Alice being much help!"

They all walked out of the hotel and were met by a large group of photographers. Rosalie grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her away from Edward's side as she rushed them to the waiting car. Edward frowned but kept as close as possible to Bella so she wasn't jostled by any photographers on her way to the car. They all climbed into the limo and Edward looked at Bella anxiously, she looked a bit pale but much better than she had earlier.

"I'm fine everybody, ok?" Bella said, knowing that everyone was waiting for her to fall apart. She looked at Edward and smiled softly, letting him know she was ok. He was placated by this gesture and so relaxed for the rest of the drive.

The drive was pretty quiet, with only a few murmurs of conversation but nothing of any importance. When the car pulled up outside Bella's apartment building she saw a few photographers still waiting from this morning, obviously expecting her back. She rolled her eyes before taking a deep breath and pulling her sunglasses over her eyes.

"Can you let me go up first?" Bella asked everyone in the car, Edward looked at her sceptically knowing that he'd promised to not let her deal with the photographers alone again.

"Can Alice not at least walk you to the foyer?" Jasper asked.

"I'm her manager, I'll do it." Rosalie pushed the door open and held it open for Bella climb out first. They walked close together side by side past the photographers who only took a few photographs because there was little competition from the usual swarm of people. They got inside the foyer and Rose turned to look at Bella with an eyebrow raised, "You going up by yourself?"

"Just give me 5 minutes, ok?" Bella nodded and then headed to the elevator.

When she got to her apartment she rushed around quickly, making sure there was no trace of there being 2 people in her room the night before and therefore incriminating Edward. She was sure that he hadn't even thought of it until her phone chirped from her bag. She looked at it quickly and saw a text from Edward.

**I'll try and stall them as long as possible. Sorry, didn't even think about it! ILY, E x**

Finally an acronym she could understand, ILY, I love you. Bella smiled before pushing the phone back into the bag and clearing away their drinks from the night before and making sure that her clothes were all in her closet neatly rather than strewn about on the floor where she'd thrown them last night.

She wiped her hands on her clothed hips, looking around the apartment carefully. She was certain that nothing looked out of place and nodded to herself happily. Just then there was a knock at the door and she went over to pull it open.

"You do what you needed to?" Rose asked with a frown, obviously knowing something was up.

"Yep, come in."

"Right, what do you want to take?" Jasper asked as he walked into the apartment and looked around. "Nice place, by the way!"

"Thanks... Erm, I just want to take clothes and stuff really. I'm not sure that everyone is necessary to be honest."

"That's fine, we'll just sit here!" Rose said and slumped down onto the couch, Jasper sat down next to her and grabbed the control for the T.V. switching it on and becoming engrossed in something on it. She shook her head and turned back to the door, Edward was stood in the doorway, his hands either side of it holding himself up.

"Thank you," Bella whispered with a smile.

"Guess I don't need to bring my stuff over here anymore," He shrugged with a small look of disappointment in his eyes.

"I'll talk to you about it later," Bella nodded with a smile before frowning and turning around looking into the living area where Jasper and Rose were still watching T.V. "Where's Alice?"

"About that," Edward said, his eyes darting towards her bedroom door which was closed. Bella was sure she'd left it open.

"You're joking? She's packing my clothes for me?"

"She wanted to see what you had in your closet," Edward said with a grimace.

"Nosey bitch!" Bella laughed before pulling Edward into the apartment. "Are you going to come in or just stand there?"

"Where do you want me?"

"Mmm," Bella started quietly, looking up at Edward through her thick lashes. "You can go sit with Rose and Jasper. You're useless to me!" She laughed and headed towards her closed bedroom door.

Edward caught her up just as they were out of sight of Jasper and Rose and grabbed her shoulders, turning her around and pushing his lips to hers forcefully, making Bella gasp and wrap her arms around his neck. She hummed in appreciation as his hands found purchase in her hips, pulling her to him a little harder and letting her feel his arousal. He pulled away, both of them panting as their foreheads rested together.

"Useless?" He whispered breathily.

"Maybe I exaggerated?" Bella shrugged with a quiet laugh. She saw something out of the corner of her eye and turned wide eyed to see Alice standing in the doorway of her bedroom with a look of shock on her face.

"Shit," Edward murmured, pushing Bella's hips away from his a little. "Alice, I..."

"Get in here," Alice whispered, gesturing for them both to go into the bedroom. She shut the door behind them and turned to look at them. "What are you doing?" She hissed, "You know what Jasper said!"

"I know," Edward seethed. "_We _know. But this isn't going to end. It won't affect the movie."

"It won't," Bella agreed with a nod. "We won't let it."

"What about Jasper?"

"There's no need to tell him, Al. Not until later, let him think it happened on set."

"You've got it all planned out, huh, Edward?" Alice scoffed, folding her arms across her chest.

"Al, this is important to me... please?" Edward literally begged.

"I'm going to forget that I know. If he finds out... Don't bring me into it."

Both Edward and Bella nodded and agreed profusely, affirming their promise that she wouldn't be involved if they were to be found out. Alice frowned before looking at Bella and a completely new, serene look washed over her features.

"Can we do your closet now?"

Alice and Bella packed Bella's things into a case while Edward sat on the bed in silence watching them both. He narrowed his eyes while looking at Alice, trying to figure out if she was really going to keep it a secret or if she would blurt everything out to Jasper. He decided though, that he would have to trust her, she was his manager and he _needed _to trust her to be successful.

Once Bella's case was packed, Edward stood up and pulled it off the bed, shocked at the weight of it.

"I always figured you as a light packer!" Edward laughed as he pulled the case along by its wheels towards the bedroom door.

"I _am_! That's Alice's fault!"

"There's too much here that you just _can't _do without," Alice answered before pulling the door open and walking through it, leaving Edward and Bella alone in the bedroom.

"I'm so sorry," Edward whispered.

"Don't do this," Bella replied, pushing her hand on his chest softly. "We have ages to talk. Come on."

They got back to the hotel with Bella's heavy suitcase and Jasper had someone take the case up to her room. He then turned to Edward and Bella and looked at them seriously, "Are you two going to go and rehearse a few scenes to see what you can come up with?"

"Um," Edward looked down at Bella. "Yeah, we can go to my room, I guess."

"If we go to mine then you can help me unpack after," Bella hinted and Edward nodded.

"Ok, well... Just call me if you have any problems with the script. Are you joining us for dinner later?"

"I think I'm just going to get room service actually, Jazz. Today's been a bit crazy."

"Understandable," Jasper shrugged. "You can come with us tomorrow, don't work too hard!" He laughed as he walked off somewhere with Alice and Rose.

"Shall we go and rehearse, Mr Cullen?" Bella asked with a smile.

"Lead the way, Miss Swan."

Once they were up in Bella's room she immediately went to her case, threw it up onto the bed and opened it.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked in confusion.

"Well I don't really fancy doing this later," Bella said as she began pulling things out of the case and putting them into the closet.

"Do you want some help then?"

"Sure," Bella shrugged.

Edward walked over to the case and started pulling clothes out, they were already on hangers, which he was sure was Alice's doing so it was easy enough to move everything to the closet and hang them up quickly.

As he got to the bottom of the case his interest was suddenly piqued. His hands met a pile of satin, silk and lace and he looked up at Bella slyly. She was organising her closet meticulously and hadn't yet turned around to see him looking at her underwear. He picked up a few of the bras that were all ridiculously hot and tried to imagine them on Bella, he saw the labels and noticed La Perla, Kiki de Montparnasse, Phillip Lim and Stella McCartney. He raised his eyebrows at the labels, _she couldn't even stay away from designers when she bought underwear._

His eyes were drawn to some more risqué pieces but he didn't dare touch them because he wanted them to be a surprise when he saw Bella in them.

"Edward, what are you d- Edward!" Bella exclaimed as she pushed him away from the case and shut the lid on it.

"What? I was helping you put stuff away!" Edward laughed.

"No, you were just ogling!" Bella laughed back before opening the case again and transferring everything to a drawer quickly without looking at it or sorting it like she had with everything else in the case.

"I hate to think how much that all cost you," Edward murmured as he slumped down onto Bella's bed when she pulled the case off it.

"Well don't think about it then."

"It's hot though..." Edward said quietly as he pulled Bella down onto the bed next to him and leaned in to kiss her.

"Not now, Cullen! We have work to do!" Bella laughed and climbed off the bed, jogging through to the living area giggling happily.

After an hour of rehearsing Edward grew a little restless and leant his head back on the couch with a sigh.

"What's wrong? Am I not very good?" Bella asked, suddenly insecure about her acting skills. Edward's head shot up immediately.

"Oh, God no! Sorry, I just hate rehearsals. You're going to be amazing!" Edward assured her, resting his hand on her knee as she sat cross legged next to him on the couch.

"We haven't even started the proper rehearsals yet, Edward."

"I know, and I'm going to apologise in advance for being annoying during them!" Edward laughed leaning forward and kissing Bella on the cheek chastely.

"Let's move onto another scene, yeah?" Bella said while flicking through the thick script.

"Ok, yeah. How about the fight?"

Bella agreed and they both got to the same page, Edward read over it quickly before looking up at Bella, checking she was ready to start.

"You're first, Edward. You're supposed to apologise..."

Edward frowned and looked back down at the script, "Why would he be apologising for this? It's stupid!"

"Because he was an asshole," Bella countered.

"He was standing up for his girl, that's nothing to apologise for!"

"That's why they're arguing..."

Edward sighed heavily again and then looked back down at the script with a frown.

"I'm sorry, ok?"

"Whatever," Bella read off her script.

"Don't whatever me, Amy. You're pissed so we might as well have this conversation now before you go mental like normal."

"Like normal? Do you see that you've done anything wrong here do you?"

"He was looking at you like he had some kind of claim on you. Did you want me to just let him do that?"

"He knew you were there, Matt. He was just joking around."

"Believe me, he wasn't..." Edward frowned before lifting a finger to Bella so she didn't carry on with the scene. "Do you think I should do that in a more snarky way?" Bella shrugged with a nod before Edward scoffed and smirked, "Believe me, he wasn't."

"You don't even know him, Matt so just get over it!"

"Get over it? That's your ex boyfriend, Amy!"

"Exactly! _Ex _Boyfriend, I'm not interested in him anymore. You might as well have pissed in a circle around me to mark your territory tonight, it was ridiculous."

"It wasn't ridiculous, I know what men like him are like and I wasn't going to sit there and let him hit on you! It would make me look like an idiot!"

"Oh, so that's what you're really worried about is it? What other people will think of you?"

"Of course not!"

"I think you made yourself look like an idiot tonight, Matt."

"All I did was kiss you," Edward mumbled.

"No, you basically _fucked _my mouth in front of everyone! My parents were there, Matt, but obviously you don't care about how _I _look in front of everyone!"

"I can't believe we're rowing about this."

"Well I can't believe what you did tonight. I think you should go to Jamie's."

"You're kicking me out?"

"I just don't want to see you right now, Matt."

"I don't want to go to Jamie's. Can't I just sleep on the couch?"

"No, Matt. Please, just go."

"You mean so you can go and see Chris?"

"Right, that's it. Get out or I'll call your brother to come and get you!"

Edward looked down at the script again before looking at Bella who seemed to be breathing slightly heavily. She looked up at him under her lashes.

"Well... That was pretty good!" Edward chuckled before tossing the script onto the coffee table.

"Hmm," Bella responding turning and getting up from the couch. Edward immediately frowned and stood up, grasping Bella's arm gently and pulling her to him.

"Are you ok? What's wrong?"

"Sorry," Bella shook her head before covering her face with her hands. "I don't know. I just feel like we really had a row and now I feel a bit... _pissed _with you!" She laughed as she looked back up at Edward who was smirking. "Sorry!"

"Let me make it better, B..." Edward whispered and leant down, kissing her soundly before pushing her backwards until they reached the bedroom.

A few days later they found themselves in a small studio with lights and cameras set up for the proper rehearsals where they could show Jasper what they had worked on.

"Are you excited, guys?" Jasper asked while rubbing his hands together.

"I'm not a huge fan of rehearsals actually, Jazz." Edward admitted with a grimace.

"Me either," Jasper shrugged. "I prefer just filming but I guess we have to get this right."

The scenes they had to do were only small scenes that they had gone through a few times, and Jasper seemed to be pleased with their interpretation of the script. During a break in filming Jasper approached them both.

"Hey, you're both doing really well."

"Thanks, Jazz!" Bella said happily while taking a sip of coffee. "Anything you don't like?"

"If I find something then I'll let you know!" Jasper said with a wink and waved before walking off towards Alice and kissing her chastely before enveloping her in a hug.

"What time is your appointment, B?" Edward asked, taking a sip of his own coffee.

"4pm," Bella said while looking around the room for a clock. "Jasper said he'd let me go early so I could get there in time."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"I think you're needed for more rehearsals, Edward. But thank you."

"Rehearsals aren't important. You _are_ though, do you want me to come with you?"

"Rose is coming. Don't worry about it, it's important that you get your rehearsals done so we can get on with filming."

"Ok, as long as you're sure..." Bella nodded, "You'll call me if you need me?"

"Of course," Bella assured him with a smile and a small, almost unnoticeable wink.

Bella and Rosalie were in the car on the way to Bella's appointment a while later and Bella was getting a little nervous about finding out what was wrong with her.

"So, Bella. Why don't you start by telling me exactly why you've decided to come and see me?" The doctor asked as Bella sat down gingerly.

"Um, I've been getting panic attacks..."

"Is there a pattern to them? Is there something that makes you anxious?"

"Um, the photographers I think."

"The photographers? Why are you getting anxious about them?"

"I don't know," Bella shrugged. "I've been around them most of my life and suddenly I've started getting these attacks..."

"What happens in these attacks?"

"I kind of lose all my senses. I don't know what happens, I can't breathe or focus on anything and my hearing gets fuzzy. I just... stop."

"Is there something about the photographers you're particularly worried about? Something you want to hide from them perhaps?"

Bella looked to the ground before looking back up at the doctor. "If there was do you think that would be the problem?"

"I think so, keeping secrets is very stressful. Especially for someone in your position."

"So what do you think I should do?"

"I don't want to give you medication because I don't think you need it. If you're determined to keep this secret then medication won't help you. There are some natural remedies though..."

"I'll do whatever," Bella nodded.

"Aerobic exercise, regular sleeping habits and no caffeine..."

"Ok..." Bella nodded and spoke softly, "I can try all of that."

"I know it's all difficult with your lifestyle but I really think it's important you try."

"I will," Bella said with a grateful smile. "Thank you very much..."

Bella walked out of the doctor's office and Rose stood up, looking at her anxiously.

"So? Are you mental know?"

"Don't be stupid," Bella rolled her eyes, filling some forms out before leading Rose out of the building. Once they were in the car on the way back to the hotel Rose turned to her.

"Do you want to stop for some coffee and you can tell me what the doctor said?"

"No," Bella shook her head. "I can't drink caffeine anymore. The doctor said..." Bella frowned a little, trying to think about how to say this without Rose asking her questions about the secret. "That I'm getting stressed about what I'll look like in the photographs."

"What you'll look like? Are you joking, Bella?"

"Aerobic exercise, regular sleep and no caffeine," Bella shrugged.

"Do you have body issues? Is that what this is all about?"

"Look, Rose... I don't want to get into this, can you just drop it?"

Rose nodded with a worried frown and Bella turned her body so she was facing the window away from Rosalie's stare.

**Text me when you're back, beautiful girl. LY E x**

Bella took her phone from her bedside cabinet and stared at the message for a while before putting it back where she'd taken it from. She'd been lying on her bed for about an hour now in silence. Edward must be wondering why she was taking such a long time at the doctors but she couldn't bring herself to even move from the spot.

What seemed like only a few minutes later she was stirred by a banging on the door to her hotel room. The banging was getting progressively louder and more desperate. Bella opened her eyes which she hadn't realised were closed and sat up on her bed, blinking because it was so dark. The banging was consistent and Bella heard her name being called desperately.

She got up from the bed and padded through the huge room until she reached the door and pulled it open apprehensively. Edward immediately burst through the door into the dark room and held Bella by the shoulders, turning her and pushing her against the back of the door, shutting it.

"Fucking hell, Bella..." Edward hissed angrily before pulling her face to his and kissing her fiercely. "What are you trying to do to me? Why haven't you been answering your phone? I've been out there for twenty minutes, banging on the door!" He kissed her again and pushing himself firmly against her. When he pulled away his eyes were wild with concern and anger.

"I fell asleep, I'm sorry..." Bella murmured.

"Fell asleep," Edward repeated in a whisper of disbelief. "I was so worried about you, Bella."

"I'm sorry, Edward."

Bella reached up on her tip toes and kissed Edward soundly before pushing herself away from the door. She walked through the darkened hotel room switching on lights as she went and finally got to the bedroom. She took her phone from the bedside cabinet and illuminated the screen seeing 34 missed calls and 15 text messages, she sighed and looked up at Edward.

"Sorry."

"What happened?" Edward asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"It's because I'm hiding something from them," Bella frowned and sat down next to him.

"You mean us? You're having panic attacks because of us?"

Bella nodded and Edward sighed heavily.

"Then do you think we should say something?"

"No," Bella shook her head. "I've just got to get over it. I'm not going to have us losing our jobs over this, Edward."

"I love you," Edward whispered and leant forward to kiss her chastely. "I'll do whatever you need me to, but you have to tell me."

"For tonight, you can just stay with me..." Bella murmured and rested her head on Edward's chest, relaxing into him.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N – Hey Guys, so I know my updates are pretty erratic but I just can't seem to get into the swing of things! This is a relatively short chapter but it's all good, I promise! I think the story is going to be over pretty soon because as much as I love these characters I think they're coming to the end of their story. I'm working on something else though which is coming along slowly all is not lost! I hope you enjoy this latest chapter!**

5 weeks into the 6 week shoot, Bella and Edward were still successfully hiding their relationship. It had become increasingly difficult with everyone staying in the hotel, but they had been significantly helped by Alice's knowledge of them because she seemed to be keeping Jasper away from their rooms and making sure they had plenty of time alone.

When they were on set they found it difficult to find the boundaries between friends and something more because their lines had always been blurred. They didn't know if certain behaviour would give them away or not and so stuck to definite friendly tones instead of their flirty banter they used to have.

"Look, guys... I know this is awkward, but I need it to look realistic," Jasper said as he came round from the back of the camera and onto the set. "Can you just _try _to make it look like you like each other?"

"Yeah, of course... Sorry," Edward frowned as his eyes flicked to Bella. He leant close to her as Jasper walked back around to his side of the camera. "Just forget the acting, ok?" He pulled back a bit and saw Bella's minute nod.

"Ok, Edward, if you could just get into position..."

Edward climbed over Bella and hovered over her just as he had done in her bed the night before. His lips curled into a small smile and instinctively started to lean down to Bella who had been looking at him with wide, worried eyes.

"And... Action!"

Edward didn't pay any attention though and continued down towards Bella's lips. He captured hers with his own and Bella's breath immediately left her as she pushed herself up towards him and kissed him back fiercely. Edward groaned a little and his hand came up behind her head to hold her lips to his own as he began to mimic rhythmic thrusts with his hips. As they were half covered by a thin sheet he was able to wear boxers and Bella was wearing her panties so they were a little more comfortable with it. If they'd both had to be naked Edward couldn't imagine not taking her even with all the people in the room.

Bella suddenly remembered that they were filming and that she had to utter out a few lines, she tore her lips away from Edward's even though it pained her to do so and groaned feeling him creating the perfect amount of friction for her aching centre.

"Oh god," She whimpered. She tried to say something else, but nothing was coming to her except the urge to put her hands in Edward's boxers.

"And, cut!"

Edward pulled back a little but didn't move from his position above her. He stared at her for a few seconds with a small grin on his face before turning to look at Jasper.

"That was amazing, so much better. Just a few more takes so we can get all the angles, you can relax while we set up the next shot."

"Sorry about the lines, Jazz... I erm... forgot," Bella shook her head in embarrassment.

"Oh! Forget the lines," Jasper said with a dismissive wave of his hand, "The silence is better."

Bella nodded before nudging Edward to get him to roll off her while they set up the cameras for the next shot.

"I can't move yet, B... Give me a sec, ok?" Edward murmured as quietly as possible, watching as Bella broke out into a huge grin and started laughing. "If you think that you laughing helps then you're wrong. You're moving so it's making it worse."

"Sorry!" Bella laughed before trying to calm herself down. She swallowed hard and formed a serious expression. "Sorry."

Edward sighed, rolling his eyes before concentrating on anything remotely unsexy... He decided to think of his Mother and his dick immediately softened considerably. He sighed again in relief before climbing off Bella and lying next to her, looking up at the ceiling.

"Do you want to go for dinner tonight?" Edward asked quietly, turning his head to look at Bella.

"Is that a good idea?" Bella asked hesitantly.

"You've been doing really well though, B. You've only had 4 attacks in the last 3 weeks and they've been over pretty quickly."

"I know, but I don't want to risk having one..."

"You have to get over this, Bella. The only way that's going to happen is if you keep going, you can't let them control your life."

Bella took a few deep breaths before looking at Edward with steely determination. "Ok, dinner."

"Do you want to invite the others so you can relax a bit?"

Bella nodded and was going to say something when Jasper called them to get ready for the shot again.

Later on, Bella was getting ready to leave for dinner. Edward had left her room half an hour earlier to get ready and make sure they came down separately. Bella perused through her closet trying to pick out something that Edward would approve of, she found an Emilio Pucci figure sculpting silk-jersey mini dress. It had a busy printed pattern that consisted mostly of bright yellow and white with a little bit of black accenting; it also had shoulder pads which gave her an awesome silhouette. She paired it up with her Versace leather and python ankle boots which had a 6 inch heel and a 2 inch double platform, she beamed a ridiculous grin at the boots before putting them on. She loved them so much and didn't get to wear them enough so tonight was their big night.

She put her hair back into a high pony tail and darkened her eyes before grabbing her Nancy Gonzalez clutch and heading out of the door. When she reached the foyer, she saw Alice, Jasper, Rose and... _Emmett_ waiting for her.

"Emmett?" Bella asked with a confused smile.

"B!" Emmett called and walked briskly towards her and hugged her tightly to him, "You look beautiful, has Edward seen you?"

"Erm, no. Not yet. Don't get me wrong, but why are you here?"

"I was _so _bored in LA without everyone there to keep me occupied so I figured I'd come up here and annoy you!"

"And you're in time for the wrap party on the weekend. What amazing timing." Bella heard a familiar voice from behind her, she turned her head and saw Edward smirking at Emmett so she turned back to Emmett who was smirking back at Edward.

"You know me, never one to miss a party!"

Edward was about to respond when Rosalie called over to them.

"The car is here people, let's go."

Emmett rushed back to Rose with a big grin on his face and Bella went to follow him when she felt a hand on her elbow holding her back.

"Give me a second, Bella."

Bella turned around with a confused frown and looked at Edward, his eyes were trained to the ground for a while before he looked up.

"What are those on your feet?"

"On my fe-" Bella looked down before snapping her head back up at Edward, "They're my _shoes_!"

"Seriously? You're already stressed about the paparazzi and now you're wearing those death traps?"

"Well if I fall then you can carry me!" Bella joked before turning back around to leave the hotel.

"You look incredible, by the way..." Edward said softly as he caught up with her.

"Thanks, can you see, minimal black and _no_ gold."

"I _can_ see," Edward smiled as he walked out of the hotel. "I love it." He held her elbow as they walked down the steps to get to the street, worried that she would fall in her ridiculous shoes. Edward never understood how girls walk in those things but he'd never seen anything as high as what Bella was wearing tonight so was extra cautious about it. There were a few photographers but nothing that Bella couldn't handle. He held the door open for her and just before she got into the car he leant forward and whispered in her ear, "I'm looking forward to taking it off you later."

Bella's breath hitched just before she ducked into the car and was met by the amused stares of her friends.

"What?" She asked, looking at them all and quickly forgetting what Edward had just said to her.

"Nothing," Emmett said quickly.

"We just wanted to check you were ok with the photographers," Alice added with a nod just as Edward climbed in and sat next to Bella in the limo.

When they got to the restaurant they all walked in a large group to the doors, Emmett leading the way through the photographers that had gathered outside.

"I just don't understand how they always know where to be!" Alice complained as they walked through the doors.

Edward took a concerned look at Bella, knowing that was the biggest group of paparazzi they had seen in a long time. She looked calm though and Edward figured that she must be ok, he wanted to check anyway though so he put his hand on the small of her back as they were led to their table.

"I'm good," Bella said softly as she sensed his worry.

"I just wanted to check," Edward whispered.

"So, guys..." Emmett said as their plates were cleared from the table a few hours later. "You've only got a few days left of filming, how's it all gone?"

"Wow, you sound like a journalist!" Edward laughed, "Do you want to know if it was weird to kiss Bella on screen as well?"

"Look, you haven't even bothered to phone me these last few weeks so excuse me if I want to know how you're doing!" Emmett huffed like a child.

"It's gone really well thanks, Emmett." Bella intercepted the impending row.

"So... Was it weird to kiss Bella on screen?" He asked Edward with a smirk.

"You're an ass," Rose said as she hit Emmett's arm.

"What scenes have you got left now?" Alice asked, trying to take the conversation away from Edward and Bella's relationship.

They went through the remaining scenes and the details of the wrap party that they were all looking forward to before Jasper decided it was time to head back to the hotel because of the relatively early set call the next day.

When they got back to the hotel they all entered the elevator and Rose and Emmett got off at their floor first, leaving Edward and Bella in the small space with Alice and Jasper. It was uncomfortably quiet as they had run out of conversation so when they reached Jasper's floor and said their good night's as he stepped out with Alice they all relaxed a little.

The door shut again and Edward glanced at Bella briefly watching her as she smiled tentatively.

"Can I come to your room?" Edward asked quietly, not wanting to break the atmosphere.

"We've got an early set call," Bella said while her eyes were trained on the floor.

"Is that a no?"

Bella shrugged before stepping out of the elevator as it reached her floor, she stepped out and turned around to face Edward who was stood inside looking at her in confusion. His eyes scanned her body from her ridiculous shoes, up her amazing legs and over the out of character dress and to her eyes that seemed to be shining with... _amusement?_ The doors started to shut and just before she lost sight of Edward she whispered, "I'm not sure I can get this dress off by myself."

Edward's eyes widened as he realised her words too late and the elevator was already moving, he frantically pushed the button to her floor over and over again hoping that it would know that he'd changed his mind about where he wanted to be. When it finally reached his floor the doors opened and Edward took a deep breath before deciding the elevator was too slow. He jumped out and ran down the corridor to find the stairs before running down the stairs to Bella's floor.

When he got there he pushed the door open in frustration and looked up and down the corridor, seeing that Bella's door was swinging shut slowly. He sprinted down the corridor and caught her door just before it shut, he pushed his way into her room and saw her standing by her bed with her back to him. He was quiet as he walked up behind her, watching her reach behind her to undo the zip of her dress. When he got close enough he reached for the zip and pushed her hands out of the way, unzipping the dress in one swift movement. Bella gasped at the sudden touch but didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"I wasn't sure if you were coming back down..."

"The elevator here is _slooow_."

"You realise you don't have to ask if you can stay here?" Bella asked as she turned around and dropped the dress to the floor, leaving her in her white Philip Lim lingerie and her Versace boots. "I expect you to be here."

"Oh," Edward said with a smirk, taking one step towards her and resting his hands on her hips. "You _expect _me here?" He leant down and placed one chaste kiss on her neck before standing up straight again. "And what if I didn't come?"

"Oh, Edward. You don't even want to know the consequences if that happened..." Bella smiled with an eyebrow raised.

"Why don't you show me?" Edward whispered before he lifted Bella and turned before laying her down on the bed and climbing over her.

"Mmm..." Bella hummed as she wrapped her arms around Edward's neck and pulled him down to her, relishing the feel of his body over hers. He looked into her eyes deeply before kissing her passionately, pouring every bit of love and devotion into that kiss. His tongue pushed into her mouth and she accepted him willingly, their mouths moved together as Edward rested his hand on Bella's waist and grinding into her rhythmically.

Bella lifted her legs and wrapped them around Edward's waist as he continued to move against her slowly. When he pulled away from the kiss they were both breathing heavily and their eyes were heavily lidded.

"I want to tell everyone at the wrap party," Edward whispered through his laboured breaths.

Bella looked at him intensely with wide eyes, she dropped her legs from his waist and pushed him up so that he was forced to sit on the bed beside her. When he sat, looking at her nervously she took a deep breath and moved to straddle him, unbuttoning his shirt slowly while refusing to look into his eyes.

"Bella?" He whispered as Bella pushed his shirt over his shoulders. He shrugged it off and then held Bella's waist, making sure she didn't fall backwards as her hands traced the defined lines on his torso.

She looked up at him slowly through her lashes and Edward took a shaky breath.

"I'd tell them tomorrow if you wanted to," Bella whispered almost inaudibly, "I'm so tired of trying to hide that I'm in love with you." She leant forward and buried her head in Edward's firm chest.

"Bella," Edward said softly, "Bella," He repeated as he lifted Bella's head so she was looking at him. "I love you..."

Bella pushed him back onto the bed and kissed him hard while her hands swiftly undid his jeans and pushed them down his legs, he kicked them off awkwardly before growling into the kiss and rolling over so that Bella was beneath him. He ran his hands down her sides reverently before finding the clasp of her bra and removing it, tossing it to the side and leaning down to take her nipple in his mouth.

Bella gasped and tugged at his hair as he paid close attention to her nipple, flicking it with his tongue and taking gentle nips at it while kneading the other with his more than capable hand. He switched his attention after a while and Bella gasped again at the feeling of his mouth on her. While his mouth continued to worship her breasts, his free hand travelled down her body and down her leg, hitching it up to his waist before his fingers traced her panties.

"Ow, Ow...Wait!" Edward groaned into Bella's chest before pulling off her and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What?" Bella panted, sitting up and looking at Edward in panic, "What did I do?"

"Nothing," Edward laughed before picking up one of Bella's legs. "I thought it would be hot to keep these on but I think they might cause me some damage if we carry on!" He continued laughing as he unzipped the boot on her foot and took it off her foot and moved on to the other one. "I knew they would be a hazard tonight I just didn't know they would be a hazard for me!"

Once the boots were off, he climbed back onto her again and pushed her back down onto the bed, smirking at her. "Now where was I?"

"I'm pretty sure that _this_," She grabbed his hand and guided it down to her aching centre, "Was here..."

"Ah... What a good memory you have, B!" Edward chuckled softly before leaning down and kissing her soundly again while his finger traced the waistband of her panties.

He teased her for a little while before his hand dipped below the waistband and his fingers immediately found her throbbing clit, not wanting to tease her any further. She moaned loudly and her hips bucked up into his hand almost violently.

"Now now," Edward said hoarsely, "It's not a race."

"Please fuck me, Edward. I want you so badly." Bella whimpered as Edward's fingers played her perfectly, making her writhe beneath him.

"If you're sure," Edward smiled as he pulled back a little and removed her panties from her and tossed them across the room.

"I'm sure, please fuck me, Edward!"

"Don't beg me, Bella..." Edward frowned before climbing over her again, "I'll always be yours."

"I'm so sorry," Bella breathed out. "I'm so sorry it's taken me so long."

"I told you I'd wait forever for you," Edward smiled, "I meant it."

Bella nodded with obvious tears in her eyes but she was smiling brightly, and as Edward pushed into her gently they both moaned before kissing each other and moving against each other purposefully.

This was something new for them. They knew that they loved each other, but now that Bella was ready for everyone to know, suddenly everything seemed much more real. Edward's mind was going a mile a minute as he thought about how much he loved her; he looked down at her as he thrust into her rhythmically, hearing her moan and whimper his name with words of love and adoration. How she'd ever thought that they could only ever be friends astounded him. He leant down and kissed her again before speeding up his thrusts and holding on tightly to her waist.

"You're close, Bella..." He groaned, "I can feel it."

"I don't want this to be over," Bella whimpered emotionally.

"It'll never be over," Edward assured her. "Come for me, Baby."

"Oh, God, Edward..." Bella whimpered again.

Bella came hard around him, the clenching of her walls around him sending him diving off the cliff right after her until they were both lying on the bed, sweating and breathing heavily.

"We don't have to tell people tomorrow do we?" Bella said nervously.

"No," Edward laughed. "I kinda guessed that was just something you said..."

"But this weekend, right? We'll tell everyone this weekend?" Bella turned on her side and looked at Edward expectantly.

"Look who's becoming all eager all of a sudden!" Edward laughed again before composing himself and running the back of his fingers down her cheek softly. "This weekend."


	22. Chapter 22

The next morning, Edward left Bella's room early so that he could get ready to head to set. Bella stirred as he moved around the room but he kissed her on the forehead and told her to go back to sleep until her alarm went off.

When her alarm _did_ go off, Bella groaned and grumbled a bit before getting up and heading for the shower. She had managed to wake up after an incredible night with Edward in the foulest mood she could remember for a long time. The annoying thing about her life right now was that even though she was only heading to a film set where she would have her makeup removed and put on again, she still had to look good because of the photographers outside. This meant that she couldn't dress down like everyone else. Edward had it easy because all he ever wore were jeans and t shirts but Bella always had to find something good to wear to avoid the dreaded 'worst dressed' title.

While wrapped in a towel fresh from her shower she rummaged through her closet and found her Chloe tailored linen military shorts with oversized side contrasting pockets and a leather piping, she pulled on a crisp white shirt and her Yves Saint Laurent suede 5 inch sandals before looking at herself in the mirror. She sighed heavily, annoyed that she was wasting such a nice outfit on walking to and from a car just because the paparazzi wouldn't leave her alone.

When she finished her hair and makeup she grabbed her stuff and left her room, after waiting for the elevator she smiled happily when it opened and she was met with a tired looking Edward.

"Morning," She said quietly, stepping in and standing opposite him.

"You look beautiful," He said with a smiled and stepped forward to kiss her cheek before stepping back to where he was stood before.

"It's ridiculous," Bella shook her head. "I shouldn't have to dress up for them!"

"So don't," Edward shrugged nonchalantly.

"Yeah? And be ridiculed for looking like a slob? I don't think so," Bella scoffed as the door opened into the foyer.

"Wow, what did you say Edward?" Jasper said as he saw the look on Bella's face as they walked out of the elevator.

"He didn't say anything, don't worry. I'm just grouchy," Bella said and shook her head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap."

"No worries," Edward said with a smile.

"So," Jasper started as they all walked towards the car through the photographers, "You've got a few on-set interviews today with a couple of TV shows and for the DVD."

After they climbed into the car Jasper started again, "Alice and Rose will be coming to set to be there for those interviews but they're not until later in the day."

"Are we doing them after the shoot, or...?" Edward asked.

"No, we'll try and fit them in between shoots so you'll have to be wearing your costumes."

Bella didn't listen to the rest of the conversation, deciding instead to look out of the window and watch the world pass her by. When they reached the set, there were a few more photographers there but Bella ignored them, walking in front of Edward and Jasper as she headed for the studios.

"Well, well, well... If it isn't Bella Swan!" Bella heard a voice from in front of her. She looked up and was met with the face of the runner that had annoyed her at Edward's last movie set.

She looked behind her and saw Edward and Jasper in deep conversation, Edward looked up at her briefly with a smile before focussing his attention on Jasper again. They walked off towards hair and makeup and Bella continued towards the runner.

"How the hell did you get a job here?" Bella asked angrily.

"Your runner had a family emergency and couldn't come in and I was the nearest person who was free," He smirked.

"You know you're only free because nobody wants to hire you?"

"So you're pleased to see me then!" Jake laughed, "I heard you were doing a movie with Cullen now, how's that going for you?"

"You know if Alice see's you here you'll be fired again?"

"This is a very one sided conversation isn't it? I'm being nice and you're giving me a hard time."

"I've got to go and get my makeup done. Stay out of my way today, ok?" Bella asked with a frown, walking off in the direction Edward and Jasper had gone.

"Nice legs, by the way... I'd like to see them wrapped around my waist while I f-"

"Don't finish that sentence!" Bella shouted before hearing him laugh loudly.

Bella was frowning as she entered hair and makeup.

"What's up buttercup?" Edward asked with an amused smile as he was just about to sit down in the chair. There was no one else in the room yet so they were alone for a little while, "You seem a bit on edge this morning."

"Yeah, sorry... Just being moody I guess."

"It's not about last night?"

Bella's head immediately shot up and her eyes almost pleaded with Edward's for him to understand as she shook her head adamantly. "Absolutely not, I meant everything I said last night. Please don't think it's anything about that."

"So you still want to tell people?" Edward asked anxiously.

"Yes, this weekend, right?" Bella checked with a smile and Edward nodded his head before smirking.

"Then you'll let me molest you in public, right?"

"Eurgh, you're deplorable!" Bella laughed; her mood significantly lightened.

"Yeah, but you love me so... Sucks to be you!"

After a very successful and productive morning of shooting, Bella, Edward and a few of their lesser known co-stars were on their way to do some interviews while the people that had already been interviewed shot some scenes.

On their way to the junket room, the runner walked by Edward and Bella with a smirk on his face, directed at Bella. Edward immediately turned around and grabbed him by the shoulder as he passed by.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Cullen! I heard this was your movie, finally putting the moves on Bella, huh?" the runner asked, shifting his eyes between them both. "If only on camera, obviously!"

"I believe that I asked you a question, asshole..." Edward hissed.

"Edward, come on... Don't bother," Bella said softly, trying to calm him down.

"Go on, follow your on screen girlfriend," the runner sneered. "You think you'd stop hanging around her like a love sick puppy by now really. If she wanted you then it would have happened by now, you're pathetic."

"I'm pathetic?" Edward seethed. "Says the man who runs around getting my coffee for a day job?"

"Yeah, well... I've seen your girl looking at me, Cullen. You've got no chance with her."

"You're deluded!" Bella said angrily.

"Bella wouldn't go near you if you were the last man on Earth, why don't you just go and f-"

"Edward what are you d- Jake? What the hell? Why are you here?" Alice shouted angrily as she walked towards them.

"That's exactly what I'd like to know, Alice." Edward hissed, not taking his eyes off the runner who he now remembered to be called Jake.

"I didn't do this Edward, I promise. Why don't you and Bella go and calm down and do your interviews? I'll make sure he's gone by the time you get back."

"He better be," Edward said before turning. "If I see you again," He said turning back to Jake momentarily, "You'll be eating through a straw by the time I'm finished with you!"

He walked off with Bella almost jogging to keep up with him as he stormed towards the junket room.

"Edward?" Bella asked, trying to get him to pause to calm down a little. "Edward, stop for a second."

Edward stopped walking and looked down at Bella.

"Did you know he was here?"

"I saw him earlier but figured we wouldn't really see him so it wouldn't be a problem," Bella replied.

"You didn't tell me..." Edward stated, more to himself than to Bella.

"No. Like I said, I didn't think it would be a problem."

"Did he say anything to upset you?"

"No, he just said I had nice legs because I was wearing those shorts. Please calm down, Edward. Everything's ok." Bella looked up at him as he frowned, obviously trying to control his breathing. "What he said was a load of rubbish. I know I took ages to work it out, but I _do _love you, and I want to be with you. There's nobody else for me." She looked around and saw nobody in the room and so leaned up and kissed him quickly. When she pulled away, Edward smiled a little. "Come on, let's go and get these over and done with..." Bella said as she led him into the junket room, "At least they can't fault my wardrobe, I'm still in character!" She laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

Luckily, the interviews they were doing were restricted to talk about the movie, there were no personal questions because they only wanted sound bites for the DVD and the journalists were the type of journalists who just wanted general information about the movie. That meant no awkward conversations about relationships, no stupid games or journalists just out of college trying to hit on them.

Rose and Alice kept a close eye on both of them during the interviews as they knew the signs of fatigue or annoyance but Edward and Bella were both coping well in their individual interviews so there were no worries for Rose or Alice.

After the interviews were all done Edward and Bella got a short break to have lunch. Rather than eat with the other actors and the crew they both headed to Edward's trailer and collapsed on the large couch with their food.

"I'm looking forward to you cooking for me again, B. Your food is much better than this!" Edward complained while picking at some kind of pasta concoction and Bella scoffed.

"Who says that I'm cooking for you?"

Edward's head snapped up and his eyes met Bella's with a hurt expression. "You won't cook for me?"

"You forget that I know you can cook, Edward," Bella smiled. "_You _can cook for _me!"_

Edward set his food down on the table and crawled across the couch towards Bella. He took her plastic container of salad from her hands and slung it onto the table behind him.

"I was eating that," Bella said with a smirk.

"Salad can wait. _This _can't." Edward whispered as he reached her, he leant down and skimmed his nose over her cheek bone.

"What can't?" Bella breathed out.

"This," Edward whispered before his mouth claimed Bella's and her breathing hitched before kissing him back. As their mouths and tongues worked against each other's Edward pushed Bella back onto the couch and climbed over her to hover above her, pushing his pelvis into hers.

"We can't do this here," Bella mumbled against his lips when he gave her time for a breath.

"Nobody will come in, Bella," Edward breathed into her mouth before crushing his lips against hers again and hearing her whimper.

Bella tried to form words but it was useless as Edward continued kissing her hungrily so she gave in to him and kissed him back with fervour.

"Guys, 5 minutes!" Bella heard Alice call from a distance, her mind by the point was completely immersed in Edward and she was finding it difficult to focus. She felt the obvious sign of his arousal as he pushed his hips against hers. "Guys!" Alice shouted again. This time Bella groaned before pushing Edward up and slipping out from under him, making him fall onto the couch.

"Alice is at the door," Bella whispered as Edward glared at her.

"Yeah, but she also said that we had 5 minutes..." Edward mumbled with a frown before standing up and adjusting himself.

"You're an idiot," Bella laughed before turning to get the door. Before she could get there, Edward had sprinted and stood in front of her, stopping her from opening it.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked with a frown.

"You can't get the door like that," He said with a smile before smoothing her hair and wiping the edges of her mouth with his thumbs. "You look like you've been fucked."

Bella looked at him incredulously before swatting his hands away from her. She swung around and opened the door, revealing a pissed off looking Alice.

"Take your time why done you? You know you're making my job extremely difficult?"

"Sorry, Alice..." Edward and Bella said in unison before looking at each other and laughing.

"Eurgh, you're disgusting!" Alice scrunched her nose up.

"Are you ok, Alice?" Bella asked with concern.

Alice looked around for a second before turning back to Bella.

"Jasper is going to propose to me..."

Edward and Bella looked at each other, neither knowing what to say.

"There's no point in denying it. I know he's going to do it."

"Wh- How?" Edward asked with a confused frown.

"Because he's being weird."

"So if you know he's going to propose, why are you annoyed?" Bella asked.

"Because he hasn't _done it_ yet!"

Edward and Bella laughed before taking in the expression on Alice's face. She looked like she was ready to hit them both over the head with something heavy.

"Sorry, Alice..." Bella said between laughs as she calmed herself down. "Sorry," She said again before composing herself. "Why don't you just wait until he's ready? He's obviously got something planned."

"I've been waiting since the beginning of this stupid movie!" Alice seethed before widening her eyes in surprise, "No offence."

"None taken," Edward said with hands in front of him in a surrendering gesture.

"I think you sho-"

"Guys, they need you on set!" Rose shouted from nearby.

"We'll finish this later," Bella promised Alice with a friendly hand on her shoulder before she descended the steps from the trailer behind Edward.

Edward finished earlier than Bella on set that day and so took a car back to the hotel with Alice while Bella finished up some shots.

"You have to let Jasper do it in his own time, Al..." Edward reasoned as Alice was still frustrated from their earlier conversation. "If he finds out that you know he'll be devastated."

"I know, I just want him to do it already. Sometimes I just feel like saying yes to him even though he hasn't asked."

"I suppose he'd be certain about the answer then!" Edward joked to which Alice rolled her eyes.

"What about you and Bella, then? How's it going?"

"Good, yeah. She thinks the panic attacks were because she's been trying to keep us secret so she's been dealing with that and getting better."

"Oh and I'm sure you've been helping her _deal with it_," Alice rolled her eyes again.

"You really want to have this conversation?" Edward laughed and Alice scrunched her face up in disgust.

"You're right, I don't want to know."

**Where you at homeboy? B x**

**Are you gangster now? I'm on my way, should be there in 10 mins. ILY E x**

**Ye Boi! Get here quicker, IMY. B x**

**IMY? E x**

**See, it's annoying constantly having text speak thrown at you! B x**

**So you're not going to tell me? ILY E x**

**Payback. B x**

Edward laughed and shook his head before opening up a blank reply. He knew what it meant, and it would annoy Bella if he guessed it this quickly.

**I miss you too. ILY E x**

Unsurprisingly he didn't receive a message back so guessed that she would express her annoyance to him in person rather than via text. Their last day of filming had been the day before and he was currently en route to the wrap party, he was late because he'd spent most of his day doing a photo shoot for some magazine or another. He was really tired but looking forward to this party, it was a big night for his and Bella's relationship and he was excited about everyone knowing and not having to hide it anymore.

He pulled up to the restaurant where the party was being held, only 30 minutes late which was an achievement for him because he thought he would be at least an hour late. He walked quickly through the small group of photographers who had found out where the party was being held. They shouted questions at him that he ignored as he reached the entrance of the restaurant and pushed the door open.

The tables had been cleared from the restaurant floor and there was a large group of people gathered and talking in small groups around the room. Bella was stood towards the back of the room where she had a good view of the door for when Edward came in.

She'd decided to wear her Bess zip front tan soft leather leggings with a white Alexander McQueen skull motif T Shirt and a black Vanessa Bruno Blazer, she wore the same Versace boots from earlier in the week because they had been calling to her from the closet and she couldn't stand to leave them in there alone while she went out to a party.

When Bella saw the door swing open and Edward's messy bronze hair her face immediately lit up in a huge smile. She watched as Edward scanned the room with a slight squint, obviously looking for her in the crowd. They hadn't discussed how they were going to 'announce' their relationship and so Bella felt a pang of nervousness in her stomach. She walked in the direction of Edward, leaving Rose talking to Emmett. When Edward's eyes finally found Bella he smiled at her and stood, waiting for her to reach him.

"Are you annoyed I got your little code?" He smirked as Bella got to him.

"I'll only be annoyed if you didn't mean it," Bella smiled and stood close to him.

"Of course I meant it," Edward smiled back, his head descending towards hers almost instinctually. Bella pulled back just a tiny amount to look into Edward's eyes, he was smirking and his eyes were shining brightly. "This is how we're going to do it, just go with it..." He whispered before his hand came up and rested on her cheek, his thumb stroked her cheek bone and his head came down to hers again. His lips brushed against hers once very softly and Bella took a quick breath in just before he claimed her lips forcefully. His hands moved down an encircled Bella's waist, pulling her as tightly to him as possible while he continued to kiss her deeply.

Somewhere in the background -although he was so immersed in the kiss it sounded as if he was underwater and could hear noise from the surface- he heard cheering. When his mind cleared a little and he decided that he needed a breath he pulled away from Bella with a smile, watching as her eyes remained closed. He turned his head and saw as every single person in the room was smiling knowingly and cheering or clapping. A few people were shouting comments but he couldn't hear each individual comment over the music that was playing. He looked back down at Bella who was blushing and trying to hide her embarrassed face in Edward's chest as she clutched his shirt in her fists.

"I think we've done it," Edward whispered happily, hearing Bella's incredulous gasp/laugh.

Edward unfurled Bella's hands from his shirt and took her hand in his, pulling her down towards the bar so they could get a drink.

"Ahem," Edward heard someone clearing their throat behind them. He turned apprehensively, already knowing who it was. When he turned he saw Jasper looking at them with a huge grin, Edward's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Took you guys long enough didn't it?"

"Pardon?" Bella choked out, clutching Edward's hand tightly.

Alice, Rose and Emmett all came up and stood behind Jasper, all wearing matching grins.

"You knew?" Edward asked.

"We've all known since before we came out to do the movie," Emmett shrugged.

"But you said you didn't want us to be in a relationship..." Edward said with a frown, looking at Jasper.

"Well, somebody needed to try and get you guys to hurry up. We all knew you'd end up together, I just didn't realise it would take you so god damn long!" Jasper laughed.

"That would have been my fault," Bella said quietly, looking up at Edward apologetically who just squeezed her hand in response.

"I guessed as much," Rosalie smirked.

"So who knows then?" Edward asked, looking around the room at all of the people who had worked on the movie.

"Everyone," Alice shrugged. "I know you two thought you were doing well at keeping it quiet but it was just so obvious!"

"Oh..." Edward frowned, "Well, I feel stupid."

"Well, now that's all sorted let's party!" Emmett said and led everyone to the bar.

**A/N – So, everyone knows, I hope everyone liked it. I don't know whether I'll do another chapter and an epilogue or just an epilogue so keep an eye out!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N – Here it is, the epilogue. It's a few different scenes other than one whole bit so I hope you enjoy it.**

"Everyone welcome, Bella Swan!"

Bella walked out of the green room shyly, working her way through the backstage corridor to the main stage door which opened just as she reached it. The crowd was cheering loudly and as Bella stepped into view they got louder. There was a group of 4 men by a piano who were singing an extremely camp version of one of her songs but she smiled at their rendition. She turned to her left and saw the host of the show coming to meet her from the door.

"Lovely to see you," He said to her quietly. "You look great, come over and sit down."

Bella smiled and followed him over to the couch that was by his desk. She was in London promoting 'Interference' the movie that she had shot with Edward and Jasper just over a year ago and this was her appearance on 'Friday Night with Jonathon Ross'. Edward was currently on the other side of London doing a host of interviews for various television shows and so couldn't join her. As she sat down on the black leather couch she looked around and pulled the hem of her Roberto Cavalli dress down a little to make sure she didn't expose herself. She was wearing a forest green mini dress with a black mesh overlay. Angela and Rose who had both travelled with her to London had decided on Fendi shoes to go with the dress and then had deemed her hot enough to be seen in public.

"Welcome to the show, Bella. You look great, that's a great dress!"

Bella looked down at her dress before looking back up at him, "Thank you, I like it too!"

"How are you liking London so far? Have you got to see much of it?"

"It's annoying actually. Every time I come to London I'm literally here for a few days, stuck in a hotel. The only part of London I get to see is in the car on the way from the airport to the hotel."

"Well, that's very upsetting. Maybe I could... show you round?"

Bella laughed at Jonathon's face, she'd been warned that he would flirt outrageously with her but that he meant no harm because he was happily married with children.

"When do you go back to the States?"

"Monday morning, I think. I have a bit of press to do but I'm hoping I'll get a bit of time off to get out in London."

"Plenty of time for me to show you the best bits!"

"What are the best bits?" Bella smiled, playing along.

Jonathon simply raised his eyebrows in suggestion and Bella laughed. "I'll let you know when I'm free!"

"You're boyfriend wouldn't mind?"

"Nah," Bella shrugged. "He doesn't get jealous so we'll be fine."

"Just so people know who we're talking about, you're dating Edward Cullen, right?"

Bella heard a few murmurs from the audience and saw them look at the screen behind her. She turned on the sofa to look at the large screen and smiled at a picture of them both together from one of the many events they'd been to in the last year.

"Yep, that's him. I could do worse," Bella shrugged with a small laugh as she turned back to face Jonathon.

"Can I just say on behalf of all men, that we hate him?" Bella laughed again and turned her head to see the picture again. "Is he that beautiful in real life? I mean, even I can appreciate that he is a fine specimen of a man."

"He's definitely not disgusting looking," Bella said.

"And he's in this movie with you?"

"Yeah," Bella nodded her head.

"You met on the set?"

"No, we actually met a few months before this. We were best friends for a long time before we did this movie."

"Was it a bit weird shooting a movie with your boyfriend then or did you find it quite natural?"

"Um, we weren't actually dating while we shot this movie, it was just after, but the basis of our characters relationship was so similar to our own relationship when we were friends that we both felt really comfortable with the scenes so it was really fun."

Everyone involved had decided that the official story should be that they started dating just after filming so Edward and her had done very well at repeating this story to the overly interested press during the promotional tour.

"Is he in London with you then or has he left you to do the promotion on your own?"

"He's doing some interviews tonight somewhere in London. I don't know."

"Is it nice being able to promote the movie with him then or would you rather he wasn't there?"

"If he wasn't around then it might be easier to arrange a little date for us..." Bella laughed and shot him a seductive look.

"Oh, I don't need a date Bella. Just hop up on the desk," He patted the desk and raised his eyebrows at her. She laughed and started to stand before Jonathon laughed and she sat down again. "Don't do that because I really won't be able to control myself!"

The interview went on with a few more sexual innuendos and some more movie talk, Bella had a lot of fun which surprised her. She'd heard before she did the show that he was great and that lots of American actors all asked to be on his show if they were doing promotion in London and could finally understand why. She was just on her way out of the studio when she bumped into Jonathon in the corridor.

"Hey, Bella. Thank you so much for doing the show, come back again soon, yeah?"

Bella nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

"I had so much fun. Your show is great, I'll let you know when I'm back in London and we can do it again!"

"I hope you get to see some of London before you go home. Have a great time."

They said goodbye to each other and Bella, Angela and Rose left the studio and climbed into their waiting car.

"You looked like you really enjoyed that!" Angela said excitedly as the car sped off into the London night.

"I did, that was a really great interview. Is Edward finished yet, do you know?" She looked at Rosalie expectantly who rolled her eyes in response and pulled her phone out, she hit a few buttons before shaking her head and looking at Bella again.

"_You _text him. He's your boyfriend, not mine."

"Fine! Jesus, Rose, what's the matter with you?" Bella asked as Angela passed her phone to her.

**I'm all done, on my way back. You finished? B x**

"Nothing's wrong with me!" Rose hissed, "I'm just fed up of checking up on your boyfriend for you!"

"What? I've never asked you to check up on him! I just wasn't sure when he was due to finish, I didn't realise it would be such a problem."

"You never think anything will be a problem," Rose murmured just loud enough for Bella to hear.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You've gone crazy!" Bella shouted and Rosalie just turned to glare out of the window.

The rest of the car journey was in complete silence, both Bella and Angela too afraid of Rosalie's reaction to anything they might say.

**On my way back now, love. I'll see you at the hotel. ILY E x**

Bella smiled at his continued use of ILY, he'd never stopped. Every single text he'd ever sent her was signed off with an ILY and she never grew tired of it.

Angela smiled at her softly in the glow of the screen of the phone and Bella smiled back before putting her phone back in her bag.

When they finally got back to the hotel they all climbed out of the car in silence, there were no photographers to block their way so they walked to the entrance in peace. Once they got inside, Rosalie strode to the elevator quickly and climbed in, hitting the button and letting the doors close before Bella and Angela could get there.

"Has something happened?" Bella asked Angela as they waited for the other escalator to get there.

"I don't know. She was on the phone to Emmett earlier and before that she seemed ok, so I don't know."

Bella frowned before they got into the elevator and each pressed their respective floors.

"Hold the door!" Bella heard a familiar voice shout. She held the door back and stuck her head out just to see Edward jogging up to the open door.

"Hello, you!" Edward said as he got in and kissed Bella chastely on the lips. "What a lovely coincidence!" He smiled at Angela and then frowned in confusion, looking back at Bella. "Where's Rose?"

"She stormed off, she's being a bitch." Bella shrugged, "What about Alice?"

"Jasper's taken her out for dinner. I think she's planning on getting him to set a date."

Bella laughed. Alice had been trying to tie down a date for their wedding for a year now.

_Jasper had done as he'd planned, taken her to Tiffany's on the promise of a shopping spree and then watched as she fawned over the engagement rings. He'd let her try on a few of them, watching her get more and more excited about the thought of being proposed to before telling her to choose a necklace to get. He watched her face drop considerably but she chose a necklace and feigned happiness with the gift that wasn't an engagement ring._

_That night, when Alice had gone to Edward and Bella complaining about Jasper making her try on engagement rings, Jasper had gone back and bought the ring that Alice had seemed the most excited about. It was a huge diamond on a platinum band that cost him a fortune but he didn't care._

_Later on that evening when he and Alice were watching television, he noticed that Alice was distant and seemed slightly upset. He offered to get them takeout, and when Alice agreed reluctantly he told her to go and get his jacket and grab his wallet from the pocket. She padded over to his jacket and went through the pocket, pulling out a ring box._

"_Jazz..." Alice looked up at Jasper with an excited gleam in her eye._

"_Ally," He said as he got up and walked over to where she seemed to be frozen to the spot. "Open the box."_

"_If this is earrings then I'm going to kill you, I just want you to know that."_

"_It's not earrings, darlin'."_

_Alice opened the box and gasped when she saw the ring that she had fallen in love with earlier in the day. "Oh my God!"_

"_Will you marry me, Alice?"_

Jasper was difficult to tie down though and so Alice was having difficulties getting a date sorted that could accommodate all of her friends busy schedules.

The escalator stopped at Angela's floor and she said goodnight before she walked off down the corridor towards her room.

"So," Edward said, turning to Bella. "Did you have a good evening?"

"I had a really good time, actually. Jonathon Ross is really funny."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I loved it. How about your night?" She watched as Edward's face dropped a little. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," He shook his head, "I'm just so tired. It was fine, nothing out of the ordinary."

"Maybe I could make it out of the ordinary?" Bella whispered suggestively as she moved towards Edward pushed him up against the wall of the elevator, pressing her whole body against his and feeling his arousal springing to life.

"I wouldn't argue," Edward said huskily.

The doors opened and Bella took Edward's hand, pulling him down the corridor towards their room.

Once inside, Edward grabbed Bella shoulders and turned her around and pushed her against the door.

"I hate talking about you but not having you anywhere near me," He whispered as his face came closer to hers and he captured her lips with his own. Bella groaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself up closer to him.

Just as Edward's hand was skimming the back of her thigh she heard her phone beep. After hearing Edward sigh in frustration, she pushed him away and grabbed her phone, opening the text.

**I'm pregnant, B. **

"Shit!" Bella smiled and looked up at Edward. "Rosalie's pregnant!"

After finishing the promotion in England, everyone flew back to L.A for the premiere which was crazy. Rose asked Edward and Bella to keep quiet about her pregnancy but Emmett seemed so excited and happy all the time that people were beginning to think there was something going on.

A few weeks after the premiere, Edward's parents insisted on them finally making their trip to the house where Edward grew up. They'd been to visit Bella's parents earlier in the year and it turned out well, Bella's parents loved Edward instantly and embarrassed her immensely.

"So are you going to give me a tour?" Bella said as Edward took her hand and pulled her up the steps to the front door of his huge house.

"We can start in my bedroom and end in my bedroom if you fancy? The rest of the house is meaningless!" Edward winked and knocked on the door.

"You're ridiculous, I'm here to see your parents..."

"So you are!" Carlisle said happily as he opened the door. "Nice to see you both. Come in."

As they walked through the door, Esme came into the hall and greeted them both with a kiss to the cheek. "You look lovely, Bella. Are you doing well?" She looked her up and down, with her focus on Bella's stomach.

"I'm doing fine thank you," Bella responded, slightly confused.

"She's not pregnant, Mom. Stop it." Edward rolled his eyes and pulled Bella to his side.

"Why not? You've had ages, are things not working down there, Edward?"

Edward's eyes widened with incredulity and he shook his head while Bella and Carlisle laughed softly.

"Fine working order, Esme..." Bella said through her giggles, "We're just not ready for that yet."

"Well I don't want to wait too much longer to become a grandmother so you'd better be ready soon," Esme said happily. Edward groaned and slid his hand down Bella's arm to grab her hand.

"I'm going to give Bella the tour. We'll back down when we're done."

He showed her the living room and the piano room, the dining room with the huge glass table and the games room before leading her up the stairs. He pointed to the different rooms, letting her know what was in each one before getting finally to his own bedroom door.

"And what on earth could this room be?" Bella laughed as Edward opened the door for her and let her walk in. She immediately burst out laughing and Edward darted inside to her side before letting out a huge groan.

"MOM!" He shouted, "I TOLD YOU TO TAKE THE POSTER DOWN!"

There was no response from Esme but Bella heard a chuckle from downstairs. There was a huge poster of Bella on the wall, it was from years ago, she was wearing a tiny white bikini and was running her hands through her hair as she came out of the sea.

"I still have that bikini," Bella laughed, turning to look at Edward's mortified face. He took a step towards the wall and reached to pull the poster down but Bella grabbed his hand, pulling him back. "What are you doing?"

"Taking the poster down. It's so embarrassing! I told her to take it down before we came over..."

"Don't be embarrassed, it's cute... And quite funny!" She giggled and then pulled Edward back again as he lunged for the poster.

When they were all sat around the table eating, Esme looked up at Bella with a hint of mischievousness in her eye.

"So do we know when you'll be joining the family yet, Bella?"

"Joining the family?" Bella repeated in question.

"Yes, do you know when you'll be getting married?"

Bella choked on a mouthful of wine and felt Edward's hand rubbing her back soothingly.

"Mom!" Edward said, obviously frustrated. "What are you doing?"

"It's a perfectly reasonable question, Edward. You've been dating for over a year now."

"I think we should leave them to make that decision on their own, dear," Carlisle said before looking at Bella. "Take your time."

Bella nodded thoughtfully, looking at Edward who looked slightly scared but with a hopeful smile.

"No, Ange. I can't be bothered. I'm tired."

"Come on, Bella. Just a coffee?"

"Why do you want to come in so much? Why don't you go and see Ben?"

"Just let me in!" Angela said with a stern tone.

Bella frowned before opening the door and letting Angela in. When Bella stepped in she gasped and her eyes widened in shock as she saw Edward dressed in a tux by the stair case of their home that they'd bought together a few months previously.

"Edward... Wha... I don't g-"

"Bella, if you go to our room there's a dress there that I've been told you would love compared to a traditional one..."

"Wh-"

"Let me finish..." He looked at her pointedly, waiting until she nodded before he continued. "I want you to put that dress on, and then come back down here and marry me."

Bella gasped.

"I know we haven't spoken about this, and you're free to say no. But I know you wouldn't want a big thing or any attention. Inside that room," His eyes darted to the large living room before coming back to her. "Are the few people that matter most to us, our parents, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose..." He looked up at Angela with a smile, "And now Angela... Will you marry me, Bella... Today?"

Angela walked off quietly into the living room to join everyone else and Bella couldn't take her eyes off Edward as he looked at her cautiously.

She walked towards him slowly and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself up to kiss him soundly. "You're perfect," She whispered against his mouth. "_This _is perfect."

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Now go and get dressed so I can marry you."

Bella laughed and wiped away the tears that had started to run down her cheeks.

The End.

**A/N – There you go! I know I went into no detail with the wedding, but it was private, you get me? They didn't want any attention!**

**Thank you to everyone who's supported this story and to everyone who has read or taken the time to review, it means so much to me and I hope that I didn't let you down!**

**Keep an eye out for other stories from me. They're on their way.**

**ILY!**

**XXX**


End file.
